


To Seek a Sparkling

by espioc



Series: Seek a Seeker [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Chronic Illness, Depression, Kidnapping, Mech preg mention, Mention Of Dub-Con, Miscarriages Mentioned, Tags to be added, child endangerment in chapters 4 and 5, i dont even know anymore, lost lovers, non-explicit sticky sexual interfacing, optimus being a jerk, purposeful triggering in chapter 7, royal au, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Sequel to To Seek a Seeker.Starscream's life 700 years after he chooses his mate. Life is not the way he, or anyone else, imagined it would be. When tragedy strike Starscream's small family, things feel as though they can only get worse.





	1. A Seeker and his Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the shortly awaited sequel. If you haven't read To Seek a Seeker none of this will make any sense.

Starscream lifted his creation into the air and let him down to nuzzle his face. Starscream laughed with him, tickling their noses together before lifting him into the air again. The young prince laughed but swatted at his carrier’s arms.

“Carrier,” he giggled. “Stop it, you’re tickling me.”

Starscream let him down. “Oh, I’m tickling you am I?” he asked, his grin turning to a smirk. Camber shrieked as he scrambled off his carriers lap. Or tried to anyways. Starscream caught him around the waist and brought him right back. Camber laughed and squealed as Starscream started tickling him. Camber tucked himself in, using his elbows to protect his upper body from assault.

Starscream put his mouth to Camber’s belly and gave him a raspberry. Camber squealed again, pushing at his carrier’s head but putting little effort into it.

“Are you two having fun?”

The play stopped the moment they heard the deep voice. Both looked to the door where Optimus was standing.

“Optimus,” Starscream said, releasing Camber to let him climb off the berth, “I didn’t think you would be home tonight.”

“The meeting went much faster than anticipated. I had to stay a night less than I thought I would. Are you well, Starscream?”

Starscream shrugged. “Doing better.”

Optimus bowed his head. “That’s all we can hope. Do you want to take dinner in your room?”

“Sire, Sire,” Camber scurried to Optimus and pulled on his hand. Optimus did not give his immediate attention, but deigned to look at his son after a few more relentless tugs.

“What is it, Camber?” he asked.

“Carrier took me out for my first flying lesson,” he said, bouncing on his toes.

Optimus’ attention turned to Starscream, his eyes narrowed. Optimus’ tone was dark as he spoke. “Oh, did he?”

Starscream scowled back. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t look at me like that,” he said. “I did it today. I’ve been feeling much better.”

“Not well enough to vacate the bed this evening, I see.”

Starscream’s scowl grew into a sneer. He threw the blanket off his legs and shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, keeping eye contact with Optimus as he went.

When it came time to stand Starscream averted his attention to his pedes. They shuffled on the ground unsure of themselves. After a moment, though, Starscream forced himself to stand. As soon as the weight was on his feet he felt a strong twinge of pain shoot through his abdomen. Before he knew it the world was spinning, and the floor was getting much closer.

Camber ran to his carrier’s side and, though it didn’t do much, caught him by the arm as he fell. Optimus stalked across the room and loomed over the small family, his gaze steely.

“You shouldn’t strain yourself,” he said, leaning down and taking Starscream under the arms to help him up. Starscream accepted the assistance but pulled away as soon as he was back on his feet.

“The loss was only a week ago,” Optimus said.

Starscream shoved him off and limped towards the door. “I’m fine,” he snapped. Camber quickly came beside his carrier and held his hand as they went out into the hallway.

Optimus followed them, shaking his head. “Starscream please,” he said. “I didn’t mean to goad you. You should be resting. Please, go back to bed.”

Starscream scoffed to himself. He shook his head, pausing in his step and turning to Optimus.

“No, Optimus. I’m tired of lying in bed. Maybe moving around would be good for me. I would hate to look like an unappreciative Seeker, anyways.”

Optimus huffed. “I meant nothing like that,” he said, trying to keep the stiffness out of his tone.

Starscream kept walking. “No no, Optimus. I would hate to be a burden to you,” he looked down at Camber and held his hand tighter. “Come along, Camber, we mustn’t keep dinner waiting.”

Camber attached himself to Starscream’s arm and helped hold him steady as they journeyed to the dining room. Optimus stayed a few paces behind. When they reached the dining room Optimus pulled the chair out for Starscream, and helped Camber seat himself properly.

Optimus had brought home a fresh alloygator from a hunt along the way home. It was cooked in the kitchen and paired with steamed nuggets. Starscream’s hands trembled as he tried to use a fork and knife to cut his food. Camber scarfed down his food, using his fork almost as a spoon to shove it into his mouth.

“Camber,” Optimus said sternly. “You will eat like a gentleman or you will not eat at all.”

Camber stopped immediately. He contemplated the knife on the table for a moment before grabbing it in his small servos. He clenched both utensils in fists as he tried to cut the meat on his plate into bite sized chunks. With his small muscles he couldn’t quite get the knife through the stiff meat, and instead ended up sliding his plate back and forth across the table, spilling nuggets as he went.

Optimus huffed, putting down his own utensils.

“Don’t get mad,” Starscream said, putting his fork and knife on the table and leaning over to help Camber. “Just keep eating, I’ll take care of it.”

Starscream took Camber’s utensils and started cutting for him. “See?” Starscream said. “Hold them like this, alright? It’ll be easier to cut.”

Camber nodded. “Uh-huh.”

Starscream cut off a few pieces of meat before handing the fork and knife back.

“Now go on, try on your own.”

Camber reclaimed his utensils. He positioned his hands like Starscream had and then looked at him, waiting for confirmation he was doing it right.

“Perfect,” Starscream said. “Just don’t be too rough with it,” Starscream’s glanced briefly at Optimus across the table. Starscream scooped up the loose nuggets from the table and put them back on Camber’s plate.

“You don’t want to make a mess,” Starscream said. “Just take your time. And don’t be afraid to ask for help.”

Camber nodded, “okay Carrier.”

Starscream went back to his own meal, hands still shaking. Eventually it got so bad he gave up and just sat there staring at the plate Optimus gazed at him.

“I can cut it if you’d like,” he said, keeping his voice almost hushed so it wouldn’t echo through the hall.

Starscream shook his head. “No,” he said. “No,” he pushed the plate away. “I’ll just- skip it tonight. I haven’t been feeling well anyways.”

Optimus pushed the plate forward. “You should eat,” he said. “Get your strength up.”

Starscream pushed the plate away again. “No, that’s quite alright.”

“Starscream,” Optimus said sternly, pushing the plate forward, this time keeping his hand on it so Starscream couldn’t push away. “Eat. Your internals aren’t healed, and they never will be if you don’t nourish yourself.”

Starscream scowled. “My internals aren’t healed,” he started in a dangerously low tone. “Because someone can’t seem to wait between lashes,” he growled, burning glare dead set on Optimus. Optimus scowled with his eyes. He pulled Starscream’s plate forward and began cutting the meat up.

Starscream waited until his plate was returned to him. Even still he refused to eat.

“Enough, Starscream, this is ridiculous,” Optimus said.

“Promise me we won’t try tonight,” Starscream said, crossing his arms. “Promise me we won’t and I’ll eat. And it had better not be empty this time, or you know what will happen.”

Optimus eyes narrowed, his nose scrunching under his mask. “Fine,” he spat. “Tomorrow then.”

Starscream leaned forward. “Do you promise?”

Optimus was almost steaming. “You have my word,” he said through gritted dentia. “I promise.”

“Thank you.”

Starscream ate his dinner without question after that. As soon as Camber finished he turned to Optimus.

“Sire,” he said. “Can I please be excused to go practice flying in the courtyard?”

“No,” Optimus said, his tone stern and finite.

“But-”

Optimus slammed a fist on the table. “I said no.”

Camber leaped back. He retreated into his seat and uttered a small apology. Starscream looked at Camber then scowled at Optimus.

“Must you take that tone with him?”

Optimus picked at his food unphased. “He will never learn if we let him do what he likes all the time.”

“I don’t. He’s just learned to fly, he’s excited, can’t-”

Optimus’ head snapped up. “I said no, Starscream. That is the end of this discussion.”

Starscream scowled so hard his brow dipped and his nose scrunched. He threw the napkin from his lap onto the table, and stood in a huff. “Come on, Camber,” he said. “I’ll take you flying.”

Camber looked between his Carrier and Optimus.

“But Sire said-”

“I don’t care what Optimus said. Do you still want to go flying?”

Camber looked between his parents again. Given the chance, he scurried away from Optimus, and took Starscream’s hand. The journey was slow going, and Optimus could have easily stopped them. But he didn’t move. Instead he watched Starscream limp away, sparkling clasped to his hand. Camber looked over his shoulder at Optimus but quickly looked away.

Optimus shook his head and went back to his meal.

 

* * *

 

In the courtyard Starscream could see where the sun dipped below the castle. He stared at the light in the distance, it’s glow dull, but offering something brighter on the other side of those stone walls.

“Carrier, carrier!” Camber called from above. “Look! I’m gonna do a flip!”

“Don’t get too overzealous, darling, you’ve only just learned to use your thrusters.”

“I can do it Carrier, watch.”

Camber shifted his weight and threw himself back. In the air he floundered and, upon trying to return to his thrusters, couldn’t find his bearings.

Starscream swore as he leaped from the bench and briefly activated his thrusters to catch Camber in the air. When he touched back down he fell to his knees, but let Camber down as gently as he could.

Camber was on his feet immediately. He knelt before his carrier and apologized profusely for his mistake.

Starscream flapped a hand at him. “It’s fine- it’s fine,” he said, vents heavy and shaking. “Go- go get Optimus, would you? Please? I don’t think I can stand,” Starscream bowed his head between his elbows and kept it there.

Camber ran as fast as he could back to the castle. He called for Optimus as he ran about the halls. Optimus emerged from the dining room just as Camber came racing down the hallway.

“It’s your carrier, isn’t it?” Optimus asked.

Camber nodded. “He’s in the courtyard.”

Optimus sighed. He brushed past Camber and stalked towards the courtyard doors. “Go to your room, Camber,” Optimus said. “I will bring your carrier to bed.”

Camber twiddled his fingers in front of his chest. He forced his tiny fists to his sides as he spoke. “Is carrier gonna be okay?” he asked.

“Yes, he’ll be fine. Now go to your room.”

Camber didn’t dare argue. He did as he was told and left Optimus to pick up Starscream in the courtyard.

When Optimus reached Starscream he took his time looking over the sagging Seeker before making any effort to help.

Starscream keened. “It hurts, Optimus,” he whispered. “It hurts. Please don’t make me try again, please,” he pleaded to the ground.

Optimus’ gaze softened. “I’m sorry,” he said. He shook his head. “But we have to keep trying.”

Starscream’s head snapped up, revealing a face coated in tears. “Fifteen, Optimus,” he screeched. “Fifteen. Your body doesn’t suffer. Your mind doesn’t suffer. If you want an heir so badly then go make one with your precious concubine. Then we can have two bastard sons.”

Optimus raised a hand. Starscream flinched, turning his head away and closing his eyes to prepare for the blow.

But none ever came. Optimus lowered his hand. He reached down and scooped Starscream into his arms. Starscream laid still and allowed himself to be carried. No words were shared on the walk. Optimus never looked at Starscream, and Starscream never looked at him.

As Starscream was laid down he whispered, in a harsh broken tone.

“If I lose another I may die with it.”

“I know,” Optimus said, his tone softer than it had been in so long. “I will hail for Ratchet tomorrow. And we will not try until he gives us a verdict.”

Starscream sighed, all tension leaving his frame. “Thank you.”

“But we will try again, Starscream.”

“Please. At least wait until I’m well.”

“We will see.”

Optimus left the room. He turned the light out as he went, and left the door open a crack. Starscream laid awake, still staring at where Optimus once stood.

Until a small glint caught his attention. White wings, bright in the dark, peaked in with the little head they belonged to.

“Carrier?” Camber whispered.

Starscream patted the berth. “Come here,” he said, his voice soft in the dark.

Camber took the invitation immediately. He scurried across the room and scrabmled onto the big bed to lay with his carrier. Starscream laid on his back and let Camber lay upon his chest. At seven hundred years he was getting a little heavy, but nothing Starscream couldn’t handle.

“Carrier,” Camber said once he was settled. “Is Sire mad at me?”

Starscream rested a hand on Camber’s back and rubbed his wings.

“No, darling. What makes you think that?”

Camber stiffened, burying his head more into Starscream’s chest.

“He always seems mad.”

“Well, that’s not at you. That’s just how he comes across.”

“He yells at me a lot.”

Starscream sighed. “He’s-” he stopped himself.

No. There was no real excuse for that.

Optimus thought that making the deal would improve things, and it did. He ruled over half the land, while Megatron ruled the other. They traded, it worked. There hadn’t been a war in five hundred years, and the last one was short. Once Megatron and Optimus formed their alliance, and Optimus proceeded to make an alliance with Tetrahex, while Megatron aligned with the Beasts. Taking down Galvatron had been easy. Especially considering it was only Galvatron and his higher ups who really needed to be slayed. They fought battles, sure. But it was more against unwilling or brainwashed soldiers than anyone who truly cared about the cause they were fighting for.

The day was one, and all was well. But Optimus was not happy. Not with his life. Not with his home. Not with the love of his life. And not with Starscream’s bastard son. Especially not with Starscream’s son.

When Camber was a sparkling, things were easier. He couldn’t talk, so Optimus didn’t have to pay attention. Now Camber was an energetic child who wanted nothing more than Optimus’ approval. As much as he tried not to be, Optimus was annoyed by this. Stuck in a loop, he was angry. Unable to bond with someone he truly loved, have them be his Lord, show him off out in the open. Because he was supposed to be bonded to Starscream. And the little white and green Seeker was supposed to be their son.

Any attempts at a son between them had been foiled. But the people kept pushing for them to have more sparklings, create more heirs. And Optimus was too eager to oblige.

Starscream sighed, “just go to sleep,” he said. “All will be well in the morning.”

Camber lifted his head. “Will you be better in the morning?”

Starscream let a smile sneak onto his lip.

“Maybe,” he said. “But you won’t know until you wake up, will you?”

Camber’s eyes went wide before he quickly shut them and laid his head down. Starscream hummed, letting his own fall back. For a while he stared the the ceiling before his body finally gave into fatigue.

 

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t be trying for anymore sparklings,” Ratchet said, filling a syringe with something as he stood at the side of the berth. Starscream’s arm was outstretched, ready as an offering. Ratchet stuck the needle in the crook of Starscream’s elbow.

“This should help to alleviate some of the pain,” Ratchet said. “Where is it this time?”

“Everywhere,” Starscream muttered, clenching his fist in an attempt to get the blood flowing so he could move his arm.

“Anywhere specific where it’s really bad?”

“My abdomen. And my chest.”

“Anywhere else?”

“my back, between my wings.”

“Have you and Optimus tried again since the last time?”

Starscream kneaded the blanket between his fingers. He nodded, not looking at the doctor.

Ratchet huffed a sigh. “Well try telling that overgrown aft to keep his codpiece to himself. You’re not in any condition to be interfacing. And certainly not any condition to be carrying Sparklings.”

“I know, Ratchet. I’ve been trying to tell him. But he’s so desperate-”

“He’s killing you.”

“My body is killing me.”

“Well he’s certainly not helping.”

Starscream shook his head. “why can't it just work,” he muttered. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “I did it once, I know I can do it again.”

Ratchet walked around to the end of the berth.

“Hopefully we can figure that out today.”

Ratchet sat on his stool. Starscream's hips were already propped up on a pillow. He spread his legs when asked but kept a blanket over his lap.

“Any sensitivity or lack thereof?” Ratchet asked.

Starscream shook his head. “No. It feels normal.”

“Do you think the pain is centered around your gestation or your processing systems.”

“I can't tell.”

“Alright. How has your spike been feeling.”

“Same as ever.”

“That's good.”

Ratchet inserted a finger into the valve. “I'm feeling around for any cysts or abrasions. Or any other abnormality that might affect the sparklings growth.”

Starscream leaned his head in his hand and stared at the blanket. The feeling of Ratchets finger in his valve was very faint. Until it wasn't.

Starscream jerked with a sudden shot of pain.

“What are you doing down there?” He demanded, sitting up slightly.

“Did that hurt?”

“Yes, it hurt.”

“That was where the valve meets the gestation chamber. Does it hurt during interface?”

Starscream fell back into the berth and crossed his arms. “Maybe,” he said, “this last time it- hurt a bit more.”

“Your gestation tank it strained. It's swollen, that's what's causing the pain. And likely the loss of the last couple sparklings. They're suffocating, nutrients from your intake and transfluid aren't making to to then, if I had to guess.”

Starscream's lip drew into a hard line. “That doesn't explain the others.”

Ratchet stood and wandered over to the wash basin. “if I had to guess,” he said, washing off his hands, “the most likely culprit is stress. Or frame fatigue, both you've been suffering for almost five hundred years now.”

Starscream scoffed. “Stress,” he muttered. “I was plenty stressed when I had my first sparkling.”

“You're sick, Starscream. You've been sick for almost seven hundred years. How long has it been since you went out flying? Or really spent time with your brother or the trine?”

“I spend every other evening with them,” Starscream squeezed his arm, not looking at Ratchet. “When I can, at least. It's just been- harder lately. But they still come to me.”

“I don't know what else to tell you Starscream.” Ratchet packed up his medical kit.“Sometimes these things just happen.”

Starscream scowled, “just happen?” He spat, “just happen fifteen times?”

Ratchet just shrugged. “Unfortunately yes,” he shook his head, “these things just happen sometimes, Starscream. And it's not anyone's fault, not yours or your bodies or Optimus’.”

Starscream huffed.

“It just happens. And it's sad. And it's painful. But you shouldn't blame yourself.”

Starscream sat up a little so he was leaning against the wall. He took a fist full of blanket and pulled at it with his talons.

“I don't want another sparkling,” he said. “I never wanted another sparkling.”

Ratchet’s expression softened. “I know, Starscream. But if you want to keep the rouse up-”

“Why doesn’t he just go make a sparkling with his concubine? Would that be so terrible?”

“You know why he can’t do that.”

Starscream slammed his fist into this thigh. “Then why doesn’t he carry!” he snapped. “Give me a break for once. Prideful, stupid, fat headed king he is. Why do I have to do all the work?”

“I couldn’t tell you. This culture isn’t mine.”

“It’s not mine either.”

“Yes, but you agreed to it.”

“No, Optimus agreed that this would be impersonal. That was the agreement. He got to live forever in his castle with the love if his life, while you all got the protection you needed, and I got to raise my sparkling and keep everyone safe,” Starscream swiped his hand across the air. “That was it. None of this stupid ridiculous sparkling business.”

Ratchet sighed. “People were beginning to talk. And no one likes a king with just one son. Without a sparkling you’ll lose what you have.”

“I’ve already lost what I had, Ratchet! That’s the point. This- this isn’t a life. This is-” Starscream picked up his blanket and let it fall back into his lap. “This is nothing. This is pain. And Optimus being angry all the time, and dead sparklings, and just-just Ugh! Frustrating. It’s frustrating. And I don’t see it getting any better.”

“I would say don’t be so down, but considering the situation I don’t know what to tell you.”

Starscream gripped the blanket in both fists. “I hate this Ratchet. I hate all of this. Living in this castle. Being confined to this bed. I can’t even teach my own sparkling how to fly. And Optimus had banned him from seeing the other Seekers.”

“Now that’s just ridiculous.”

There was a knock on the door. Before anyone could answer Optimus let himself in. He addressed Ratchet before Starscream.

“Ratchet. How is he?”

“Alive. I’m prescribing something for the pain, and to make some swelling go down,” he pointed to Optimus, nearly touching him. “And no interface for at least six months. At least,” Ratchet turned to Starscream. “Also I’m assigning exercises. You and Camber should take frequent walks outside the castle to stretch your legs,” Ratchet looked at Optimus again, but spoke to Starscream.

“And it would be good for you and Camber to spend some time with your people. Help relieve some of the stress.”

Optimus visibly tensed. His fists clenched at his sides, but he nodded. “I’ll see to it.”

“Be sure that you do. Now,” Ratchet looked around. “Speaking of Camber, I think he’s do for his annual check up, isn’t he?”

“Yes. He is waiting for you in his room.”

“Good. I will be back soon, then.”

Ratchet left Optimus and Starscream alone for the time being. As soon as the door clicked shut Optimus’ attention snapped to Starscream.

“You’re not going to let him, are you?” Starscream said, refusing to look at Optimus.

Optimus approached the bed. “I will allow you and Camber to take your walks outside the castle. Accompanied by a guard. Camber is not to set foot in Seeker territory, do you understand?”

Starscream scowled. He looked at Optimus. “Why are you so determined to keep him away from his own people. It’s unfair.”

“The Seekers cling to their traditions. Just as you do. I will not have Camber take influence from them as the world continues to move forward without them.”

“My people are not so primitive Optimus. Camber can live between two worlds.”

“You can hardly live between to worlds, I have my doubts he could manage any better.”

“The only reason I can’t right now is because I’m sick. And you’ve put down that stupid ban. Camber has to come with me everywhere.”

“Leave him here in the castle.”

“With you? Are you insane?”

Optimus paused. He furrowed his brow. “Do you not trust me with him?” he asked, cocking his head.

Starscream scoffed. “It’s no secret Optimus. I know you don’t like him.”

“Do you think I would harm him?”

Starscream shook his head. “I don’t know what you’d do.”

“I never knew you had so little faith in me.”

“You raise your hand to me, Optimus, and I can kill you. I can't imagine what you would do to my sparkling.”

Optimus frowned. “I would never harm a sparkling.”

“I don't believe you.”

“Starscream-”

Someone knocked on the door. Optimus spared Starscream one last glance before moving to answer it.

“It sounded like you were arguing,” Ratchet said, slipping through the door. “I thought I'd knock.”

“All is well, Doctor,” Optimus assured. “How is Camber.”

“Fine as ever. A healthy, energetic sparkling. I will say he should go out flying more often. He's a bit old to have had his first lesson just a few days ago. Watch that. Otherwise he'll be suffering frame fatigue like his carrier,” Ratchet looked at Optimus. “You wouldn't want that for a sparkling, right Optimus Prime?”

Optimus resisted the urge to scowl. “Of course,” he said, “the royal air Force can help take him out when Starscream is unable.”

“Like pit they will!”

“Starscream please-”

“No seeker sparkling will be taught to fly by your sorry excuse for an air force. He is taught by me, my trine, my brother, my clan, or no one. Understand?”

Ratchet spared a glance to Optimus. “I think that’s my cue to leave,” he looked at Starscream. “Starscream, don’t forget your walks,” he made his way towards the door. ‘And good luck in your pursuits.”

As soon as the door clicked shut Starscream crossed his arms. “I swear, Optimus, if you make any attempt to train Camber behind my back I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Optimus challenged.

“I’ll make your life a living hell. A real living hell. And don’t think I can’t just because I’m mostly bed-ridden.”

Optimus stiff stance eased. He huffed giving in. “Fine,” he relented. “Sunstorm may teach Camber to fly when you are unable. But know that if I find out Camber has been spending time with the seekers I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Starscream snapped right back, throwing Optimus a burning glare.

Optimus scowled.

“You’ll punish him? Kick us out? Block the seekers? Ruin the peace we’ve all suffered for? You’ll what Optimus?”

“You, and he, will be punished.”

“If you harm my sparkling, Optimus Prime, I will slit your throat. I will kill you and watch your glorious world fall apart. And I wouldn’t hesitate, not even for a second.”

Optimus scowl deepend. “Then it is you I will punish.”

Starscream spread his arms out, leaving himself exposed. “Then it is I. Please. Do punish your poor suffering conjux because you can’t get your head out of your aft.”

“Starscream-”

“It’s not as though you’ve been doing it for the past year now, Optimus.”

Instead of replying Optimus turned on a heel and left. Starscream lowered his arms. Something shook the castle. Starscream laid back down


	2. A Sparkling and his Sire

Starscream took a deep vent and stretched his arms above his head. There was a light knock on the door.

“Come in,” Starscream called.

Sunstorm entered. Cambre scurried past his legs and leaped into the berth with his Carrier.

“Uncle Sunstorm is here,” he cried, nestling into Starscream’s side.

Starscream smiled. “Yes, I can see that,” he nuzzled the top of Cambre’s head before sitting up to greet his brother.

“Dear brother,” Sunstorm said, taking a chair from the wall and dragging it to beside the berth. “How are you feeling today?”

“Like scrap, as always, dear brother.”

“Well, not in too much pain I hope.” Sunstorm un-subspaced a datapad and began flipping through it. “There are a few matters the village wants to discuss. I have a few bond agreements you need to sign. And I need your handprint here, I bought a piece of clay. Cambre’s too.”

“What about Optimus.”

Sunstorm sneered. “Ew, no.”

“Thank Primus.”

Sunstorm looked back to the datapad. “The Sky Celebration is coming up.”

“Already?”

“Are you going to attend this year?”

Starscream fell back into the pillows. “I don’t think I’ll be able to. Optimus-”

Sunstorm rolled his eyes. “Yes, Optimus,” he drawled. “The old king should know how to treat his mate,” he shook his head with a sneer. “This is not the seeker way.”

“Oh, shut up about the Seeker way. This is my life now.”

“It shouldn’t be. It’s unfair. That old pervert is a liar-”

“I said shut up.”

“Why doesn’t he have the sparklings-”

Starscream sat up. “I said be quiet. I don’t want to hear another word of it,” he fell back. “If you’re so determined go yell at him. You know how effective that is. He can’t hear with his head so far up his aft.”

Sunstorm huffed. “I just don’t understand it. He’s alienating our leader. Keeping you locked up in here-”

“I am not locked up in here. I can go out. I can visit you-”

“But you won’t.”

Starscream drew his lip into a hard line. “You know I can’t leave Cambre alone.”

“And Optimus’ stupid rule. It’s disgraceful. Keeping a Seeker from his own kind. It disgusts me how well Optimus has tricked his people into thinking he is such a good person.”

“He is a good king.”

“He’s not. He’s a liar, and a rapist-”

Starscream snapped a sharp look to his brother. He covered Cambre’s little ears. “Don’t use such foul language,” he spat “He’s never-”

“Can you say no?”

Starscream drew back. He growled. “Of course I can.”

“Does he listen?”

“We haven’t interfaced in over three weeks.”

“Only because the doctor told him it would kill you if you conceived another sparkling.”

“So what? He does not force himself on me. I can say no. I do.”

Sunstorm scowled. “Oh please, Starscream. I’m your brother. I know you would never willingly allow yourself to go through so much pain and sickness for Optimus Prime.”

“I gave up everything I had for that old fool. My life. My people. My-” he looked down at Cambre who was nestled comfortably in his lap. Probably not listening to a word they were saying. Starscream looked to his brother and lowered his voice. “The point is, I gave up everything to keep everyone safe. It’s stupid of you to assume I wouldn’t continue to do that.” Starscream removed his hands from the side of Cambre’s head.

“But you shouldn’t have to.” Sunstorm said. “Cambre deserves a better Sire than that sorry excuse for a man.”

Cambre sat up. “Hey!” he called. He turned on his knees and scowled at his uncle. “You will show the proper respect to my Sire. He’s the king of this land, you know.”

Sunstorm scowled. “Your Sire is very dsliked among the Seekers. Don’t you know he stole your Carrier away from us?”

Starscream pulled Cambre back. “Quiet, the both of you,” he demanded. “I’m second to the king, so I’m ordering you to stop talking about him.”

“But Carrier, he disrespected Sire-”

“I said hush. Sunstorm is allowed to have his opinions of Optimus. He is not well liked among everyone, especially our people.”

Cambre furrowed his young brow. “But why, Carrier? Isn’t Sire good?”

Sunstorm scoffed. Starscream threw him a look. He turned his attention back to Cambre to try and explain the situation as delicately as possible.

“You see, Cambre, a very long time ago, just before you were born, the Seekers were under King Megatron’s control.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I led us there so we would be safe.”

Cambre settled in and listened carefully as his Carrier told the story.

“I had to listen to Megatron. He offered my hand to three suitors. A Warrior, a Chief, and a Scientist, to create bonds between the clans.”

Cambre jittered eagerly in his seat. “Was Sire the chief?”

“He was. It took me a long time to pick who I wanted. But you see, darling, I wasn’t picking for myself.”

Cambre’s expression fell. “Whataya mean?”

“I mean- hm,” how to explain this. “I mean, in Seeker culture, the courting ritual is based on love and affection. You have a great, warm, feeling for someone, so you want to bond with them. That is why most people, especially Seekers, bond to another.”

Cambre nodded. “Okay.”

“But in my case, I wasn’t going to bond to Optimus because I loved him, I wanted to bond with him so that my Seekers would never have to fight again. Do you understand?”

Cambre’s expression fell further. “So- you don’t love Sire?”

Starscream bit his lip. “Not in the way most bonded couples do. The Seekers, knowing this, and having biases of their own, believe it is Optimus’ fault that I am sick all the time. And the reason I can’t see them.”

“But he’s not, right? Why can’t you see the other Seekers?”

“That’s-” Starscream paused. He’d tried his best to avoid lying to Cambre outside of who his sire was, but right now seemed to call for it. At least- to an extent. “Well-” he started again. “He- is. In a way.”

Cambre drew back. “What-!”

“No no,” Starscream pulled him back. “It’s not- Optimus’ fault. His- attempts, to make you a brother are not helping me heal. And- I don’t feel very comfortable leaving you here alone with him. I can’t take you with me to the Seekers, he’s forbidden it.”

Cambre frowned, tears on the edges of his eyes. “So I was right,” he said, his voice cracking. “Sire doesn’t like me,” he cried.

Starscream stiffened. “No, no!” he said, hastily gathering his sparkling into his arms. “No, your Sire loves you. Of course he does. He’s just- stressed, and-” bitter, and mean, and violent, and selfish. “He’s not always good- at showing he loves things. He’s a very reserved individual. Being king is a very hard job.”

Cambre continued to cry into his carrier’s chest. Starscream groaned. “I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“But it’s true isn’t it?”

Starscream looked to his brother. “You should probably go.”

Sunstorm nodded. He moved the chair back to the wall and wished his brother a silent goodbye. Starscream wrapped his arms securely around his sparkling and laid back in the berth. Only seconds later pede steps came from down the hallway and Optimus entered the room.

“Starscream?” he approached he berth. “What happened? Why is Cambre crying?”

Starscream sat up. “Optimus, I don’t think-”

Cambre pulled himself from Starscream arms and turned to his Sire, Trying to stifle his tears Cambre spoke through his sniffles.

“Sire,” he stuttered. “I’m- I’m sorry.”

Starscream reached forward. “Cambre, no. You don’t have anything to apologize for-”

Cambre swatted his carrier away. “No!” tears streamed from his eyes. “He hates me, he doesn’t want me here,” he sniffled. “And- and I know that.”

Optimus scowled. “Cambre, what are you talking about? Calm down.”

Cambre leaped from the berth and ran out of the room. Starscream was out of the berth in an instant. Optimus caught him around the waist when he stumbled.

“What is he so upset about?” Optimus asked.

Starscream shoved him off and went after his sparkling. “He thinks you hate him.”

Optimus stood up straight. “What did you say to him?”

“Oh, shut up Optimus!”

Starscream limped after Cambre, calling his name through the castle. Optimus made chase. When he caught up to Starscream he took him by the arm and held him back. Starscream snarled and fought the grip.

“Let go of me, you brute.”

Optimus tugged. “What happened,” he asked sternly. “I saw Sunstorm, what did he say to Cambre?”

Starscream scoffed. “As if you care.”

Optimus squeezed the arm. “Just tell me. You don’t always have to be so difficult.”

“And you don’t always have to be so angry,” Starscream snapped. “I told Cambre about the circumstances of his birth.”

Optimus drew back. He roared. “You told him about-!”

Starscream slapped his hand over Optimus mask.

“No, you idiot,” he snapped, taking his hand away. “About how this marriage was arranged. About how he- ulgh-” Starscream shuddered at the thought of having conceiving Cambre with Optimus. “How he wasn’t conceived out of love. I didn’t say those exact words, that would be lying.”

Optimus released Starscream with a shove.

“Fix your mess,” Optimus rumbled. “Why would you tell him something like that?”

“It’s not some big secret, Optimus. Who is he going to tell?”

“There’s enough talk as it is. With his hands-”

“It’s. Fine,” Starscream said. “If we don’t talk about it. As long as it’s not a conceivable idea, we will be fine. So what if Cambre knows his creators don’t love eachother? It’ll get more obvious as he gets older. I don’t want to keep secrets from him.”

“You’re already keeping secrets from him.”

“I am keeping one secret from him,” Starscream shoved a finger into Optimus’ chest. “For your peace, might I add.”

Optimus captured the wrist. “Peace for everyone.”

“Peace for everyone but me, Optimus. Peace for everyone but me.”

Optimus rolled his eyes. “Do I not provide for you-”

Starscream slapped Optimus chest. “Do you not try for sparklings at every chance. Do you not ruin my body, loom over my life, watch my every step, keep me guarded, keep me sick, keep me grounded. Keep me from my sparkling’s sire, don’t you!? Don’t you Optimus!?”

Optimus took a step back.

Starscream stood up straight. He scoffed, and turned on a heel to pursue his sparkling.

 

* * *

 

When Cambre was three hundred, and Starscream was not as sick as he was now, they built a fort together. A small fort, in the back of the garden, hidden among the bushes and covered by flowers. Crystal rose vines, and copper vines sprouted all over and around it. The metal used to make the fort was no longer visible it was so overgrown.

The entrance was made big enough for Cambre to walk through and Starscream to crawl through on his hands and knees. They used to spend a great deal of time out in the fort, when Starscream could still move, and function. Ratchet was not wrong when he said Starscream had been sick since Cambre’s birth, but there had been short bursts of health between years of chronic illness.

Cambre missed his carrier.

As a young prince where there were no other young princes, Cambre’s only companions were Optimus, Starscream, and the servants of the castle who acted as though they wanted nothing to do with him. The only person besides Starscream who ever gave Cambre any attention was Jazz. But he was off on a mission right now, and Cambre hadn’t seen him in a couple months. He hoped for Jazz’s return. He was at least a companion now that Starscream was bedridden again.

“Cambre?”

Cambre lifted his head from his arms at the sound of his Carrier’s voice.

“Cambre? Are you in there?”

Cambre wiped his eyes with the ball of his hand. “Yeah,” he called weakly.

Starscream grunted as he lowered himself to his knees and crawled into the space.

“Giving Carrier quite the workout today.”

Cambre rested his head back in his arms. Starscream sat up next to him. For a moment he just looked at his sparkling. A seeker frame. Stark white, a green stripe on his wings and down his front. Just like his Sire. Even in his face Starscream could see it. The curve of his lip, the shape of his jaw. The color of his eyes was his Sire’s but their shape was all Starscream. Even with the blue he could throw cutting glares.

“Why doesn’t Sire love me?” Cambre asked, so softly it would barely be heard over a pin drop.

Starscream shook his head. “He does love you-”

Cambre drew in more. “I don’t believe you.”

“Cambre.”

“I’m not clueless, Carrier,” Cambre finally looked at him. “I know-” he sagged. “Sire doesn’t like me very much. I’ve heard you talking about it.” he rested his chin back on his knees. “And he doesn’t like spending time with me. He never has.”

Starscream wanted to say something. Try to argue. But that would be lying. So instead he just sighed, and rested a light arm over his sparklings shoulder.

“Optimus is- complicated. Being king is hard and he- didn’t choose this for himself.”

Starscream felt Cambre start to tremble. Cambre hiccuped, but tried not to cry as hard as his body wanted him to.

“And you didn’t choose me either, did you?”

Starscream stiffened. “No,” he said sternly. He crawled so he was right in front of Cambre. He took him by the chin and forced Cambre to look at him with a gentle nudge of the knuckle. “You understand something right now, Cambre. I had you because I wanted to. You are my spark. I would tear down this world for you, and keep going. I love you more than my trine. I love you more than Optimus. You were not an obligation, or an accident, or a requirement of being king. You are my sparkling. I never want to hear you talk like that again, understand?”

Cambre nodded. Starscream released the chin. He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Cambre’s forehead.

“Good. Would you like me to sit in here with you for a while?”

Cambre rubbed his wet eyes and nodded.

“Alright. Just don't be surprised if I fall asleep.”

“I won't.”

Starscream sat cross legged against the wall. As soon as he was settled Cambre climbed into his lap and nestled in. He rested the side of his head into Starscream's chest and closed his eyes, listening to the unsteady spark beat. Starscream rested his hand in the back of the sparklings head, and rested his own head back against the wall of the fort.

Fatigue soon took Starscream's body. He fell asleep, he wasn't sure for how long. He awoke to small hands in his forearm trying to shake him into consciousness.

“Carrier. Sire's here, Carrier.”

Starscream blinked his vision clear. He rubbed his eye with the ball of his hand, and looked around. In the pitch black all he could see was the bright white of Cambre.

“Cambre?”

“Sire's here. He told me to get you out.”

Starscream groaned. Stupid, fat headed king. Couldn't he bother some other sorry sap and his sparkling?

Starscream took a deep vent. He concentrated all his efforts into moving from one position to another. He got onto his hands and knees alright, but found it difficult to get to his feet once out of the fort.

Of course, there was Optimus, waiting for him to emerge. Starscream sneered at the thought of crawling out at Optimus’ feet. Oh how low he felt. But he couldn't get up, so Starscream put his hand up in a silent request for some assistance. Optimus was quick to oblige. He grabbed Starscream by the wrist and hauled him to his pedes. Just as he barely steadies himself Starscream was swept into Optimus’ arms and carried away.

“Come, Cambre,” Optimus demanded. “We are putting your Carrier to bed.”

Cambre scurried after his Sire. He looked up at Carrier and felt a tingle in his hand where it wasn’t being held. Starscream kept his hands tucked between his chest and his belly, held neatly and securely together. His head rested against Optimus’ shoulder, eyes closed, expression flat. Hopefully Optimus would just lay him down tonight, and not want to give him a bath.

Due to Starscream’s poor health, he could not muster enough energy to bathe himself properly. It was demeaning, and Starscream hated it with every ounce of hatred he could muster. Which was quite a bit, for one bot. Despite his insistence to let the seekers bathe him, should he need it, Optimus decided that he would do it himself. Probably, in part, because of what taking a bath had become.

Optimus had a routine. He bathed Starscream both before and after interface. Never once letting Starscream’s pedes touch the floor.

Just as Starscream suspected Optimus banished Cambre to his room for the night, and carried Starscream to the washroom. Starscream made no attempts to argue, but did ask a simple question as the tub was filled.

“Could you ask first?”

Optimus twirled the solvent with his hand to test its temperature. “We will not do anything tonight if you don’t want to.”

“I never want to.”

“If you’re willing, then.”

“I feel like an old hag, you know. When you do this. I can bathe myself, you don’t have to-”

Optimus interrupted with a long exasperated sigh. “The last time you bathed yourself you were stuck in this tub for four hours-”

“And I would prefer that over the embarrassment of having to be bathed by the king.”

Optimus turned off the faucet and flicked the solvent from his hand. He picked Starscream from the chair in the corner and rested him gently in the tub. He sat obediently as Optimus washed. Every once in a while he would hiss or snarl if Optimus did something wrong. Which- after having done this for three hundred years- did not happen very often.

Optimus was careful as he wiped between the wings. He dipped his finger as best he could into the narrow seams, and tight cabling. Gently, he cleaned below the jaw, the base of the neck, and around Starscream’s face. When it came time to wash between his legs Starscream did it himself.

“You know, you don’t have to do this for me,” Starscream said, starting again the conversation they’d had probably a thousand times now. “If you’re so worried stay in here while I bathe. Then you can lift me up and take me to my bed. And we won’t have to bother each other any further.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Starscream,” Optimus said, the timbre of his voice soft. “I like doing this for you. Besides this I’m just a useless king. As you keep saying.”

Starscream scoffed. He slapped the washcloth atop Optimus’ chest, and crossed his arms.

“It’s degrading, you know. Being carried around everywhere. Bathed. Fed. Taken care of.”

Optimus grabbed a dry towel from the table beside the tub. “Which is why we give you medicine. Why Ratchet comes, and we listen to him. So that you can get better and people won’t have to help you anymore. I know that’s what you want.”

“Humph. You know your incessant sparkling hunting isn’t helping at all.”

Optimus sighed as he shook his head. “You were sick long before we started trying for a sparkling.”

“I didn’t say it was all your fault, I’m just saying it doesn’t help.”

“Which is exactly why I’m listening to Ratchet this time around.”

Optimus scooped Starscream out of the tub and placed him on a chair so he could dry himself. When he was done Optimus moved to carry him again but Starscream put a hand to his chest to hold him off.

“I think I’ll get to bed on my own, thank you very much.”

Starscream didn’t strain himself. He slowly rose from the chair, and wandered into the berthroom. To get into bed he first sat on the edge. With his arms he helped his legs up one by one. Optimus stood by to help if needed. Starscream tucked himself in and settled back amongst the pillows. As his body relaxed he sighed. All the tension left his frame, all the pain melted into the berthpad.

“Is there anything you need before I go?” Optimus asked.

Starscream hummed. “My freedom, perhaps.”

Starscream could tell Optimus was frowning under that mask. But when Optimus retracted it and stepped forward, his face was stuck in the stoic expression it always was. He placed a gentle finger under Starscream’s chin to tilt his head. To his lips Optimus gave a soft kiss.

“Sleep well,” he whispered.

Optimus snuck from the room, turning the light out as he went. The guard posted outside of Starscream’s door wished the king a goodnight. Starscream could hear it through the crack of the door.

Left alone with his thoughts Starscream closed his eyes. It had been four hundred years since he’d last seen his lovers face. It still remained fresh in his mind. Despite the deal, when the war was going on, and when it was still fresh in everyone’s minds, he worked at the castle. With Optimus, and the other leaders. Creating weapons. Discussing plans. With Cambre strapped to his middle Starscream would sneak the door of the meetings just to get a look at him. It made his heart flutter everytime, and brought a small smile to his face. The only thing that made him smile, besides Cambre.

With a deep vent Starscream ran a hand down his body. The blunt rough fingertip replaced his own. The sensation was faint, but with his picture in Starscream’s mind, it was enough. The soft voice in his ear, almost gone from his memory now. Sweet nothings. Whispers. Starscream gripped the tall grass beneath his palm and rubbed the blunt of his finger into the seam of his panel. It snapped open, allowing entry. He shuddered beneath the touch.

A warmth fell over him, a breath on his neck. Lips on his, the scarred skin dipped, and pinched, and bit. He ran the back of his knuckle over his face, down his neck, over his body to his thigh, parted to give way to the hand between it. A name escaped from between his lips, so soft even he was deaf to it.

Seconds later he shuddered into a quiet overload. Coming down from the high Starscream’s vents were heavy. He removed his hands from between his thighs and closed his legs. The berth returned beneath him. His lover disappeared in a whisper.

Starscream opened his eyes.

The ceiling above him was not the night sky. There was no light breeze. No sound of water against the shore. No trees bustling above. No lover’s whisper in his ear.

No.

Starscream was alone.


	3. A Lord and his Health

Jazz smiled as he passed the people of the town. They greeted him with enthusiastic waves, and jumping hellos. He smiled, and waved back. He stopped at a stand for some copper bread to snack on on his way to the castle. Optimus was expecting him within the hour, which gave him plenty of time to sit back and enjoy his journey. Optimus wasn’t a stickler for time as much as Prowl was, but he could still be a stickler on his bad days.

Which, looking back, had been most of his days.

Optimus tried to keep his head up during these “hard” times.

Jazz looked up at the castle, rising high above the village. Looming. Protecting. Looking over the people. Behind those walls a war was raging. Jazz was never eager to return to it. Just about the only thing that kept him coming back besides loyalty to his king, was a loyalty to his best friend's sparkling. Oh, if he could see the way Optimus treated Cambre-

Jazz had no doubts his buddy would make sure Optimus was on the receiving end of a firm talking to.

Jazz smirked at the thought. He shook his head. Short. Dense. And mighty. Maybe not like Brawn, not all the way, but he was getting there.

The smirk fell. Jazz leaned back on his bench and looked to the castle again. It has been a couple months. Hopefully nothing too serious had gone down during his absence. With Prowl away in Tetrahex the task of keeping the peace and picking up pieces had been left to Jazz. The king and his Lord were something else, truly. Jazz didn't know how Prowl had managed on his own for so long.

The problem was with both of them, really. But it was Starscream who really needed to be watched. One step out of place on Optimus' part, especially in the direction of Cambre, and their king would be dead. Optimus could think what he wanted about Starscream's ability and ethics, but the last thing he should do is underestimate him.

A bedridden seeker was still a deadly one.

Jazz willed himself off the bench. His steps were slow, in no hurry. Once he went through those doors it would be over. Part of him- most of him really- hoped that in the months he'd been gone Starscream's condition will have improved. Wishful thinking. But he hoped nonetheless.

His arrival was announced and sent immediately to Optimus before Jazz even stepped foot in the castle. When he did the King was there to greet him. Welcoming back an old friend with a handshake and a pat on the back. They walked together to the meeting hall where the proceedings regarding the success of his mission would take place.

“I'm happy to say The Smelting Pools will allow us pass through their land to trade with Yuss.”

“Good. That will make trade much quicker between us. I hope it wasn't too hard to convince them.”

Jazz shrugged. “Well, it took this long.”

“And what about New Kalis?”

“We haven't solved the problem with their crops, but replanting seems to be working right now. I'll discuss it more with our main science guys when they finish their other project.”

“The filter is nearly finished. It shouldn't be long. As long as Kalis has food I'm satisfied.”

“Food for now, but we haven't solved it completely.”

“I'm confident we'll find a solution.”

Jazz chuckled. “You always are.”

Optimus fiddled his hands against the top of the table. “Have you- heard anything?”

Jazz furrowed his brow. It suddenly dawned on him what Optimus was referring too. Pursing his lip Jazz shook his head.

“Nothing. And nobody else has either. I do ask around.”

Optimus' expression sunk. He scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed. “This all would have been done much faster if he were here,” he muttered to himself.

Jazz cleared his throat. “My King, if I may. You were the one who drove him away.”

Optimus sighed. “Yes. And I still can't decide if I regret it or not.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Jazz shuffled his pedes on the floor.

“Boss,” he said. “Am I excused?”

Optimus waved a tired hand. “Yes, Jazz. You can go,” a faint smile flashed under his eyes. “I can think of at least one person who can't wait to see you.”

Jazz tried to smile. It tugged just barely upwards, the familiarity of Optimus' words with knowledge of how he regarded the sparkling left an uneasy feeling in Jazz's chest. He bowed his head and took his leave.

Before trying to find Cambre Jazz dropped his belongings in his room. He took a couple souvenirs out of his knapsack and placed one on his shelf, and the other in his sub-space. Now wearing a real smile he sauntered through the hallways and went first in the direction of Starscream's room. It was custom (and quite frankly, good manners) to greet the Lord after the king. For he was second of the entire kingdom after all.

Jazz knew Starscream was not one for formalities, but Jazz wanted to pay him a visit anyways.

He knocked gently on the door. Starscream called for him to come in.

Starscream was sitting up in bed reading something. When his eyes landed on Jazz he smiled.

“Jazz,” he greeted, his voice softer than usual. “I'm glad to see you've made it back safe.”

“Glad to be back.”

Jazz pulled up a chair and sat beside the berth. “And how are you doing? Sitting up, that's good.”

Starscream chuckled. “Yes,” he drawled, “I've even been walking around.”

“That's good. I'm glad to hear it,” Jazz sat forward. “I brought Cambre another souvenir. You know where he is?”

Starscream flapped a hand. “He’s around here somewhere. He hasn’t visited me yet today. I’m sure it won’t be long before that’s changed. You may as well stay here.”

“Fine by me. How’s big boss doing? Anything changed since I was last here?”

Starscream’s lip drew into a hard line. He kneaded at the blanket between his fingers, and stared where the talons nicked the thread. He shook his head.

“He’s- listened to Ratchet. Finally,” she shrugged, staring off in almost the opposite direction. “I’m on new medication. Hopefully I’ll be back on my feet permanently,” he gathered the blanket into his hands and threw it back. “I can finally live.”

Jazz’s lip drew inward, in something reminiscent of a smile. “I’m glad to hear that. What did the doc say this time? He say anything about the-” Jazz swirled his hand in the air, not putting into words what he was referring to. “You know.”

“He- did. He said my gestation was swollen-”

“That explains the pain.”

“Any sparklings that made it to gestation were likely suffocated,” Starscream flattened his tone as he spoke. “Any of the ones that perished in my spark were likely because of stress. Or some- other thing. Just- happens sometimes.”

Jazz nodded solemnly. “Well, at least you got a reason now.”

“Unsatisfying. Knowing my body is just doing this to itself. But a reason nonetheless, I guess,” Starscream scoffed. “As long as Optimus can keep his hands to himself for six months I should be back on my feet in no time.”

Jazz nodded. “I’m sure big boss can keep it to himself longer than that. Don’t know why he was always so stubborn about it. He really can be a stubborn aft.”

Starscream smirked. “Tell me about it,” he shook his head. “Anyways. How was your trip? Did you get anything done?”

“Got everything done.”

“That’s good.”

“Not like you care.”

“You’re right. I don’t.”

Starscream flattened out the blanket over his lap. “Have you- heard anything? During your travels. I know you went to Kalis and the smelting pools.”

Jazz shook his head. “You know I’m not supposed to discuss that with you, Starscream.”

“But you will anyways.”

Starscream’s tone left no room for argument.

Jazz drew his lip between his teeth. He took a deep vent and shook his head. “Nothing.”

Starscream leaned forward. “Nothing? Really? Not anything from anyone? Are you lying to me-”

“Starscream.”

“It’s been two hundred years, Jazz, how has he stayed out of sight for two hundred years?”

“Starscream, calm down.”

“I will not calm down! I’m sick of this, I’m sick of all of this, of this bed, of Optimus, of all the stupid politics, of not knowing, being confined to this room, Primus!”

Starscream rubbed his teary eyes with the balls of his hands. His spark beat hard against his chest, his vents were heavy, trying to keep up with the stress. “He’s not that hard to find. I just want someone on this god forsaken planet to find him.”

Jazz stood halfway up from his seat and eased Starscream’s trembling servos back into his lap.

“If he wanted to be found we would have found him.”

“I want to go out. Just- leave,” he looked at Jazz, frame still trembling. “Optimus won’t let me go out without guards. I hate them all. But I can’t stand to be in this castle anymore, Jazz. I’ve been on these grounds for so long now. I’ve lost track of how long.”

“Have you left since I left?”

Starscream shook his head. Jazz frowned.

“And it was ten months before that.”

Starscream fell back into the berth. “Primus help me, it’s been almost a year. I need to get out.”

“I’ll take you out. If Optimus lets me”

“Oh, frag Optimus. He can suck my spike. I’m going out whether he wants me to or not. What’s he going to do? Drag me back to bed? I’ll just jump out the window.”

“And fall to your death.”

Starscream smirked and sat up. “Seekers are made to crash. I would survive,” he laid back down. “I think.”

“I would rather not risk it. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Ratchet told him to let me take long walks around the ground. I have. But I’m going mad, Jazz. The garden doesn’t change much.”

“I’ll take you out, Starscream. We can walk around, see the town. I’ll take you out.”

Starscream covered his face with his hands and spoke into his palms. “Oh, just imagine what he would think if he could see me,” he let his hands drop. “I’m a shell of my former self. Would he think less of me, you think?”

Jazz shook his head. “I don’t think that for a second,” he said softly. “I think-”

Jazz paused for a split second. To feed into Starscream’s fantasies was doing nothing for his mental health. That had suffered so much already. Being sick. Being bedridden. Being lonely. It was a lot for one person. Maybe giving him a little fantasy wouldn’t be so bad.

“I think,” Jazz started again. “He would sit here in this chair. Hold your hand. And speak to you in that soft tone he uses. I think he’d walk you around the town. Walk beside you. Keep you from falling when you need it. And you would laugh at all his terrible jokes,” Jazz drew his lips between his teeth. “The last thing he would be is ashamed.”

Starscream sighed. “I’ve driven myself mad, haven’t I?”

“I think anyone who stayed inside for so long would go mad eventually.”

“Is it so bad that I think of him all the time?”

“I think you torment yourself.”

“I do. But I can’t help it,” Starscream’s head fell to the side. “Everytime I look at Cambre I see his Sire. Everytime I think about it, my spark sinks. I spend so much time in this room with my thoughts sometimes- he joins me. And we have a good time together. But then- when I open my eyes- when I wake up- it all disappears, and I’m alone again. Then my spark sinks so low it’s like it doesn’t exist at all.”

Jazz shook his head. “Man, we gotta get you outta this room.”

Starscream nodded. “I need to get out of this castle.”

Jazz stood from the chair and moved it back against the wall. “Now, you just sit tight. I’ll go talk to Optimus, and we’ll see if you, me, and Cambre can go out to town today.”

Starscream nodded, but otherwise said nothing. Jazz left the door open a crack when he left. Alone he rushed through the hallways and back to Optimus' office, where he was bound to be now that Jazz had secured a trade route.

Jazz knocked on the door before gaining entry.

“Optimus,” he said as soon as he stepped in. “I want to talk to you about something.”

Optimus did not look up from his work. “What is it, Jazz?”

“I was wondering if you’d let me take Starscream and Cambre off the grounds today. Starscream wants to walk around town.”

Optimus paused. He looked up from his work and furrowed his brow with the shake of his head. “Starscream is in no condition to go into town right now.”

“If I can be so bold, Big Boss, Starscream isn’t in any condition to be staying in here.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He feels like he’s losing his mind. Keeping someone cooped up in here for so long-”

“He’s not cooped up. He’s allowed on the grounds, and in the garden. He and Cambre go for walks all the time, there’s no need for them to go to town. Starscream probably wouldn’t even make it all the way there.”

“Optimus-”

“That’s the end of it Jazz. He does not leave these grounds.”

Jazz’s expression sunk. “My king, please. Let me plead my case.”

“You’ve already pled it. And the answer is no.”

Jazz shook his head. “Then what do I do if he tells me something different?”

“You are to listen to me. I am your king.”

“And you promised Starscream you’d be on equal footing.”

Optimus slapped his pen into the desk. “Fine,” he barked. “If you two are so insistent upon doing something stupid, who am I to stop you?”

“Optimus-”

“Just leave. Take the ingrate to town. But if he collapses it won’t be me coming to pick him up. You’ll have to carry him back yourself, and he’s not light.”

Jazz bowed at the waist. “I will happily take on the task. My King.”

Jazz threw his king a steely glare as he turned on a heel and abandoned Optimus to his brooding.

 

* * *

 

Cambre barely got the opportunity to leap off the bed before Jazz scooped him up and held him hostage. Cambre giggled as they fell back into Starscream’s berth.

“You got me!” Jazz laughed, letting Cambre try and tickle him. Jazz tickled back and soon got the upper hand. Cambre squealed and laughed, trying to keep himself in so Jazz couldn’t reach. From the end of the bed Starscream smiled at them. He shook his head.

“Alright you two,” he said. “That’s enough. Calm down.”

Cambre climbed off of his honorary uncle and into Starscream’s lap. Jazz sat up and observed them for a moment. Cambre stood up and gave Starscream a kiss on the cheek, hugging him around the head and pressing their cheeks together. Starscream hugged back.

“You missed uncle Jazz, didn’t you?”

Cambre nodded. “He’s been gone a long time.”

“Yes, he has. Jazz is going to take us out for a walk today. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Cambre nodded. “Are we gonna go out to the garden again?”

“No, darling, we’re going to town,” he looked to Jazz. “Isn’t that right, Jazz?”

Jazz nodded. “Yeah, that’s right,” he ushered Cambre to his arms and hauled him into his lap. “Gonna go to a sweet shop. Say hi to all the people.” Jazz smiled at the sparkling. “Everyone loves the Young Prince, you know.”

Cambre smiled so wide his cheeks went over his eyes. “I know. It’s because I’m adorable.”

Jazz barked a laugh. “You are a cute kid,” he chuckled. “Your Carrier teach you that line?”

Cambre nodded.

“Of course he did. Alright,” Jazz stood. He kept Cambre in his arms. “Let's get going. Should leave before Big Boss changes his mind,” he looked to Starscream. “Do you need help getting up?”

Starscream shook his head. “No, no. I can do it. We might be here for a while.”

“Are you sure you’re fit to walk all the way to town?”

“No. But I’m going to anyways.”

“Optimus didn’t want to let you go.”

“I don’t care.”

“I know you don’t.”

Cambre blinked at his uncle. “Why wouldn’t Sire want Carrier to go to town?”

“Because Carrier is sick. It can be hard for him to move around for a long period of time. Town is busy, and it’s a little ways away from the castle. Optimus was worried Starscream might collapse.”

Cambre nodded. “That makes sense.”

Jazz put Cambre down and moved to stand beside Starscream should he need a shoulder.

“I know Optimus would kill me if we went out just the three of us,” Jazz said. “Call for a couple more guards.”

Once Starscream was steadied on his pedes he put a reassuring hand on Jazz’s shoulder.

“Jazz, if Optimus tries to kill you, I’ll kill him first.”

“Thank you, Starscream.”

“You’re welcome.” Starscream started off. “Come, Cambre. Do you want to get anything from your room?”

Cambre scurried to take his Carrier’s hand.

“No. I just wanna go.”

Starscream snapped at the guard outside his door. “Guard. Get another few men. Jazz is taking me and the Young Prince to town this afternoon.”

The guard bowed his head. “Yes, Lord Starscream.”

The guard wandered off to gather a few more like him. Technically Starscream was required twelve guards to accompany him, along with Cambre's nanny, and a maid for himself. But Starscream didn’t have any of those things, and he didn’t want them. If he couldn’t go out with his trine, and his brother, he would not be going out with anyone. Except Jazz. But Jazz was a family friend.

Starscream was getting ready to leave when one of Optimus' servants arrived at the room.

"What do you want?" Starscream demanded.

The servant held out a long, heavy, white cloak with gold thread. "Optimus sent me with this. And this," he handed over a note.

Starscream accepted both. The note read, "you know the rules." In Optimus' handwriting. Starscream crumpled it up and threw it into the corner.

"Fragging aft," he muttered to himself. "Jazz, help me put this on."

Jazz carefully took the cloak out of Starscream's arms. "Sure you can even walk with this?" He muttered as he hauled it over Starscream's shoulders. It was so long it dragged on the ground like a train.

"I hate this stupid thing. It's way too hot out there," Starscream groused, hooking it down the front. "He's just trying to stop me, you know. I know that's what he's doing. Going to, fragging, make me faint two steps out the door. Cambre!"

Cambre rushed back to his Carriers hand. "I'm right here."

Starscream's tone immediately softened. "Sorry, darling, I didn't mean to yell. Will you go put your cloak on, please? I think Optimus had it put in your room."

Cambre scurried to get his cloak. It matched Starscream's, but was shorter, hanging just above the ankle.

When the Lord and King we're attempting to conceive a sparkling the Carrier was required to cover himself. It was considered indecent and bad luck for the Carriers body to be seen by the eyes of those who were not the king. It was an old tradition, but outlined very clearly in Optimus' "royal rules," as Starscream called them.

Cambre was also required to wear a cloak outside the castle grounds, but this was much less formal. It was nothing more than a symbol of royalty in his case.

The guards met Starscream at the entrance to the castle. Jazz walked beside him on the same side as Cambre. It was peacetime, but there were still bad people in the world.

Four guards walked behind. Four guards walked in front. Two guards on either side. Starscream couldn’t stand it. Walking was fine, but it wasn’t any fun when he didn’t know where he was going.

The journey was very slow. Starscream shuffled, and stopped frequently. One of the guards brought a stool for him to sit on, should he need to rest. They practically suffocated him with their concern, and questions, and offers to take them back.

“No,” Starscream snapped for the hundredth time. “I want to go into town. I don’t care if you all have to carry me back, we’re getting to town.”

The guards backed away. They bowed their heads and stepped back into formation. Starscream was back on his feet soon enough. It was only another twenty minutes before they reached the town. At Starscream's pace it took an hour to get here. Walking on his own Jazz would have made it in thirty minutes or less.

Cambre was particularly patient with his Carrier. He stuck to Starscream's side, and made sure he was okay, and comfortable, and ready to move on. He never argued, or got frustrating like seven hundred year olds did. Jazz's expression dampened at the thought of exactly why that would be.

Not only was Optimus a strict parent, but having a chronically ill Carrier couldn't have been easy. Cambre was familiar with what Starscream was and was not capable of, and so never wanted to make it harder on him than it needed to be. Cambre was still young. He did cry, and he did have temper tantrums, but he kept them to himself because Carrier didn't need temper tantrums and crying sparklings. He needed rest, and quiet, and hugs, and kisses. Books read to him and a small hand to hold. Which Cambre was always ready to provide. Even locked away in the castle sometimes it felt like it was just them against the world.

Jazz tried his best to fill in for Cambre's Sire. Be better than Optimus. Provide a companion when Starscream was too sick to even pay attention. Jazz tried. But it was hard. Being gone on long trips, working with the trade, keeping peace in the castle, even sometimes being second to the captain of the guard.

Jazz had a lot on his plate. But he tried to make the most room for Starscream's little broken family.

They made it to town. Starscream's Entourage and cloak kept any of the townspeople from getting a good look at him or Cambre. Unlike most young Sparklings is was not difficult to keep Cambre by his parent. He kept hold of Starscream's hand, and occasionally his wrist as well to help steady Starscream should he need it.

Still, though, Cambre was curious. He hadn't left the castle grounds since he was two hundred. It was a big, new, exciting world. Cambre waved at everyone who bowed as they passed. He tugged lightly on Starscream's hand. "Can we go into the shops, Carrier?"

Starscream smiled down at him. "Whatever you want, darling."

Starscream turned to Jazz. "Are there any, what's it? Toy or- trinket shops in this town?"

"There are. Would you like me to steer your entourage there, you highness?"

"Please."

Jazz gave a curt nod. He snapped to the guards and requested the head steer them to the nearest toy shop. There was only one in town. Toy shops were somewhat of a new concept. After the war people started having Sparklings. Those Sparklings' childhoods became longer. And thus, the toy shop was born.

Jazz stepped into the shop in front of everyone. "Announcing. His highness, Lord Starscream. And his Highness, the Young Prince Cambre."

The owner and the workers immediately stepped from behind the counter. Jazz stepped aside to let Starscream and the guards in. As soon as Starscream was inside the workers bowed at the waist.

"Your highness," said one of them. "I had no idea-"

Starscream put his hand up. "Please. No need for formalities. I'm just looking for a toy for the Young Prince," Starscream eyed them. "Raise your heads."

Everyone immediately stood up straight. "Please," said one of the mechs. "He can have whatever he likes."

Starscream stood up straight with his wings high and his fingers pressed gently tip to tip. The guards stood behind him, lined up against the front wall. Starscream's steely glare softened when he looked to Cambre.

"Pick out whatever you'd like, darling."

Cambre scurried to the shelves. He looked over the shiny rocks and pull toys and wind ups. All of the toys and things he'd gotten were either from Jazz or Optimus. He'd never been able to pick something on his own.

"You can have the whole store," one of the workers blurted out. Another one smacked him in the arm.

Starscream flapped his hand. "No need for that."

Starscream watched Cambre run around the shop. He stuck his hands in a basket full of marbles. He plucked one out and gave it a close inspection. It was clear with a starry night center. Cambre's lips pursed in silent awe. As he was looking at it, the marble slipped from between his fingers and rolled under the shelf.

"Whoops."

Cambre knelt down to retrieve it. He used the lights in his palms to find his prize before grabbing it and bringing it back to the surface. He kept his light on it to make the stars inside twinkle.

Starscream rushed over and took his hand, blocking out the light. "Not here, darling."

"Sorry Carrier."

"It's all right," Starscream knelt down to be at Cambre's level. "If you get a bag of marbles I'll play with you if you'd like."

Cambre cocked his head. “Will you be able to get up off the floor?”

“We’ll play at a table.”

Cambre smiled. He nodded. “Let's get them.”

Starscream took a bag from the small pile beside the basket. “Alright, let’s both get a bag full.”

Cambre and Starscream picked through the marbles together. Every once in a while Cambre would pull out a marble and eagerly show it to his Carrier. Starscream took every one, and placed it in his own bag, even when he was at capacity.

“Can I get anything else, Carrier?”

“Of course, get whatever you like. Today is about you, darling.”

Cambre bounced on his heels and ran about the store again. Starscream guarded the marbles. He sat on the floor for a moment and watched Cambre run around. When Starscream was tired of the floor he gestured for Jazz, who scurried over, and helped him back to his feet.

“We have a chair, your highness,” one of the merchants offered. “If you need one."

Starscream put his hand up. “I’m fine. But thank you.”

Jazz whispered to him. “Take the chair.”

“I’m fine,” Starscream muttered back. He replaced his smile, and slowly moved around the store to walk with Cambre, and collect the toys he selected.

At one point Cambre turned around and put his arms out. "I can carry them all, Carrier."

Starscream shook his head. "No no," he chuckled. "You can let me do something, Cambre. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Cambre hesitantly turned away. "Okay. If you're sure."

Cambre quickly finished up in the shop. Starscream accompanied him to the counter. Starscream took out his money, and asked what he owed them.

“Oh, your highness. You don’t have to pay.”

“Nonsense,” Starscream shook his head. “Now how much do I owe you?”

One of the merchants hesitantly gave him a price. Starscream paused. He was a Lord, but his funds were low. Starscream looked over his shoulder to Jazz, who was already taking out his money, and making up the difference. Optimus Prime paid Jazz handsomely for all of his services. Long trips away from home were expensive.

Jazz placed the remaining funds needed on the counter. Starscream quietly thanked him. The merchants took the money, and wrapped up the toys. The guards carried the packages.

As they left the shop, and made their way through the town, Cambre’s eyes began to droop. His hand nearly slipped off of Starscream’s fingers. Cambre perked awake, his little wings springing up behind his back, his hand tightening around Starscream’s two fingers.

Starscream picked Cambre up and let him rest his head on his shoulder. Cambre was still small, but in only a couple hundred years he’d be too big for Starscream to pick up.

“Sorry Carrier,” Cambre muttered.

Starscream gave him a kiss on the head. He bounced him a little to get a better grip.

“Should we head back to the castle, Your highness?” Jazz asked.

Starscream nodded. “Yes. I should get him to bed.”

“Do you want me to carry him?”

Starscream held Cambre a little tighter. “No, I’ve got him.”

“Just let me know if you need to hand him over.”

The walk back to the castle took less time than the walk to the town. Only because Starscream was so determined to get back, and get Cambre safely tucked away in bed. They rested less often, though in the end it only worked against Starscream.

Starscream gently placed Cambre in his bed. He gave him a kiss on the forehead, and turned out the light. Jazz waited by the door. When Starscream reached him, he nearly fell to the ground. Jazz managed to catch him, and help him back onto wobbly knees.

“Help me to my room,” Starscream said.

“Yup. Come on, lean on me,” Jazz said, used to this routine by now.

When they got back to Starscream’s room, Jazz helped him into bed. Starscream let out a long vent once he was settled. He flattened the blankets in his lap.

“I want to go back out tomorrow.” Starscream said. “To the town.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?’

“Cambre can’t be stuffed up in this castle all day.”

“I could always take him out myself if you want.”

Starscream shook his head. “No. I want to be with him.”

“Starscream, you shouldn’t push yourself. Why don’t you wait a few days? Then go back out.”

“No. I would like to go tomorrow. I want to go as much as I can while you’re here. Before Optimus sends you away again.”

Jazz thought for a moment. He sighed. “Alright,” he muttered. “But we’re taking it slow. I’m not gonna let you push yourself, I won’t do it.”

Starscream took a deep vent. He pressed back into the berth and closed his eyes. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Jazz stood up. “Do you want me to turn the lights out?”

“Please.”

Jazz turned them out as he left. “I’ll be around. Just call if you need me.”

Starscream nodded, no energy left to speak.

Jazz closed the door behind him, and let Starscream alone to rest


	4. A Twin and his Twin

Sunstorm took a deep vent. He stretched his arms above his head. A big head came up beside his own, and a hand fell upon his waist. Grimlock nuzzled his mate. Sunstorm relaxed.

“Are they awake yet?” Sunstorm muttered, absently petting the back of Grimlock’s head.

“No. Soon, though.”

Sunstorm hummed. “I’ll get one and you get one.”

“Want to get up?”

“We should. I think we finished off the meat last night, I should go out and get more. Are you alright staying here with them?”

“When am I not?”

Sunstorm chuckled. He kissed the center of Grimlock’s face plate. “You get to wake them up.”

Grimlock removed himself from the berth with an over exaggerated groan. He made his way over to the two cribs on the other side of the room. Their sparklings were almost three hundred, now. They were twins. Two little Seekers. Both yellow, with red legs. Little sharp teeth and claws. Their plating was a little bit thicker than the average seeker, and their wings were going to be slightly more broad.

They wiggled in their cribs. They babbled at their Sire, and reached their tiny hands towards him, demanding to be picked up.

Grimlock nuzzled the first one’s little face. Then the second. Sunstorm came up behind him, and plucked the first from the crib. “I’ll help you feed them, then I’ll get going,” he said.

Grimlock rumbled. He picked up the other sparkling. They were twins, so they looked exactly alike. From their pedes, to their wing tips. Occasionally the creators confused them. Fortunately they differed enough in personality to be distinguishable from one another.

It also helped that one of them breathed fire.

Of the two, Ti was more docile. He enjoyed naps, and cuddling with his Sire. Prang was a bit more rambunctious. He ran around the house setting everything on fire until one of his creators scooped him up and put him outside to let him run around in circles there.

Ti also had an outlier ability of his own. Like his Carrier, he could emit high levels of heat and radiation. At only a little past two hundred, they were both very good at controlling their abilities. Which was good news for their creators, otherwise their house would have burned down by now.

Grimlock fed Prang while Sunstorm took care of Ti. When the feeding was done Grimlock reclaimed Ti, and placed him in the pouch that protruded out between his shoulders. Prang, he placed on the ground. He immediately started running around the house. Grimlock growled at him. Prang came running over. He smacked his sire on the leg, pouted, and started to babble at him.

Grimlock spoke to his sparkling in the language of the Beasts. Prang babbled something back.

"I think he's arguing with you," Sunstorm said.

"Wants to go outside."

Sunstorm scooped up the fussy sparkling. He, too, spoke the language if the Beasts. "No hitting your sire."

Prang still objected. Sunstorm handed him to his Sire.

"Just take him outside."

Prang banged his tiny fists against Grimlock's chest. Sunstorm took his wrist in a light grip. "What did I just say?"

"Ah!" Prang protested.

Sunstorm gave him a kiss on the head. "Be good for your Sire."

Prang continued to pout, but rested his head on Grimlock's chest.

Grimlock leaned down slightly for his own kiss. Sunstorm chuckled at him. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back by this afternoon."

"Have a good hunt."

"I'll try to get an alloygator, but I don't know if I'll make it out that far."

Sunstorm grabbed his hunting supplies from beside the door, and headed out.

Grimlock entertained the Sparklings for the day. They spent most of the day outside. Grimlock caught the petro-rabbit or two that hopped past the hut. Prang liked to chase them.

Ti spent most of his days cuddled up in the pouch, napping against his Sire's big warm frame. Grimlock was prime land for napping. He was large, and warm, and his purrs were very comforting.

If they were welcome in Optimus Prime's castle Grimlock would take them to spend time with their cousin. Unfortunately, Prime had made it very clear that the little Seeker, Dinobot family, was not welcome in his home. It was unfortunate, and further isolated Starscream and Cambre from the outside world. Even his family.

Grimlock had no respect for Optimus. When they were together, if they were ever together, they always ended up arguing. Grimlock was blunt and said what he meant, and didn't appreciate Optimus Prime's approach to communication. It was riddled with formalities and words behind other words. Very few times had Optimus said what he meant.

Then again, if he did, it would send Grimlock into a rage greater than if he didn't.

Optimus showed the family little to no sympathy after the untimely loss of their first sparkling. When Sunstorm was devastated to the point he hardly wanted to live anymore, Starscream was not even permitted to visit him. After the fact Optimus went so far as to suggest that Sunstorm and Grimlock's mating would likely produce sickly sparklings. Thus making the loss due to incompatibility.

Optimus nearly lost his head for that.

He and Grimlock had not spoken since. Whenever Sunstorm visited the castle, whether it be for an event, or just to visit his brother, Grimlock stayed at home. He now had more of a reason to, with Ti and Prang. Grimlock didn't want them anywhere near Optimus.

Not as though Optimus wanted to be near them, anyways. Sunstorm often came back from the castle with Prime's excuse as to why Cambre couldn't see his cousins, and Starscream couldn't see his nephews.

"They were too messy," he'd say. "Sparklings are sick all the time, and Starscream is sick enough."

Grimlock and Sunstorm had been fortunate for their sparklings’ health. Since Ratchet got involved none of the sparklings born had died of the illness that plagued their people. They were given proper medicine, and vaccines. Prang almost gave Ratchet a nasty burn getting his shots. He did manage to give him a nasty bite, though.

Ti had been unhappy too, but at least he cooperated.

Grimlock walked Prang all over the fields, and around the woods, and down the trails. There was a small mercury pond that Prang liked to splash around in, so Grimlock took them there. He placed Ti down on the shore and he waddled around looking for frogs, and fish, and shells. Everything Ti found he brought back to show his Sire. Grimlock always acted interested in his sparklings’ discoveries. He spoke to them almost exclusively in the language of the Beasts. Occasionally he spoke Vosnian. He rarely spoke Kaonite.

Sunstorm spoke to the sparklings with his wings, and in the language no ears besides Seeker’s could understand. Grimlock was learning to read wings. The sparklings often copied their carriers movements in that regard.

Since the sparklings had been born, the house had been expanded. Only by a couple feet, but it was enough for the creators to have a little bit of space of their own, and enough room for the sparklings to run around in.

Grimlock sat down on the shore of the pond, and watched Prang splash the mercury around. At one point something caught his attention. He followed whatever it was with his eyes, then dove into the mercury. He came back up with a small fish between his teeth, which he happily carried to his Sire.

Grimlock nodded, inspecting the fish. “Good catch,” he said. “Very small.”

Prang babbled at him. He made grabby hands for his fish, and Grimlock handed it back. Prang tried to swallow it whole. Grimlock jumped into action. He quickly took the fish out of the sparkling's mouth, and held it where he couldn’t reach it.

“No,” he said sternly.

Prang screamed at him. Grimlock growled back. “You have to wait until lunch. I will cook the fish for you.”

Prang only screamed again, reaching for his fish. Ti waddled over, holding a frog. Prang’s attention was drawn by the new animal. He stole it out of his brother’s hands and threw it into the pond. Ti pouted, and smacked his brother in the face. Prang breathed fire back at him.

Grimlock growled at them. He picked them up, and held them in opposite hands.

“You’re both going to time out,” he announced, heading back to the house.

The twins continued to try and swat at each other. Prang threatened to use his fire again, but Grimlock quickly put a stop to it.

“No fire,” he snapped.

The two sparklings had not tired themselves out by the time they arrived home. Grimlock placed them in opposite corners and told them to stay. He sat in the middle of the floor, watching them like a hawk. Prang almost immediately ran from his spot, to go harass his brother.

Grimlock just as quickly scooped him up and placed him back in his corner. Prang often screamed and whined in time out. Sometimes there came a moment when he gave up, sat down, and just cried. That usually happened after Ti had been taken out of time out, and the misbehaving Prang had yet to be released.

“He’s in time out again?” Sunstorm asked, recognizing his sparklings cries before he even came through the door.

“Home a little early,” Grimlock said.

“I came across a Cybore on my way out. I only got a few petro-rabbits after that.”

Grimlock nodded. “Want me to prepare it?”

“I don’t think Prang gets enough attention.”

Grimlock rumbled. “I give him plenty of attention.”

“I know you do. Prang just has so much energy.”

Sunstorm walked over to his crying sparkling. Prang reached for him. Sunstorm picked him up.

“It’s alright, darling,” Sunstorm cooed.

Prang hiccuped, but his sobs tampered out. He laid his head on Sunstorm’s shoulder. Sunstorm bounced him a little as they walked back over to Grimlock. Ti ran over to meet them. Sunstorm took a seat on the ground so his knee touched Grimlock’s but they were facing each other.

“I think he needs a job,” Sunstorm said. “Why don’t we let him light the fires? Or hunt petro-rabbits. He loves chasing them.”

Grimlock nuzzled the back of little Prang’s head. “We let him do all those things. He never runs out of energy.”

“He’s a sparkling. He’ll run out of energy.”

Ti climbed into his Sire’s lap, and smacked his stomach to get his attention. Grimlock granted it. Ti proudly presented a leaf to his Sire. Grimlock took it, inspected it with awe, and congratulated his sparkling on such an amazing discovery. Ti took it back, climbed out of Grimlock’s lap, and waddled to his corner to put it with the rest.

"What did he do this time?" Sunstorm asked, resting Prang in his lap.

"He caught a fish and tried to eat it whole. After I confiscated it he started a fight with his brother."

"Did he use his fire?"

"Yes."

Sunstorm hummed. "That's not good."

Sunstorm thought for the rest of the day. They snacked on berries and nuggets mid-day, and let Prang run around before his nap. As Sunstorm watched Prang run around, he got an idea as to how to control that energy. Or at least harness it.

Sunstorm stood up. He scooped up Prang and walked back into the hut, where he called for his other sparkling. Ti ran over, climbed up Sunstorm, and nestled himself in his Carrier’s arms. Sunstorm put them both down for a nap.

When they woke up for dinner Sunstorm implemented his plan.

"Prang, darling. You're coming with me."

Prang quickly waddled after his carrier as soon as he was taken out of the crib. After a full nap he was back to being a little ball of energy. He ran ahead of Sunstorm, and out into the yard. Before Sunstorm could give Prang any instructions he began running around in the clearing in front of the house.

"Prang! Come here!" Sunstorm called.

Prang came running over. He ran around his carrier until Sunstorm caught him and put him in his lap. Prang tried to climb out but Sunstorm kept him there.

"No. No. Stay here, I have something important for you to do."

Prang sat to attention. His little wings twitched behind him.

Sunstorm pointed to the pile of unchopped kindling. "You see that pile?"

Prang nodded. Sunstorm gave him a kiss on the head. "Will you tear all of that apart for me, please?"

Prang leaped off his Carriers lap and bolted to the kindling. With his teeth, and claws, and unprecedented strength for the two and a half year old, he tore it all to shreds.

When it was good enough Sunstorm picked him up and placed him down in a different direction. "Go get some more from the bushes," he instructed.

Prang sprinted to the brush. He uprooted and entire bush and happily carried it back to his Carrier.

"Wonderful. Now tear that apart, too."

Prang happily did as he was told. He leaped into the bush and tore it into a thousand little pieces. When he was done Sunstorm picked him up.

"You did such a good job," Sunstorm praised. "Now, will you help me build the fire?"

Prang nodded. Sunstorm set him down to collect the kindling from the piles he'd just created. He ran back and forth, carrying little piles, and little handfuls. When the firepit was full Prang was given permission to light it. He did so with gusto. Once the fire was lit Prang ran around in circles again.

Sunstorm sat down and began preparing one of the rabbits. He handed the skins off to Prang to run them over to the rack.

Grimlock emerged with Ti.

"What do you need me to do?" Grimlock asked, placing Ti down.

"If you could get the pan?"

Grimlock nodded. He went back into the house, got the pan, and came back out. He placed it upon the structure over the fire. Sunstorm began cutting the meat into strips. Grimlock tended to the spices, berries, and nuggets.

Sunstorm showed Prang how to flip the meat with the skewer. Prang nearly flung a piece out of the pan, but Sunstorm caught it. They set a couple pieces aside to cook a little bit more for the Sparklings.

Sunstorm held Prang in his lap, while Grimlock held Ti. The creators fed their sparklings from their plate. Prang had little grabby hands while Ti waited patiently to take what was given to him.

"Are you going to see Starscream tomorrow?"

"Yes. I have a few things to discuss with him. I can bring one of the twins-"

"No."

Sunstorm frowned. "Grimlock. Optimus Prime probably won't even be there. I'll bring Prang."

"No. Don't bring Prang."

"Why not? The journey there and back will wear him out."

"I don't need Optimus Prime around one of my Sparklings. Especially Prang. I know what that deadbeat will say."

Sunstorm rolled his eyes. "Like I said. Optimus is never there anyways," Sunstorm prodded the fire. "It's not as if he cares about Starscream. The only reason he ever interacts with him is to- you know.”

Grimlock growled. This drew Ti’s attention. He climbed up his Sire’s chest, sat on his shoulder, and hugged Grimlock around the head, babbling comforting non-words the entire time. Grimlock gently nuzzled back.

“Thank you, Ti.”

Grimlock put his empty plate aside and plucked Ti off his shoulder. As the sun went behind the trees Sunstorm and Grimlock retired for the night. Prang was nearly asleep in Sunstorm’s arms before he was even laid down for the night. Sunstorm smiled as he placed the sparkling in the crib. He gave Prang a kiss on the head and wished him good dreams. He did the same for Ti. Grimlock gave the sparklings goodnight nuzzles before joining Sunstorm on the berth.

They turned out the lights, cuddled up, and tried to go to sleep.

Sunstorm hesitantly placed a hand on Grimlock’s chest. “Grim?”

Grimlock purred in response. “Yes?”

“I’m sparked.”

Grimlock purred harder and nuzzled Sunstorm’s face.

“With triplets.”

Grimlock paused.

Sunstorm chuckled.

 

* * *

 

Starscream went out three days in a row, with this one being the third. For the first two he went all the way down to town. This third trip he decided to walk through the woods. Going all the way down, and all the way back up, proved too much for him.

“Sunstorm is supposed to be visiting me today,” Starscream told Jazz. “He sent a note this morning.”

Jazz nodded. “I’ll make sure to get you back before he arrives.”

Starscream smiled. “He says he’s bringing one of the sparklings. I haven’t seen them since they were newsparks.”

“He had twins, right?”

Cambre pulled on Starscream’s hand. “Who are we talking about?”

Starscream looked down at him. “Your cousins, Titanium and Prang.”

Cambre furrowed his brow. “I have cousins?”

Starscream’s smile fell. “I suppose you wouldn’t remember them. You were only four hundred when you met them, and they were newsparks.”

“Oh. So they’re only three hundred?”

Starscream nodded. “Yes.”

Cambre’s expression fell. “Oh.”

Starscream wanted to say something, but he had nothing to say. Instead he squeezed Cambre’s hand.

They walked through the woods for a long time. Starscream quite enjoyed the fresh air. Optimus had assigned them full guards on this trip. He seemed less than pleased about that. Then again, he always seemed less than pleased that Starscream wanted to leave the castle in the first place.

Starscream took fewer breaks the more he went outside, but he did still take breaks. On one in particular Starscream took a moment to observe his surroundings. He furrowed his brow, a strange feeling squeezing his spark. He counted the guards.

“Jazz?”

“Yeah?”

“Where are the rest of the guards?”

Jazz looked around. Where there was once twelve guards, there were now only six. Jazz’s expression became stony. He drew his knife. “I’m taking you back to the castle.”

Starscream stood up faster than he had in years. He pulled Cambre close. “Stay close to me, Cambre.”

They never got the chance to move. A gun took out one of the guards, two mechs took out the others. The guards were taken out, but Jazz remained standing. A group of mechs crowded him. A knife was not enough to fight them off.

Starscream, too, found himself surrounded. He picked Cambre up off the ground, and held him close. The mechs came at him all at once. Starscream used his claws to slash their throats, and his wings to knock them out. He screamed, and fought, and killed. As soon as Jazz was able he came to Starscream’s aid. He stabbed one of the attackers in the back of the neck, and threw him aside.

“Starscream!”

Starscream was overwhelmed. They grabbed him by the shoulders, and the cloak, and pulled him back, while others pried Cambre from his arms.

Cambre screamed for his Carrier. Starscream screamed back. They tore Cambre away. As soon as he was out of Starscream’s arms, Starscream whipped around and clawed his two attacker’s eyes out.

With Cambre in hand, the perpetrators retreated. They took off into the sky, one of them stuffing Cambre in his cockpit.

Starscream was on his feet in an instant. He tore the cloak from his shoulders and took off in jet form. As he flew, as fast as he could possibly fly, Starscream could feel his body giving up on him. But he kept going. He pushed his body beyond its limits, and caught up with the attackers. He spotted the mech who’d taken Cambre and transformed on top of him. Starscream punched at the cockpit glass to get to his sparkling.

The mech tried to spin him off. Starscream hung on. He dug his claws onto the nose of the plane, and tried to send it throttling downwards. Once the deed was done Starscream punched at the cockpit again, until it broke. By then their ride was crashing.

Starscream grabbed Cambre, and made a break for it.

Starscream leapt into the air to fly.

But his body refused to comply.

He fell.

Clutching Cambre to his chest, Starscream fell from a height no normal mech would survive.

“It’ll be alright, it’ll be alright, it’ll be alright,” he whispered, over and over again to his shaking sparkling.

When they crashed to the ground Cambre was safe. But Starscream was in ruins. He continued to clutch Cambre, even when the mechs landed in front of them. Starscream’s entire body shook as he used all of the strength he had left to keep Cambre in his arms, even as they tried to pull them apart.

Starscream’s vision was blurred. His audio receptors were ringing. But he could hear his sparkling’s cries. Cambre called for him, but Starscream could do nothing. He hopelessly reached forward, his static laced voice quivering as he pleaded.

“No. Please. Please-”

Starscream’s strength was exhausted. His body shut down.

Cambre was gone.


	5. A Sire and his Sparkling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Cambre experiences abuse from his kidnappers in this chapter.

An alert went out across the kingdom, and beyond. Optimus was shouting orders to his guards. Search parties were sent out across the land. News reached Kaon and Tetrahex in mere hours. Seekers took to the skies. Skyfire left Tetrahex. The Dinobots left for the woods. Prowl was called back from his mission.

Everyone who could search was searching. Jazz described the perpetrators best he could with what little information he had.

Starscream was still in stasis during all of this. He’d been placed in his bed, and handed over to Ratchet, who took care of his wounds. Starscream was badly injured from the crash, but it wasn’t life threatening. When he awoke, and the memories came rushing into his mind, Starscream wailed loud enough for the entire town to hear.

His screams and cries echoed throughout the castle hallways.

Optimus shut his door to them, and continued handing out orders, and taking in news, and messages. The kidnappers had moved fast. By the time Jazz had gotten back on his feet and made it to Starscream, they were long gone. No one saw in what direction they went.

Most of the updates Optimus received throughout the day were empty. Simply telling him that there was no sign of the Young Prince, or his kidnappers. All Optimus could say in response was “keep searching.”

The search lasted until night. Hours passed, and there was still no sign of them. Optimus assumed their greatest asset in this time of need was anyone with wings. The kidnappers had taken to the sky. They were likely still flying.

As evening bled into night, and night bled into morning, Starscream tried to rise from his berth. Optimus was called from his work to get Starscream under control. The stubborn seeker would not relent. Despite his injuries, and his illness, he wanted nothing more than to take to the skies and find his missing sparkling. Starscream would not hear any objection from Ratchet, Jazz, Prowl, or any other guard, doctor, or maid.

Optimus stormed to the room. He shoved the door open and immediately took to yelling.

“Enough, Starscream!” he roared. “Get back in bed! You are not fit to find your son, you must leave it to everyone else.”

Optimus attempted to pick Starscream up, but was only met by a sharp slash across his hand.

“I need to find him,” Starscream hissed, still trying to stand. “I need to find him. He’s scared, and alone-”

“We are doing everything we possibly can,” Optimus snapped. “Your help is of no use to us. If you continue to push yourself then Cambre will not have a Carrier to come back to, don’t you understand that?”

Starscream paused. He let his trembling limbs drop him. Optimus carefully stepped forward. He picked Starscream up, and rested him back in the berth.

“We will find him,” Optimus promised, pressing his forehead to Starscream’s. “We will not stop until he is found. I promise you that.”

Starscream stared blankly ahead. Never in his life had he felt so useless.

“I couldn’t protect him,” Starscream muttered. His frame went ridgid. “I couldn’t protect him,” he said louder.

Optimus stood up straight. “This is why you should have listened to me,” he said. He narrowed his eyes. “I never should have let you leave the castle.”

Starscream’s gaze snapped to Optimus. Starscream’s eyes were wide, and bright. They were glossed over with tears.

“I could have protected him,” Starscream said. “If you did not keep me sick.”

Optimus raised his hand. Starscream did not flinch away. Before Optimus could strike, someone grabbed his wrist.

“My King,” Prowl said. “Don’t you think you are needed elsewhere?”

Optimus stared at his advisor for a moment. He tugged out of Prowl’s grip, threw one last glare to Starscream, then left to return to his duties. Prowl gave Starscream a nod, then followed his king.

Starscream scowled at all of the remaining guards and doctors.

“Get out,” he spat.

They did not move immediately. Starscream growled. “Didn’t you hear me?” He pointed to the door. “Out!” he screeched. “All of you get out!”

They all scurried to the door, but left it open behind them.

Starscream was alone.

He squeezed his blanket in his fists. In his mind he could hear the pitter patter of little seeker pedes running towards his room. The little giggle that often preceded Cambre leaping into Starscream’s bed.

Starscream hiccuped. He bowed forward and buried his head between his knees. He opened his mouth, and what came out was a scream. He screamed so loud, for so long, his voice began to crack, and fill with static.

He kept screaming.

He would scream until he physically couldn’t anymore.

Optimus stood in the doorway of his room. He heard Starscream’s pained wails from all the way across the castle.

He stepped back into his room, and closed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

They had been flying for hours. Cambre lost track of time. He was shaking so violently, and his spark beat so hard, he didn’t get a moment to rest. He wanted to ask the plane where they were going, but as soon as he opened his mouth the kidnapper jerked so that Cambre hit his head on the wall.

“Shut it, kid,” he’d said. “Don’t make this harder on yourself.”

After that Cambre had kept his mouth shut. He curled in on himself, and tried not to touch anything in the cockpit. It was dirty in there. Covered in grime, and foul smelling. Any light that came in was filtered through the ugly orange of the glass.

After flying for what was probably a day, they touched down at night to make camp and refuel. The tied Cambre’s hands behind his back and sat him down where they could see him.

“Stay put,” one of the mechs demanded. “No funny business, or you’ll be going back to the king with a few less fingers.”

Cambre shuddered at the thought.

The mechs made a fire, and sat around it drinking crude energon, and eating petro-rabbit eggs, and crystals. They spoke in a language Cambre didn’t understand. Cambre wasn’t close enough to the fire to benefit from its warmth. He shivered. His tanks rumbled. He hadn’t eaten anything since the morning of his kidnapping.

Cambre’s face scrunched up, but he held back the tears. He feared that if he made a sound he would be punished. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he didn’t make a sound.

After a couple hours Cambre collected his thoughts. He stopped thinking about his Carrier, laying still and injured on the ground. He watched his kidnappers move about the camp. One by one they laid down to sleep.

Cambre remained on his knees on the ground. His frame was tired and heavy, but his mind wouldn’t let him sleep.

One of the mechs stayed up to guard for the night. They switched out every two hours.

Cambre lowered his head. He kept his hands against his pedes. Every once in a while he slowly began to heat his thruster. He pulled his hands apart as far as he could, and placed the wire that held him against the hot thruster. It was hard to tell where his thruster met the wire. The first time Cambre burned his hands, he cringed, nearly making a sound. He held it in, shutting his lips tight.

In the morning, before the sun rose, the kidnappers packed up. Cambre was grabbed roughly by the wing, and stuffed back in the biggest mech’s cockpit.

They flew for another day and a half, until they touched down to make camp again.

The mechs did the same thing they did the first night they rested. Cambre’s tank tightened at the thought of food, but he was never offered any. At one point he could tell they were talking about him. They smiled, and gestured. They laughed, and stared. Cambre studied their movements. There were four of them. There were probably about a dozen during the attack.

As the night wore on they all fell asleep. Leaving one up to watch the rest. Cambre watched. The third largest among them, a tall, and spindly plane, often dozed off during his turn. The next one to step up slapped him awake, and sent him to rest.

The dozing mech was second last to stay up and watch.

On this second night, the wire melted slightly at the touch of his thruster. When morning came, they took off again.

For another night and a half they flew, before touching down, and making camp.

On this night Cambre felt all of his energy leaving his body. With no food, his head was beginning to hurt, and the knot in his tank had become nearly unbearable. The mech’s attention fell to him. One of them smacked the other on the arm with the back of his hand. He nodded to Cambre. The other mech sneered. He tossed him the bone he’d been gnawing on. A couple of the mechs tossed their own.

“Eat kid,” one of the mechs demanded. “Can’t have you dead before you get back to the king. King won’t pay for a dead Prince.”

Cambre scrambled forward, and grabbed desperately for the flecks of meat on the half chewed bones. He had no hands to eat with, so he was forced to eat the flecks from the ground. The mechs laughed at him.

On that night he did fall asleep. But not before getting a bit further on the wire that held him.

In the morning they moved again.

After two days they rested.

Cambre managed the time. He counted the days, and nights. He kept his carrier on his mind, but not the injured frame he’d been stolen from. The Carrier who had made his fort with him. The Carrier who tickled him, and cuddled him, and comforted him when he was sad, despite being ill, and stuck in berth.

Cambre began to cry again. He muted himself, but the tears ran down his cheeks for hours upon hours.

Something hung on his spark.

On that night Cambre worked quickly. He Carefully warmed his thruster, and placed the wire against it. He rubbed the half melted wire against the sharp edge of his thruster. Every once in a while he would glance up to make sure the guard wasn’t watching him.

Cambre’s spark beat rapidly in his chest as the wire became thinner and thinner. He was so close he became sloppy. He let out a small sound and cut his hand.

The wire snapped.

Cambre scrambled to his feet and took off running. Behind him he could hear the guard yelling. Cambre didn’t look back. He ran as fast as his small legs would carry him. He ran into the brush, and down a small, poorly worn path. He had no idea where he was or where he was going. He couldn’t fly. He could hear his kidnappers shouting from behind him.

They came closer and closer. Cambre’s knees began to tremble, but he would not let his legs stop.

Cambre risked a glance behind him. As his head was turned over his shoulder he ran right into something tall and hard that knocked him onto his back.

Cambre rubbed his sore head.

“Hey kid, you okay?”

Cambre looked up. There was a bot standing in front of him, looking him in the face. Cambre was still shaking. He couldn’t think, but there was a stranger flutter in his spark and a sense of relief washed over him.

His attention snapped back to the sound of his pursuers. Cambre leaped to his feet.

“Don’t tell them I’m here,” he begged the stranger, before scrambling up the nearest tree. Cambre cringed at the rough feeling of the tree on his burnt and bloody hands. Regardless, he made it up in record time.

In the tree Cambre watched from above. There was a soft growl. He looked for the source of the sound, and found a turbo-fox on the branch above him. It growled, and leaped down onto Cambre’s branch. It stepped towards Cambre, backing him up against the trunk.

It’s face came so close Cambre couldn’t move any further. His entire body shook. The turbo-fox suddenly stopped. It’s ears perked up. It cocked its head, and gave Cambre’s cheek a gentle little lick.

Cambre relaxed. He cocked his head back at the creature. Both of their attentions were drawn by voices from below.

“You seen a kid around here?”

Cambre spotted the kidnappers talking to the stranger. Cambre pressed himself back against the trunk of the tree. He closed his eyes, and tried to keep his heavy vents under control. The turbo-fox whined, and licked his cheek again.

On the ground the stranger shook his head. “Nope,” he looked them up and down. “Lose someone?”

The kidnappers eyed the stranger. “Yeah. Our sparkling. He ran in this direction. He’s a silly little tyke, but it’s dark out here. Don’t want him to get too far. Hate for him to get napped or something.”

The stranger nodded. “Sure sure,” he shook his head. “I didn’t see no one.”

The tree rustled. It drew he kidnappers attention. The biggest of them scowled at the stranger.

“You sure?” he challenged.

The turbo-fox jumped down in front of the stranger. She took a crouching pose, and growled at the group of mechs, baring all of her teeth.

The kidnappers took a step back. The leader frowned. “Well, holler if you see him.”

“I’ll letcha know,” said the stranger, keeping a sharp eye on them.

The stranger waited until the kidnappers were out of sight before looking up into the tree.

“You can come down now, kid. They’re gone.”

Cambre peaked his head out. “You sure?”

The stranger took a last look around. “Yeah.”

Cambre leaped down. The turbo-fox galloped over to him and began licking his face.

“Is this turbo-fox yours?” Cambre asked, keeping his hands off the scruffy creature.

The stranger took a knee. “Yeah,” the turbo-fox sat right beside him. The stranger gave her a pet on the head. “Her name’s Ammo. What are you doin’ out here all alone, kid?”

Cambre began to shake again. “Those guys kidnapped me,” he took a little step closer. “Can- can you help me get to the next town? I-I don’t know where I am, and I don’t know how to get home,” Cambre’s entire frame trembled. The weight of his situation suddenly met his mind. His face scrunched up and he began to sob. He still kept quiet. Ammo whined. She wandered over and sat beside Cambre, and rubbed her face against his.

Cambre wiped his eyes. He rested his hands on the fox, and accepted the comfort.

The stranger gestured for him. “Here, come on kid. You hungry?"

Cambre nodded, trying to rub away the tears as they came.

“Come on, kid. There’s a little rest village right near here. Lets get some food in you, eh?”

Cambre nodded. He sniffled, and wiped his eyes with the ball of his hand.

As they walked to the small rest stop the sun began to rise. Ammo walked on one side of Cambre while the stranger walked on the other. When they reached the rest village the stranger sat Cambre down on a bench and left Ammo to guard while he went to grab some food from a vendor. The rest stop had alloygator tails, fish, and fruit. Cambre ate so fast he didn’t even taste it. It just felt good to have more than scraps in his stomach again.

As he ate the stranger looked him up and down.

“You’re a seeker, right?”

Cambre stiffened. He eyed the stranger, and slowly nodded his head. “Yes.”

“You from Iacon?”

Cambre’s wings fluttered. He perked up. “Yeah. Do you know how to get there?”

The stranger scratched at one of the finials protruding out from either side of his head. “Uh. Not from here, really,” he lowered his hand to the bench. “Damn, kid, they really brought you far. Iacon is about sixteen regions away from here.”

Cambre nearly dropped his food. “What!? No,” he could feel all hope of getting home leaving his spark. “It can’t be that far,” he cried. “How am I gonna get home?”

The stranger shrugged. “Best bet is the train station. There’s one a region over.”

Cambre wiped his eyes. “I don’t want to travel alone.”

The stranger looked thoughtful. He leaned over slightly. “Well- I got a contact or two with the Seekers. I can try to have one come and pick you up, if ya want. But-uh-” he scratched his finial again. “I ain’t really their favorite person in Iacon.”

Cambre eyed the stranger for a moment. “What’s your name?” he asked.

The stranger put out his hand. “Name’s Wheeljack.”

Cambre shook the hand. “Cambre,” he said, still sniffling.

Wheeljack seemed to freeze. He looked down at the small hand he was shaking, and turned it over. He ran his thumb over the little light in Cambre’s palm. His finger met the burns. Cambre pulled his hand away.

“Cambre,” Wheeljack repeated to himself. “Nice name,” he shook himself out of his trance. “Ey, you should really wrap those hands.” Wheeljack dug through the satchel that hung over his shoulder. “I got some medical tape in here, hold on a sec.”

Wheeljack took out some medical wrap, and ointment. He held out his hand. “Can I see it?”

Cambre eyed the hand. Hesitantly he offered his much smaller one. The care with which Wheeljack handled the wrap was almost surprising. He gently covered the burns with the ointment. It was cold to the touch, and provided instant relief. Cambre’s entire frame relaxed.

When one hand was done Wheeljack moved on to the other one. He treated it with the same delicacy and care.

“There ya go,” Wheeljack’s eyes smiled for the briefest of moments. “All better. Might have to change those every once in a while, but it should heal up fine.”

Cambre stared at the bandages. He blinked his palm lights on and off to make sure they still work. He looked up at Wheeljack. “Thanks.”

“No problem, kiddo,” Wheeljack looked around. “We should get goin’ if we wanna get to the station in time.” Wheeljack stood up. “Best we keep movin’ too. Those low lifes are probably still lookin’ for you.”

Cambre began to shake again. He leaped off the bench and walked beside Wheeljack.

“We’re going to the train station?” Cambre asked. “But I don’t wanna travel alone.”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “Who said you’re traveling alone? I’m escortin’ you back to the castle myself, kid.”

Cambre stopped short. “The castle?” he laughed nervously. “Castle? What castle, I don’t know- I live in a house.”

Wheeljack turned around. He took a knee in front of the sparkling. “Kid. I know the Young Prince when I see him,” Wheeljack stood up. “I used to work in the castle, ya know. I was there when you were just a little tyke, so you wouldn’t remember me.”

Cambre went wide eyed. “You used to work in the castle?”

Wheeljack took off walking. Cambre scurried after.

“That’s right,” Wheeljack said.

“What did you do?”

Wheeljack brushed aside a tree branch in his way of the trail. “I was a weapons designer for the war.”

Cambre’s mouth turned into a little o. “You fought in the war?”

“Yup,” Wheeljack slowed down a little so Cambre could keep up. “I was mostly on the sidelines, though.”

Cambre scurried a bit to keep up. Wheeljack slowed down even more.

“Did you know my sire?”

One of Wheeljack’s eyes twitched. “Yeah, I knew him,” he waded his head. “I wasn’t his favorite person, though, so he tried to see as little’a me as possible.”

Cambre cocked his head. “My sire didn’t like you?”

Wheeljack pulled aside a low branch and held it so everyone could get through. “Yeah, no,” he said. “I’m a little too- uh,” Wheeljack rubbed his chin, looking for a good word. “Stubborn. For your Sire.”

“Did you know my carrier, too?”

Wheeljack itched at the side of his mask. “No,” he cleared his throat. “I didn’t see him much,” he coughed. “Ey, why don’t we talk about somethin’ else, ey kid? Castle stuff ain’t really my fondest memories.”

Cambre’s mouth clamped shut. He pouted a bit, but didn’t argue. They were silent for a long time. Cambre looked around, trying to find something to talk about. They could always play I Spy. But there wasn’t much around them but trees, and Wheeljack didn’t seem one for games.

Cambre stared at Ammo for a minute. She was an odd little turbo-fox. Her furr, which was supposed to be hard, thick, and pointy, was wiry and meshy. She was scruffy, with a round face, and doe eyes. She was dark teal with little splotches of dark blue all over her.

“What about the turbo-fox?” Cambre asked. “Where did she come from?”

Wheeljack gave Ammo a pat on the head. “Who, Ammo? I orphaned the poor girl. Her carrier attacked me, nearly killed me, but I killed her first. Only after the fact did I hear the little pup cryin’ from the den,” Wheeljack’s eyes dimmed. “Not a very happy story. I couldn’t leave her alone, though. Looked like she was only a week old, if that. She’s been my companion ever since.”

“Oh,” Cambre frowned. “How long ago was that?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “About three hundred years ago, give or take.”

“I always thought turbo-foxes were feral.”

“Well, they are. But Ammo grew up around people, namely me, so she’s not feral like the rest.”

Cambre pet Ammos’s back. “I was always taught they couldn’t be tamed.”

“Yeah, well,” Wheeljack shrugged. “So was everyone.”

They took most of the journey in silence. Every once in a while Cambre had to scurry to keep pace. It wasn’t as though Cambre couldn’t walk that fast. Wheeljack had slowed down significantly. It was more due to the fact that Cambre had gotten two hours of sleep in the last six days.

As the fear began to run down, so did his energy. Wheeljack kept glancing at him.

“You can ride ‘er if ya want,” he offered. “Ammo. You ain’t too big.”

Cambre silently nodded, his feet beginning to drag. The party stopped.

“Here,” Wheeljack said. He told Ammo to lay down. Cambre climbed onto her back. She was very soft. Cambre found himself absorbed in it. He absently kneaded at the soft mesh and loose skin as they walked. Cambre laid down on his front.

There was a logical part of his processor that told him falling asleep among strangers was a bad idea at a time like this. He’d only just escaped one kidnapper, and there were still plenty of bad people in the world not unwilling to steal a prince for ransom.

Yet, Cambre did not feel worried. He did not feel stressed. He felt content in this stranger's presence. His spark felt soft, and warm. An odd feeling consumed him.

Cambre didn’t dwell on it. He closed his eyes, clung to Ammo’s soft fur, and fell asleep.


	6. A Fox and her Companion

When Cambre awoke he didn't know what he was staring at. Everything was out of focus. There were little dots, and a dark background. It took him a moment to figure out that it was just the night sky. 

Cambre sat up. A blanket slid off of him. Beside him Ammo raised her head. A fire cracked a couple feet away. Cambre rubbed his head. His thoughts were still foggy and unorganized. He looked around and found Wheeljack sitting by the fire whittling something out of a piece of metal. He looked at Cambre. 

“You’re finally awake,” Wheeljack said. “We had to stop for the night.”

Cambre rubbed his eye with the ball of his hand. “How long was I asleep?”

“You slept all day,” Wheeljack put his work down. “You hungry?”

Cambre crawled towards the fire. Ammo followed him, dragging the blanket with her. Cambre accepted the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. He placed his palms against the warmth of the fire. “I’m a little hungry,” he said. As soon as he said that his tank rumbled. 

Wheeljack handed over a cloth with some cooked meat on it. 

“Ammo caught us a couple petro-rabbits,” Wheeljack explained. 

Cambre picked at the meat. “While I was still on her back?”

“You started to fall off so I carried you the rest of the way.”

“Oh.”

Ammo placed her head in Cambre’s lap, and looked at him with her big dark eyes. Cambre gave her a sliver of meat which she happily accepted. 

“That fox is spoiled enough,” Wheeljack said. “Don’t let her swindle you outta too much food. You gotta keep yer strength up. It’s a long walk to the next region.”

Cambre absently nodded. The meat was a bit chewy, but that hardly mattered. As he ate his eyes became heavy, and his head began to droop. 

Beside him Ammo whined. She licked Cambre on the cheek. Cambre gave her a pet in return. 

"Finish yer food, kid," Wheeljack said. 

Cambre sat up. He finished the meat on his plate before placing the rag on the ground and laying down. Ammo let him use her as a pillow. Hardly a minute after his head went down was Cambre asleep. 

Wheeljack walked over and gently placed the blanket over his shivering shoulders. Ammo lifted her head. 

"You know what's goin' on, don't ya girl?" Wheeljack muttered. 

Ammo turned her attention back to Cambre. She gently nuzzled the top of his head with her snout. Under his mask Wheeljack smiled. “Good girl,” he stood up and walked back to his spot. Ammo lowered her head, but kept her eyes open. 

Both her and Wheeljack stayed up for the night. 

Wheeljack sat with his knife and gun in hand. He listened carefully to the sounds of the woods. The pitter patter of little footsteps. Rats, mice, rabbits, weasels. The birds overhead. Wheeljack listened for something bigger. 

Eventually he put out the fire, and sat alone in the dark. It was cold, all of his blankets being used by the Young Prince. The sleeping mat as well. 

When the sun could be seen through the trees Wheeljack gently shook Cambre awake. 

“Get up kid. Time to go.”

Cambre rolled over. He sat up without a bit of hesitation. He rubbed his eyes, and climbed out from underneath the blanket. He folded the blanket, and rolled it into the sleeping mat. He used the strings on the mat to tie it all together, and handed it back it Wheeljack. 

Cambre did all of this with sleep still in his eyes, and a wobble in his step. 

Ammo stood up. She yawned wide, and stretched low, sticking her aft in the air. When she was done she shook off, and trotted over to Wheeljack. She took a seat and whined a little at her companion. Wheeljack rolled his eyes, and dug a dry piece of meat out of his bag. 

“Eat up,” he said, tossing it in the air. 

Ammo caught it and swallowed it in one gulp. 

“You hungry kid?” Wheeljack asked, digging into his bag again. 

Cambre rubbed both his eyes with his hands. “Yeah, a little.”

“Here,” Wheeljack held out a little pouch. “Snack on these while we walk.”

Cambre opened the bag and inspected its contents. He took out one of- whatever it was, and turned it around to inspect it. It was hard, black, and thin. 

“They’re dried leeches,” Wheeljack explained. “Now come on. We gotta get goin’.”

Cambre scurried to catch up. He shoved a leech in his mouth. It was crunchy, but not bad. A bit bittersweet. Cambre found he liked them more the more he ate. As he came to the bottom his hand searched, but found nothing. After the last one Cambre flipped the bag upside down and came out with crumbs. 

A bit of fear squeezed his spark. 

“Finished ‘em?” 

The sound of Wheeljack's voice made Cambre jump. Cambre hesitantly nodded his head. “Yeah. I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Wheeljack shrugged as he took back the pouch. “It’s fine. I gave ‘em to ya to eat, didn’t I?”

Cambre’s plating eased. He didn’t respond. 

“Want anything else? I don’t got much, we’re probably gonna have to stop one more time before we get there-”

“I’m fine. Did you eat?”

“Heh. Yeah, don’t worry about me, kid.”

Cambre lowered his head. “Sorry.”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “You alright, kid? You still shaken?”

Cambre looked up at him. “Oh. No. I feel fine now.”

“Oh,” Wheeljack nodded, not quite believing him. “Okay.”

Wheeljack looked around as they walked. He stopped short when he spotted something on the ground. “Here,” he picked up a loose stick, and plucked all the leaves from it. He shook it at Ammo. 

“Ammo. Hey, hey, you want this?” 

Ammo leaped on her front paws, her tail wagging behind her. Wheeljack threw the stick. “Go get it!”

Ammo went bolting after it. She could be heard rustling in the brush, looking for her prize. She bounded out of the bushes, and leaped in front of Wheeljack, stick in mouth. Wheeljack gave her a rough pat on the head. 

“Good girl, that's a good girl,” he took hold of the stick. “Give it.” 

Ammo released it. Wheeljack threw it again. They kept on walking after the second throw. When Ammo brought it back this time Wheeljack offered the stick to Cambre. 

“You wanna try?”

Cambre eyed the stick before taking it. He grabbed it by the dry end. Ammo leaped around him, her tail wagging a mile a minute. She yipped at him. 

Cambre threw the stick. Ammo nearly fell over herself chasing after it. When she came trotting back, stick happily between her teeth, Cambre couldn’t help but smile. She shoved her nose at Cambre asking for another go. 

Cambre giggled. He took the end of the stick. “Give it.”

Ammo let go. Cambre threw it again. This time he went chasing after it with her. 

“Bring it back!” he called. “Come here Ammo!”

She came tumbling back. Cambre took the stick with ease and threw it again. They both ran down the path. Cambre giggled away as he threw the stick over and over. Ammo yipped and leaped, and ran around in circles. 

“You can tell ‘er to sit, too,” Wheeljack called from behind them. “Make ‘er do tricks.” 

Wheeljack jogged a little to catch up with them. “Here, can I have the stick for a minute?”

Cambre handed the stick over. Wheeljack dangled it over Ammo’s head. “Sit.”

Ammo sat. She panted, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. 

“Lay down.”

Ammo laid down.

“Roll over.”

Ammo rolled over onto her back. She yipped. Wheeljack chuckled. “Alright, you’re a good girl. Go get it!”

Wheeljack threw the stick as far as he could. 

“Are you ever afraid she won’t come back?” Cambre asked. 

“Nope. Never.”

“She always comes back? No matter what?”

“Yup.”

“Why?”

Ammo came racing back. She sat down and dropped the stick. Wheeljack took a knee and gave her head a pet. Ammo gave kisses in return. 

“I think she likes me. I mean, I feed ‘er.” Ammo jumped when Wheeljack stood up. “I think maybe she don’t leave because,” he shrugged. “We’re both all we got.”

Cambre stared at Ammo. Her vents were heavy, but her face was bright. She licked her chops and sat down. She nudged at Wheeljack. 

“I mentioned food,” Wheeljack said. He looked down at her. “No.”

Ammo whined. 

“Later.”

Ammo perked. 

Wheeljack continued walking. “Come on kid, we’re a little more than halfway there. Should try to get there before nightfall, last train to Kalis takes off at dawn.”

Cambre furrowed his brow. “Kalis?” He jogged to get up to stride with Wheeljack. “But we’re going to Iacon.”

“Trains all the way out here don’t go all the way to Iacon. There’s a stream up this way, you wanna freshen up?”

Cambre nodded. 

Wheeljack lead them to the stream. It was narrow enough for Wheeljack to straddle without too much of a split. Cambre knelt down by the shore and dipped his hands in. He rubbed the mercury on his face a few times. Wheeljack did the same, but only once. Cambre studied him for a minute. Wheeljack looked rough. His plating was scuffed, his paint was worn and scratched. He had peeling blotches on some part of his arms and shoulders. His pedes were worn down and dirty. 

On his back was a staff, a gun, and his sleeping stuff. He had a knife on his hip, and a bag over his shoulder. 

When he was done wiping his face he sat down on a rock and took out a datapad, which he poked at with a light pen. Cambre skipped over and looked over his shoulder. 

“This is where we are.” Wheeljack said, pointing to a little dot on the map. 

Cambre jumped back. “Sorry.”

Wheeljack twisted at the waist. “Oh, I thought you wanted to see.”

Cambre took a small step forward. “Can I?”

“Yeah yeah, come ‘ere,” Wheeljack waved Cambre over. 

Wheeljack held the datapad low enough for Cambre to see. Wheeljack pointed to their dot with the light pen. “See, we’re here,” he pinched the screen to expand the map. He drew an X over Iacon. “This is where we wanna go. But the train from Yuss only goes about eight regions, so we’re gonna get off at New Kalis. If we meet a search party for you there I’ll make sure you get with them safe. If not, we’ll hop on the train to the Smelting Pools and walk from there. Make sense?” 

Cambre nodded. He pointed at the screen. “But I don’t see all of the cities marked.”

“Well, it ain’t a perfect map. Had to mark most’a the cities myself.”

Cambre’s mouth fell open. “You know where all these places are? Just in your head?”

“Yup.”

“Wow. You’ve been a lot of places.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I’ve been around.”

“Where do you live? Do you live around here?”

“Nah. No, I’m more of a drifter,” Wheeljack tucked the map back in his bag. 

“Did you ever live somewhere?”

“Yeah,” Wheeljack stood up. “Used to live in Tetrahex. But that was, whew. Years ago now. Bout four or five hundred years ago now.”

Cambre leaped into a stride. “Where’s Tetrahex?” 

“Ehh,” Wheeljack rubbed his chin. He pointed his arm all the way out to the right of him. “West. That direction. Somewhere. It’s up in the mountains, so a little north of here, eh,” he shrugged. “Right on the border of New Kaic.” 

“Oh, New Kaic,” Cambre bounced on his pedes. “I know New Kaic. That’s what they turned Galvatrons region into after the war, right?”

“Yeah, that one. Tetrahex is right on the western border of it.”

“How far is that from Iacon?”

“Closer than we are now.”

“But I thought it was north of us.” 

“Uh, no. Well yeah, but it’s still-” Wheeljack stopped. “Here, come ‘ere, I’ll show ya,” Wheeljack took out the map again and took a knee so Cambre could see it. With the light pen Wheeljack pointed to their dot. “Okay, so we’re here. And here’s Tetrahex. See how it’s above us if I draw a line here?”

Cambre nodded. 

“Alright. Now here’s Iacon.” Wheeljack drew an X, then drew a line from their location to Iacon, and from Tetrahex to Iacon. They were northeast of Iacon, while Tetrahex was directly north. Their line went through sixteen regions while Tetrahex only went through five. 

“Do ya see now?” 

Cambre nodded. “Yeah, I get it now.”

“There ya go, see?” Wheeljack stood up. “Got anymore questions just ask.”

“How come you left Iacon?”

Wheeljack paused. “And I may choose not to answer,” he said. He started walking. 

“Are you a criminal?” Cambre asked. 

“Heh, no.”

“Is it because my Sire didn’t like you?”

“Eyy. Well,” Wheeljack shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah. Somethin’ like that. Didn’t I already answer this question?”

Cambre put a skip in his step. “Sorta, but you’re still a stranger, so I wanna know more about you so you won’t be a stranger anymore.”

“There’s really not much to tell, kid. Why don’t you tell me somethin’ bout yourself? What’s livin in a castle all day like?” 

Cambre made a face that was almost a frown. He thought about life in the castle. Big empty halls. Maids and servants who wanted nothing to do with him. His carrier, who spent more than half his time in bed sick, and unable to function. Sometimes the door was closed because the doctors were in there, and Cambre couldn’t even see him. 

Cambre’s face scrunched up. He tried to wipe away the tears before they could reach his cheeks. “Empty,” he stuttered out. “Very. Very. Empty.” Cambre’s knees shook. He clenched his aching spark. Cambre tried to mute his sobs, but he couldn’t. He hiccuped, and cried. His limbs became so heavy and trembled so much he couldn’t stand to walk anymore. 

Cambre fell to his knees. He hiccuped, crying so hard he felt sick. 

“Ay ay ay ay, kid.” Wheeljack knelt down in front of Cambre. “I- I’m sorry. Was it somethin’ I said?”

“I want my carrier,” Cambre cried. “I want my carrier. My carrier is sick and-” he hiccuped between his words. “And he- he- he’s probably worried about me. I want my- I want my carrier.”

Ammo whined. She gently bonked her head against Cambre’s. Cambre turned and wrapped his arms around her neck, and cried into her fur. 

“It’s okay ki- Cambre. I’ll get you back to yer carrier safe an sound, alright? Quick as I can. I promise.”

Cambre huffed and sniffled. He wiped his eyes with the balls of his fingers and took a deep vent. “I’m sorry,” he whined. He took another deep vent. “I’m sorry.” He wiped the bottom of his eyes carefully with the tips of his fingers, careful not to scratch his eye with his claw. He copied the way his carrier did it after Optimus paid him a visit. 

Cambre would peak in the room and watch him. When Starscream spotted him he would put on a smile and invite him onto the berth where he would give him a hug, and ask him how his day was, and listen to all of Cambre’s ideas and stories. Cambre would never mention the tears, or the dents, or the smell of the soap Optimus used to bathe Starscream. 

Cambre sniffled. “I’m sorry,” he said again. 

“No no, hey,” Wheeljack shuffled a little closer. “Look, kid. You cry as much as you want, alright? You’ve been through a lot, you got every right to cry. Don’t feel the need to hold back.”

Cambre nodded. He sniffled. “I’m sorry. My sire-” his mouth snapped shut. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Cambre hugged Ammo a little harder. “My sire didn’t like it very much when I cried,” he muttered. Cambre tried to stand. Wheeljack placed a light hand under his elbow to help steady him. 

“You okay to keep goin’?”

Cambre nodded. 

“You can ride on Ammo if ya want. Or on my shoulders. Whatever you want ki- Cambre.” 

Cambre rubbed his face in Ammo’s furr. 

“I wanna ride Ammo.”

“Okay,” Wheeljack gestured to Ammo. “Ammo. Lay down.”

Ammo did as she was told. Cambre climbed on. 

Every once in a while Cambre would wipe his eye. He wasn’t sobbing anymore, but there were still stray tears left. 

They passed through another rest town for some food. Wheeljack sat Cambre down on a bench and left Ammo to watch him. The rest town consisted of an inn and a few shops and open air vendors. 

Wheeljack went to the vendors so he could keep a close eye on Cambre while he waited for the food. He got them a couple skewers with Cyboar meat, purple nuggets and boiled root. It was smothered in spices and cooked in a pan with green energon oil, which left it sweet. 

“Ey, you got any scrap meat back there?” Wheeljack asked. 

“Yeah. How much you want?”

“How much’ll ten shanix buy me?”

“Plenty.”

The vendor handed over the two skewers and a bag of meat scraps. Wheeljack collected his goods. 

“Thank ya kindly.”

Wheeljack carried everything over to the bench. He handed one of the skewers to Cambre, and tossed the scraps to Ammo. She dug her nose into the bag until she hit her head on the bench moving forward. 

Cambre ate all of the nuggets first. Halfway through the skewer he looked at Wheeljack. It was the first time he’d seen Wheeljack without his mask. Two jagged scars distorted his lips. Cambre began to wonder if that was the reason he left Iacon. 

Cambre didn’t ask that. Instead he asked. “What language was that?”

“Hm?” Wheeljack swallowed before he answered. “Oh, to the vendor?” he pointed to the booth. “That was Tarnish.”

“You speak tarnish and kaonite?”

“Yeah. A few others, too.”

Cambre’s eyes went wide. “You speak more than two languages?”

Wheeljack chuckled. “I’ve been wandering for a long time now, kid. Was a wanderer before this too. You learn a lot.”

Cambre turned so he was sitting cross legged on the bench and facing Wheeljack. 

“What other languages do you speak?” Cambre asked. 

Wheeljack counted on his hand. “Iaconian, Helix, Kalish, Vosnian-”

Cambre’s wings sprung up. He leaned forward. “You speak Vosnian?”

“Sure do.”

“I didn’t know ground people spoke Vosnian.”

“Ha! Ground people? Is that what you call ‘em? When I knew ‘im we were grounders. Or ground pounders.”

Cambre’s eyes dimmed slightly. “Sire says that’s a slur.”

Wheeljack scoffed. “Hardly.”

“You don’t think so?”

“If it is, I don’t care about it. Seekers got every right to call us ground pounders. We kinda screwed ‘em up since they came down from the mountains. They can call me whatever they like.” 

Cambre cocked his head. “Screwed ‘em up how?”

Wheeljack glanced at Cambre. Wheeljack’s jaw clenched slightly. “Uh- well,” he scratched at his finial. “How- ya know what? This is probably history you carrier should be tellin’ you.”

“My sire doesn’t let my carrier talk about the seeker stuff, so I don’t know a lot about them.”

“Don’t know a lot-” Wheeljack huffed. He turned so he was facing Cambre. “Yer tellin’ me yer carrier ain’t told you anything about the Seekers?”

Cambre shook his head. “I haven’t even met another Seekers. Except my uncle. I haven’t even met my cousins.”

Wheeljack’s eyes popped wide. “Sun and Grim had kids?”

Cambre’s wings fluttered. “You know my uncles?”

“I told ya, kid, I worked in the castle way back when,” Wheeljack shook his head. “Can’t believe you don’t know nothin’ about Seekers.” 

Wheeljack stood. "Come on, we can walk and eat. And walk and talk. I'm gonna give you a little Seeker history lesson. And culture, if we get that far. Ready ta go?" 

Cambre hopped off the bench. 

It was only about three miles to their destination. They'd made good progress. By the time they left the rest town it was mid-day. Wheeljack talked all the way to Yuss. He talked about the Seekers coming down from the mountains, their general poor health, the grounders greed. Starscream leading his people to sanctuary in Megatron's land.

Cambre hung on every word. 

"So they were separate, ya know? Because the Seekers, they didn't want nothin' ta do with Megatron's clan. But in order to keep his people safe Starscream had to relinquish his title of Wing Lord and place himself under Megatron’s reign. But ya see, the Seekers won’t follow anyone but the Wing Lord, even if they don’t always agree with him, and let me tell you, some of them really really do not agree with ‘em. Anyways, so if Megatron has control over Starscream that means if Megatron demands Starscream to demand the Seekers do somethin’, then Starscream’s gotta give the order, ya see?”

Cambre nodded. “I understand.”

“Okay, so one’a the things Star ha- eh Starscream had ta do was bond himself off to one of the suitors of Megatron’s choosing.”

Cambre bounced on his heels. “Carrier told me this part. He picked my sire.”

“That’s right. And under your Sire, since Star- ahem- Starscream and Optimus were on equal ground Starscream could be Wing Lord again, and the only person who could give the Seekers orders was Starscream. So the Seekers were free! After almost ten thousand years they were free!”

“Did the Seekers fight in the war?”

“Yup. Under Sunstorm’s command. Your Carrier was busy takin’ care’a you, and bein’ too sick ta fight himself. But he made battle plans and was a medic when he was well enough. Had you attached to his waist every second of everyday. Took care’a you same time he was takin care’a an injured mech. That war, ya know, Sunstorm’s leadership? That’s what really got the Seekers to respect him.”

“They didn’t respect Uncle Sunstorm?”

Wheeljack shook his head. “Nope. Ya see, bein’ second to the Wing Lord, that wasn’t easy. Didn’t help that he worshiped Primus instead’a the sky. Still doesn't, by the way. And, on top’a that, he fell in love with a grounder. So, ya know, the Seekers didn’t like him for a whole buncha reasons. But he showed them what a good and dedicated leader he is. Last I heard he had plenty of respect.”

“My uncle is very…” Cambre trailed off, looking for the right word. “Harsh? Uh,” he tapped his chin. “Blunt? Mean?”

“Good to know some things never change.”

“He doesn’t like my Sire very much. He says the Seekers don’t like him much either.”

“Oh yeah? You gonna teach me somethin’ now?”

Cambre smiled for a split second. “He just says Seekers don’t like him because he keeps carrier locked up in the castle all day.”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “Oh yeah?”

“He doesn’t actually,” Cambre reiterated, sounding almost exasperated. “Carrier is just sick. He’s just sick. It’s not my Sire’s fault. Some people are just sick.”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah. You’re right,” he scrubbed a hand down his mask. “Some people are just sick like that.” 

There was a long moment of silence between them. Wheeljack cleared his throat. 

“The town is just up ahead here. Yuss is a trade port and has the station so you get a lotta goods and stuff from other regions. If yer interested in that. Gonna be on the train for about five days.”

Cambre perked. “It’s gonna take that long?”

Wheeljack shrugged a shoulder. “Train’s fast, kid but- not that fast. Eight regions is a long long way.”

Cambre slumped a little. 

“When we get in town keep hold’a Ammo. It’s a busy place, don’t want you gettin’ lost in the crowd.”

Cambre nodded, already taking a fistfull of Ammo’s fur. 

Planes and two wheeled vehicles came and went from all directions as they got closer and closer to Yuss. When they reached the entrance to the village the archway read something in a language that Cambre could not read.” 

Wheeljack pointed at the words and read them in Kaonite. “Welcome. All. Travelers,” he said. “We’re in Megatron’s territory so you’re gonna have a lotta Tarnish.” 

Cambre nodded. He pressed himself closer to Ammo as they started through the village. It was crowded and loud. The streets were unpaved, and the stands and homes and inns looked old and rickety. People spoke and shouted in a whole variety of languages. 

“Train station is on the edge of the village,” Wheeljack explained. “Once we get outta the market the crowd should thin out. You doin alright?” 

Cambre nodded, keeping his eyes forward and his wings all the way back so they wouldn’t be in the way. Cambre, like any seeker, had never been fond of tight spaces and big crowds. Wheeljack placed himself beside Cambre, mostly shielding him from the people. 

It was a tight fit. But somehow more comforting than if Wheeljack weren't there. They made it out of the crowd. Wheeljack gave Cambre some space, but Cambre did not release Ammo. 

"Look at that, made it in record time. We got time to stock up on supplies before we hop on the train." 

"I've never taken a train before." 

"Never? Well, this'll be an experience for you, then." 

They stopped in one of the supply shops. It was pretty big, and right next to the train station. Ammo waited outside. 

The store had everything from all over the world. From dry alloygator meat, tail to snout, to pointy blue fruit Cambre had never seen before. There were trinkets, toys, bags, and weapons. 

Wheeljack went to the counter and picked his supplies from behind the counter. Meanwhile, Cambre looked around at all the foreign objects. He stopped at the big sack of marbles sitting on one of the lower shelves. He stuck his hand into them and pulled one out with a stary middle. Mesmerized, he held it in the center of his palm, and turned the light on to watch it sparkle. 

"You want one of those?" 

Cambre flinched. The marble fell out of his hand. 

Wheeljack bent and picked it up. He took a knee and handed it back to Cambre. 

"You want a bag?" Wheeljack asked. "I'll play with ya in the next town while we wait for the train."

Cambre looked at the marble in his hand. He closed it into his fist and nodded. 

"I'd like that," me muttered. 

Wheeljack took one of the little pouches from beside the huge sack. He retracted his mask and smiled, handing the bag to Cambre.

"Pick away." 

Cambre kept the one marble closed in his fist as he picked out each individual marble. Wheeljack picked his own bag. When they were done Wheeljack took them both to the counter and paid for everything all at once. 

Cambre placed his bag of marbles in his cockpit. Wheeljack tucked the supplies in his cabin, bag, and subspace. When it was all squared away they headed to the station, got their tickets, and sat on the platform waiting. 

Cambre swung his feet off the bench, turning the light in his palm on and off to light up the marble. Wheeljack fiddled with something. His head suddenly perked up. 

“There’s a big map over there, ya wanna see where we’re goin’?”

“Sure.”

With his eyes still on the marble Cambre hopped off the bench and followed Wheeljack to the big map a few paces away. A red line on it marked the train line from there to Kalis. 

“Gonna be goin through the mountains." Wheeljack explained. “Took ‘em 85 years to carve the line for the tracks the line that way, ya know. Goin’ around made the trip a week longer. Building up wasn’t viable.”

“So they just blew a hole right through the mountain?” Cambre muttered. “Doesn’t seem that viable either.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “Blowin’ a hole through a mountain may not seem like the easiest way, and it’s not, technically, but it is more viable. It shortens the distance the train has ta go. Plus, if you’re tryin’a build a track up the mountain, you gotta deal with weather, and power. Trains got pretty limited power right now. Tryin’ ta make ‘em go up at such a steep angle ain’t feasible. Not right now anyways, and not this train.”

“What about building track in the mountain?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Well, ya could. There are other tracks like that. But it takes about the same amount of time and effort, maybe even more so, than just going right through. Plus, rocks like to move. You gotta secure all the overhangs and stuff every couple years.”

“Okay, but doesn’t blowing a hole in something just make you gotta do that, too?”

“Nope. Blowing one single hole in a mountain, done correctly, won’t do a thing. Think about it. What happens to a rock if you drill a hole in it? Does the whole rock fall apart?” 

Cambre pursed his lips. “No, I guess not.”

“I could go into all the technical stuff, but I ain’t gonna torture you.”

Cambre smiled. Ammo’s ears perked up. She yipped at Wheeljack to draw his attention. 

Wheeljack looked in the direction she was drawing him. He identified what she’d spotted immediately. 

“Fragger,” Wheeljack swore. She stood up and took Cambre by the shoulders. “We gotta go kid.”

“What?” Cambre dug his heels in to stop them. “Why? Isn’t the train gonna be here any minute.”

Wheeljack leaned down a little to talk in his ear. “The guys who took you. There here. They’re on the platform.”

Cambre’s wings perked up, smacking Wheeljack in the face. 

“What!?”

Wheeljack shushed him. “Keep your wings down, don’t draw any attention. Just stare straight ahead, alright? I’m gonna stand right behind ya.”

Cambre took a deep vent, but started hyperventilating. 

“Try to keep calm,” Wheejack whispered. “Don’t worry. We’re gonna get lost in the crowd.”

Wheeljack risked a glance over his shoulder. None of the kidnappers were looking their way. Wheeljack tugged the blanket out of the sleep sack and wrapped it around Cambre’s shoulders to cover his head and wings. 

Wheeljack kept an eye out for any other shady figures. 

“Try ta keep yer head down, kid.”

Ammo started to growl. Cambre began to shake. Wheeljack gently squeezed his shoulders. 

“Easy,” he muttered. 

A large mech stepped right in their way. Wheeljack stopped short. He placed one hand in the middle of Cambre’s chest, the other gripped his arm. 

“Can I help you?” Wheeljack asked. 

Someone stepped up behind them. 

“You can make it easy on yourself,” the large mech said, just loud enough for Wheeljack to hear. The mech shook his head. “We don’t gotta cause a scene, buddy. Just hand the kid over.”

Wheeljack pulled Cambre closer, never breaking eye contact with the mech. 

“He’s my kid, buddy. Don’t know who you’re lookin’ for.”

“There’s three of us,” the mech said. He shook his head. “You really lookin’ to lose your life today.”

“No,” Wheeljack retracted his mask. “But you seem to be.” 

Wheeljack drew a gun from his subspace and whistled out the side of his mouth. Ammo was one one of the mechs behind them while Wheeljack shot the larger mech right in the eye. While one was distracted with being shot in the face and the other was being mauled, Wheeljack grabbed Cambre around the middle, tucked him under his arm and took off running. 

Wheeljack ran off the platform and right into a crowd of people. Ammo followed. She leaped in front of them and yipped to clear the way. Wheeljack adjusted Cambre so he was pressed to his chest. The grip was more secure, and protected Cambre’s entire body. 

“Fragger fragger fragger fragger,” Wheeljack swore with every vent. He looked around for someplace to go but all he found was more people. It looked like the only place to go was out. Wheeljack growled under his breath. “We’re gonna get as far away from here as possible, kid.”

“What about the train?” Cambre cried. 

“We’re gonna have to find another way.”

Wheeljack could hear the pede steps behind them. It sounded like two steps. He wondered if that one guy was dead. He didn’t linger on the thought. Wheeljack didn’t care how close those guys got, he just kept running. 

“Ammo,” Wheeljack called. “Sic ‘em.”

Ammo slid to a stop and whipped around. She leaped at one of the kidnappers, going right for the neck. The other stopped, and pulled her off, taking her around the middle and throwing her against the nearest building. Ammo cried out. 

Over Wheeljack’s shoulder Cambre watched. 

“Ammo!” he cried. 

“She’ll be fine, kid, keep yer head down.”

One of the two mechs were still after them. Wheeljack weaved between the buildings until he reached the market place where they’d entered. Wheeljack lowered his head and buried himself in the crowd. 

On the edge of the market the mech stopped. He scanned the crowd for the pair of finials and the wings of a young prince. He scowled when he didn’t see any sign of them. Getting through the thick crowd proved to be a challenge. He shoved people aside, but it was hardly effective, as most of the people shoved back. 

Wheeljack slipped out of Yuss and took one of the less worn trails back into the woods. He walked for almost two miles before he felt safe. Wheeljack took a knee and placed Cambre on his feet. 

When Cambre lifted his head it was wet with tears. 

“Ammo,” he stuttered out. His vents came out broken and uneven. “Wha- what happened to Ammo?” he cried. He placed his hands on Wheeljack’s chest. “I don’t want them to hurt her.”

“Kid, I told ya, she’d be okay. We’re gonna wait right here for her-”

“But we’re so far away now!”

Wheeljack shushed. “Keep your voice down. She’s a turbo-fox, she could smell us for ten miles away. She’s dumb as a bag’a rocks, but she knows how not to be followed, alright?”

Cambre’s claws dug into Wheeljack’s armour. 

“They’re still after me,” Cambre cried. “Don’t let them take me again, Wheeljack. Please please please, don’t let them take me.”

Wheeljack took Cambre by the wrists and looked his straight in the eye. “I ain’t ever gonna let that happen, understand?” he shook his head “I ain’t ever gonna let that happen. Ever. I will get you back to yer carrier, even if it kills me.” 

“Why do they want me?”

“I’ll be honest with ya, kid. I dunno. They either want a lotta money, or a lotta uproar. Either way, they’re not gettin’ it.” 

Wheeljack took them a few paces away to a tree stump, and sat Cambre upon it. They waited for Ammo to return. Wheeljack sat cross legged beside the stump. Cambre kept a hand on Wheeljack’s arm. Cambre’s little fingers trembled with his entire frame. He kept his wings low and his gaze set straight ahead. 

“What are we gonna do now?” he asked eventually. 

Wheeljack sighed. “I’ll take a look at the map. We’ll find another way. We’re probably gonna wanna stick to less populated areas. Kalis is a neutral city, so maybe if we find some castle guards or a search party we-”

“I wanna stay with you.”

Wheeljack paused. “Well- kid, if I got a viable way to get you home I’m gonna take it.”

“I wanna stay with you,” Cambre repeated. “I wanna stay with you until we get to the castle. The castle guards don’t like me very much. But you shot a guy in the face for me. I wanna stay with you.”

Wheeljack scrubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers. “Kid, I can’t get you all the way to the castle. Your sire sees me and he’ll send guns. Pointed in my direction.”

“So you did leave Iacon because of my Sire.”

“Yes, and no,” Wheeljack sighed. “Listen. Is there anyone who might be in a search party who you would trust ta go with?”

“I wanna stay with you!”

“Ya can’t stay with me, kid!”

Cambre flinched back. Wheeljack calmed. “I’m sorry,” he said. “But ya can’t. You’re sire’s got a few problems with me, alright? Now please. Give me a name.”

Cambre drew his knees up. “Jazz,” he muttered. “Uncle Jazz. I know he’ll be looking high and low for me.”

Wheeljack pat the hand on his arm. “Thank you. I’m sorry for raisin’ my voice. I’ll try not ta do it again.”

Cambre drew his lips between his teeth. He stared at his lap. “It’s okay, I’m used to it.”

Wheeljack puffed. “Yer carrier yell a lot?”

Cambre shook his head. “No. Well- never at me. Sire yells at me a lot.” Cambre took a deep vent, and shook the feeling off. “Do you think Ammo will be here soon?”

“Your sire should never yell at you.” Wheeljack blurted out. 

Cambre furrowed his brow. “What?”

“How yell are we talkin’? Like, raise your voice a little like I just did, or like yell yell?”

Cambre’s wings flapped gently behind him. “Yell- yell,” he said slowly, not entirely sure how to answer. 

“See, this is exactly why-” Wheeljack stopped himself. He took a deep vent, but paused at the peak. He huffed out the vent. “I’m not gonna get into it. But your sire and I have very very different ideas about how to handle certain things.”

Something ruffled in the leaves above them. Ammo hopped down right onto Wheeljack. She stood on his chest and licked his face. Wheeljack waved his arms. “Okay, okay,” he chuckled. He tried to sit up. “Off, off, get off.” 

Ammo leaped to the side. Wheeljack sat up. “Come ‘ere, come ‘ere, let me get a look at ya.”

Ammo trotted a bit closer. Wheeljack took a look in her mouth, her ears, her eyes. He pet around her back and paws, looking for any abrasions or bruises. She yipped and jumped back when he pressed a spot on her back. 

“Sore there?” Wheeljack asked. 

Ammo drew her ears back and whined. Wheeljack pet her on the head. “You’re a good girl,” he muttered. He took the dry meat out of his bag and gave her four whole pieces. When she was done she leaped over to Cambre and pressed her face against his. Cambre hugged her around the neck, burying his face in her fur. 

“I’m happy you’re safe.”

Ammo licked his face. Wheeljack stood up and brushed himself off. 

“Alright, kid. Time ta get goin’. We ain’t got a moment to waste.”

Cambre stood up, but kept hold of Ammo. Wheeljack peaked out of the brush before leading them onto the path. 

“How are we gonna get to Kalis?” Cambre asked. 

“We’ll figure it out. If there’s one thing you’ll learn about me, kid,” Wheeljack pointed to himself with his thumb. “I always figure it out.”

Cambre held his hand out. “Can I hold your hand?”

Wheeljack seemed to freeze up. He rubbed his palm with his fingers. “Uh,”

Cambre pulled his hand away. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to.”

“No,” Wheeljack held his hand out. “You can hold my hand.”

Cambre placed his small hand in Wheeljack’s. 

Their sparks suddenly felt a little warmer


	7. A Brother and his Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is dub-con in this chapter, but it is non-explicit

Starscream had not left his berth in two days. In part because he physically couldn’t, and in part because Optimus had locked him in the room. Starscream had tried to join the search parties about a dozen times. Two weeks in, Optimus had called back many of the parties. He left one in every large city, but that was it. He did not put up posters. He did not announce the tragedy past the day it happened. 

After two weeks Cambre’s disappearance was already being forgotten. For every guard Optimus called back, Starscream sent ten more Seekers in their place. Sunstorm remained with the twins while the Dinobots went to search. It had been an argument between Grimlock and Sunstorm. Grimlock won with the fact that the beasts were better trackers. 

Sunstorm traveled between the castle and Seeker territory every day. He flew in his root mode with both sparklings on his back. 

On the first day of the third week Sunstorm arrived at the gates of the castle. He touched down gently. Ti and Prang dug their claws into his back, and remained where they were. Sunstorm approached the guards, who normally parted the gate for him. Instead he was met with spears. 

“The Castle is not taking visitors today.”

Sunstorm scowled. “I am the Lord’s brother, you idiots. He will see me.”

“The castle is not taking visitors today.”

“It’s good I’m not here to see the fragging building. Step aside, I will see my brother.”

The spear tips were turned to his nose. “If you do not vacate the premises you will be removed by force.” 

Sunstorm grabbed the spear head. “Oh, I dare you, grounder.”

The guard tried to push the spear forward but it would not budge. Sunstorm tugged it from his hands, and broke it over his knee. He tossed it away, and opened his arms, flicking his fingers a little to solicit a fight. The armed guard raced forward. Sunstorm slapped the spear head away and hit the guard in the nose with the heel of his hand. As the guard fell he took the spear from his hands. 

Sunstorm pointed the weapon at the remaining guard. 

“He’s probably dead,” Sunstorm said. “Would you like to join him?”

“I would not be unwilling to risk my life for the sake of my king's orders. Spawn.”

Sunstorm sneered. He drew the spear back and smacked the guard in the head as hard as he could. Not killing him, but at least knocking him out. Sunstorm discarded the weapon and sauntered right through the front gates. “Pitiful,” he spat out of the corner of his mouth. 

In the castle he did not encounter any guards. At least, not any who cared. When he came to Starscream’s door he found it locked. Sunstorm wasted zero time kicking it open. Behind the door he found Optimus and Starscream in the middle of intimate relations. 

Starscream looked half asleep and hardly moved. 

Sunstorm did not hesitate to step into the room and physically shoved Optimus off the berth. Sunstorm climbed over the berth, wings and claws flared. He hissed at Optimus and grabbed him by the neck, holding him to the ground. 

“Sunstorm!” Someone called from behind him. 

Sunstorm hardly heard the voice. He didn’t hear anything until four sets of hands were on him, pulling him off of the king. Even then Sunstorm was hardly willing to relent. He continued to hiss and sneer, and nearly pulled out of all the arms holding him back. It wasn’t until Ti and Prang were taken from him that Sunstorm relented. 

Instead he turned his wrath upon those who dared touch his sparklings. 

Jazz dismissed the other guards and closed the door behind them. 

“Now Sunstorm-”

Sunstorm didn’t think. There was no more thinking. A grounder had his sparklings. 

That grounder had to die. 

Sunstorm bolted forward. He moved too fast for Jazz to react. One second Jazz was on his feet, the next he was being suspended against the wall by his neck, sharp, deadly claws digging into his cables. The blood trickled down Sunstorm’s arm. 

“Release them,” he growled. He squeezed harder. “Now.”

Jazz let go of the sparklings. The crawled down Sunstorm’s arms and returned to his back. Sunstorm dropped Jazz. 

Jazz caughed, gripping his bleeding throat. 

Sunstorm eyed them. “If you think I will not kill the both of you, and sully your precious peace, then you are sorely mistaken.” 

Sunstorm marched to Optimus, who was still on the floor. 

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” Sunstorm said “You are a pitiful king. Pitiful. A disgrace to your own nation. Soliciting interface from a mourning carrier. Disgusting,” Sunstorm spat at Optimus Prime. “If I find you trying to do that with him again before Cambre returns I will kill you. And I will not hesitate this time.”

Optimus said nothing. He rubbed his sore jaw, and stood up. Optimus Prime was not stupid. He was well aware that Sunstorm’s threats were not to be taken lightly. Sunstorm marched back to the berth and tended to his brother. 

Starscream turned his head. “I told him he could,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. 

“I don’t care what you told him,” Sunstorm replied. 

Optimus came to stand at the end of the bed. Sunstorm watched him with a steely eye. Jazz put a hand on Optimus’ should and ushered him to the door. 

When they were alone Sunstorm let himself relax. “How are you feeling?” he asked. 

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck,” Starscream smirked. 

“I don’t know if this is a time for jokes, Starscream.”

Starscream began to sit up. His limbs fought him. “Let me joke, brother. I don’t have much left.”

“We will find him.”

“He’s probably already dead.”

“Starscream-!”

“What?”

Sunstorm didn’t say anything. He took a deep vent and hardened his brow. “I know I am far from the type to tell you to ‘look on the bright side’ or ‘think positive,’ but I’ll resort to it if it will keep you alive.”

“The only thing keeping me alive was Cambre, and now he’s gone.” 

Starscream spoke so smoothly. His voice was neutral, his expression plain. He sat with his hands in his lap, and his eyes on nothing. “Optimus is looking for an heir. I can’t blame him.”

“You certainly can. Cambre is alive.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Who in the world would kidnap a prince and kill him?”

“Someone who doesn’t like the way things are.”

Sunstorm huffed. “By that logic you would do such a thing.”

“No. I am not that stupid.”

Sunstorm placed his hand over his brothers. “More Seekers go out everyday. And more of the Beasts. We will find him. Wherever he is.”

Starscream pulled his hand away. He took a long vent and let out an even longer one. “Don’t fill me with false hope, brother. It’s bad for a poor soul like mine.”

Sunstorm rolled his eyes. “Your pessimism is tiring.”

Starscream finally looked at him. “Imagine for a moment, Sunstorm, if you were to lose one of your twins. How would you feel?” 

“I would tear apart the world until they were found and kill anyone who got in my way. You want to compare me to you, Starscream? We used to be so alike, but I’m not sure anymore.”

Starscream’s lip twitched with a sneer. “You really think you’d do so much better in my position? Take it then.”

Sunstorm shook his head. “You’ve always been so dramatic.”

Starscream sighed. “You do not understand,” he muttered. He laid down and rolled over. “I’m tired. You should probably go.”

Sunstorm barked a laugh. “Go? Oh please. I’m not going anywhere. The only way you’re going to get me to leave is if you drag my empty husk out of here.”

Starscream looked over his shoulder. “You can’t stay here forever.”

“There’s no one at home. It’s a big castle. I can stay here for as long as I want.” 

Starscream rolled his eyes and turned back over. “Fine. I don’t care,” he pointed over his shoulder. “But don’t you dare kill Optimus. That privilege belongs to me.”

Sunstorm smirked. He did stay in the castle. For two days he stayed in the castle, casually stealing food from the kitchen and living in Starscream’s room. 

Everyday was the same. Starscream didn’t do anything. He stared at the wall and picked at his blanket. Optimus Prime did not pay them another visit. Whenever he came across Sunstorm in the hallway he turned and walked in the opposite direction. 

Jazz, too, kept his distance. If he was being honest with himself, the stunt he’d pulled with the sparklings was stupid. It forever put a target on his head. He supposed he could live with that. It didn’t mean he would risk death by returning to Starscream’s room while Sunstorm was still around. 

Sunstorm stayed for an entire week. He slept in the same room as Starscream. On the fourth day Starscream had scoffed and invited Sunstorm to sleep in the berth with him, tired of watching him sleep on the floor. The sparklings were well behaved during bedtime, but little gremlins during the day. Prang, especially. He set the curtains on fire twice. 

At the top of the second week Sunstorm woke up early in the morning, and ran to the washroom. He threw up in the tub. 

Starscream stirred, distrubed by the shift of the bed. He tried to sit up, but could only really lift his head. He heard the solvent of the tub running. A few minutes later Sunstorm emerged from the washroom with a small wash basin. 

“You’re beginning to stink up the place,” Sunstorm muttered. He placed the basin on the stand beside the berth and dipped the rag in. “How long has it been since you last washed?”

Starscream sat up all the way. He shrugged. “Optimus cleans me after interface.”

Sunstorm cringed. “Gross.” 

Sunstorm took Starscream’s limp arm and wiped it with the wet rag. 

“You could do something,” Sunstorm said. He shrugged. “Or I could do all the work, whatever.”

Starscream frowned. “You decided to do this.”

Sunstorm shrugged a shoulder. He suddenly went ridgid. He dropped the rag on the berth and bolted to the washroom. Starscream cringed at the sound of his vomiting, and the sound of his groan afterwards. The faucet ran for a moment. Sunstorm emerged only minutes later. He reclaimed his seat beside the bed, and continued helping Starscream wash. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Starscream asked. 

“Yes.”

“You just threw up.”

“Probably just something I ate.”

Starscream narrowed his eyes, but did not comment. 

He washed Starscream’s arms, torso, legs, and wings. He let Starscream wash his face himself. Or tried to anyways. Starscream took the rag offered, wiped it down his face, and threw it back in the basin. 

“Oh for Primus’ sake,” Sunstorm swore. He took the rag from the solvent and squeezed the excess over Starscream’s head. Starscream flinched. He smacked Sunstorm’s arms away. 

“You need to get ahold of yourself,” Sunstorm said, slapping the rag over his shoulder. “This is ridiculous. You are Starscream, Wing Lord of the Seekers-”

“I don’t care.”

“You lead your people to safety, you lead us out of oppression. And now this!? Who even are you? You’ve been letting yourself get pushed around by Optimus Prime for long enough.”

Starscream’s fists clenched. “This has nothing to do with Optimus Prime.”

“This has everything to do with Optimus Prime! Stop lying to yourself. I know you’re not this stupid. Ever since you got here you’ve been sick. You and your sparkling live in fear of that brute. Mr. Oh-So-Great puts on a pretty face for all of his people and then returns home to beat you. And now, he’s called off the search for your sparkling after just two weeks? Are you kidding? He is keeping you here. He is keeping you sick. I cannot stand it any longer.”

“You think I can?” Starscream said sternly. “If there was anything I could do, Sunstorm, I would have done it ages ago.”

“Leave! Just leave! It is not that difficult Starscream.”

“If I leave everything falls apart!”

Sunstorm’s wings flared. “No it doesn’t!” he screamed. 

On his back Ti began to cry. Sunstorm’s plating eased. He reached behind him and took Ti into his arms. He sat back down to soothe the unhappy sparkling. 

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through, Starscream,” Sunstorm said, his voice soft, and staticy. “But you have the entirety of your people behind you. You do not have to endure this.”

“Part of the deal was keeping up an image,” Starscream said, staring at his fist fulls of blanket. “This maintains that image.”

Sunstorm shook his head. “No. That wasn’t the deal. The deal was that you and Optimus would go separate ways as soon as Cambre was born, and not have to acknowledge your false union unless the public demanded it. You can be sick elsewhere.” 

Starscream clenched his jaw. “Don’t get involved, Sunstorm. I do what I do to protect all of my people. I always have. This situation is no different.”

Sunstorm shook his head. His mouth opened to speak, but he found nothing to say. 

For a majority of the day Sunstorm sat by the berth and tended to his sparklings. Starscream did not fail to notice Ti constantly wanting to place the side of his head against Sunstorm’s chest. Or the twitch of Sunstorm’s slightly thicker looking wings. 

Then it hit him. 

“You're sparked!” Starscream screeched. 

Sunstorm flinched at the sudden outburst. Prang was scared off his lap. Sunstorm scooped him back up off the floor. 

“What?”

“You fragger. You're sparked, and you didn’t tell me?”

Sunstorm pursed his lip. “Well-”

Starscream crossed his arms. “Yes?” he challenged. 

“I didn’t think now was the best time.”

“Are you kidding? Now is the best time. My brother is carrying, it’s supposed to be happy, you idiot. I would have been perfectly happy for you.”

Sunstorm cocked a brow. “Would have been?”

“I still am,” Starscream spat. “I’m just mad, also. How long?”

“How long what?”

“Have you been sparked.”

“Oh. Three weeks.”

“You’ve known for three weeks!” Starscream fell back against his pillows. “Oh brother. I trusted you. Have you told Grimlock yet.”

“Of course I did.”

“And you didn’t tell your own brother!”

“He’s the sire.”

“And I’m your brother.” 

Sunstorm rolled his eyes. “So dramatic,” he muttered. Sunstorm wanted to comment further, but his attention was drawn away by the sound of the door opening. His wings sprung up at the sight of Prowl. 

“Optimus Prime demands an audience with Sunstorm.” Prowl said.

Sunstorm’s response was immediate. “Optimus Prime can suck my spike and choke on it.”

Prowl’s plating clamped. He struggled to maintain a neutral expression. “He insists. Jazz will stay here to keep Starscream company.”

“Over my dead-”

Starscream took his brother’s wrist. “Sunstorm.”

Sunstorm studied Starscream’s expression. It left no room for argument. Sunstorm stood up, and followed Prowl into the hallway. Jazz slipped into Starscream’s room and closed the door behind him. 

Sunstorm and Prowl’s pede steps were loud in the empty hallway. They walked all the way to the other side of the castle, to the throne room where Optimus sat brooding on his chair. The tall, thin, windows would have let in a great deal of light, had they not been half covered. The slivers of light left sharp streaks across the floor and walls. Dust settled where it could be seen. The rest of the room was dim. 

Optimus looked like any other king. He sat in his throne looking so miserable. Looking like a sorry excuse for a man melting over a chair, swirling an abandoned drink in a cup. 

Sunstorm drew his wings straight behind his back to shield Prang, and held Ti closer to his chest. 

“Do you know how difficult it is to be a King, Sunstorm?” Optimus asked, his deep voice rumbling through the open chamber.

“I’m here for myself, not you. Don’t waste my time. Get to the point.”

Optimus threw his cup aside and stood up. “It is very hard.”

Sunstorm rolled his eyes. “You’re not getting to the point.”

Optimus walked across the room until he was standing in front of Sunstorm. 

“My point is that you have your responsibilities, and I have mine. One of mine being Starscream. His treatment. His board. His food. His health. And I must tend to this while tending to the relations of my entire kingdom.”

“I don’t give a flying frag about your stupid kingdom, Optimus.”

Optimus cocked a brow. “Oh, don’t you? Is my kingdom not the one protecting your people?”

“You gave us that land.”

“Exactly. And I can take it away just as easily.”

“Then we will leave, and we will take our Wing Lord with us.”

Optimus narrowed his eyes. He circled Sunstorm. 

“How old are the twins now?”

Sunstorm watched Optimus, but did not move. He held Ti a little tighter, and did not answer. 

Optimus stopped in front of him. His eyes trailed Sunstorm’s body. 

“What are you looking at?” Sunstorm spat. 

Optimus’ eyes lingered. He slowly brought them back up to meet Sunstorm’s. Optimus cocked his head. 

“Something seems- different. About you.”

“Optimus-”

“Is that a bump I spy?”

Sunstorm froze. He clenched his jaw and did not answer. 

“I’m happy for you, Sunstorm,” Optimus eyes dimmed. “It’s unfortunate what happened to your first protoform. I was told there was a lot of blood.” 

Sunstorm’s throat became tight. His eyes went wide. His hand unconsciously went to his stomach. 

“It would be unfortunate if something were to happen to your current brood. Or last.”

Sunstorm couldn’t move. Ti babbled at him but Sunstorm could not respond. Optimus leaned down and wagged his finger at Ti. 

“Your sparklings certainly are cute.”

Cold tears ran down Sunstorm’s cheeks. 

What happened next Sunstorm couldn’t say. He remembered little of the events that followed. He didn’t quite black out, not entirely. There were trickles of memories. He remembered Optimus Prime’s voice, and Ti and Prang’s panicked babbling. He remembered the soft rumble of his conjux, and distinctly remembered the lack of response from Grimlock when Optimus Prime said: “Check your seeker and his spawn before you let them leave the house, next time.”

Next Sunstorm knew he was at home sitting on his berth. The sparklings were on their sire’s back, peeking over his shoulders. 

“What happened?” Grimlock asked softly. 

Sunstorm slowly moved his eyes to look at his conjux. His vents became unsteady. He tried to swallow the dryness in his throat, and stop himself from hyperventilating. Grimlock did not restrain him with a hug. Instead he placed his hands carefully on the back of Sunstorm’s arms. 

“What happened?” Grimlock asked again. 

Sunstorm hugged himself around the waist. He came down from his own mind. For a moment he found words. 

“Optimus Prime.”

Grimlock resisted the urge to growl at the name. “What did he do?”

“He-” Sunstorm’s jaw clenched. “He made a comment. About-” Sunstorm swallowed nothing. “About the loss,” Sunstorm forced his expression to ease. He glanced at the hand on his belly. He furrowed his brow. “I think he threatened us.” 

Grimlock growled. He plucked the protoforms from his back and handed them to their Carrier. He then picked up his sword and stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Sunstorm asked. 

“To separate Optimus Prime’s head from his body.”

Sunstorm sprung to his feet and raced to the door, blocking it before Grimlock could reach. 

“No.”

“Why not?” Grimlock growled. “He threatened my carrying mate. He has to die.” 

“You can’t go storming into the castle. You’re one Dinobot, there are hundreds of guards.”

“You underestimate me?”

“Never. I worry for you. Maybe you do kill Optimus, then what?”

Grimlock pointed a sharp finger at his partner. “You have threatened to kill Optimus Prime countless times. I know you don’t bluff.”

“I will kill Optimus if he threatens my brother. Not me. This isn’t about me. We need to get Starscream out of that castle. Optimus Prime has ruled over him long enough.”

Grimlock shook his head. “Optimus Prime will not listen to anything but force.”

Sunstorm tapped his chin. “No.” he said slowly. “He will listen to his traditions."

Grimlock scoffed. "When it serves him."

"I don't think Optimus fears death enough for us to threaten him with it. He plays mind games."

Grimlock rolled his head. "Just let me kill him."

"No," Sunstorm thrummed his fingers over his lip. "That privilege belongs to Starscream. If we want to get past Optimus we must play his games."

Grimlock rumbled. "Hate games. Need action." 

“We have to wait.”

“We have waited long enough!”

Sunstorm’s wings drew back. Grimlock immediately relaxed. “I am sorry,” he muttered. He took a knee, and nuzzled the side of his conjux’s head. “You should be resting.”

“We should all be resting,” Sunstorm relaxed into the touch. “I haven’t seen you in two weeks. I’m sorry you were forced to return under these circumstances.”

“I’m sorry you had to endure them.” 

“Please. I want to rest. We have to get Starscream out of the castle, but right now, this moment, is not when we are going to do it. Tomorrow. We will think up a plan tomorrow. Right now your sparklings need you. They’ve missed you.”

“I have missed them. Our trackers have caught no sign of Cambre.”

“I’m confident we will find him. Will you rejoin the search party? I can go out this time.”

“I will stay home this time.”

Sunstorm nodded. Grimlock purred. He pressed his face into Sunstorm’s waist. “Did all of my sparklings miss me?”

Sunstorm chuckled, hugging Grimlock around the head. 

“I speak for them, and they say yes.”

Grimlock purred. The twins raced over from where they’d been left on the berth. They scaled their sire in a matter of minutes. Grimlock gathered them into his arms and nuzzled their little faces. 

“We will stay home for the rest of the day?” Grimlock asked. 

“I think that’s best. They should probably be put down for a nap.”

Grimlock nodded. “Wear them out a little first,” he stood up. “You rest.”

Sunstorm’s wings flapped gently behind him. “I’m fine,” he lied.

Grimlock rumbled. “Lying.”

Sunstorm sneered. “Fine,” he groaned. “I will rest. But not because you told me to.”

Sunstorm want to the berth and laid down. Grimlock played with the sparkling for an hour or two before putting them down for a nap. Once everyone in the house was asleep Grimlock returned to his berth. For a long time he studied Sunstorm. 

He always looked so peaceful in his sleep. It was about the only time he looked peaceful. When he was awake his wings were always up and attentive. His plating was always clamped. There was always a scowl on his face. 

But when he was asleep he was relaxed. Some Seekers still slept with one eye open, but Sunstorm, in his own home, felt secure enough to leave his guard down. Grimlock began to purr at the thought of it. There was a flutter in his spark. A feeling of admiration. 

A thought. 

Grimlock moved from the berth. He dug through their supplies, trying his best to make as little noise as possible. He opened up old cases they hadn’t touched in years. In one of them he found what he was looking for. 

It was a book, completely untouched, the bind still intact. It had been a “gift” if one could call it that, from Optimus. It was a plain, brown, book, with gold lettering, titled “The Rules and Traditions of Iacon.”

Grimlock returned to the berth. He sat up against the wall and started reading.


	8. A King and his Kindness

Starscream was having something reminiscent of a pleasant rest until Optimus came for him. He scooped Starscream out of the berth, bathed him, brought him back, did his business, bathed him, brought him back, and left. After he was gone Starscream went about his day like normal. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his wings, and sat in bed.

And sat in his bed and sat in his bed and sat in his bed.

Until Ratchet paid him a visit.

An unexpected visit.

It was apparently unexpected to him, as well, because he came in muttering to himself, and dropped his tools unceremoniously on the chair next to the door. He plopped himself in the chair beside the berth.

“I’ve been summoned by Optimus Prime himself to check and see if you’re sparked.”

Starscream managed a weak scoff. “I’d know if I was sparked. I’ve been sparked sixteen times.”

“Believe me, Starscream, I want to be here as much as you do.”

“I highly doubt your disdain goes as far as mine.”

“Optimus had begun interfacing with you again, against my direct medical orders-”

“As if he cares.”

“You are not well enough to have a sparkling yet. I don’t know if you’ll ever be well enough to have a sparkling. I don’t even know if your body is still capable of having them-!”

“Ratchet,” Starscream lifted his head from the pillow and actually looked at the doctor. “Just do the fragging check up.” He let his head fall back. “Just get it over with so you can leave.”

Ratchet growled a sigh. “Fine.”

Ratchet went through a normal check up first. He asked about general pains, frequency of interface, how well the medication seemed to be working. When that was done he took a look at Starscream’s spark. There were no sparklings to be found. Starscream hadn’t realized how tense he’d been until Ratchet delivered the news.

Ratchet sat back down and began packing up.

“You know,” he muttered. “If you do get sparked. There are other options available to you-”

“No.”

“I just want to give you the option.”

“If Optimus ever found out he’d have you executed.”

Ratchet stood up. “Unless he wants you to die,” he leaned down to Starscream’s level. “He wouldn’t.”

“You severely underestimate how stupid he is.”

“You’re right. I probably do.”

Ratchet wished Starscream a good rest of his day, and took his leave. Jazz joined Starscream in his room only a few minutes later. He brought with him a cube of energon on a tray, which he set on the bedside table.

“How are you feeling?” Jazz asked, handing over the cube.

“I don’t think this required an entire tray,” Starscream muttered, looking into the foggy energon. It was filled with crystal shavings that were supposed to help him in some way. Whether it be build his strength, or make him more likely to conceive. Starscream drank the foul tasting drink in one go. He placed it back on the tray and laid back down.

“Just the same as ever,” he muttered. His tanks churned against the rancid energon. Starscream groaned. He pressed his head back into the pillow and took a deep vent.

“I don’t know if this swill is helping,” He said, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on anything but the pain in his tanks. Anywhere else he concentrated his energy was also met with pain. Starscream settled for a tank ache.

“It might not taste good, but you need to keep your strength up,” Jazz shrugged. “And since you haven’t been able to get out of bed since Cambre disappeared, this is what Optimus is sending you.”

Starscream pressed his hand into his aching forehead. “You brought an entire tray with one, single, cube of disgusting energon on it,” he lifted his lead. “Do you know how much food you could have fit on that tray? So much. So many alloygator tails. So many.”

“Too many alloygator tails isn’t good for your general health.”

“I. Don’t. Care. Am I not allowed to enjoy anything in life?” Starscream laid his head back. “Certainly seems like it. Has Optimus sent out anymore search parties?”

Jazz shook his head. “No,” he said quietly. “He’s brought most of them back.”

“Send them out again.”

“I don’t have the authority to do that-”

“But I do, and I am ordering you to order someone else to send more search parties.”

“Starscream-”

Starscream’s head snapped up. “You can’t tell me you’re okay with this.”

“I-” Jazz’s mouth snapped shut. He huffed. “I’m not,” he said, trying to settle his expression. “But we have some of the best trackers on the two kingdoms on it. Even the Beasts have joined the search. Since the abduction Optimus doesn’t think we should be sending anymore guards away from the castle."

“That’s a fragging excuse and you know it.”

“It’s the best I can give you, Starscream”

“Why hasn’t he sent you?”

“He wants me to stay here. Keep you company in your time of need.”

“Keep an eye on me, you mean.”

“You know I don’t report slag to Optimus.”

Starscream crossed his arms. “As far as I know,” he muttered out of the side of his mouth.

Jazz frowned. "Who saved your aft way back when?" He asked.

Starscream didn't respond.

Jazz leaned forward. "And who saved mine?"

Starscream frowned. “Fine,” he muttered.

Jazz readjusted himself in his seat. “Listen, Scream,” he shook his head. “I’m loyal to you. And I’m loyal to him. But my loyalty to Optimus,” he expression dimmed. “Sometimes I question it.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that.”

Jazz lifted his head. “Do you want to walk around the grounds today?” he asked.

Starscream could tell Jazz was just trying to change the subject. He allowed it. “Will Optimus let me?”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re allowed to walk around the grounds.” Jazz stood up. “So? Feeling up to it? It would be good for you to get out of this room.”

“If I must,” Starscream sighed, shoving the blanket off himself.

Jazz helped him from the berth, and walked him to the garden. The crystal roses were all dead with the season. They had yet to be trimmed and pulled to prepare for next year. The garden was mostly bare besides the endless vines that grew up the walls.

Within the castle walls no one had to accompany Starscream on his walks. Cambre used to love taking his Carrier on walks. There had been years at a time when Starscream could hardly stand to leave his berth. Cambre would sit by his side, or in his lap. Read to him, tell him stories, show him the new trinkets and things Jazz had gotten from all the far away cities.

Cambre hadn’t seen much of the world in his short life. He’s been outside the castle a few times, but had never left the city. He hadn’t even gotten close to the city border. But he’d heard so many stories from the people who worked in the castle. Most of them weren’t telling them to Cambre, he just sat behind the door and listened.

With no playmates Cambre had occupied himself finding every in and out of the castle. He probably knew it better than Optimus did, or anyone else who lived there.

Starscream tried not to think about Cambre too much. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t. The thought of his son would only send him into an emotional whirlpool. Starscream had been in an oddly good mood that day. A week or two prior he could hardly lift his limbs to wipe tears from his eyes. Now he was out of bed.

It was probably best to stay out of bed.

Jazz lead them to a bench. Starscream took a seat. His eyes immediately landed on Cambre’s fort. Something tugged on his spark. A thought. That if he looked in the fort Cambre would be there. Hiding. Afraid to come back to Optimus.

As soon as Starscream had the thought, it seemed, Optimus was there. Starscream didn’t know how long he’d been sitting in the garden, or how long Optimus had been there, but it he was calling his name.

“Starscream,” Optimus called. “Did you hear what I said?”

Starscream blinked himself out of his own head. “No,” he looked up at Optimus. “What did you say?”

Optimus took a knee. He placed his hand upon Starscream’s knee and gently rubbed the side of it with his thumb.

“I know you have a difficult time walking around the castle,” Optimus said, his voice soft. If Starscream didn’t know any better he might mistake it for caring. Optimus removed a long thin box from his subspace. He presented it to Starscream.

“I had this made for you.”

Optimus opened the case. Inside there was a cane. It’s handle was red crystal, carved into the head of a lileth. The base was elysium, smooth, and freshly polished. Starscream took it out of the box and ran his hand over it.

“Wonderful,” he said. He looked at Optimus. “Now I have something to hit you with.”

Optimus chuckled. He leaned up and gave Starscream’s kiss a cheek.

“Do you like it?” Optimus asked, wearing a smile that would look genuine to the untrained eye.

Starscream studied the cane with a critical brow. “It will do, I guess. Until you buy me a nicer one.”

“I will buy you as many as you like. One for every day of the week if you’d like.”

Starscream smirked. He poked Optimus in the forehead. “One for everyday of the year, you mean.”

Optimus chuckled. He took the hand that poked him and gave it a kiss. “Whatever you want.”

Starscream, keeping on his smile, said in the sweetest, most innocent voice. “I want you to go away.”

Optimus did not say anything. His smile faltered only slightly. He gave a curt nod, stood up, and walked out of the garden. Starscream watched him go. As soon as Optimus was gone Starscream shuffled so he was sitting facing the other way on the bench. When properly seated Starscream took the cane in one hand, pulled back, and threw it as hard as he possibly could over the wall of the garden.

Jazz furrowed his brow. “What did you do that for?”

“Any gift from Optimus is a gift I do not want. I’d rather have a cane carved out of my own wing before accepting one from Optimus.”

Starscream moved to stand up. Jazz stood up first and readied himself if Starscream needed help.

“I’m ready to go back to the room,” Starscream announced.

Jazz escorted Starscream back to the room, and helped him into bed. Jazz stayed with Starscream for the rest of the day. When night fell Optimus arrived at the room. He ushered Jazz out and made him replace the guard by the door.

Jazz’s legs were heavy. They protested his vacancy of the room, but he did not let them stop him. Jazz stood obediently by the door and listened to the conversation within. It was muffled, but he heard every word.

“Where is your gift?”

“Over the garden wall somewhere.”

A pause.

“You threw it away."

"Yes."

"Why?"

“Because it was ugly, and I didn’t like it.”

“But you needed it.”

“Not from you I didn’t.”

An angry huff.

“Must you always be so difficult?”

“Must you always be so transparent with you intentions?”

Optimus voice was becoming tighter. Less patient.

“I gave you something you needed. Aren’t you always asking for more freedom?”

“If I wanted a cane I would have carved it out of one of these bed posts by now.”

The voices quieted for a few minutes.

When they returned they returned with the shift of the berth.

“I don’t remember you asking,” Starscream spat.

“Would you like to?”

“You know my answer to that.”

“Are you willing, then?”

“I’m tired.”

“That is not a yes or no.”

There was a hiss. A grunt. The berth shifting, and pedes stumbling. Optimus growled.

“Is that yes or no enough for you?”

Optimus emerged from the room holding his bleeding jaw. Jazz did not fail to notice the slashes under Optimus’ hand.

“Get the cane.” Optimus demanded. “Return it to Starscream.”

Jazz bowed his head. “Yes, my king.”

 

* * *

 

Jazz slugged around the outside of the castle wall in the middle of the night rethinking every decision he’d ever made that got him to this point.

“Go get the cane,” he muttered to himself. “Return it to Starscream so you can get your eyes ripped out. Okay, Optimus, no problem. I’ll find your stupid cane. Fragger.”

Jazz saw something sparkling in the moonlight. He trudged through the brush and picked up the cane. It was still in perfect working condition. Even the polish appeared to have withstood the throw. Jazz brushed the speckles of dirt off of it and gave it a good look over.

It was a pretty cool cane. There was a weird amount of consideration put into it. Weird for Optimus, anyways. Jazz was sure if Grimlock had to make a cane for Sunstorm there would be the same amount of attention to detail put into this one.

Jazz’s lip flattened into a hard line. His grip tightened around the cane. With both hands he grabbed it by one end, and slammed the head into the wall, shattering the crystal handle.

Jazz discarded the husk on the ground, and walked away from it.

 

* * *

 

Starscream stirred. The morning was barely coming through the curtains as Starscream rolled away from the light. Something caught his half lidded eye.

Starscream opened his eyes all the way.

Beside the bed he found a cane.

Elysium base.

Blue crystal handle carved into a lileth.

He sat up and grabbed it. Starscream was ready to chuck it out the window before he noticed the name on the tag. Starscream paused. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, flipping the tag over and over.

It appeared to be Jazz’s handwriting. One could never be sure with Optimus. He was a sneaky bastard.

Even still Starscream thought best to wait until Jazz actually got there.

Jazz arrived about an hour later with a tray full of food. He was smiling as he placed it in Starscream’s lap.

“Love, Optimus,” Jazz said. “He told me to say that.”

“I bet he did.”

Starscream stared at the food. Fried alloygator tail. Golden and Purple nuggets with a green energon glaze. Strips of Cyboar meat cooked on each side, rubbed with red crystals. Cooled petro-rabbit eggs. Fried lileth eggs.

Starscream’s mouth watered. It was a feast. Everything he’d ever wanted.

He removed the tray from his lap and placed it on the bedside table.

“Just energon today,” Starscream said. He couldn’t take his eyes off the food.

Jazz took his seat. “Come on,” he urged. “Like you said, you should get more than that.”

“You know just as well as I do what this is all about. He’s a bastard. He’s using things I need as gifts. I won’t take them. Speaking of gifts,” Starscream picked up the cane off the bed. “Is this from you?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“What happened to the one Optimus gave me?”

Jazz waited a minute to answer. “Broke.”

Starscream nodded. “Good. It probably hit a rock.”

Starscream took the cane in both hands. For a long time he just stared at it. “Is it really from you?”

Jazz nodded. “Yup. Went down to the guild last night and practically begged them to make it for me. Lucky they didn’t make me pay three times as much for waking them up at midnight.”

Starscream puffed a small laugh. “There's a cane making guild?”

“Just the metal workers and crafters.”

Starscream nodded. “I like it.” he studied the crystal head. “A- pleasant- color,” he said, his lips barely moving.

“It reminds me of Cambre’s eyes.”

* * *

 

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"No. But do you have any better ideas?"

Cambre only groaned.

"It's okay kid, you ain't even gonna be in the mercury. If you're on my shoulders you won't even touch it."

Cambre still looked warily at the raging river before them. According to Wheeljadk the closest bridge was six miles up river, which would throw them on a trail that was completely off course.

Plus their pursuers were probably trusting they'd be at the bridge. Bridges were predictable. They were sensible.

The rope that spanned across the river for people to grab onto while they walked across was not either of those things. Wheeljack assured Cambre that the rope was set up in the shallow end, so he could just walk across the bottom.

Cambre bit his claws. "Okay," he muttered out the side of his mouth. "If you think it's safe."

Wheeljack scratched his finial. "Well…"

"What?"

"Nothin'," Wheeljack started towards the river. "Come on, gonna get a move on."

Cambre let Wheeljack get behind him and lift him onto his shoulders.

"Just hang onto the finials. Rivers pretty calm right now so on the unlikely chance you fall off don't panic. I'll get ya," he handed up his bag. "Hold this for me."

Cambre looked down at Ammo.

"What about Ammo?"

"Don't worry. She knows the drill."

Wheeljack whistled out the side of his mouth and flicked his hand. Ammo scurried up behind him and leaped on. She rested her head on Cambre's lower back and whined.

"She ain't a strong swimmer." Wheeljack said.

With one hand holding up Ammo, and the other on the rope, Wheeljack stepped into the river. Ammo cried the entire time. Cambre watched the moving mercury as it rushed around them. It went up to about Wheeljack's waist. Getting through it didn't seem that difficult. It wasn't moving fast enough to sweep Wheeljack off his feet, but one misstep could send them floating away.

It took about ten minutes to get to the other side. As soon as they were on the shore Ammo got down and shook off. Wheeljack let Cambre down.

"That wasn't so bad," Cambre said. "How close are we to Kalis?"

Wheeljack took out his map and marked something. "A ways away still."

Cambre slumped. "Still? We've been traveling for two weeks."

Wheeljack shrugged. "It's a long way kid. And we still gotta go through the mountains. That by itself will take a week."

Cambre's wings went all the way down. Wheeljack took a knee.

"Ey, don't worry kid. We're halfway to Iacon already. Kalis is right past those mountains," Wheeljack pointed to the peaks in the distance. "Once we get there it'll only be five days, and her home. Just think about that."

Cambre nodded. "Still a long time," he muttered.

Wheeljack stood up. "I could carry you all the way across the mountains if ya want."

Cambre cracked a smile. "No," he said, voice still monotone. "That's okay."

Wheeljack held out his hand. "Let's get goin'. Wanna hit the next village before dark."

Cambre took the hand offered to him. "Okay."

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Oh," Wheeljack pursed his lip. "You wanna ride on my shoulders?"

Cambre looked up at him. He sees to be thinking. Eventually be nodded.

They stopped. Wheeljack got behind and lifted Cambre onto his shoulders.

It was quiet as they walked.

"I wonder what my Carrier is doing right now," Cambre muttered. "He's probably laying in bed. Probably worrying his spark out. Hey,"

"What?"

"Can you send messages to the castle?"

"No."

"I don't mean you, personally. I mean in general."

"Yes and no. You can send a letter to a specific person in the castle."

"My sire?"

"Not that specific person."

Cambre thought for a minute. "Jazz?"

"Not a lotta places where you can send a letter, kid. And New Kalis ain't one of 'em. Only places I know you can send letters from is Tetrahex, Kaic, the Smelting Pools and Yuss. But don't worry about it Cambre, you're almost home."

Cambre relaxed. "Yeah, You're probably right."

Cambre was asleep within five minutes. His little claws clenched and unclenched around the finials. His head rested atop Wheeljack's.

Cambre was asleep for the rest of the day. While Wheeljack was getting supplies. While he was setting up camp. Eventually Wheeljack had to put him down. He carefully lifted Cambre off his shoulders, and gently laid him on the sleep mat. Ammo volunteered to be his pillow. Cambre's little hands curled into her fur.

Wheeljack placed the blanket over him. When the night grew cold Wheeljack kept the fire lit.

He stayed up the entire night, like he had almost every night, gun and knife at the ready.


	9. A Journey and it's Mountain

It took two days to reach the mountain path. They'd stopped for supplies in a couple of different villages and rest places. Wheeljack had bought Cambre a small cloak to use when they were passing through towns to prevent anyone from seeing him. Now it was to be used for warmth.

Wheeljack, too, had a cloak. But it was old and worn. Made out of cheaper material, and patched up in several places. Cambre's was dark blue with darker blue stitching. Wheeljack helped him fasten it in the front, and button it all the way down.

"I'm gonna be too warm," Cambre complained.

"Yer gonna wanna be warm, kid. It's cold up there. Hold still."

"How cold?"

"Can't give ya an exact temperature, but cold enough." Wheeljack stood up. "My offer to carry you all the way still stands."

"I think I can handle it."

"I do want ya to keep hold'a my hand when we really get up there, though. The mountain path is treacherous. Don't need ya gettin' away from me, understand?"

Cambre nodded. “Okay, I can do that.”

They took off down the path. Wheejack explained how the mountain paths worked as they walked. There were several. The one they wanted went straight through and was probably one of the most worn. Others went off to one side or the other. The center path was treaded right through, not up. There remained steep inclines and raging rivers, and treacherous weather. It was out of season for any serious storms, so Wheeljack felt confident in their ability to get through unscathed, and within a reasonable amount of time.

They made good progress on the first day. More progress than Wheeljack was expecting. He lost track of how far they’d gone when the sun was beginning to set below the peak. Wheeljack had been busy watching Cambre play with Ammo and climbing up trees, and chasing petro-rabbits and birds and things.

As they were setting up camp Wheeljack spotted a slight movement in a bush. He recognized the silvery green wings and small lithe body immediately. Wheeljack froze. He whispered for Cambre.

“Cambre. Come ‘ere,”

Cambre moved to run over but Wheeljack put his hand out.

“Quietly, quietly. Come ‘ere.”

Cambre slowed down. He crouched down and kept he pede steps light. Wheeljack pointed to something in the bush.

“Ya see that?” he whispered. “The little bird right there?”

Cambre moved his head around to try and see it. “Where?”

Wheeljack moved his finger so it was more in front of Cambre’s face.

“See, right there?”

Cambre nodded. “I see it.”

“Do you know what that is?”

Cambre shook his head. “Uh-uh.”

“It’s a lileth. They live all the way up in the mountains, so you never see ‘em at lower altitudes. They can’t survive. Lileths are the birds of the Seekers. They live closest to the sky. They fly with such beauty and grace, legend says that watching them is how the Seekers learned to fly.”

Cambre’s mouth moved in a silent, “wow.”

They watched it for as long as it stayed put. Cambre watched it fly away, mesmerized by how the low light reflected off it’s wings. Once it was gone Cambre scurried back to Wheeljack.

“Are we gonna see more lileths?”

“Hopefully. They’re beautiful, ain’t they? The Seekers used to keep ‘em, use their eggs and feathers.”

“Used to?”

“Yeah. Once they moved out of Megatron’s territory the altitude wasn’t suitable. They had to let ‘em go. Broke their hearts from what I heard.”

Cambre’s wings went down. “That’s sad,” he furrowed his brow. “That sounded like it was a big part of their culture.”

“Was. Still is,” Wheeljack sighed. “Lotta things changed after that courting,” he muttered. “Lotta lotta things.”

Cambre skipped forward. “Like what?”

“Oh a buncha stuff. But we ain’t gonna talk about that now. It’s late. We’re gonna eat and get right to bed, alright?”

Cambre huffed. “Can’t you tell me stories while we’re eating?”

“Nope.”

Cambre pouted but didn’t argue. Wheeljack fried up some meat and nuggets. Most of the food he gave to Cambre. The sparkling mostly picked at the food. Wheeljack made a gesture with his hand.

“Eat, kid. You gotta keep yer strength up, come on.”

Cambre didn’t respond. He finished his food and set his cloth aside. When Wheeljack finished he put the fire out and ushered them into a tent where he lit a much smaller fire to keep them warm for a time while they tried to fall asleep.

The space was not too small. It was big enough to fit them all comfortably with enough room between them. Ammo, in all her glory, would likely end up on her back kicking Wheeljack in the head.

Until then the fire remained lit. The tent would protect them from the elements the mountain would throw at them. Wheeljack stayed up like he always did. He whittled something with his knife and kept an eye on Cambre.

Every once in a while Cambre’s wing would twitch and he would curl in on himself. Wheeljack couldn’t see Cambre’s face, but the more he listened the more he could hear the small weeps. Wheeljack left Cambre alone for a while. It was hard being so far from home, missing his carrier. Sometimes Cambre had to cry and that was all right.

“Wheeljack?” Cambre’s voice was small when he spoke.

Wheeljack out down his work. “What is it kiddo?”

Cambre sat up, keeping the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “I can’t sleep.”

“You want me to put the fire out?”

Cambre shook his head. “No,” his voice quivered. “That won’t help,” he face scrunched up as he began to cry again. “I keep thinking about my carrier. Di- did you know my carrier?” he sniffled. “When you worked in the castle?”

Wheeljack contemplated to himself for a moment. He waded his head. “No,” he held out, teetering out on the end. “But- I knew him when Optimus was courting him.”

Cambre immediately perked up. His wings flinched under the blanket. “You knew him before he was sick?” Cambre crawled closer. “Can- can you tell me about him?”

Wheeljack readjusted himself slightly. Cambre scooted even closer.

Wheeljack rubbed his chin. “I dunno,” he muttered.

Cambre looked at him with his bright, big, blue eyes. “Please?” he pouted.

Wheeljack groaned. “All right fine. But ya only get one story.”

Cambre bounced in his seat as Wheeljack turned to face him. Wheeljack rubbed his chin. “Hm, let me think. What’s a good one. Oh, how about one with yer sire in it too, ya want that? It’s a funny one.”

Cambre stopped bouncing. He narrowed his eyes. “What kind of story with my sire?”

“One where yet carrier out did ‘em like it was nothin’.”

Cambre’s smile returned. “Yeah, yeah. I wanna hear that one.”

“All right, all right. Now yer carrier told me this one, so some’a the details might be a little off. But this is how it went down, basically.”

Wheeljack told the story of the time Optimus tried to impress Starscream with a fish, but only succeeded in embarrassing himself when Starscream caught a bigger one.

“And let me tell you,” Wheeljack said. “This fish was huge.”

“How huge?”

“Eyyy,” Wheeljack pat around his subspace. “Here wait a minute.” Wheeljack took something out of his cabin. “Yer carrier gave me a scale from that fish.”

Wheeljack handed over a pink and black scale that was about as big as his hand. It was wrapped in twine to be used as a pendant. Cambre looked at it with complete awe. As if it were the most amazing thing he’d ever seen.

“Wow,” he said. “This fish must’a been as big as my carrier.”

“Probably nearly was. I never got ta see it, but I heard it was quite the sight.”

Cambre bounced. “Tell me another one.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “Nah nah nah. I said one.”

“Oh come on. That was ten seconds long.”

“It was not that short. We had an agreement.”

“No we didn’t,” Cambre crawled forward and sat up on his knees to be almost eye level with Wheeljack.

“Come on,” Cambre begged. “Pleeeeease.”

Wheeljack waved his hands. “Alright alright. Fine. Hm,” Wheeljack tried to think of a good one. “Oh,” Wheeljack chuckled to himself. “I got a good one. Okay, so I was what they called a ‘courter.’ I was the guy assigned to kinda get on the inside. See what made Starscream tick so I could take that info back to my guy so he could impress Starscream,” Wheeljack wagged his hands. “Anyways. So the way it was set up was the courters got one day to spend with Star, but Starscream didn’t like us too much so he always split us up, sent us ta do stuff, whatever. One day he sends the other two with Thundercracker, so it’s just me, him, and Sunstorm.”

Wheeljack was already beginning to chuckle to himself. “We was supposed to get nuggets from one of the mud pits. Let me tell you,” he chuckled. “As soon as we got there. We’re standin’ at the edge of the pit, alright? And I think Sun says somethin’ about gettin’ me ta do all the work? Cause I’m a grounder, ya know?” Wheeljack could barely contain himself. “Star, in response, says “Sunstorm, you’re an idiot,” or somethin’ like that.” Wheeljack could hardly get the words out. “And Sun shoves him into the mud. Star goes right over, face first, into the mud pit.”

Cambre cried out in laughter, rocking a little as he listened eagerly to the rest of the story. Wheeljack told him how they were rolling around fighting for close to twenty minutes while Wheeljack did end up doing all the work. Cambre laughed so hard he rolled onto his side. When the laughter died down Cambre relaxed. He remained where he was, wrapped snug in the blanket. He stared up at Wheeljack.

“One more?” Cambre asked. “While I fall asleep.”

Wheeljack nodded. “Sure, kid.”

While Wheeljack thought of a story Ammo came to lay down right next to him. Cambre rolled over so he was facing her, and pressed his face into her fur.

“Okay, I got one,” Wheeljack said, lowering his voice. He spoke in a hushed mutter. “Now, you ain’t allowed to tell anyone this, but I got one. On the first night of the courting Starscream wasn’t very happy. Not a lotta people would’a been. Bein’ married off to a stranger, it’s hard. Megatron threw a party, big party for everyone. Star couldn’t get a minute away from all his new suitors. Now I didn’t wanna be there either, kid. Me, Ratchet, and Skyfire, we were all picked, ya know? Like Starscream had been,” Wheeljack took a deep vent. “We both wanted a minute alone. Funny enough we ended up in the same place. Yer carrier had just stolen the tail off the alloygator and wandered away to eat in peace. Found each other by the shore of a mercury pool.”

Wheeljack paused for a long time.

“Yer carrier had a lotta pressure on him. And he wasn’t very fond’a other people. We all had this perception of him, ya see. Mean, and cold. Loved alloygator tails more than his own brother. But we sat next to eachother. Talked a little. And yer carrier gave me the alloygator tail. It was the best thing I ever tasted. I started to see him in a different light after that.”

Cambre rolled his head so he could speak and be heard. “You and my carrier were friends,” he muttered. His eyes were closed, and his lips barely moved.

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered. “We were friends.”

Wheeljack took a deep vent and shook away the heavy feeling. Cambre snored as quietly as his carrier. Wheeljack pat his shoulder.

“Sleep well, Cambre.”

 

* * *

 

As they got deeper into the mountain, the colder it got. It wasn't unbearable. Cambre could take off his cloak and shiver, but otherwise walk fairly comfortably. Wheeljack informed him that there was a mile long stretch at the peak of the path that was very cold and would require a cover.

Until then Cambre was content to leave his cloak unbuttoned and run around with Ammo until he got tired and retreated back to Wheeljack. Cambre would take his hand, press his tired cheek against that back of it, and close his eyes.

They stopped in the middle of the day to rest and eat. Wheeljack removed everything from his back. Normally he didn’t, but he decided to take a break from the weight and rest for the long journey ahead. When they were done Cambre remained seated on a log while Wheeljack packed everything up. Cambre cocked his head, spotting something odd on Wheeljack's back.

Cambre pointed. "What's that?"

Wheeljack looked over his shoulder. “What’s what?”

Cambre stood up and came a little closer. “That thing on your back. What’s it for?”

Wheeljack reached behind himself. He grabbed the edge of the pocket that protruded from his back. He immediately let go.

“Nothin’,” Wheeljack muttered. “Just- nothin’.”

“I never noticed it before.”

“That’s cause I got all that stuff on my back.”

Cambre shifted slightly so he could get a better look at the pouch. He spotted a slit in the side of it, and other little marks all over the same side. The split looked old and crudely healed.

“What happened there?”

“Where?”

“It looks like you got cut.”

“Get cut a lot.”

“No, like something almost cut it off.”

Wheeljack stood up straight. “You shouldn’t really ask people about their scars.”

Cambre’s wings went straight back. “Sorry,” he said, lowering his head.

Wheeljack sighed. “It’s okay, kid. This thing it’s-” Wheeljack started off walking. “It’s for sparklings.”

Cambre skipped to catch up. “You have a sparkling?”

“Not anymore.”

“Do you have a conjux?”

“No.”

“Did you ever?”

Wheeljack stopped. “Kid. What did I just say about questions like that?”

“You said scars.”

“Not all scars are physical, kid.”

Cambre’s mouth snapped shut, and his wings went down. Cambre didn't speak for a while. He lagged a little bit behind. Wheeljack fell back a bit so they were in step.

“I’m not mad,” Wheeljack said. “It’s just a very sensitive subject for me, alright? But I ain’t mad. Yer a kid, you’re gonna be curious. It’s okay. Just gotta learn.”

Cambre nodded. He lifted his hand as if to take Wheeljack’s but quickly reconsidered. Wheeljack stopped. He took a knee right in front of Cambre.

“Look at me for a second,” Wheeljack said. “Come on. Look at me.”

Cambre barely lifted his head.

Wheeljack took his wrist in a light grip, and looked him in the eye. “I am not mad. I am not unhappy with you. You understand?”

Cambre nodded.

“You wanna ride on my shoulders?”

Cambre shuffled. “Yeah.”

Wheeljack smiled. “Okay,” he stepped just behind Cambre and lifted him onto his shoulders. “You warm enough up there?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Alright, just tell me if ya need anything. Oh,” Wheeljack reached into his subspace. “I almost forgot. I got these fer ya in the last town.” Wheeljack handed up a small pouch of dried leeches. Cambre kicked his feet with excitement, but stopped when he his Wheeljack’s chest.

“Sorry,” Cambre said.

“It’s okay, kid. Get as excited as ya want.”

Cambre munched on the leeches and let himself be carried for the remainder of the day. When it was time to set up camp for the night he collected kindling for the fire with Ammo while Wheeljack set up the tent. Ammo returned with an enormous stick proudly between her teeth. Wheeljack pointed at her.

“You can keep it fer the day, but you ain’t carrying that up the mountain.”

Ammo dropped her stick and whined.

Wheeljack rolled his eyes as he picked it up. He drew back and threw it as far as he could. Ammo went racing after it.

Wheeljack chuckled. He finished setting up the tent before setting the fire. While the food was cooking Wheeljack kept an eye on the sky. In the distance he spotted storm clouds, but he couldn’t tell which way they were headed.

“I’m gonna throw some extra coverage up on the tent. Looks like there might be a storm.”

Cambre’s wings perked up. “A storm?”

“Yeah, can’t tell if it’s headed this way, but I wanna be safe.”

Cambre spotted the storm clouds in the distance. His wings began to tremble. Wheeljack did not fail to notice.

“It’s alright kid,” Wheeljack said. “Probably ain’t even headed this way.”

It was headed that way.

It was on top of them not too far into the night. Wheeljack kept the fire lit to keep them warm, and keep light in the tent. Cambre couldn’t even try to sleep. Both he and Ammo cowered up to Wheeljack. Ammo climbed into his lap and tried to hide under his chin. Cambre hardly hesitated to join her after a loud boom of thunder shook the mountain.

Cambre cuddled up to Ammo’s front, Ammo rested her head on top of his. They were both wrapped in Wheeljack’s arms.

“It’s alright,” Wheeljack cooed. “Just a storm. What did yet carrier do when there was a storm?"

Cambre kneaded at Ammo's fur. "When he was well enough I used to sneak into his room and climb into bed with him. We'd hide under the blankets and he'd help me fall asleep."

Wheeljack nodded. He removed one of his arms and reached into his pack. He pulled out the spare blanket and threw it over all three of them. The fire was just a light glow behind the thin fabric.

"It's a lot scarier in a tent," Cambre said. "It doesn't feel as sturdy."

"Close yer eyes," Wheeljack instructed. "Don't think about it. You want me to keep talkin'?"

Cambre nodded.

Wheeljack nodded. "Okay. There’s an old Seeker superstition about storms ya know.”

Cambre turned his head a little to un-bury one of his eyes. “What is it?”

Wheeljack readjusted himself to be a little more comfortable. “Seekers worship the sky. When a sparkling is born the first thing seekers do is present it to the sky. But see, in a storm like this that’s too dangerous. Seekers believe it’s bad luck. That if the sky can’t see the sparkling, then it will lose its ability to fly forever.”

Cambre didn’t say anything for a moment. His one eye stared straight ahead.

“I was born during a storm.”


	10. A Seeker and His People

Starscream hadn't seen Sunstorm in what felt like forever. Optimus had banned him from the castle. Nearly everyday Optimus hailed Ratchet. Nearly everyday Ratchet came in and huffed until the check up was over.

Today he was in a rage.

"Primus fragging," Ratchet threw his tool down. "Congratulations," he spat. "You're sparked."

"Wonderful," Starscream drawled. He burrows his head in the pillow. "Optimus will have his heir."

"Starscream, do you have any idea what this could mean for your progress?"

"What progress? I've left this bed twice since Cambre's been gone."

"Starscream this is serious."

"I don't care." Starscream rolled over. "It will probably be gone in a matter of days, anyways." Starscream flapped a hand over his shoulder. "You can go now Ratchet."

"I want to see how far you are into gestation."

"And I want you to leave. You can check on me tomorrow."

Ratchet sighed. He began packing up his tools. "Fine." He took a deep vent before he stood to leave. "Would you like to tell Optimus, or should I?"

"I will do it. Just go."

"And you will tell him, right?"

“Yes, yes." Starscream pulled the blanket further over his shoulder. "I'll do it once Jazz arrives."

Ratchet wished Starscream a good day. He seemed reluctant to go, but didn't argue any further. As soon as Ratchet was gone Starscream sat up. He climbed out of bed and took his cane from against the wall. Jazz probably wouldn't be there for another hour, but Starscream wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Starscream went to the closet and took out the white and gold cloak. This one was made of a much lighter material than the one he was required to wear outside, but It still dragged on the ground.

With his cane and cloak Starscream took off for Optimus Prime's side of the castle. It was a longer journey that he probably shouldn’t have been taking alone. Starscream pressed on regardless. It took him almost an hour to get all the way to Optimus' office. When he arrived he didn't bother to knock.

He walked in to Optimus speaking to Soundwave. They both stopped abruptly and turned their attention to the open door. Starscream took his hand off the door knob and replaced it atop the other on his cane.

"I'm sorry," Starscream apologized. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Optimus said. "Come in," he moved his head to look past Starscream. "Where is Jazz?"

Starscream closed the door behind him. "Currently occupied. I have some important news."

Optimus checked the time. "He was to meet with you in less than an hour now. Couldn’t it have waited?"

Starscream approached the desk. He absently straightened the small trinket in the corner of it.

"When I left my room it was two hours. So no, it couldn’t wait," Starscream glanced at Soundwave. "I don't know if you'll want Soundwave around for this."

"Whatever you have to tell me, you can tell both of us."

"Fine," Starscream took a deep vent. "Congratulations. I'm sparked."

Optimus rose from his seat. He approached Starscream with his arms outstretched.

"This is wonderful news."

"Yes, yes," Starscream drawled, swatting Optimus' closing arms. "Just as exciting as the other 15." Starscream turned slightly and took a step towards the door. "I just thought you should know as soon as possible so you can arrange for Ratchet's stay." Starscream glanced at Soundwave again. The masked mech remained unmoving. Starscream scowled. "And so that we can be done as soon as possible," he said. "So you can quit bothering me while I'm trying to sleep. Primus knows I need my sleep."

Starscream stepped towards the door. He put his hand on the knob bit did not turn it. With a great deal of will he turned to face Optimus again. The stony expression dropped.

"And- you'll send out more search parties now, right?" Starscream asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Optimus did not answer.

Starscream turned fully to him. "You will, won't you? I've done what you've asked."

Optimus gave no response again. Starscream stepped forward faster than he should have. He smacked Optimus in the chest with the ball of his hand.

"Are you a drone now? Give me an answer!"

Optimus looked down at him. "The news of an heir is good."

Starscream's hand relaxed on Optimus chest. The tension left his frame. "You- you said-"

"You are hysterical."

Starscream's entire frame tensed. His face contorted with rage. "No!" He screamed. "You are a liar! You are nothing but a worthless liar!"

Pede steps came rushing down the hall. Jazz caught himself in the doorway. "My King, I'm sorry-"

Starscream flipped his cane over and whacked Optimus with it. Jazz grabbed him around the waist and held him back.

Starscream continued to scream.

"Bring back my sparkling! Bring him back! You told me you would bring him back!"

Optimus flicked a hand. "Take him back to his room. He is in no condition to be wandering around."

Starscream kicked and screamed until all of the energy left his body. In the middle of the hallway he went limp, and fell from Jazz's arms.

For a moment Starscream relented and cried. He covered his eyes with one hand and supported himself on the other.

Jazz took a knee and placed a hand on Starscream's back.

At the touch Starscream sprung up. He looked down at himself and tore the cloak away, tearing it's front to shreds. With the help of his cane he stood up on his own.

Jazz tried to help him walk, but Starscream hissed, and back handed him with the cane.

"Do not touch me," Starscream snapped. He immediately froze. His stiff demeanor fell.

Jazz nurses his wounded cheek.

"I'm sorry," Starscream said, his voice almost a whisper. He brought a hand to his head. "I am being hysterical."

Jazz rubbed his jaw. "It's alright. You're allowed to be hysterical."

Starscream leaned on his cane. He bit his lip. His eyes darted in all directions.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

Jazz stepped towards him. "It's alright. Do you need me to help you back to your room?"

"No. I can walk on my own."

"I will stand by if you need me, then."

The walk back to Starscream's room was long. When they arrived Starscream helped himself into bed. Jazz brought him some food which Starscream declined for a time.

For the most part Starscream just stared at the wall. Jazz offered him books, stories, and conversation. Starscream refused to engage further than the occasional mutter or nod of the head.

Jazz decided not to leave him alone that night.

* * *

 

“Something is bothering you.”

“Yes.”

Optimus nuzzled the top of Soundwave’s head.

“What is it?”

Soundwave sat up. “You’ve begun interfacing with Starscream again.”

“Yes. I have been for a few weeks now.”

Soundwave shook his head. “You told Ratchet that you would refrain.”

Optimus sat up and leaned back against the wall. “I did,” he said. “But that was before Cambre was taken from us-”

“From Starscream.”

Optimus paused. He furrowed his brow “What?”

“From Starscream. You do not hide your dislike for the child well. Regardless, continue.”

Optimus continued to furrow his brow at his lover. He shook the feeling off and continued. “The need for a second heir is dire now.”

“It would not be so dire if you were to put more effort into finding Cambre.”

Optimus narrowed his eyes. “So all of a sudden you’ve come to Starscream’s defense? I didn’t think you even liked him.”

“I do not. But I am not as cold hearted as I make myself out to be.” Soundwave climbed off the bed. “I am not comfortable with this.”

Opimus tried to take his lover’s hand, but it slipped swiftly from his grip.

“Please,” Optimus pleaded. “Return to bed. We can discuss this more in the morning.”

“I think I will sleep in one of the spare bedrooms tonight.”

Optimus reached for him. “Soundwave, please.”

Soundwave merely shook his head. He left without another word, leaving Optimus alone in a cold berth. He moved to sit on the edge and stared at the closed door for a long time. Part of him was tempted to pursue Soundwave. Optimus knew better, though. When Soundwave needed a moment, he needed a moment.

Optimus would respect that.

 

* * *

 

When Starscream awoke it was early morning. Not early enough for the sun to be up, but early enough for Jazz to be gone. The room was dark, but not pitch black.

Starscream felt fully awake. He sat up and took the cane from beside the bed to help himself to stand. He limped to the balcony and split the doors open. The early morning air was cool. The birds were singing in the trees below. Night animals were burrowing themselves back in their holes while the fauna of the day were emerging.

Starscream sat on the balcony with both hands poised atop his cane. His wings hung loose behind him. He sat with his nose slightly lifted and his eyes closed, just feeling the light breeze as it graced his face. The air was refreshing. The world was quiet.

Starscream felt trapped in the castle walls. Optimus had told him to remain within the castle until Cambre was found. If he was found. Which meant Starscream was likely going to be trapped in that castle for the rest of his life.

In the afternoon Jazz arrived with a platter of food. He came out onto the balcony and placed it in Starscream’s lap.

Starscream ate whatever was given to him. It was all better than a simple cube of disgusting energon, but he hardly tasted it. When the food was gone he removed the platter from his lap and thanked Jazz.

Jazz proposed they go to the garden. Starscream did not respond, he simply started walking. The flowers were still dead, and Cambre was still not hiding away in his fort. Starscream stared at it nonetheless. They sat upon the same bench they always did. Starscream did not say a word during the entire outing.

"Jazz,” he said as they began to walk back to the room. “Do not follow me.”

“What?”

Starscream started off in the wrong direction. The only sound in the massive hallway was the end of his cane tapping upon the polished floor.

Jazz was conflicted. The king told him to keep an eye on the lord, but the lord said not to follow. Jazz felt split, and ended up standing in the same place for a whole minute before racing after Starscream.

“What did I tell you?” Starscream said.

“I’m not following you,” Jazz defended. “I’m walking with you.”

Starscream shook his head. “So disappointing.”

“You really shouldn’t be wandering off alone, Starscream. Especially not outside.”

The front doors parted for them. Starscream stopped and turned around. “Who said I was going anywhere alone?”

Starscream turned his head to the sky and screeched loud enough for the two kingdoms to hear. Jazz had to cover his ears.

“Geez man. Warm a guy.” Jazz said, removing his hands find the side of his head.

Starscream smirked. “Sorry.”

Skywarp appeared beside him. They locked elbows. Starscream fluttered his fingers in a wave. “Ta-ta.”

Jazz sprung forward. “Starscream, wait!

But they were already gone. Jazz groaned. “Oh man,” he said. “Big Boss is gonna kill me.”

“No.”

Jazz looked for the source of the voice. He found Prowl in the doorway.

Prowl stepped forward. “Not if you don’t tell him.”

“Are you crazy, man? You think Optimus won’t find out Starscream is gone?”

“Optimus is currently occupied. And when he isn’t,” Prowl turned on a heel and walked back into the castle. “I’ll make sure that he is.”

When Prowl was gone Jazz remained by the door. He stared off down the untaken path and groaned.

 

* * *

 

Starscream took a sip of tea.

“I’m sorry that this is so sudden.”

“You know you are welcome anytime, Starscream.”

Starscream smiled. “Your accent still needs some work, Grimlock. Where is Sunstorm. I’m surprised it wasn’t him who came to get me.”

“He is hunting. He might not have been close enough to hear the call.”

“Believe me, he heard it.”

Skywarp chugged down his tea. “I just beat him to it then.”

Skywarp’s attention abruptly turned to his sparkling. He shouted at the little purple and blue seekers in screeches. The sparkling screeched back, but returned the toy he was with holding from Ti and Prang.

Ti and Prang immediately started fighting over it. Grimlock barked at them in the language of the beasts. When they were taken care of Grimlock turned his attention back to his guests.

“How long do you want to stay?” Grimlock asked Starscream.

“Oh, I’ve just come for a visit. No doubt Optimus has already sent a cavalry after me by now.”

“You should rest while you’re here.”

Starscream put his cup down. “I think I’ve rested enough for one lifetime.” Starscream stood up. “I want to visit my people. Maybe even have a meal with them, who knows? Optimus can’t get here that quick.”

Starscream headed towards the door. Grimlock stood to meet him. He offered his arm if Starscream needed it. They opened the door and found Sunstorm on the other side.

As soon as Sunstorm saw his brother, he wrapped him in a tight hug. Starscream dropped his cane and hugged back.

“Optimus let you go.”

“I left of my own volition”

Sunstorm pulled back. “He’ll be coming for you, won’t he?”

“Probably. But I don’t care.”

Starscream hooked his elbow around Sunstorm's. Grimlock handed Starscream back his cane.

"Right now I just want to see my people. It's been far too long."

Sunstorm and Grimlock walked Starscream into the village. They brought along Ti and Prang who quickly found a playmate and began running around.

As soon as Starscream arrived the bustle of the village stopped. All eyes were on him. Some people pulled their conjux and wing mates from their hut. Mouths hung open. Starscream smiled at them.

"Hello everyone."

The village erupted. People dropped what was in their arms and raced forward. The people spoke and screeched and moved their wings in such a way. Starscream moved through the crowd with ease. His people touched his wings and his face. They thanked the sky for bringing their leader back to them.

"I am here for as long as I can be," Starscream announced. "Until my useless mate comes to collect me."

The people hissed and scowled at the mention of Optimus.

Starscream chuckled at them. "Yes, yes. But that shouldn't be for a while now." He raised his one arm  as high as he could. "I propose a party." He announced. "To celebrate my return. How long has it been since we've all had a get together, eh?"

The people cheered. Starscream smiled as they all scurried off to start preparations. Gather food and kindling. Tell those who didn't know.

Starscream turned away from them once everyone seemed distracted. He flicked his wing to Sunstorm.

"I need to sit down," Starscream muttered.

Sunstorm lead him to the communal hut where there were logs set around for people to sit down on.

Sunstorm sat Starscream down before taking his own seat. "You should rest, brother."

Starscream shook his head. "No. I just need a moment."

"Maybe now is not the right time for festivities-"

"I'm sparked."

Sunstorm froze.

Starscream clenched his jaw. "I can't stand to rest another moment. I can't stand to live in that castle another day."

Sunstorm grabbed his brother by the wrist. "Stay here."

Starscream shook his head. "Optimus will come for me," he placed his hand over Sunstorm's. "I will not put my people in the way of his wrath. The moment he realizes I'm gone he will come for me. I will not try to stop him. You know how desperate he is for an heir."

Sunstorm scowled. "I am aware. But remember what he told you. You would not be required to give up your traditions. His way is not the Seeker way, so you have no obligation to abide by it."

"I have every obligation," Starscream stood up. "But this is not an argument I will have again."

Sunstorm huffed. “Fine.” He stood up, and offered his arm for Starscream to use.

The Seekers lit a fire in the center of the village to provide light and a place to cook food. Smaller fires were set all around. All the Seekers came to the celebrations. Starscream remained seated for most of it. His body remained exposed so that people could greet him and touch his wings and kiss his hand.

Starscream greeted all of his people. Sunstorm kept close. He was distracted somewhat by his sparklings continually trying to drag him back to their Sire, but Grimlock was always quick to collect them.

Starscream wagged his hand. “Go be with your family,” he told Sunstorm. “I’m not going anywhere. It’s not as though anyone here would hurt me.”

“I just don’t want you to overexert yourself,” Sunstorm said.

“Sunstorm, I am sitting down. I can’t possibly overexert myself.”

“You have a weak spark now, brother. You can be resting and still faint.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Just go.”

Sunstorm glanced at Grimlock and the sparklings on the other side of the village. He groaned. “If you’re sure,” he muttered.

“Positive,” Starscream pushed at his brother’s shoulder. “Just go. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, but I’ll still be keeping an eye on you.”

Sunstorm left Starscream’s side to join his conjux and sparklings at one of the smaller fires. Starscream watched him go. As soon as he was gone Starscream’s smile dropped. He let out a small vent and let his frame relax. His limbs felt heavy, his head was in a fog. Starscream’s body urged him to rest. Starscream would not listen.

His people brought him food. He hardly had enough energy for a smile but he always managed. At one point during the celebration Sunstorm returned to his side, this time accompanied by Ti and Prang, who both eagerly climbed into Starscream’s lap.

Initially Sunstorm snapped at them not to bother their uncle, but Starscream quickly reassured Sunstorm that is was alright. Starscream smiled at the sparklings.

“Hello little darlings,” he said. “I hear you two are quite the troublemakers.”

Prang raised his arms. “Ah!” he began to babble. Starscream chuckled at him.

“I can only assume you’re agreeing with me.”

Starscream wrapped his nephews in a hug. “Oh, I don’t see you two enough. I swear, last time I saw you you were just tiny little newsparks.”

Sunstorm leaned over. “You saw them hardly a week ago.”

“Before that.”

Sunstorm crouched down so he was a little below eye level with his sparklings. “It has been a while.”

Ti’s attention was drawn by his carrier. He smiled and placed his hand on Sunstorm’s cheek. Sunstorm smiled and stole the hand to give it a kiss. Ti reached for his Carrier. Sunstorm scooped him up into his arms. He nuzzled his warm little cheek and gave it a kiss. Sunstorm adjusted himself so he was sitting cross legged.

“You’ve really softened up,” Starscream said.

Sunstorm chuckled. “If we weren’t both sparked I’d challenge you to a fight just to show you I haven’t.”

“Oh please. As if you wouldn’t fight me because you’re sparked. I don’t believe that for one single second. You and Grimlock were still sparing until you were too big to fly.”

“And we will be again. You should come watch sometime. Watching us is one of Prang’s favorite activities.”

“I bet it is.”

Prang scrambled to get off of Starscream’s lap. Starscream let him go. Prang ran right to his sire and scaled him. Grimlock seemed to hardly notice the sparkling that had made itself comfortable in his arms.

“Do either of you want more to eat?” he asked.

“I don’t,” Starscream said.

“I would like anything,” Sunstorm said. “Anything and everything.”

Grimlock purred. He squatted down and nuzzled Sunstorm’s head. “They are hungry.”

“Very.”

Starscream sneered. “Get a room.”

Grimlock relented with a parting nuzzle. He retreated to gather more food for his mate. Grimlock did not get far before his attention was drawn be a ruckus at the entrance to the village.

Sunstorm stood up. He spoke to his sparklings in the language of the Beasts and told them to go to Thundercracker. They obeyed their carrier.

A group of seekers, and Grimlock, gathered at the head of the village. Sunstorm told Starscream to stay put while he joined them.

Starscream refused, of course.

He wanted to see what all the ruckus was about.

He found a line of seekers at the entrance to the village. Grimlock stood in the center of them with Sunstorm at his side. Sunstorm was gesturing, pointing, speaking. Starscream couldn’t see who, but he had a good guess.

Optimus did not appear to be paying attention to Sunstorm. He seemed more interested in Grimlock.

“I am here for my mate,” Optimus told Grimlock.

“Has he hailed you?” Grimlock asked.

“No. He’s in no condition to be outside right now. I’ve come to collect him.”

“You do not own him.”

“I never implied that I did.”

“It is all you ever imply.”

Sunstorm snapped his fingers at them. “Hey. You two. Are you done having your staring contest? I am the leader here when Starscream unavailable so you will address me, Optimus Prime. And no one else.”

Grimlock took a step back and came to stand behind Sunstorm.

Optimus continued to address Grimlock.

“A great warrior such as yourself-”

“Did you hear what I said, Prime?” Sunstorm said. “Or do you have difficulty with your own language?

Optimus scowled as he turned his attention to Sunstorm.

“I will not be ordered around in my own kingdom.”

Sunstorm poked him in the chest. “And I will not be ordered around on my own land.”

“Which I gave to you.”

“Yes, you gave it to us. It is ours now. As per the agreement you made during your union with our Wing Lord. Our Wing Lord, if you remember. That is his title. Not Optimus Prime’s Mate.”

Optimus narrowed his eyes. “You will let me speak with Starscream.”

Sunstorm narrowed his eyes right back. “I will not.”

Starscream parted the crowd. He took Sunstorm’s wrist.

“It’s fine,” Starscream said. “I will return to the castle with Optimus. I’m genuinely surprised he came to collect me himself.”

Optimus shook his head. “You should not be going out alone. I was worried sick.”

Starscream placed both hands upon his cane. “I know you were not worried for me, Optimus. Only for what my body carries. And unless your vision is failing you in your old age I think you can see that I am far from alone.”

Starscream pointed to Skywarp in the line up and called him over. Skywarp placed his hand on Starscream’s back.

“I’ll see you back at the castle. Good luck finding me.”

Before Optimus could do anything Starscream was gone.

 

* * *

 

Ratchet shook his head, breaking and shaking another cool pack.

“Fat headed, idiotic, stupid-” he muttered to himself.

Starscream put the cool pack over his wrist where the dents were still sore.

“I should give him a good lashing. See how he feels about it.”

“Leave it alone, Ratchet,” Starscream said, staring at the wall like he had been for the last half hour.

“Oh, really? Leave it alone? Leave it alone? Our dear king decided it necessary to lay a finger on a carrying bot. I can not leave that alone, Starscream.”

“I am unwell. I tripped down the stairs.”

“You can’t pull that slag with me, Starscream. An idiot would know those were finger dents on your wrist.”

Starscream did no respond. Ratchet cracked and shook another cool pack, which Starscream placed over his eye.

“And the fool has the gall to call me and make sure the sparkling is okay,” Ratchet groused.

“It’s still there.”

“I’d feel safer if you’d let me check.”

Starscream shook his head. “No. I’ve been touched enough this evening.”

Ratchet packed up his supplies. “I would like to stay here in the castle if Optimus would let me. I think you could use a live in doctor,” he closed up his medical kit. “It would give me the chance to keep an eye on him, too.”

“He’d never let you do it.”

“I bet he would.”

Starscream did not respond. He flattened out the blanket in his lap and finally removed his gaze from the wall. “I’d like to be alone now, Ratchet.”

Ratchet stood from his chair. “Alright. But I will be here for the rest of the night.”

Starscream nodded. Ratchet left.

Starscream looked at his hands in his lap. He curled and uncurled them. He laid back into the pillows and tried to relax.

He filled his mind with images of Cambre, and tried to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Optimus is away for the day, so it’s the only day I can bring you in.”

“Ey, I don’t know, Jazz. I’ve heard Starscream isn’t the most- personable bot.”

“Oh, he’s not. But as soon as he hears what you’re there to do he’ll warm right up,” Jazz shrugged. “Well, as much as he can warm up to anybody.”

Blurr hummed. “That’s- not very reassuring.”

Jazz dismissed the guards at the front gate to let them in. He parted the doors and let Blurr in first.

“He might not be in the best mood this morning,” Jazz said. “Him and Optimus had a- uh,” Jazz paused. “Fight. Last night. But don’t worry, he doesn’t bite.”

As they approached Starscream’s room they could already hear the screeching. A maid came running out of the room, chased by a flying teacup.

Blurr slowed down. “I thought you said he was bedbound.”

Jazz put his hands on Blurr’s shoulders and urged him forward.

“He is.”

Jazz left Blurr outside while he stepped into the room to sate Starscream before the introduction. He found Starscream limping around the room, dressed in his prenatal cloak

“Why does no one in this Primus forsaken castle listen to me?” Starscream groused.

Jazz stood the bedside table back up, and placed the fallen tray of food atop it. He couldn’t do anything about the energon on the carpet, but he did pick up the scraps of food.

“You’d probably get a better reaction if you weren’t throwing cups at them.”

“He wouldn’t stop touching me. I told him I didn’t want to wear the cloak, but he said that Optimus ordered him to do something, and of course he didn’t listen to me when I told him no.”

Jazz nodded. “Alright, alright,” he walked over to Starscream and took his wrist. “How is this feeling?”

“Like it was crushed by a truck,” Starscream snapped, tugging his wrist out of the light grip.

“Did Ratchet leave you some ice packs.”

“I’ve already gone through them.”

Starscream stepped out onto the balcony and sat down.

Jazz joined him. He took a deep vent. “So listen,” he said. “I got someone I want you to meet.”

Starscream furrowed his brow. He looked Jazz up and down.

“And?” Starscream said.

“And-” Jazz didn’t know what to say. “Listen, I’ll just bring him in, stay put.”

Jazz went out into the hallway and returned with Blurr.

“Lord Starscream, meet Blurr of Tetrahex.”

Blurr took a knee and bowed his head. “Your highness,” he greeted.

Starscream scoffed and rolled his eyes. “What is this, Jazz?” Starscream tapped Blurr on the back of his head with the cane. “Raise your head. Primus, no need for formalities. You’ve already invaded my space.”

Blurr raised his head but didn’t stand. He swallowed the dryness in his throat.

“Blurr in the fastest messenger in the two Kingdoms,” Jazz explained. “And one of our best trackers.”

“This is about finding Cambre,” Starscream said.

Jazz nodded. “If anyone can find him it’s Blurr.”

Starscream narrowed his eyes at Blurr. Starscream hummed.

“Fine,” he said. “What’s another tracker? If you really think it will make a difference, Jazz, then send him out.”

Starscream hooked the head of his cane on the back of Blurr’s neck, and pulled him forward.

“But understand, Grounder, if you do find my sparkling, if you harm a single paint plate on his perfect little head, I will kill you. Swiftly. And painfully.”

Blurr gulped, and nodded.

Starscream smirked. “But if he returns unscathed your life will become significantly better,” Starscream shoved him away and sat up straight. He stared off into the sky and flicked a hand over his shoulder. “You are both dismissed.”

Jazz helped Blurr to his feet and escorted him to the front door.

“Wow, he was in a really good mood, all things considered.”

Blurr’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “That’s a good mood?”

Jazz chuckled. He put his arm around Blurr’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Jazz held out. “He’ll be in an even better mood once you find Cambre.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to return to this city if I don’t.”

Jazz pat his back. “Don’t worry, buddy. I picked you for a reason.”

Blurr nodded. “Yeah. I know you did,” he drew his lips between his teeth. “I really hope I find him, Jazz. I am going to do everything I can.”

Jazz’s expression sullened. “I know you will. I appreciate it,” Jazz shook his head. “You can’t even imagine what Starscream is going through right now.”

Jazz left Blurr at the castle gates. He wished him goodbye, and goodluck.

Blurr turned away down the path.

He looked towards Kalis, and took off running.


	11. A Town and Its Medics

“Are you sure this is safe?”

“Will ya quit askin’ me that? The answer is always no.”

Cambre groaned. He rested his forehead on the rock and tried not to look down. They had reached a low level cliff where the path went down and continued at the bottom. The cliff’s edge appeared to go on for miles. Cambre insisted they find a shorter way down. Wheeljack insisted that this was the shortest way down there was. If they went in either direction it would just get deeper and deeper.

It was about a fifty foot drop. There were enough footholds in the mountainside to climb down fairly comfortably. The cliffside was even at a bit of an angle, so a well planned release could result in a slide more than a fall. Wheeljack had made it down easily. Ammo tried to slide but mostly ended up rolling. She made it to the ground fine. Cambre was currently stuck about halfway down.

Wheeljack shook his head. “I offered to carry ya down on my back.”

Cambre only groaned again. “I know.”

“If ya drop down I’ll catch ya, I promise.”

Cambre looked over his shoulder. “I don’t know how much I trust that promise.”

“Oh come on. When have I ever dropped you?”

“You dropped me that one time.”

“That was an accident, and it was one time,” Wheeljack reached his arms up. “Come on. We gotta get goin’, I wanna go through the pass before nightfall. Once we get in there ain’t no stoppin’, and it ain’t safe to travel through in the dark.”

Cambre took a deep vent. His grip loosened up a bit, but as soon as it got too loose he tensed back up.

“No, I can’t do it.”

“Kid, come on. You just gotta let go. Close yer eyes and let go.”

Cambre squeezed his eyes shut. He steadied his vents, feeling the cold rocks against his palms as if it were land below his thrusters. He let the tension in the air around him melt away, resting his forehead on the rocks. The word went silent, the anxiety bombarding his mind quieted to a whisper.

He took a deep vent-

and let go.

The air rushed past Cambre’s wings. There was nothing but air. Empty space. No sanctuary of ground. It felt as though something struck him in the chest. A blunt pain grew behind his spark. He opened his mouth, trying to scream, but nothing came out. The world slipped from his grasp. Cambre’s eyes sprung open.

“No!”

His thrusters went off. Wheeljack yelped and pulled his arm away, but kept the other around Cambre.

Cambre was placed on his feet and sunk to his knees. Wheeljack sunk with him

Cambre looked at Wheeljack, but saw nothing. He was clutching his wrist, staring at his hand. When Cambre emerged from the ringing in his head he could hear the whisper of swears. He watched Wheeljack dig through his bag with one hand and pull out the medical kit. Cambre’s eyes widened. He dug his fingers into the loose dirt, staring at the distorted paint and metal on Wheeljack’s hand and wrist.

Cambre crawled forward. “I’m sorry, Wheeljack.”

“It’s alright, kid.”

Cambre shook his head. “No, no, it’s not alright. I burned you.”

“You panicked. It’s okay. You didn’t do it on purpose. I’ve had worse burns than this.” Wheeljack cooled the burn before wrapping it in remedy infused bandages. When he was finished he turned his attention to Cambre. "You okay, kid? Not hurt or anything?"

Cambre shook his head. "No, I'm okay."

"Do ya need a minute?"

Cambre nodded. His entire frame tembled. Everytime he thought about his fall, something struck him in the chest. It felt as though his spark was burning a hole in its own chamber. He clenched his fist over his chest, and clenched his jaw. He let out a long vent and settled the weight in his tanks. He felt a pressure behind his eyes, but squeezed them shut to stop the tears. He took a deep vent and forced himself to his feet.

"I'm ready to go."

Wheeljack stood and collected his bag. "Okay. Let's get goin'. We're almost to the pass."

"Aren't we on a pass?"

"Yes. But this is a different pass. The river pass. We could go straight through on the path we're on but the river pass will get up right out on the other side in half the time."

Wheeljack started off. Cambre scurried after him.

"How come we haven't taken that one the entire time?"

"Because it's the most dangerous one. If we tried to take the river pass all the way we'd be dead. We just gotta take it for less than a mile, so we'll be fine. It ain't even storm season."

"We were hit by three storms."

"Yeah, and if it was storm season they never woulda stopped. Now come on, kid. Keep up.”

Cambre fell in step with Wheeljack. It another hour for them to reach the entrance to the pass. It was a narrow trail along a cliffside. A river raged below. Just before they got too far down the path Wheeljack stopped and pulled out a line of rope.

“You had a rope,” Cambre said. “So I didn’t even have to climb down that cliff?”

“I wasn’t thinkin’ of it,” Wheeljack claimed. He tied the rope around his waist before taking a knee and tying it around Cambre’s waist.

“The path is narrow so we gotta walk single file.” Wheeljack tugged on the rope. “If ya slip, this’ll catch ya.”

Cambre readjusted the rope on his waist. “It’s a little tight.”

Wheeljack stuck two fingers between it and tugged. “That’s as loose as I’m gonna make it, okay?” he stood up straight. “Should take us an hour or two to go through. We’re goin’ straight through, no stoppin’. Even if it gets dark.”

“Didn’t you say it was dangerous to do this in the dark?”

“It’s more dangerous to sleep. All sorts of stuff can happen in there. Rockslides, storms, the river rising. Wanna keep yer guard up at all times.”

They took off down the path. As they walked Cambre absently picked at his rope. They edge they walked on was jagged. The river wasn’t too far below them. Slate grey walls rose up around them covered in a thin layer of sweat from the river below. Every once in a while Cambre would look at the water. As soon as he stared off the cliff the world began to turn, and he had to look away. He briefly closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to vacate the feeling of falling from his mind.

Cambre didn’t like heights. He’d never liked heights. As a sparkling he tried to stay in the room whenever his carrier went out on the balcony. He was desperate to fly because his carrier could fly, but his eagerness was more a facade that anything. He often thought about the brief time when he tried to fly. When his carrier had to catch him. He hadn’t tried since, and after that he couldn’t even look at a balcony.

Still, he was drawn to the cliff. This dangerous, waterlogged pass. He wondered what continually drew him to the edge despite his fear. He assumed it had something to do with being a Seeker.

A Seeker technically, at least.

Cambre had the wings of a Seeker. He had the frame of a Seeker, and the claws of a Seeker. Yet Cambre had never felt like a Seeker. He’d never learned anything about Seekers. He’d never met the Seekers. He didn’t know anything about Starscream’s role as Wing Lord. Primus, he didn’t even know Starscream was the Wing Lord until he was a little over six hundred. That felt like a little bit too old to realize his carrier was the leader of an entire people. Cambre had always wished he could have had such pride in his carrier sooner.

Six hundred years was very young, but old enough to feel proud, or happy to be someone’s child. With his carrier sick all the time Cambre didn’t feel like he could have pride in anything.

Cambre was drawn out of his thoughts when his foot slipped off the edge. He drew in a sharp vent and caught himself by falling backwards onto his aft. Wheeljack stopped.

“Ey,” he said. “You okay? You gotta watch where yer goin’.”

Cambre stood up. “Sorry,” he muttered. “Just- thinking. I’ll pay attention.”

Wheeljack eased up. “Oh,” his plating clinked where it drew together. His eyes darted around. When he spoke next it was slow and hesitant. “Anything you wanna- talk about?”

Cambre shook his head. “No. I’m fine.”

Cambre’s tone suggested otherwise, but Wheeljack didn’t push.

“Alright,” Wheeljack said. He started to turn back around. “Just keep yer head up. Pay attention to where yer goin’ okay?”

“Okay.”

They kept walking. At the half hour mark it started to rain. Cambre struggled to keep up with Wheeljack as he increased the pace.

“Stay as close to the wall as you can,” Wheeljack called back, shielding his face with one hand to keep out the rain. Behind Cambre, Ammo whined and kept her head down. She fruitlessly tried to blink the rain out of her eyes. She kept close behind Cambre, and Cambre stuck closer to Wheeljack.

With the rain came the wind. Cambre placed one hand against the wall and grabbed any handhold he could as they walked. He did the math in his head. If the storm didn’t pass there could be another hour of this. Cambre wasn’t sure if he had the energy to endure. The winds were strong. The only thing that kept them from being blown off his feet was Wheeljack.

Cambre held his rope in one hand and shielded his face with the other. He’d given up on hand holds, and felt steadier with a second grip on the rope. Cambre tried to move in closer to Wheeljack so the wind didn’t touch him at all, but this method was ineffective. The wind seemed to be coming in all directions. The heavy rain pelted him just as liberally.

Cambre was thankful this storm was not accompanied by thunder and lightning.

They endured the storm for an hour. It didn’t let up an inch.

Wheeljack called something over his shoulder but Cambre couldn’t hear it. He lifted his head to listen when a gust of wind hit him. Cambre was thrown off his step. His foot slipped off the edge. He floundered, searching for a place to land, or a handhold in the ground, but the blue if rain obstructed his efforts.

Wheeljack stopped mid-step and pressed himself against the wall of the cliff. He held fast to the rope. When it went rigid Cambre’s face was only inches from the raging river, overflown and rising with the rain. Cambre squirmed as he was pulled up.

“Try not to move, kid,” Wheeljack shouted down.

Cambre stilled. His spark beat hard against his chest. The cold rain pelting his frame suddenly felt strange. Almost refreshing. The wind numbed his hearing. Cambre felt as though he was in a void, his thoughts absent, almost non-existent.

The part of the rope Cambre had been fiddling with met the ledge.

It snapped.

Cambre was suddenly brought back to the storm.

Ammo leaped to the edge of the ledge and threw herself off the cliff, only to grab hold of Cambre’s wing. She went falling with him. Wheeljack couldn’t move fast enough.

He threw himself to the ground in a desperate attempt to catch them, but he didn’t make it. Wheeljack was on his feet in seconds. He ran along the ledge, calling out for Cambre and Ammo, and keeping his eye on the rushing river.

Ammo’s head emerged, her teeth still sunk into Cambre’s wing. She struggled to keep both him and herself above water.

The river was carrying them faster than Wheeljack could run. He stopped short at a ridge of rocks. He took another, weaker rope from his bag, tied one end to the rope still tied around his waist and wrapped the other end around a rock. He checked it’s security once before diving into the raging river.

He floundered at first, the water sweeping his limbs in a flurry of different direction. It wasn’t long before he found his bearings and started swimming. As soon as he was close enough Wheeljack grabbed hold of Ammo’s fur and pulled her into his arms, Cambre along with her. The wing in Ammo’s mouth tore away from the rest, but Wheeljack grabbed Cambre before he was carried away.

Wheeljack’s line went rigid. He held Cambre and Ammo in one arm and used the other to pull them back, and up to the ledge.

Wheeljack didn’t take a moment to recover. Cambre was unconscious with a bump on his head. Wheeljack tried to shake him, call his name, but Cambre was unresponsive. Wheeljack pressed his ear to Cambre’s chest. There was a spark beat. He cut the rope from his waist and took off running. Ammo galloped after.

Wheeljack couldn’t recall the journey. It was twenty minutes before he reached the end of the pass, and another half hour before he hit the next town. All the while he whispered, over and over again.

“It’s okay, Cambre. It’s gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay.”

It was early evening when Wheeljack found the town. He started calling for a medic before he even reached it. The closer it got the faster he moved, and the louder he yelled.

He ran through the village. People stared, some came forward. Wheeljack searched for a building with the medical symbol on it, but it was a small town and there might not have been a practice.

A mech stepped forward.

“I’m the practicing medic” he said. He brought them to his home and had Wheeljack place Cambre down on a table. The people of the village gathered at the front door and watched. The mark on the door was worn out and vague. This village was a rest village, occupied by vendors and owners, but very few residents who were there just to live.

The medic checked Cambre’s spark pulse.

“What happened?” he asked.

“We were going through the river pass in the mountains. Storm hit us. He fell in.”

The medic worked quick and spoke little. He concentrated mostly on Cambre’s spark.

“Is he yours?”

Wheeljack hesitated before he answered. “Yes.”

“Good. His spark is fading. We need to jump him.”

“We need to what him?”

“Jump him.”

The medic pulled out a pair of cables with clamps at the ends. “We don’t have a lot of time. Do you consent to using your spark to jump his?”

Wheeljack didn’t hesitate. “Yes, yes, whatever it takes.”

The medic attached two cabled to Wheeljack’s chest and the other two to Cambre’s. He fiddled with the device between them. Wheeljack felt a light jolt. Cambre’s body jumped.

The medic checked his vitals. His frame relaxed.

“His spark is stable.”

Wheeljack took the cables off his chest and placed them on the table. He wasn’t relaxed. The medic placed a device on Cambre’s head and stared at something on a datapad.

Wheeljack looked over the medic's shoulder.

“What are ya doin’?”

“Taking a scan of his brain module.”

“Yer scanning it?”

The medic only nodded.

“His brain waves are normal. It doesn’t look like his head injury will be anymore than a bump. He might be a little sick but it doesn’t look like there’s any permanent damage.”

The medic put away that device and pulled out something else.

“What happened to his wing?”

Ammo hid her head behind Wheeljack’s leg and whined. The medic didn’t fail to notice. He pointed at Ammo.

“Did she do it?”

“She tried to catch him and keep him above the water.”

The Medic nodded. “The wing gave in before her jaw.”

He began cauterizing the wing edge and pressing it closed. He placed medical tape and anti-burn cream on the edge.

“He’s stable,” the medic said. “It’s a good thing you got him here when you did. You came all the way from the river pass in the mountains?”

Wheeljack gently pet the top of Cambre’s head. He rubbed his thumb over his forehead.

“Yeah,” Wheeljack said. “Why?”

“It’s an almost two hour walk from the end of the mountain path.” The Medic picked Cambre up. “You must have been moving fast.”

Cambre was placed gently on a soft cot.

“I’ll run a few more tests once he wakes up, but for now we should let him rest. You can stay with him for as long as you want.”

Wheeljack nodded to the medic. “Thank you,” Wheeljack was ready to kneel at Cambre’s bedside but he paused and put his hand out to the medic. “What’s yer name?”

The medic shook the hand offered. “First Aid.”

Wheeljack nodded with the shake. “Thank you, First Aid. I can’t ever thank you enough.”

“Just doing my job.”

First Aid returned to his work space while Wheeljack knelt beside Cambre’s bed and placed a light hand on his forehead. Cambre’s vents were soft and steady. Wheeljack put an ear to his chest and listened to his sparkbeat. It was strong. Wheeljack’s entire frame relaxed at the sound of it.

Ammo came up beside him and nudged his arm. Wheeljack pulled away from Cambre for a moment to give her some attention. He rubbed the bottom of her jaw and told her how good she was.

His hand came away with blood. Wheeljack paused. He grabbed her snout and lifted her lip. She tried to pull away but Wheeljack was persistent.

“No no, let me look.”

Ammo’s gums were riddled with cuts and gashes. She was even missing a tooth.

“Aw, baby,” Wheeljack muttered. “Tore up yer whole mouth.”

Wheeljack let go. Ammo licked her chops.

Wheeljack stood up. “Eh, uh, First Aid.”

First Aid turned away from one of his many devices. “Yeah?”

“My fox tore up her mouth grabbin’ onto the wing. You got anything that could help her?”

First Aid thought for a moment. “Uhhh. I don’t usually deal with mouths, but-” he went over to the messy desk in the corner and pulled something out of one of the drawers. “I have this,” he walked over and handed a small container to Wheeljack. “It’s just an ointment. It’s to soothe cuts on the protoform. It’s edible. I developed it for Sparklings.”

Wheeljack took the ointment. “Thanks.”

“I’d do it myself, but I can’t risk a finger.”

Wheeljack smiled. “It’s okay. Thank you.”

Wheeljack returned to Ammo, who hadn’t left Cambre’s bedside. Wheeljack wiped Ammo’s jaw down with a rag and covered her gums with the ointment.

“There ya go. That should feel better.”

Ammo placed her head on Cambre’s bed and whined. Wheeljack pet down her back.

“I know, buddy, I know. Me too. But he’s fine. He’s just sleepin’.”

Ammo only whined again.

Wheeljack spent hours at Cambre’s berthside. First Aid offered him a cube of energon and a blanket sometime around midnight.

“You can sleep one of of the spare cots if you’d like.”

Wheeljack took the blanket. “Thank you,” he stood up. “I almost forgot. How much do I owe ya?”

First Aid put his hand up. “Nothing. My services are free to anyone and everyone who needs help.”

“Ya gotta let me give ya somethin’. You saved my son.”

First Aid shrugged. “That’s enough for me.”

First Aid turned to get back to his work. Wheeljack took a better look around the workspace. It was covered with datapads, and machines, and devices. The walls were dark and splintering. The floor was an old slab that looked like it's been poured a million years ago. There were divots and scratches in it. Sheets of metal laid on the floor over what Wheeljack could only assume we're hazards.

He sidestepped the flurry of datapads and devices on the floor as he made his way over to the desk.

“That was one hell of a trick you pulled.” Wheeljack said. “With the cables. Where did you learn that?”

“I invented it.”

Wheeljack’s finials lit up. “You came up with that?”

“I built the scanner too.”

“So you’re an inventor.”

First Aid turned halfway around. He shrugged. “Sort of. Just medical stuff. I see something, and I improve it. Not everything works.”

“You got a lotta good ideas. How’d you get stuck here?”

“I wanted to be somewhere where people needed help. This region is pretty underserved when it comes to good medics,” First Aid turned all the way around. “King doesn’t send a lot of funds our way. We have to figure things out on our own out here.”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “But yer only a few miles away from Kalis, one of the biggest trade ports in the two kingdoms.”

“Guess that’s where all the money goes.”

Wheeljack thought to himself. “Huh.” He was about to say more but was interrupted by a cough.

First Aid narrowed his eyes at him. “Sick?”

Wheeljack chuckled. “Maybe with a cold. We were soaked to our protoforms when we got here.”

“If you need it I’ve got a remedy for that too.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. Get sick a lot out on these roads on my own.”

“You get sick a lot?”

“Yeah, it ain’t nothin’, though. Just fevers. Lotta lotta fevers.”

First Aid furrowed his brow but said nothing. He shook off a feeling. “Well, if you need you can fill up on medical supplies before you go.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

First Aid turned back to his work. “Sooo,” he held out. “Where’s your bond-mate? Are you two traveling to meet him?”

“Oh, I don’t have a bond mate.”

First Aid paused. “But you said he was your sparkling, right?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah. He is.”

“And you don’t have a bond mate.”

Wheeljack scowled a little. “There ain’t nothing wrong with having a sparkling and no bond-mate.”

First Aid turned all the way around, completely discarding his work on a table. “Oh no no. Sorry, I know how that sounded. I wasn’t trying to suggest anything,” he stepped a little closer. “I just mean it’s a little bit odd that you were able to produce a sparkling without first establishing a bond.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “We just merged.”

“I understand that’s what must have happened, I’m just saying it’s a little bit strange that it resulted in a sparkling. Is he healthy? No problems with sight or hearing, dexterity, development, anything like that?”

Wheeljack shook his head. “No. He’s perfectly fine.”

First Aid rubbed his chin. “Amazing,” he muttered to himself. He wagged a finger. “Here, give me a minute."

First Aid rushed to one of his many piles of books. Real books, not contained on datapads. He tugged one from the center of the pile, and the rest went toppling over. First Aid opened it up to a bookmarked page.

“Ah.” he placed the book on the medical table so both him and Wheeljack could see.

“Okay,” First Aid said. “Full disclosure, this books is super super old. I mean pre- First War old, and probably older than that. So most of the medical stuff is based on legend and superstition, however, I always thought we could learn from stuff like this because these people clearly had something. I mean, we all got this far, right? So maybe it doesn’t say exactly what we’d define in medical terms, but I’m rambling. I’ll just get to the point.”

First Aid turned the book around so Wheeljack could read, and pointed to a specific passage.

“There’s this thing called a Spark Mate. It’s never been medically proven, but there have been so many cases I’m sure the proof is out there. A Spark Mate is supposedly the person your spark is perfectly compatible with.” First Aid made a so-so gesture with his hand. “That’s a slightly more official term than the one they use. Spark Mates, according to this, are the only sparks that can produce a sparkling without an established bond. However, it can have long term effects on the two people involved. Normally frequent fevers, sickness, muscle weakness, even spark failure. There are so many accounts of this, but we’ve never been able to actually test the compatibility of sparks, so obviously it’s never been confirmed besides the personal accounts we have.”

First Aid closed the book. “Spark Mates are my big study. I’ve spent years looking into any case I can find, but I’ve never actually seen one.” He stepped around the table, staring at the book in his hands. “I’m sorry,” he stuttered. “I probably sound like a crazy person.”

Wheeljack put his hands up. “Oh no no. No. Don’t worry. You don’t gotta worry about sounding crazy in front of me.”

First Aid visibly relaxed. “If it’s not too invasive, can you tell me anything about the sparkling's other parent?”

Wheeljack glanced at Cambre. He shrugged. “I don’t hear much from him. I know he’s very sick, though.”

First Aid nodded. “I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you’re the sire."

Wheeljack nodded, slowly.

First Aid nodded with him.

Wheeljack shook off his sinking feeling. “Okay, if this is a real thing. How do you,” he moved his hands around in the air. “Uh- cure it? I guess?”

“Well it doesn’t kill people. I think. I haven't found any accounts of that unless the carrier or sire is under extreme stress. The only way to cure the fever is to establish a bond. The Spark Mate thing never goes away. As far as we know,” First Aid threw the book closed. “But it’s a hypothesis barely in the stages of becoming a theory, so, as obsessed as I am, as a medical professional I can’t advise you to take any of this too seriously.”

Wheeljack pointed to the book. “Mind if I take a look at that?”

First Aid handed it over. “Go ahead. Like I said, though, don’t take any of it too seriously.”

“Thanks.”

He wandered back over to Cambre’s cot on his own. As he was reading Cambre began to stir. He lifted his head.

“Wheeljack?”

Wheeljack put the book down and turned around on his knees. “Hey,” he whispered. “How you feelin’?”

Cambre placed his hand on his head. He felt the dent with his fingertips. “Do I have a dent in my head?”

“Yup. You had a nasty fall. Part of your wing is missing too.”

Cambre’s wings twitched. “Oh no.”

First Aid came over. Wheeljack introduced him.

“Cambre, this is First Aid, the doc who saved you.”

First Aid knelt down to Cambre’s level. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Cambre muttered. “I’m tired.”

“You slept for a long time. Think you can sit up and take a few tests for me? I want to make sure your head is okay.”

Cambre nodded. He sat up slowly and was allowed to sit on the edge of the cot while First Aid did his tests. When Cambre was cleared he was given some food to eat before he went back to sleep. Ammo was invited to climb up into the berth with him so he could cuddle with her like he’d been doing every night.

First Aid stood up straight. “That’s a really good turbo-fox you’ve got there.”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah, she’s sweet.” he studied his sparkling. “I got lucky with both of ‘em.”

Wheeljack slept that night. No gun or knife in hand.

* * *

Blurr traveled all day and all night. He raced through every town and every forest until he reached the mountains. He ran the easiest path he could collecting evidence and taking note of anything that seemed significant.

Almost as soon as he entered the mountains something caught his eye. He rushed back. On the bank of the river there was something shiny and white. He took a knee and inspected the metal. It was roughed up, but white with a green stripe. There was blood on the edges, so it came from something living. It appeared to be almost half of a wing. Blurr inspected it more carefully. There was a tooth lodged in the edge.

Blurr tucked it away and ran back to the castle. It was the most significant piece of evidence he’d found, and probably the most important.

Blurr reached the castle in less than a day.

With a heavy spark he handed the wing off to Jazz.

Blurr felt a tightness in his throat as he tried to speak. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Jazz squeezed the wing in his hand. “What’s the likelihood he’s still out there. He’s just got hurt?” Jazz’s voice was small and trembling, He did not look at Blurr.

Blurr held out the tooth. “I found this lodged in it.”

Jazz shook his head. He tried to take a deep vent but it came out in a quiver. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked away from the wing.

“Thank you,” Jazz said, barely able to get the words out. Jazz turned away and went back into the castle. As soon as the doors shut he fell to his knees, his entire frame shaking. He bowed his forehead to the floor and pounded on it with his fists.

“I told you I would protect him,” he cried. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry Wheeljack. I couldn’t- I couldn’t do what you asked me to do.”

Jazz held his head between his elbows and squeezed.

How was he going to tell Starscream?

He had to tell Starscream.

When Jazz willed himself to rise he carried the wing to Starscream’s room. He dismissed the guard at the door and entered without knocking.

Starscream was sitting on the berth reading a book. The light was low, but it wasn’t dark. When Jazz came in Starscream looked up.

“Jazz,” he said, his voice soft and tired. It was late, but Starscream couldn’t sleep. “What are you doing here so late?”

Jazz took a shaking vent. He couldn’t stop the tears. “I’m sorry, Starscream.”

He placed the wing gently in Starscream’s lap.

“Cambre isn-” Jazz couldn’t get the words out. “Blurr found this. There was a turbo-fox tooth lodged in it.”

Starscream ran his hand over the wing. It was smooth. Familiar. His jaw clenched so hard his teeth nearly cracked under the pressure. The room crumbled around him, leaving only a dark hike for him to wallow in. His hands curbed into fists, wrists pressing into the cold metal of the dead wing. It felt heavy in his lap.

Not heavy enough

Starscream's frame trembled. Silent tears raced down his face. He shook his head.

“No,” he whispered. His expression crumbled, creases folding over his features. “No no no no no. No. no no no no no.” He took a deep vent and began to sob. “No. No. No.”

He bowed his head to the wing and wailed. Jazz knelt beside the bed and took his hand. He squeezed it, and cried silently with him.

The new-spark in Starscream’s chest went out.


	12. A Seeker and His Funeral

Optimus wanted to have a funeral. He wanted to have a funeral as soon as possible. More than once he tried to speak to Starscream to make the arrangements, but every time he'd had a moment Prowl pulled him away to do something else.

Prowl hailed Ratchet, who heard the news from Jazz only just before he entered the room. Ratchet took a deep vent and shook his head. He pressed the tips of his thumb and forefinger into his eyes, and rubbed the mist from them

“I can’t imagine the state he’s in,” Ratchet muttered. “How long?”

“Two days ago.”

“You only just called me now?”

“He was hysterical for two days. If you’d tried to touch him you’d be dead.”

Ratchet nodded. “What state is he in now?”

“He hasn’t spoken a word. Hasn’t moved. Hasn’t touched his energon.”

Ratchet took a deep vent. “Alright. Thank you, Jazz.” he placed a hand on Jazz’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Jazz put his hand over Ratchet’s. He drew his lips between his teeth and took in a sharp vent.

“Thanks doc,” he cleared his throat. “You should go take care of Starscream.”

Ratchet nodded. He gave Jazz’s shoulder a parting pat. Ratchet took a deep vent as he stepped into the room. He didn’t know what to expect on the other side. He’d seen Starscream hysterical.

He had never seen anything like this.

The room was in shambles. The canopy had been torn down and shredded. The bed was in a similar state. All of the lamps and chairs had been destroyed. The bedside table was in pieces in the corner. Claw marks riddled the walls. The glass of the two windows and balcony doors was gone, scattered about the floor with the rest of the wreckage.

Starscream laid on his side facing the door. His eyes were grey around the edges, as were the fingertips that rested beside his head. His expression was blank. His wings were limp behind him. He was buried in a black cloak with black stitching.

Starscream’s frame was hardly moving. Ratchet could barely even hear his systems at work. His vents were shallow and strained.

Ratchet took a knee beside the bed. He rested his medical bag down as gently as possible.

“Hello Starscream,” he said, keeping his voice hush. “Do you consent to a check up?”

Starscream did not respond. He did not even stir.

“I want to take a look at your spark. There’s greying around your eyes and fingers. I’m afraid you might be experiencing spark failure.”

Still, Starscream did not move.

Ratchet sighed. “Starscream, you do not seem to be in any state to consent to an exam. I am going to give one to you.”

Ratchet decided that before he tried to give Starscream an exam he would first test the waters. Ratchet put a hand over Starscream’s wrist.

Starscream placed his other hand over Ratchets.

Then dug his claws in.

Ratchet pulled his hand away before they got too deep. He cradled the puncture wounds, and looked Starscream in the eyes. The dead, lifeless, greying eyes. They flickered steadily in the corners. The greying pulsed across Starscream’s cheek, as if actively sucking the life out of him.

Ratchet sighed. “Starscream, I just want to help you.”

Starscream replaced his hand where it originally sat and did not respond. He continued to stare straight head, and left his blank face blank.

Ratchet remained by his side for an hour. Starscream didn’t move a single millimeter. Ratchet offered him energon, even alloygator tails. Starscream didn’t respond. Not even a twitch.

Ratchet decided to leave Starscream alone. He found Jazz still outside the door, and told him he’d be back everyday until Starscream consented to an exam, or died. Whichever came first. At this rate his death appeared more imminent.

“He has a weak spark,” Ratchet said. “Spark failure won’t kill him. Not directly. Mal-nourishment will. Quickly, in his condition. If I try to feed fluids through a needle I know he’ll tear me apart. See if you can get through to him?”

Jazz nodded. “I keep talking to him. He never responds, but I think it’s good to keep giving him attention.”

“I agree. I don’t know what he’ll do if he’s left alone for too long.”

Before Jazz could respond Optimus came storming down the hall.

“This is ridiculous,” Optimus muttered, looking over his shoulder at Prowl. “We need to make the funeral preparations. There will be no more stalling.”

Jazz stepped in front of Starscream’s door before Optimus could reach it.

“I wouldn’t go in there Big Boss,” Jazz said. “Starscream really, really is not in the right mind to see you right now.”

“Your majesty, I have to insist you return to your office,” Prowl said, stepping up beside the king. “There is still a lot of business to be done in other areas.”

Optimus scowled. “Nonsense. The death of the heir is a very serious matter. The kingdoms must know. We can not keep it to ourselves any longer. We shall arrange a funeral for the sparkling.”

Jazz shook his head. “Not right now. My King, you can not even mention Cambre’s name.” Jazz pointed to Prowl with his entire hand. “Listen to your advisor.”

Optimus narrowed his eyes. “My advisor is only that. An advisor. I am the king,” he shoved his way into the room. “I will say what we do and do not do in this castle.”

The three mechs chased after him with a chorus of objections. Optimus was not to be deterred. He marched straight to Starscream. The three mechs behind him stopped dead in their tracks as Optimus came to loom over the bed. They all held their vents.

Optimus took a knee.

He placed his hand beside Starscream’s, but did not touch him.

“I am sorry,” Optimus whispered. “I understand this is difficult, but the kingdoms need to be told. We must arrange a funeral for him so that the kingdoms may mourn. I will begin preparations.”

Optimus stood, turned around, and left the room.

Prowl followed him.

Starscream did not move.

Ratchet pat Jazz on the shoulder and took his leave. The crisis had been averted.Optimus hadn’t do anything too stupid. Jazz assumed he took one look at the room and changed his plan. Or maybe that was what Optimus had wanted to do from the beginning. No touching. No lies. Something short, cold, and impersonal.

Jazz sat on the floor against the bed. Being in there with Starscream was just as effective as being alone. Jazz was left to his thoughts. He imagined Starscream would want a Seeker funeral for Cambre.

Cambre had never met the Seekers, and he knew nothing of their culture, but he was still the Wing Lord’s child. He was still a Seeker.

Jazz thought back to when Cambre was only two hundred. He had just learned to walk and he sent his Carrier all over the castle. Starscream was getting sicker then, so walking was difficult. Cambre waddled slow enough for it not to be a problem.

When he was 250 he learned to run. Jazz couldn’t help but smile. He'd chased that toddler all over the castle. He had to catch him probably fifty times a day and return him to Starscream’s lap. Starscream only ever got to give him a kiss on the head before Cambre was off and running again.

Sometimes he would slap the bed, and flutter his little winglets, and babble at his carrier, demanding he come and play. Starscream would always smile at him, even if it took all of his energy.

“Maybe tomorrow, darling,” he would say, his voice soft, and tired. “Why don’t you rest with your carrier?”

But Cambre never wanted to rest. He always wanted to move. Jazz couldn't imagine how much it tore at Starscream's spark knowing he couldn't move with him.

Jazz rested his head back against the bed and let himself think about it.

When Cambre was 300 Starscream had a burst of health. They built the fort in the garden. They played all around the castle. Starscream even had the strength to carry Cambre on his shoulders.

When Cambre was 375 Starscream was in the middle of playing when he collapsed. He was bedridden for almost five years. Spark failure, frame fatigue, and a fever that wouldn’t break. His tanks didn’t process energon, his spark had to be given pumps of energy every month. He could barely open his eyes, or lift his hand to take a cube of energon.

Cambre was barred from the room most of the time. He was left with Jazz, or on his own. Optimus was always too busy or nowhere to be found.

Jazz opened his eyes. He felt his spark sink. He wished that he had been there more. Been there when Starscream needed him. Been there when Cambre needed anyone.

Starscream started to recover when Cambre was around 450. Starscream invited Cambre up into his berth and listened to all of his stories with a smile on his face. Cambre would often sleep in the same bed as Starscream, and was reluctant to leave his side after so much time apart.

Cambre began to pay attention. Sometimes he asked Jazz questions he didn’t know how to answer. Why was carrier in bed all the time? Why wasn’t Cambre allowed to see him sometimes? Why did his energon look so funky? How come they didn’t drink the same energon? Why were Carrier’s smile always hurting? Where was his Sire?

Jazz had answered all of the questions as delicately as he could.

It was when Cambre was 500 that Optimus really came into their lives. He would spend time in Starscream’s room and shoo Cambre away. Cambre would try to watch through the door, but Jazz would always pull him away. They would find other things to do while Optimus tried to seduce Starscream.

Cambre would ask more hard questions.

It was only five years ago that Optimus and Starscream began trying for a sparkling. Starscream had dodged Optimus’ advances for a long time.

More hard questions from Cambre.

Did that kid know how to ask questions. Jazz supposed he got that skill from his Sire. Wheeljack never stopped thinking, not for one second. There were always ideas in that funny shaped head of his. Questions. Thoughts. Plans. Inventions.

Jazz’s smile disappeared.

He didn’t know where Wheeljack was, but he would probably hear. Even if it took a year or two to travel to wherever he was, Wheeljack would hear. Jazz hadn’t had any contact with Wheeljack in two hundred years. After he was banished from Iacon Wheeljack did continue to send letters. They stopped two hundred years later.

Jazz had never told Starscream that.

He stuck with the same story. Wheeljack left and disappeared. No one heard from him. No one saw him. No one tried to contact him. Jazz assumed that if Starscream knew they were still in contact he would only get himself in trouble trying to contact him.

Jazz missed his friend. A part of him hated Optimus for driving him away.

A part of him hated Optimus for a lot of things.

Jazz was drawn from his thoughts by movement on the bed. Starscream was sitting up. Jazz stood up and watched to see what he would do.

Starscream supported himself on both of his arms. Tears streamed down his face. He lowered himself back down and grabbed the cube that had been left beside the bed. He drank half of it then laid back down and reclaimed his original position.

Starscream stayed like that for the rest of the day. Jazz retrieved a new cube of energon. He took a knee before the bed and held up the cube. "Come on," he said. "Just a little more. Just enough to keep you alive. Please."

Starscream did not respond.

Jazz sighed. He placed the cube on the ground with the rest. "You're just going to lay here until you die, aren't you?"

No response.

Jazz stood up. He gathered the old energon cubes and disposed of them, leaving only the new one. He wondered if Starscream got a whiff of a fried alloygator tail if that would wake up his appetite. It would have to be from Jazz, not Optimus. Even then, though, Jazz didn’t think it would do anything. Starscream didn’t even argue with Optimus when he decided to go ahead with the funeral despite Starscream’s compromised state.

Jazz shook his head. Optimus was a predictable mech. He used to be more soft and warm. Now he was cold, and hard. His spark was like a rock, his mind an old band stretched to capacity. It was splitting at the edges, rough, and tired.

If Starscream didn’t behave at the funeral there would be consequences.

* * *

The funeral was arranged barely a week after Cambre’s death. Word was sent all over the two kingdoms, and everyone was invited to mourn with Iacon. Optimus would stand before his people and speak false words.

Everyone would have to listen to him.

They would be paraded around in black with soft music behind them so that everyone would reach out their hands in praise and mourning. Tears and cries and wales would fill the overcrowded streets.

Everyone in the castle wore black. Most of the servants wore short black capes that went to their hips. Jazz, who wore a cloak that went down to his ankles, was put in charge of getting Starscream ready. He had not bathed in a week, he had barely moved, and he’d barely eaten. There was enough fuel in his body to keep him alive, but not enough to give him any real energy.

By the time the funeral arrived it was safe enough to touch Starscream. Jazz helped Starscream to stand up. Starscream barely carried his own weight, and his blank expression never even twitched. As the servants kept trying to change his cloak and replace it, and paint his plating and face, Starscream slapped their hands away. It was the greatest effort he made.

When a servant was slapped away he was not deterred. Almost immediately he got back to work. It took hours to prep Starscream for the parade about town. They were to travel on a pulled carriage with a small empty casket between them. Followed by an army of guards and those who were closest to the king and lord.

While this funeral was not under the Seeker traditions, every Seeker who could walk with them walked with them. Sunstorm was at the head. Grimlock was mixed in among them keeping track of Ti and Prang.

While the Seekers did not dress in black for their funerals, or their mourning, they all dressed in black for this.

Heads were down, streets were quiet. The wheels of the makeshift vehicle creaked against the rough roads.

Optimus Prime stood and touched the hands of his people. Starscream sat on a chair and kept his eyes in his lap. The large cloak draped him and the floor beneath him. It encompassed the chair he sat in, and kept him in a protective circle.

They stopped at Cambre’s final resting place and gathered at the hole in the ground. The people, the guards, and Seekers. Everyone. Stood before Optimus Prime, and anxiously waited for him to speak.

“Thank you everyone,” Optimus said. “For being here to support us in this hard time. The death of a sparkling is a tragedy. Cambre was a bright young child. Loved by his creators as much as his people.”

Starscream’s hands curled into fists in his lap.

Optimus wasn’t even trying to look sad. He turned his attention to Starscream.

“My Lord Starscream. Please. Your last words to our child.”

Starscream did not move. His eyes did not twitch, his fists did not unfurl, his wings did not spring up. He simply sat. Staring at his lap.

Optimus took a step closer. “Lord Starscream.”

Starscream did not respond.

Optimus lowered his hand and turned to the people. “Our dear Lord is in mourning. His spark had been shattered by this tragic event.”

Sunstorm snuck onto the flat carriage and took a knee beside his brother. He grabbed his hand and spoke in a hushed tone in a language no Iacon ears could understand. Starscream did not even acknowledge him. The guards tried to prompt Sunstorm off the cart, but Sunstorm refused to comply. As they tried to get Sunstorm down Starscream’s hand tightened around his fingers.

One of the guards put a hand on Sunstorm. The rest of the Seekers flared and hissed. The guards pointed their spears at them. Hostility filled the already thick air.

Optimus whipped around.

“Starscream,” he growled. “Control your people.”

Starscream did not even look at him. Sunstorm, instead, jumped into action. He stepped between the guards and the Seekers and snapped at his people to stand down. To the guards he sneered and demand they act less like bigoted fools at a funeral for a child. The Seekers were mourning just as much as the Iaconians.

The empty casket was lowered into the ground and left there as the people dispersed.

Starscream stood at the end of the hole and stared at it. The head of his cane peaked just from beneath his cloak. In his other hand he held a single white crystal rose. It had been handed to him to place in the hole with the casket.

Some Iaconians continued to throw their flowers in and say their prayers. Optimus stayed behind. As did most of the Seekers, Sunstorm, Grimlock, Prowl and Jazz. Optimus waited for as long as he could before he grew impatient. All of the civilians were gone. Half of the guards had been sent back. Optimus was ready to return to the castle.

“Come, Starscream,” he said, taking a step forward. “This has gone on long enough. We must get you back to your bed.”

Starscream ignored him. He lifted the rose from beneath his cloak and turned it in his fingers to inspect the delicate petals. He threw the cloak away from his thrusters and lifted his heel. He placed the head of the rose on his heel and ignited the thruster.

The burning rose he tossed into the hole. A fire erupted, burying the casket and using the other flowers as fuel. The Seekers began to holler. They stepped forward and encouraged the smoke into the sky. Starscream silently watched the casket burn.

A heavy cloud came overhead.

It began to rain.

It seemed it was then that Optimus snapped out of it. He stormed forward.

“Now you have gone too far,” he growled, reaching towards Starscream.

Starscream only turned halfway to meet him. He grabbed Optimus’ wrist and held it in an iron grip. Optimus froze.

Starscream’s expression hardened. His eyes narrowed into slits. His nose creased in a sneer. Optimus tried to pull out of the grip but Starscream was unmoving.

Hardly moving his lips Starscream spoke.

“My empty husk is stronger than yours.”

 

Starscream dug his claws into Optimus Prime’s wrist until it bled. Optimus hissed.

“Release me,” he demanded.

Starscream dragged Optimus forward until he tripped into the hole in the ground. He fell backwards into the empty casket and broke it into pieces. His plating became smeared in wet ash from the still cooling fire.

Starscream stepped away. He joined his brother and locked arms with him. The other Seekers gathered around them. Together they traveled back to Seeker territory.


	13. An Inventor and His Tale

Cambre spent nearly three days recovering before he demanded they continue onwards. Wheeljack was determined to keep them there for a week, but once First Aid gave Cambre a clean enough bill of health, Cambre was eager to get going.

Wheeljack wasn’t so sure, so he made a proposal. They would leave First Aid’s, but stop to rest at an inn in the next town over. Cambre didn’t seem particularly happy with this, but he agreed. Wheeljack insisted Cambre ride on Ammo until they reached the next town, but after two days in bed Cambre was ready to move. Even before they were out the door he was ready to move.

“Come on, Wheeljack. Lets go!” he called.

“Give me a second, kid! Gotta say goodbye to the mech who saved yer life.”

Wheeljack shook First Aid’s hands.

“Ey, I really appreciate it,” Wheeljack said. “Could never thank you enough.”

“Doing my job,” First Aid nodded. “I’ll be right here if you need me.”

“Yer a good doctor. Ya know, I got a friend I think you should meet. I’ll send him your way.”

“Heh, better mark us on the map then. I’ll always be here, but the town isn’t the easiest to find.”

“I hear ya.”

They parted ways. First Aid watched them go.

Wheeljack led them out of town, but as soon as they reached a path Cambre skipped ahead. He found a stick in the bushes and began playing fetch with Ammo. She trotted around, but didn’t play too rough.

“How’s yer wing feelin’?” Wheeljack asked, an hour into their journey. “You wanna rest? Is yer spark beat steady?”

Cambre rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Wheeljack,” he pointed to his head. “Look, the dent is already gone. I feel fine.”

“I’m just makin’ sure. You really scared me back there. I just wanna play it safe.”

Cambre waded his head back and forth, trailing the stick behind him so Ammo would follow.

“I’m a Seeker,” Cambre said. “Didn’t you say they’re pretty hardy?”

“Yeah, but you are part grounder, and we’re wimps.”

Cambre chuckled. “I still think it’s funny that my carrier thought that way.”

“I’d bed rhod pieces that he still does.”

“He’s never mentioned it to me,” Cambre furrowed his brow. “He does criticize my sire a lot, though.”

Wheeljack grumbled to himself. “As well he should.”

“What?”

“That doesn’t surprise me.”

Cambre threw the stick. “Guess you’d know better than I would.”

“Nah, kid. I only knew your carrier for nine months. You’ve known him for seven hundred years.”

“Sure, but only three or four hundred years I have a real memory of. Plus he likes to hide stuff from me because I’m a kid. He never had to hide anything from you.”

“Eh, I wouldn’t go that far. He was still secretive, ya know, bein’ a seeker an’ all-”

“Yet you know everything about us,” Cambre smirked over his shoulder.

“My friend Skyfire taught me a lotta that stuff.”

“Uh-huh.”

Wheeljack frowned. “What? It’s true.”

“I believe you.”

“Listen, kid, me and Star weren’t allowed to be alone. So actually being real friends with him wasn’t really on the table.”

Cambre threw the stick. Ammo went bolting after it. Cambre stopped in the middle of the road and turned halfway around. “You said you were friends.”

Wheeljack’s tone became stiff. “Friends is friends is friends. We were acquaintances. I didn’t know him that well.” He rushed on ahead. “Now come on, we’re losing time.”

Cambre scurried to catch up. “Says the guy who wanted to wait another whole two days.”

Cambre rushed up beside Wheeljack and took his hand. Cambre pressed his warm cheek to the back of it and slumped along. He halfheartedly threw the stick for Ammo every once in a while, but otherwise seemed drained.

They stopped once to eat. By the time they reached the village the sun was beginning to go down. Wheeljack bought them some food and sat them down to eat. There were a couple inns in the village. Most of them had vacancy. By the time Wheeljack was ready to set them down for the night, Cambre was full of energy.

The village was large enough to have an inn with more than one room. Some of the living accommodations in smaller rest villages had one building with a bunch of beds. The place they would be staying had single bed rooms with electricity, and sheets. It was very obvious how close to Kalis they were.

Cambre jumped on the berth. Ammo leaped on her front paws with him, but didn’t get up on the bed.

“Okay, okay, kid. Settle down,” Wheeljack said, pulling up the chair beside the berth. “It’s bedtime. We got a long day tomorrow.”

Cambre plopped down. “Can’t sleep.”

“You haven’t even tried. Come on,” Wheeljack lifted up the blanket. “Under the covers with ya.”

Cambre scurried under. Ammo whined at the edge of the bed.

“Can she come up with me?”

Wheeljack scratched at his finial. “Probably best she stays on the floor tonight. Was an act of Primus gettin’ the innkeeper to even let her in.”

Cambre whined, but didn’t protest. He nestled in for the night, but didn’t close his eyes. He watched as Wheeljack took out a datapad, leaned back, and began looking something over. For the first time in a long time all of Wheeljack’s stuff had been discarded from his back, revealing the jagged scar on the edge of his pouch. Cambre could hardly see it from this angle, but even just the sliver drew his attention. Cambre took a deep vent.

“Will you tell me a story?” He requested.

“You want more stories?”

Cambre scooted a little closer. “It doesn’t have to be a real one. Just make one up. Carrier used to tell me stories when I was little. It would help me fall asleep.”

Wheeljack lowered the datapad to his lap. He stared at it for a while.

“Okay,” he said. He put the datapad away and turned a little in his seat. “I got one.”

 

* * *

 

_Starscream bounced a little as he carried the 350 year old to his berth for the night._

_“Alright, my darling,” he whispered as he laid Cambre down. “Time for bed.”_

_He tucked Cambre into the covers, and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Cambre placed a tiny hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss back._

_“Carrier,” he said. “Can you tell me a story?”_

_Starscream shook his head. “I don’t know darling-”_

_“Please.”_

_Starscream bit his lip. He seated himself in the beth with Cambre._

_“I suppose one story can’t hurt.”_

 

* * *

 

“Once upon a time-”

 

* * *

 

_“Once upon a time.”_

 

* * *

 

“There was a lowly Inventor. He was a working mech from a small village you’d be lucky to find on any regular map.”

 

* * *

 

_“There was a Young Prince. Not as young as you are now, only just young enough to still be young.”_

 

* * *

 

“When this Inventor was young his village was attacked by a brutal, evil force, controlled by a Cruel Leader. They wiped out everything, and everyone. The Inventor escaped with barely his life. For a long time he traveled, avoiding people, and populated places, afraid of the world outside his own.”

 

* * *

 

_“He was soon to inherit the entire kingdom. He had been trained for this since the moment of his birth. He was ready to lead whenever the people called him. But a great illness befell the people of the kingdom, and before the Prince could rule, his creators took them away from the mountain on which they lived, and tried to move them to safer lands.”_

 

* * *

 

“Eventually the Inventor came upon a village. It was made up of all sorts of people, from all sorts of backgrounds. This village was a Sanctuary, he soon learned, run by a Great Leader, who was fair, but aloof. The Inventor remained outside of the village, still in fear of those within it. One person took notice of The Inventor, and came to meet him in the forest one day.”

 

* * *

 

_“As the years wore on, the people began to grow tired, our Young Prince did eventually take on his role as leader, just as he had been destined to. But their once great people were growing thin, and if they didn’t find a place to settle soon, then they would be doomed to extinction.”_

_“What does extiction mean?”_

_“Extinction. It’s when a type of person or thing does not exist anymore.”_

_Cambre gasped. “Oh no.”_

_Starscream nodded. “Yes. It’s very bad. Now where was I?”_

 

* * *

 

“The Inventor was approached by this bot, and asked to join the village. The Inventor refused.”

“Why’d he refuse? That village sounds nice.”

“He was scared. But don’t worry. The person who came out to find The Inventor was Conjux to the Great Leader. He was a kind soul, and took the time to talk The Inventor into coming to live in their sanctuary, even if it was just temporarily.”

Cambre nodded. “That’s good.”

“Yer supposed to be falling asleep to this.”

“You’re making it too interesting. Make it boring.”

 

* * *

 

_“The Young Prince led his people to the land of a Powerful Leader, who could give them protection. This Leader was cunning, and smart, and knew exactly who these people were, and what they could do. So he made a deal with the Young Prince. If the Young Prince were to get rid of his title, and live under the Powerful Leader’s rule, then the Young Prince’s people would be given protection.”_

 

* * *

 

“I could give you every little tiny detail day to day, year to year.”

“Not that boring.”

“Alright, well, don’t complain then. Where was I? I don’t even remember now.”

“The Great Leader’s Conjux just convinced The Inventor to stay in the village.”

“Oh yeah, right, right. Okay. So The Inventor stayed in the village for a while, and he found that he liked it, so he decided to stay. It was peaceful, and it gave him a home, and a job, and Sanctuary from the cruel outside world. But ya see, there was a problem stirring in this peaceful village. Just on the border, the Cruel Leader had his kingdom, and he was determined to find and destroy this Sanctuary, even before the rest of the world.”

 

* * *

 

_“The Young Prince was not very happy to be under another person, but his people were safe, so that was all that mattered to him. They lived under the Powerful Leader for a number of years, before the Powerful Leader wanted more from his deal with the Young Prince, so he called a proposal.”_

 

* * *

 

“The Inventor was tasked with making weapons for the inevitable war. Everyday it seemed this war was getting closer, and closer. Everyone in the village lived in fear of when the Cruel Leader was going to find and destroy them. The Inventor had a lot riding on him. It was very very stressful...for him.”

 

* * *

 

_“The Powerful Leader called upon three kingdoms to send him their most suitable mech. All three of these mechs would be competing for a chance to bond with the Young Prince, and in turn create bonds with The Powerful Leader’s kingdom. It would make their armies more powerful, and their land more plentiful.”_

 

* * *

 

“The Great Leader was soon called upon by uh- huh. Uhhhhh. A...Oh! A Powerful Leader. That’s the one. Yeah. So the Great Leader was called on by a Powerful Leader to send a suitor to ask for the hand of a Young Lord. The Great Leader was desperate to make bonds with the Powerful Leader, so he sent the one other person in his village who had Wings. Let’s call him the Alchemist. To keep track of him he sent The Inventor, and an old crusty, mean lookin’ Medic.”

“Does the Young Lord have wings?”

“Yes.”

“Is The Young Lord my Carrier?”

Wheeljack scoffed. “No. Quit interruptin’ me.”

Cambre giggled into his blanket.

 

* * *

 

_Cambre rested his head in his Carrier’s lap and closed his eyes._

_“Is this story happy in the end?”_

_Starscream rested his hand atop his sparkling’s head._

_“Let me finish and you will see. The Young Prince was presented with his three suitors. The Chief, The Alchemist, and The Warrior. They were all equally matched in the beginning. They were all equally as handsome, and powerful. But as The Young Prince began to spend time with all of them, he began to notice another.”_

 

* * *

 

“The Inventor felt a great relief being called away from his village. The whole world was on his shoulders as soon as he got home. So he was gonna milk this chance as much as he could. Still that fear lingered. His job as a hand mech wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as being a weapons inventor at the time. He knew how much this joining meant to the people who were counting on him. But when he first met The Lord, he didn’t have high hopes. The Lord was mean, and snappish. He was tough, and curt, and not very happy to be there.”

Cambre whispered. “This story is totally about my carrier.”

“Hush.”

Cambre giggled.

 

* * *

 

_“One of the mechs who was supposed to help The Alchemist caught The Young Prince’s eye more than any of the other suitors had. Let’s call this mech- uh- The Scientist. He was sweet, and kind, and spoke to The Young Prince as if he were a person, and not simply a prize to be won. At that time, that meant a lot to The Young Prince.”_

_Cambre cuddled in. “I like The Sa-spScientist.”_

_Starscream smiled. “Yes, I like him too. He’s my favorite character.”_

 

* * *

 

“The Lord and The Inventor become quick friends. The Lord may not have been nice, but he had no reason to be. The Inventor had been alone so long, it seemed, and The Lord spoke so frankly. It was a relief to the both of them. But the law dictated they have to meet in secret, so meet in secret they did. They educated each other, and talked to each other, and helped each other, all under the veil of night where no eyes could catch them.”

 

* * *

 

_“Falling in love with another was forbidden under the Powerful Leader’s laws. So The Scientist and The Young Prince were made to meet in secret. They met almost every night by a mercury pond, where they sat, and spoke, and fell in love. They found they could hardly live without each other. But the world pulled them in different directions.”_

 

* * *

 

Cambre opened his eyes. He peaked out from behind his blanket. “Where did they meet?”

“Huh?”

Cambre pulled the blanket all the way off his face. “Where did they meet? The lovers.”

“No one said they were lovers.”

“Wheeljack, this story is exciting, but predictable. They’re lovers.”

“Okay, fine, they become lovers.”

“Knew it.”

“They meet-” Wheeljack thought about it for a moment. “Uh- they meet in a clearing in the woods.”

Cambre snuggled back in. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

_“These lovers were so in love, they created a sparkling together. But their love for each other was still forbidden. Do you know what the lover’s did?”_

 

* * *

 

“The Lord and his Lover accidentally created a sparkling. And After they found out, they did what they had to do.”

 

* * *

 

**_“They ran away.”_ **

 

* * *

 

_“And left the world to figure itself out without them.”_

 

* * *

 

“The End.”

Cambre shot up. “What? That can’t be the end! What about the world? They had so much duty! What about the Cruel Leader? Did he get to the sanctuary? Did the bigger places start a war over the lovers running away?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Sorry kid, end of the story.”

“It can’t be!”

“Well it is. That story was gonna end however I wanted it to. I wanted it to end with a happily ever after, so it did.”

Cambre plopped back down. “That had a lot of unfulfilled plot threads.”

Wheeljack reached for the lamp cord. “Go to sleep.”

The light clicked out.

 

* * *

 

_"Carrier?"_

_"Yes, my little blessing?"_

_"Was The Scientist a good creator?"_

_Starscream's voice became barely a whisper. "Yes, my darling."_

_"He loved his sparkling?"_

_"More than anything in this world."_

_Cambre pressed his face into the pillow. "I wish I had a Sire like that."_

_Starscream laid a gentle kiss on his sparkling's cheek._

_"You do."_

 

* * *

 

Cambre wiped away a phantom tear that wasn't his own. He lit up his hands in the dark, blinking them on and off. He stared at Wheeljack, whose face was illuminated by the dim glow of his finials.

Cambre's voice came out quiet in the dark.

"Wheeljack?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Why do adults lie to kids?"

Wheeljack seemed to be considering his answer. His finials flickered a little at the suddenness of the question. He didn't speak for a long time.

"To keep kids safe," he said. "That's what I think, anyways."

Cambre made the lights in his palms flicker.

"My Carrier used to say that he would never lie to me," he lowered his hand to his lap. "But he always told me that my sire loved me. I never knew what to think, because I never felt a lot of love from my sire."

Cambre stared into the lights of his hands again.

"Ya know, for some reason Carrier never let me turn these on." He turned the light to Wheeljack. "I was never sure why. He never gave me a reason. He used to tell me a story like yours. They ended the same way."

Wheeljack didn't respond. They remained in silence for a while. Wheeljack nearly breathed a breath of relief, thinking Cambre had finally fallen asleep. Cambre shifted on the bed. He pressed his face into the pillow.

"I read in a book once," he whispered. "About the war. That the defining feature of people from Helix were the lights in their hands. It got me excited. Thinking about people like me. I was sad when I learned they all died before the war." He tired sharp eyes landed on Wheeljack. "You speak Helix, don't you?"

Wheeljack didn't answer.

Cambre fell asleep.


	14. A Train and Its Tracks

It took another week to walk all the way to Kalis. Wheeljack insisted on frequent stops and hunting trips. When they made it to the road into the city, they could see one of the tall buildings in the distance. Cambre marveled at the height, his chin moving up and up to meet the top.

Cambre had never been in a city outside of Iacon. He'd hardly ever been to Iacon. So when they arrived in Kalis the bustling streets, loud noises, and crowds of people were a lot to take in. Iacon was big but it was spaciouse, generally occupied by extremely wealthy people who could afford larger takes of land and taller buildings.

Kalis was big. But it was also crowded. When they arrived some of the less permanent markets were still going on. It seemed there was one every other street.

"Kalis is a big trade town," Wheeljack explained, keeping a hand on Cambre's back to keep him from getting lost. "You'll see a whole lotta stuff from a whole lotta places. Even across the way, from Caminus."

"Where's Caminus?"

Wheeljack waved off into the distance. "Waaaay across the sea. Some of 'em supposedly settled here. That's just a legend, though."

"What do Camiens look like?"

"Not a clue."

"Then how do you know you haven't seen one?"

Wheeljack paused. He furrowed his brow. "Huh."

Cambre smiled.

"If you see somethin' you like, just ask." Wheeljack said. "Should give you the opportunity to see the city a little. If ya want that."

Cambre held Wheeljack's hand and stayed close to his side. They walked in the light bleeding in between all of the awnings. People called from their stands in languages Cambre couldn't understand. They exchanged currency he'd never seen before.

Goods were being exchanged for goods. Cambre looked up at Wheeljack.

"Where do you get all your money from?"

Wheeljack shrugged a shoulder. "Odd jobs and- uh- stuff."

"Are you a prostitute?"

Wheeljack's finials flashed pink. He sputtered before he could speak. "No I am not a prostitute. I fix things for people."

"What kind of things?"

"Anything."

"You can fix anything?"

"So far."

Cambre stared straight ahead. "Hm."

Cambre looked around at all the different stands as they passed them. Some sold food. Some sold jewelry. Some sold clothes and fabric.

Cambre stopped short. He pointed to one of the stands.

“I know you said I could get anything I wanted,” Cambre forced himself to look at Wheeljack. “But would you get something for me that my carrier would like?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yes. But yer not allowed to tell anyone in the castle that it’s from me.”

“Understood.”

They walked over to the stand together. It was jewelry and frame decorations. The thing that had apparently caught Cambre’s eye was a shawl made out of trion-fish scales. They were pink and black, full size. The ones the shawl were made of appeared to be from a smaller fish than the one Wheeljack’s scale had come from.

“Think he’d like that one?” Wheeljack asked, cocking a brow. He rubbed his chin. “I dunno. I dunno if Starscream is a fan of pink.”

Cambre smirked. “I thought you said you didn’t know my carrier.”

Wheeljack flinched. “I don’t- didn’t. I didn’t. Hardly talked to the guy. I’m just sayin’, ya know- from my limited knowledge,” Wheeljack waved his hands. “Ya know what, I don’t care, get whatever ya want. You live with him.”

Cambre looked over the shawls again. He ended up picking one with red and white scales.

“You want anything else?” Wheeljack asked.

Cambre picked out a green and white bracelet made of a smaller type of scale, linked with elysium rings. Cambre smiled at it as they walked away from the stand.

“Thanks, Wheeljack.”

“No problem kid. Let me know if you wanna stop anywhere else.” Wheeljack stopped short. He started towards one of the stands. “We gotta stop here, kid. You hungry?”

“A little, why?”

“Red Cyboar.”

“Red?”

“Yup. Cyboar’s are blue or silver, as we all know. But if you go far enough east you can get red ones. Like I said, you get stuff from all over in Kalis. Red Cyboar is the most delicious thing you ever ate. It’s so tender and flavorful, puttin’ seasoning on it would, in this very very rare case, ruin it.”

Cambre cringed a little. “Meat with no seasoning? I dunno about that.”

“Trust me, kid.”

Wheeljack got two skewers. The stand was towards the end of the market so they came out into a square and took a seat on one of the benches.

Cambre turned the meat over and over but didn't take a bite. Wheeljack watched him.

"You don't gotta eat it if you don't want to."

Cambre pursed his lip, still studying the meat. He bit off a small sliver. The flavor hit his tongue immediately. The meat was so soft it melted in his mouth. Cambre hummed and dug right in. He finished his skewer in record time, and licked the juices off his fingers. He hummed. “Can I get another?”

A gust of wind blew up the dust in the square. Cambre covered his face with his arm, but a piece of paper got stuck in his vents. Cambre tugged it off the side of his head and looked at it. He recognized his own face immediately. At first he thought it was a lost person poster. Reading further he realized it was an obituary. On it was written a funeral date.

Cambre placed his hand on Wheeljack’s arm.

“Wheeljack. Wheeljack Wheeljack Wheeljack, look!” Cambre shoved the flyer in Wheeljack’s face. “Wheeljack, they think I’m dead!”

Wheeljack grabbed the flyer and looked it over. “Oh, frag,” he swore.

Cambre’s vents became quick. “Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh,” he gripped his head and leaped off the bench. “My Carrier!”

Cambre began to pace. He rubbed his hands over his eyes. “My Carrier is probably devastated,” tears threatened the edges of his eyes. “I’m all he has!” he hiccuped into a sob. “And he’s all I have,” Cambre took a trembling vent. He placed a hand on Wheeljack’s leg to steady himself. “I have to get home.”

Wheeljack tore his attention away from the page. He folded it up and put it in his subspace.

“I’m gettin’ ya home kid.”

“It’s not fast enough!”

Wheeljack slipped off the bench and took a knee. He placed his hands on Cambre’s shoulders.

“Kid. Cambre. Look at me.”

Cambre tried to steady his vents. He looked Wheeljack in the eye.

“I am going to get you home,” Wheeljack said. “It’s just a little longer. Just one train ride.”

“It’s five days! That’s too long. My Carrier’s spark can't handle that. I-I-I don’t even know-” he began to hyperventilate again. “I don’t even know how he’s doing. For all I know he could be dead! He could have had a spark attack and died. Oh my god, Wheeljack. He could be dead!”

“Cambre, Cambre. Your Carrier not not dead, understand? Starscream is alive, and he is waiting for you to come back, and you are going to get back to him. I am going to get you there in less than two days.”

Cambre tried to calm down. “Two days?”

“Two days Two. Days.”

“How?”

Wheeljack stood up straight. “I will- find a way.”

Cambre wiped his eyes. “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep,”

Wheeljack wiped Cambre’s tears away with his thumb. “I never do, kid. Just you wait.”

“Especially to a child who everyone thinks is dead.”

Wheeljack stood up straight. “Did I say I’d get ya there?” he hoised Cambre up by the arm and balanced him on one shoulder. “We ain’t got a minute to lose.”

Cambre clung to Wheeljack’s head for support. “Do you have a plan?”

“What? No. What do you take me for?”

Cambre growled. “You are so frustrating.”

“Trust me, kid, you just gotta trust me. When have I ever let you down?”

Cambre didn’t answer. He rested his head upon the top of Wheeljack’s and tried not to think about his Carrier’s poor spark. How worried he must have been. How much pain he was in at the thought of losing his darling sparkling.

Cambre took a deep vent and mentally slapped himself for making himself think about it.

Wheeljack went all the way to the edge of town and stopped in a shop Cambre didn't recognize. When they got inside Wheeljack placed Cambre on the floor and told him to look around while he did what he had to do.

Cambre didn't really scurry around. He stayed close to the counter and watched Wheeljack talk to the vendor.

"Evening, sir. What can I get you? Can I interest you in some extravagant builds and modifications from worlds unknown?" He pulled something out from under the desk. "This little ticket here. Latest fashion in Iacon right now."

The salesman spoke fast and wore a fake smile. Something about him gave Cambre an itchy feeling.

"None'a that." Wheeljack said. "I want all the discarded, out of season junk you got in the back or under the desk, and fifteen pistons."

The sales person seemed taken aback. "Oh. Uh," he thrummed his fingers on the desk. He cocked a brow. "All of it?"

"Yup."

"Hm," he knocked on the counter. "I will see what we've got."

The merchant went to the back of the store and returned with three large boxes of old mods, and other broken pieces of junk.

He dropped them on the counter. "Well, that's all of it. If you'd like to go through it I can give you a small discount."

"I want all of it. How much?"

The salesman closed his open hand. He rubbed his thumb against his fingers and gave Wheeljack a price. Wheeljack didn't hesitate to pay, grab his things, and get on his way.

"Come on, kid," he called. "Keep up."

Cambre jogged after him. "How is any of this helping?"

"Be patient. I have an idea."

"Oh, now he has an idea."

Wheeljack ignored the sass and continued with his plan. He loaded the boxes onto Ammo's back, put a hat on her, put a hat on himself, and headed for the train station.

Cambre pointed at Ammo. "Why?"

"Put yer hood up. Don't ask questions. Follow my lead. Don't say nothin'."

They made their way to the train station. It was much bigger than the one in Yuss. It was an actual building, with tellers and ticket takers. Wheeljack veered away from the front entrance and went to a service entrance on the side of the building.

Cambre wanted to ask what they were doing, but he didn't. He stayed quiet like he'd been told to do.

Wheeljack picked the lock on the door and ushered everyone inside. They snuck through a short series of hallways before coming out into the station right beside the locomotive.

Cambre held his tongue, but wanted more than anything to ask what they were doing there.

Wheeljack hopped the train just before the engine. They were immediately stopped by the conductor.

"I'm sorry, this car is for staff only."

"I am staff." Wheeljack argued. "They called me to work on the engine."

The Conductor lifted a brow. "I'm sorry, but you're not on the-"

"You didn't even ask me my name."

"Pardon?"

"All's I told ya was we were the new engineers. How you know we're not legit if you don't even ask us our names."

"Sir. I know all of the personnel who are supposed to be working in this train. I also know that they are all already here. Which means you are not one of them."

"So I'm a little late, so what? What, ya gonna kill a guy?"

"Sir-"

"Listen buddy, you and me, we don't got time for this, okay? I have been sent here to work on this engine by King Prime's head scientist. They want to install the new turbo powered engine onto this puppy, I got two hours to install it, and if I don't arrive at that station with this train tip top turbo engine modified it'll be both our jobs."

The Conductor glanced past Wheeljack.

"Who are they?"

Wheeljack gestured to them. "My associate, Ammo. Partner in crime. Beastformer. And my ward."

The Conductor didn't respond. He pursed his lips. “Beastformer? It looks like a regular turbofox.”

Wheeljack pulled his head back. “Did you-? Excuse me?” He glanced back at Ammo. “I’m sorry, Ammo. I’m sorry this man is being so rude.” He looked back at the conductor. “That was uncalled for.”

The conductor rolled his eyes. “Do you have any form of identification?”

“ID, you want-” Wheeljack huffed. “Unbelievable,” he said, digging through his subspace. “Freakin’- I just don’t understand why no one calls ahead, ya know? I been tryin’a work on three of these trains already, always have this problem, it’s a secret project. Just say ‘the guy with the weird head’ what’s so hard about that?”

The Conductor put out his hand. “ID, sir. If you don’t have it-”

“Yeah yeah, I got it, I got it,” he slapped an ID card in The Conductor’s hand.

The Conductor pulled it away and looked at it with a critical eye. He looked between the card and its owner. He cocked a brow. “Wheeljack?” He asked. “As in, weapons inventor Wheeljack?” he put on a skeptical brow. “I thought you stopped working for the castle.”

Wheeljack gestured the area. “Do this look like a castle, buddy?”

“You know what I mean.”

“What’s a weapon’s inventor gonna do with no wars to invent weapons for? I left for a while, yeah, but OP called me up and asked me to help Perceptor on this project. He wants to improve transportation between the kingdoms. Kinda keepin’ it on the downlow, though. Don’t want nobody gettin’ too excited over the idea of two day train rides.”

The Conductor handed the ID back. He pointed to the door to the right of them. “The engine is through there. If you need any assistance our engineers will be able to help you.”

Wheeljack nodded his head. “Thank you, kindly, but I’m gonna need them outta there. Like I said, top secret stuff. Just me and my partner on this one.”

The Conductor nodded. “Let me walk in with you then.”

The Conductor led them into the engine car. Two mechs were checking on the engine when they got inside.

Wheeljack greeted them with a curt nod. “Ey,” he approached them to introduce himself and shake their hands. “Wheeljack hey, how’s it goin’.”

“Wheeljack is from the castle. He will be modifying this engine on his own. Order straight from the top.”

The engineers exchanged a look. “You’re going to modify the engine two hours before take off. You sure that’s a good idea?”

“Nah nah nah,” Wheeljack said. “These ain't experimental or nothin. It’s like an update to an existing engine. A little add on. All the trains are gonna be gettin’ ‘em soon, but we’re keepin’ the project on the down-low for now.”

The engineers still looked skeptical. The Conductor sighed. “Come on,” he said. “He just needs until the train takes off. I’ll find you a new job until then.”

Wheeljack watched them all go. As soon as the door closed Wheeljack locked it. He pointed to Cambre.

“Cloak off. No loose hanging clothing in here.”

Cambre did as he was told. Wheeljack tucked the cloak back among his things and untied all of the boxes from Ammo’s back. He let them fall open on the floor, took everything out of his subspace, and sorted it all into piles.

Cambre stared on over his shoulder. ‘What are you doing?”

“Modifying the engine.”

“Why?”

Wheeljack tore some unidentifiable piece of machinery apart and began digging through the pieces. “To make it go faster. Fast as it can possibly go.”

Cambre sat back and watched Wheeljack work. It was a symphony of mess, swears, and movement. Cambre didn’t have a clue what was going on. He watched as Wheeljack took every piece of metal he could find from the mods, and separate it into one pile. Into another pile he put wire, and another he put- something else. Useless scrap, it looked like.

When Wheeljack was done with his piles, he moved on to the existing engine. He dropped a tool box out of his cabin onto the floor and began working. He threw wires and parts and pieces over his shoulder. Cambre barely dodged a flying bar. Ammo caught it in her mouth and started chewing on it.

Wheeljack took his head out of the engine. “Ammo!”

Ammo came trotting over.

“Drop,” Wheeljack demanded. Ammo did as she was told. Wheeljack gestured to the piles of scrap on the other side of the room. “Bring me the scrap, girl.”

Ammo galloped to the piles. She brought as much over as she could at one time until everything had been transported from one end of the engine to the other. When Wheeljack asked for something she gave it to him. At one point she handed him the wrong wrench and Wheeljack shook it at her and demanded the correct one.

“¾, Ammo, ¾. Come on, this is pup stuff.”

Ammo whined and handed over the right item.

“Don’t worry,” Wheeljack assured from inside the engine. “I still love you.”

Cambre took a little step closer. “How are you gonna make the train go faster using all this scrap?”

“What have I told ya, kid? I can fix anything,” Wheeljack took his head out of the engine to grab something. “Or modify anything. And I can use anything I want.”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“If it doesn’t work, it’ll probably explode.”

“What!?”

“Calm down. It’ll only explode a little.”

Cambre began to pace. “This is so dumb,” he complained. “You wasted our time getting here. You’re wasting your time on something that might not even work, and you’re using three boxes of useless scrap to make something that’s a hundred years ahead of our time! Are you kidding me! I need to get home, Wheeljack. We don’t need any of your crazy ideas!”

Wheeljack pulled his head out of the engine. He stood up and walked over to Cambre.

“Cambre, listen to me. I understand that you’re stressed, and I understand that you’re sad, but I am doing this for you, just like I’ve done everything else. We do not have time to deal with your attitude. I can handle that when we’re done here, okay? For right now I want you to sit down, calm down, and trust me. I wasn’t the castle’s head scientist because I couldn’t wing it when I had to.”

Cambre continued to pout, and huff, but he did as he was told. Wheeljack worked tirelessly for the remainder of their two hour time frame. Five minutes before they had to finish up Wheeljack took his head out of the engine and stood up.

“Okay,” he closed it up. “That’s gonna have to do it.”

Cambre scurried over. “Do you think it’s gonna work?”

Wheeljack checked the time. “It’s gonna have to. As a failsafe-” Wheeljack stopped himself. He contemplated.

“As a failsafe, what?” Cambre asked.

“We- might have to steal this train.”

“What?”

“There is the chance this is going to explode. I’d rather no one be on this train when that happens.”

“You don’t wanna steal a train.”

“Yes, kid. I know I don’t wanna steal a train.”

Cambre shrugged. “So make a new failsafe?”

Wheeljack had no response. “Like what?”

Cambre led them to the door, opened it up, and undid the coupling.

Wheeljack nodded. “I see what ya mean.”

Cambre frowned. “You modified an engine to go ten times faster than it was designed to go using a pile of useless junk, but you couldn’t think of that?”

“Have I ever told you how much you sound like your carrier?”

Cambre put the cars back together. “No.”

“Well, ya do. It’s uncanny.” Wheeljack locked them back in. “Okay, so we wait for everyone to board.”

“What do we do about the other engineers?”

“Play it cool, and pray.”

“Are you gonna drive?”

“I sure hope so.”

Wheeljack cleaned up and unlocked the door before the other engineers arrived. Wheeljack gave them a brief low down of how the engine worked. Just enough so they would know what to do if anything went awry.

“Should be goin’ ten times faster now,” Wheeljack said. “If everything works out we’ll make it to Iacon in two days flat.”

The other engineers seemed skeptical. The train was boarded and prepared to leave the station. They pulled out slow. Wheeljack tried to insist they accelerate at a greater speed, but the engineers refused.

“The engine has been modified to get up to speed in a shorter amount of time.”

The engineer shook his head. “Sorry, buddy. Can’t accelerate to full until we’re clear of a city.”

Getting clear of the city took about ten minutes. As soon as they were gone Wheeljack’s handiwork really shined through. The engine worked like a dream, exactly how it was designed to. Wheeljack’s entire frame relaxed.

“Oh, thank god,” he sighed to himself.

Cambre gave him a look, but didn’t comment. Instead he smiled. Wheeljack smiled back.

“Yer goin' home, kid. Only two days away.”

Cambre took a deep vent. “We’re not there yet.”

“Just think about how excited yer carrier is gonna be to see you.”

Cambre’s smile widened. “I can’t wait.”

 

* * *

 

Starscream awoke slowly. He tried to sit up but found that he couldn’t. Sunstorm brought energon to his lips, but Starscream refused to drink. Sunstorm placed the bowl down and instead helped his brother to sit up.

“Do you want to go on a walk with us today?” Sunstorm asked, keeping a hand on his brother’s back to keep him from falling over.

Starscream shook his head. “Just help me to my chair.”

Sunstorm sighed, but did not argue. He helped Starscream to his feet, and walked him over to the chair sitting in the center of the hut. It was built with thick, sturdy metal, upholstered with a plush cushion.

Since Starscream had arrived in the village he had sat in this chair, day and night, until he rose to return to his cot and fall asleep. Starscream’s once bright red plating was now dull and greyed. He moved and spoke only when necessary, but otherwise kept to himself. If anyone wanted to see him, they had to come to him.

On his first day back the people placed him in his hut, praised him, and then left him alone. Sunstorm had visited everyday to take care of him. Other visitors asked for his advice, or to bless their bonding, or their sparkling. Starscream did all of his duties from his chair. He did not mind people coming in and out of the hut as they pleased, for he could do nothing about it.

Starscream simply went through the motions. He very patiently awaited the day death would take him. With his illness he could only assume it would be soon enough. Once he died Sunstorm would take over. Starscream would not have it any other way. His brother was becoming a great leader, and his family would usher in a new age for the Seekers.

Until then Starscream remained. Ill, and stuck in his chair. When he was alone he thought to himself about Cambre, and his lover, and the deal he had made with Optimus. Whether or not that deal meant anything anymore now that Cambre was gone.

Optimus had come for him once. Grimlock scared him away.

Sunstorm helped Starscream into his chair. His hand lingered atop Starscream’s, his lips looked as though they wanted to move, but no words came out.

“Call if you need me,” Sunstorm said. “I will hear you.”

“Thank you, brother.”

Sunstorm took a deep vent as he stood up straight. He stood by the doorway for a long time before he actually left.

On the outside of the hut the Dinobots stood guard, waiting for Optimus Prime’s return.


	15. A Village and its Leader

Starscream did not spend his days alone. Sunstorm spent a great deal of time with him, helping him eat, bathe, and lay down to sleep. Starscream quietly thanked his brother every evening, and sent him away.

The dinobots had set up camp in front of the Wing Lord's hut, upon Grimlock's request. Only once had Optimus attempted to see Starscream, but he was quickly scared away. Grimlock would not tolerate the mad king harassing the Seekers’ Wing Lord. Unfortunately, among them, Optimus would only listen to Grimlock. Truly, it was Sunstorm pulling the strings. Grimlock was merely a messenger.

Sunstorm's mood had dipped some since Starscream's return to the Seekers. He returned home with his wings low, and his expressions grim.

"There has been no change," he told his conjunx. "I fear there never will be."

Grimlock rose from the berth and met his mate in the middle of the room. He nuzzled Sunstorm on the side of the head.

"How are you doing?" Grimlock asked. "You should rest."

Sunstorm pulled away from the affection. "Oh, I'm fine. It just-" he stiffened, his wings flicking. "It both saddens and infuriates me to see my brother like this."

Grimlock stood up straight. He took Sunstorm’s hand and ushered them to the berth where they could sit down.

“I understand your brother needs care, but you should not be his sole caregiver,” Grimlock said. “You are caring for lives of your own.”

Sunstorm shook his head. “I know that. Regardless, I have a duty to my Wing Lord, as much as I do my brother.”

“You should not be placing this much stress on yourself. You have a family, and your people, as well as the sparks in your chest.” Grimlock made Sunstorm look at him. “Let me take care of Starscream for a day.”

Sunstorm turned his head away. “No. I can’t ask you to do that. You and the Dinobots have done enough.”

Grimlock rumbled. He placed a gentle finger into his lovers chin to tilt his head, and nuzzled his cheek.

“We are conjunx,” Grimlock argued. “He’s my brother now, too.”

One of the sparklings began to whine. Sunstorm rose to sate him. “No,” he said, taking Ti out of the crib. “Starscream needs me to be there for him right now. I’m not just going to abandon him.”

Grimlock gathered Prang out of the other crib. “Taking a break is not abandoning him. It’s taking a break,” he nuzzled Prang’s little cheek. “I will take the twins. You can sleep in.”

Sunstorm bit his lip. The prospect of sleeping in appealed to him. After being kicked out of the castle Sunstorm had barely been able to get to sleep before three in the morning, even after interfacing with Grimlock. Normally interface put him to sleep in a minute, but recently his mind had been too busy to think of anything but his brother’s poor condition. It kept him awake. As much as Grimlock had tried, he could not sate the restless Sunstorm, and often found himself alone in the berth until early morning when Sunstorm finally laid down to sleep.

Now with Starscream’s return, the situation had improved some, but not much. Sunstorm could sleep, but not for a long time. When he woke up, no matter when he woke up, he left to take care of Starscream for the day. When he returned in the evening he was too tired to do anything. Still, he tended to his sparklings, and prepared meat, despite Grimlock’s adamant protests.

“You must let me do this,” Sunstorm insisted, bouncing Ti a little before placing him on the floor to run off and play. “It’s my responsibility.”

“You keep using that.” Grimlock argued. “Responsibility does not mean you have to do it on your own,” Grimlock placed the squirming Prang down to go play with his brother. Grimlock stepped forward so he was mere feet away from Sunstorm. “Thundercracker and Skywarp have helped us with Ti and Prang, but they did not make either of them. We did. They are our responsibility. But we still ask for help. When Cambre was lost we all went to look for him, but he was Starscream’s responsibility. This word is no excuse.”

Sunstorm clenched his jaw. “I don’t like the idea of not being with him,” he admitted. “What if something happens-”

“The Beasts are behind him. I will not let anything happen to him.”

“If Optimus returns-”

“You have already told me what to do.”

Sunstorm bit his talon. “I just don’t know.”

Grimlock took the hand away from Sunstorm’s face, and held it. “Try then. If it makes you uncomfortable, we never do it again. Agreed?”

Sunstom groaned. “Fine. If anything goes awry-”

“You will be the first person I hail.”

Sunstorm thought to himself for a moment. He paced over to the berth and sat himself down. From the bedside table he pulled a datapad, and a light pen, and began making a list.

“I will make a list of everything that needs to be done,” he said. “Ratchet has a few medications he prescribed. I used to bring them to Starscream since he couldn’t come get them himself. You don’t have to do much, I’ve already given him a bath today.”

Grimlock joined Sunstorm on the berth and watched him write. Ti and Prang scurried over. Grimlock brought them into the berth as well. He laid down on his back and let them play on his stomach while Sunstorm went over the list.

“You just need to help him to his chair, and prepare his energon, and make sure he takes his medication. He likes to get into the chair on his own, so don’t try to carry him. I try to give him energon at any opportunity. He eats so little now, and his tanks won’t take solid food, I do what I can.”

Grimlock nodded along. “I will do my best.”

Sunstorm placed the datapad in his lap. “If he weren’t still mourning I would be harder on him,” he shook his head. “But I can’t. I know what I was like when-” he took a deep vent. “Well, you know. I know how hard it is to lose a sparkling.”

Grimlock rubbed between Sunstorm’s wings. Ti and Prang climbed into their carriers lap and started cooing at him. Sunstorm smiled and wrapped his arms around them.

“Hello my darlings. Carrier is alright.”

Ti pressed his head into Sunstorms chest and listened for his siblings. Prang shoved him over a little so he could listen too. Grimlock nuzzled the side of Sunstorm’s head.

“I will go prepare the meat.”

“And leave me alone with our little gremlins?” Sunstorm nuzzled his sparkling’s faces. “If you must.”

Grimlock chuckled. He rose from the berth and went outside. He took meat and purple nuggets from the food store, and the pan out of storage. Sunstorm sat outside and let the sparklings run about the yard. Grimlock made them Sunstorm’s favorite meal. Cyboar skewers cooked in red energon oil, and sprinkled with yellow crystal dust to give it a little kick. He left the softest meat for the sparklings, and the richest for his lovely conjunx.

Sunstorm chewed steadily, and swallowed thickly. It seemed to be a pain to eat.

Grimlock leaned forward. “Do you want me to make you something else?”

Sunstorm put his plate down. “Fish,” he said, “and-” he slapped his lips, looking for the flavor. “Green energon oil. A lot of green energon oil.”

Grimlock’s tanks churned at the thought of eating something so disgusting. He did not comment. Instead he said. “We do not have either of those things.”

“I am very aware.”

Grimlock looked to the sun dipping below the trees. Then back to his conjunx. Then back to the sun.

“If I run I can make it to the market.”

“Then run.”

Grimlock didn’t hesitate for another second. He took off running. There was an all day trade market not too far from the Seeker territory. It was about seven miles away, which was only a couple hours walk for most people, but a ten minute run for Grimlock. There weren’t many places that sold green energon oil in Optimus Prime’s territory. It was more common among Kaonites.

There was only one person at the market who sold it, and he was nearly finished packing up when Grimlock finally got there. Grimlock approached the closed stand and got right to business.

“Me, Grimlock, needs green energon oil.”

The merchant waved him off. “Then run to Yuss, beast. I am closed.”

“Need now.”

The merchant stood up straight. “Fine. Fifty rhod pieces then.”

Grimlock growled. “Normally 15.”

“Well, you’ve bothered me. If this is so urgent you can afford it.”

Grimlock growled, but handed over the money. He was given a small bottle of green energon oil, half the size of a normal bottle. Grimlock did not waste his time mulling over it. He took what he could get, and raced back home. He dipped into the pond on his way and grabbed a fish.

When he reached home he found Sunstorm lounging on the berth, two sleepy sparklings by his side. Grimlock cooked up the unappetizing meal and brought it to his mate. The mere smell of it woke the sparklings up and sent them racing away. Sunstorm ate as if it were the best thing he’d ever tasted. When he finished he relaxed into the berth and invited his sparklings to return.

They only returned for a moment to kiss their carrier goodnight before they were wisped away to bed by their sire. Grimlock nuzzled them both goodnight before turning out most of the lights, and returning to bed. He left the lamb beside the bed lit while he and Sunstorm went over the morning again. As well as other things.

Sunstorm hummed. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight.”

“Do you want help?”

Sunstorm smiled. “Yes.”

Grimlock rolled onto his back. Sunstorm climbed over him. After being conjunx for 695 years their interface life had become routine. Grimlock was ready, and Sunstorm was seated within only a few minutes.

Sunstorm hummed as he lowered himself down. “You know, when the triplettes arrive we’ll have to build a whole new room.”

“Five rooms.”

“We only own so much land,” Sunstorm’s vents hitched. “They get one room. They have to share.”

“Sleep in a pile. Like seekers.”

“Like dinobots.”

Grimlock rumbled. “Teach them to be dinobots yet.”

Sunstorm smiled. “I do want them to be like their sire.” Sunstorm’s smile dropped. “They should spend more time with their uncle,” Sunstorm let out a long vent. “I’m afraid Starscream isn’t adjusting well to being out of the castle.”

Grimlock gripped Sunstorm's thighs a little tighter. “From being inside so long. The change of environment can do that. He will bounce back.”

Sunstorm groaned. “I don’t know about that. He has before, but this is different.” Sunstorm’s eyes began to droop. His arms trembled, and struggling to keep him upright. “I’ll just sleep on it.” Sunstorm was fast asleep in a matter of seconds, laid on Grimlock’s front.

With years of practice Grimlock had perfected removing himself without disturbing Sunstorm. Generally Grimlock would leave Sunstorm where he lay, but with the sparklings Grimlock had to flip Sunstorm back onto the berth so he would be sleeping on his back. That was a surprisingly harder trick to perfect.

Grimlock nuzzled Sunstorm’s cheek, turned out the light, and laid down for bed.

 

* * *

 

Grimlock rose early to get the sparklings ready, and head to Starscream’s hut. Grimlock left the berth as silently as he could. He did not want to disturb Sunstorm, who was still sleeping quite soundly, and had been for the entire night.

Grimlock snuck over to the cribs. He took out Prang first, and hushed the fussy sparkling. Next he removed Ti. The twins babbled curiously at their sire. Grimlock nuzzled them.

“Hush. Carrier sleeps,” he whispered.

Ti covered his mouth and rested his head against sire’s shoulder. Prang shushed his sire by putting his finger over his lip. Grimlock nodded at them as he took them out of the house for a wash. He stuck the twins in the pouch on his back, and carried them, and the wash basin to the pond near the house. Grimlock filled the basin with the mercury. He first washed Prang, the more difficult of the two. Prang used his mouth, but did not bite. He knew better than to bite sire.

Ti was much easier. He sat patiently in the basin until sire began to wash him. He closed his eyes, and cringed when it came time to wash his face, but besides that he was a very pliable sparkling. Easy to handle and maneuver. Bath time for Ti would have been easy, if not for Prang trying to run off every two and a half seconds.

When Prang wasn’t on the ground Grimlock attempted to place him in the pouch, but Prang always climbed out and climbed around his sire. Grimlock had learned to work around it.

When the twins were clean and dry, Grimlock headed off to Starscream’s. The Dinobots were still asleep, but a couple of them were beginning to rise. They nodded to their brother as he passed.

Grimlock ducked into the hut. It was a very large hut for one person. It was built in the same style as all of the seeker huts. It was empty, with nary even a weapon.

Starscream was asleep in a cot opposite the door. He was wrapped in a black cloak. He slept on his side, facing the door. Grimlock approached. He kept his pede steps soft. He knelt beside the berth. From there he could hear Starscream’s soft muttering. For a moment Grimlock thought Starscream might be awake, but he soon realized the muttering was hardly words. He shook Starscream gently by the shoulder.

“Starscream.”

Starscream’s eyes opened into narrow slits. A smile graced his lips. “Wheeljack,” he muttered. He reached a weak hand out and ran it across the side of Grimlock’s face. “Our son was beautiful.”

Grimlock caught the hand in a gentle grip. “Starscream.”

Starscream closed his eyes, and went limp as if asleep again. He awoke only seconds later. “Grimlock.”

“Sunstorm took the day off.”

“Help me from this berth.”

Starscream seemed reluctant in his speech. It was slow, his lips hardly moved to form the words. Grimlock helped Starscream to the edge, and helped him to stand. Grimlock held out the cane for Starscream to take. Starscream used it to help himself to his feet, refusing assistance from Grimlock.

Starscream did not speak. He did not look at Grimlock. He did not take the energon offered to him.

Grimlock placed the twins on the ground so they were not stuck in the pouch all day. He stared at the cushion beside the chair where Sunstorm normally sat, and thought about making a chair for his mate to sit in. He wondered why the thought had never crossed his mind before.

He did not often think about what Sunstorm actually did while he was with Starscream. The list seemed so long, yet the day was quite uneventful.

Grimlock sat down beside the chair. He watched the sparklings when they crossed his eye. At one point Ti rushed over to Starscream and climbed into his lap.

Starscream’s eyes moved slowly to look at the sparkling. Ti babbled at him, and made little grabby hands. Starscream did not respond. Grimlock rose to remove Ti, when suddenly Starscream moved.

He sat up, and gently placed both hands on Ti’s face. He stared at the sparkling. Large, young, bright eyes. Soft plating. Young, seeker face. Starscream’s face began to crumble. He wrapped his arms around the sparkling and began to sob. His entire body shook, his vents hitched.

Ti began to cry.

Grimlock placed a hand on Starscream’s arm and tried to remove them. Starscream only held tighter.

“Starscream, let go.”

“I couldn’t protect you,” Starscream sobbed. “I told you I would protect you. I promised.”

Grimlock took a knee. “Starscream, let go of my sparkling. Do not make me use force.”

Starscream’s arms loosened. Grimlock quickly gathered Ti, and held the crying sparkling close to his chest.

Starscream bent over and screamed as loud as he could. The Dinobots came running into the hut, but Grimlock quickly rose to stop them.

“Keep everyone out,” Grimlock said.

Starscream continued to scream. He fell from his chair onto his knees. He dug his claws into his forehead and frantically shook his head.

Grimlock placed Ti and Prang in the pouch, and knelt down to Starscream’s level. He carefully slipped his fingers between Starscream’s head and hand, and pried the claws away. He held the hands in his own, keeping his thumbs pressed into the palms so Starscream could not dig his claws into his own hand.

Grimlock did not speak. Not until Starscream’s sobs died down enough for him to respond.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Grimlock asked. “You should not stay in here for the rest of your life.”

Starscream wiped his eye. “I’m afraid Grimlock,” Starscream lifted his head. “My life was already taken from me.”

Starscream wiped his other eye. He sat back on his haunches and took a deep vent. Grimlock adjusted himself so he was right in front of Starscream. For a long time they just stared at each other. Starscream’s expression had returned to it’s blank state. Grimlock leaned forward. He spoke so only Starscream could hear.

“Wheeljack would want you to live.”

Starscream’s dull eyes brightened a barely noticeable amount. His wings rose just as slightly.

“Well. Wheeljack isn’t here, now, is he?”

Grimlock poked Starscream in the center of the chest.

“Yes. He is.”

Starscream shoved the hand away and tried to stand up. Grimlock stood only after Starscream was on his feet. Starscream took his cane from against the chair and scowled at Grimlock.

“We are going for a walk,” Starscream declared.

Starscream limped to the doorway and threw it open.

“I’m going for a walk,” he told the Dinobots. “Don’t wait up.”

Grimlock ducked through the doorway after him. It did not take long to catch up. Starscream took a short turn about the village. He greeted his people. They nodded to him, and graced his wings with their fingertips.

Starscream told every family with a sparkling how beautiful their sparkling was. Though, he hardly gave the sparklings a glance. Starscream quickly moved on from any group that had one.

Starscream limped to the front entrance. He stopped and stared down the path leading towards the castle.

“Do you think he will come for me again?” he muttered.

“You will never return to that castle,” Grimlock said. “Do not think about him.”

“He is all I think about,” Starscream looked at Grimlock. “He kept me captive in that castle for seven hundred years. He used fear and intimidation to drive my lover away. He used my own sparkling against me,” Starscream stared down the path. “He has nothing now.” Starscream took a deep vent. “But I suppose I don’t either.” he turned away and started back towards his hut.

Grimlock was tempted to comment, but he held his tongue. At some point Starscream would need to face the reality of the world he had left, but for now he had nothing.

When they arrived back at the hut Grimlock tried to give Starscream energon, but Starscream refused it.

“You must eat something,” Grimlock insisted.

Starscream laid down in his berth and stared at the ceiling. “I am retiring for the day,” he said. “You can go if you’d like.”

Grimlock remained by Starscream’s side.

Starscream did not fall asleep.

He stared at the ceiling for two hours, he did not move, he did not rest, he did not speak. He turned his head and stared at Grimlock. The twins were running around the hut again, but Grimlock kept them away from Starscream.

“I’m sorry,” Starscream whispered. “For earlier. I’m sorry.”

“It is alright.” Grimlock said. “Sunstorm did something similar after his loss.”

Starscream rolled his head to stare back at the ceiling. “I’m sorry I was not there for him. I should have been there for him,” Starscream took a deep vent. He closed his eyes. “I never thought my brother would bond,” he let out a long vent. “I am happy you found him. I am happy to see him so in love. So happy. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to him. He has a home, and a wonderful mate, and two beautiful sparklings. Nearly five,” Starscream’s voice began to trail off. “I hope he remains happy.”

Starscream’s vents slipped into sleep. Grimlock waited another few minutes before leaving. He gathered Ti and Prang, and left to return to his hut. As soon as he stepped outside Swoop approached him with news.

“Optimus is at the front,” he said. “He says he wants to speak to you.”

Grimlock growled. He handed Ti and Prang to Swoop. “Take them home,” he said. “I will deal with this.”

Grimlock usually stopped at home to get his sword before dealing with Optimus.

This time he refrained.

Grimlock approached the arch alone. Optimus, too, stood alone. The first time he came he came with a cast of guards. This time he was much wiser.

“Grimlock,” Optimus greeted.

“Prime.”

“I am here to see Starscream.”

“I know what you’re here to do. Starscream will not see you.”

“Those are his own words?”

“They are my words. You will leave. Starscream will not see you.”

“I would like to hear that from him.”

“I don’t care what you’d like. You are not welcome here, Optimus Prime.”

“I have every right to see my bonded-”

Grimlock raised his voice. “He is not your bonded. You are not welcome here. You will leave.”

Optimus’ shoulders shook. He took a deep vent and tried to steady himself. He let out a long vent before he tried to speak again. “When the Young Prince dies the creators are supposed to mourn together-”

“No. The Carrier may mourn with whoever he wants. For as long as he wants. The Sire mourns with his kingdom. According to your traditions, the Carrier is not to be bothered in his mourning.”

Optimus narrowed his eyes. “Who told you that?”

Grimlock drew a book from his subspace. “You did.” He handed the book to Optimus. “Turns out it was a good gift.”

Optimus’ expression became stony. His grip tightened around the book. Grimlock took it back, and tucked it back in his subspace.

“This is Seeker land, if you’ve forgotten,” Grimlock said. “Sunstorm is the leader here. Next time you call upon me, you will get him. Now go away.”

Grimlock left and returned home.

Optimus remained at the gate, but did not enter. After almost thirty minutes he turned to the path, and headed back to the castle.

As soon as he arrived he was given word of a train coming into the station at unprecedented speeds.

Optimus left to meet it.


	16. A King and his Justice

Wheeljack had never seen Cambre sleep so peacefully.

After it was determined the engine would not explode, and it would get them to the station in two days time, Cambre fell asleep in one of the train cars and didn't wake up for hours. He slept like a rock, his vents steady and calm. He was not plagued by bad dreams like he had been for most of the trip. His wings were not twitching, his hands were not flexing.

Ammo climbed into the seat with him and protectively laid across him. They barely fit together, but Ammo seemed fine curled into a ball dangling halfway off the edge.

Wheeljack remained with the engine. He checked on Cambre every hour, and only woke him up twice to eat. On the afternoon of the second day the train arrived in rich territory. They were just outside of Iacon. The trade port was less than an hour away now.

Wheeljack woke Cambre up so he could watch the re-entry. Cambre took a deep vent and rubbed his eyes. Ammo uncurled herself and licked Cambre’s face. Cambre giggled and wrapped an arm around her neck.

“Come ‘ere, kid. We’re almost there.” Wheeljack said, patting the windowsill.

Cambre climbed out of the seat and walked up to the window. He pressed his forehead against it and watched the world go by. Towns and villages surrounded by lush metal. As they got closer and closer to Iacon the buildings became bigger. They were tall, and silver, sparkling in the midday sun.

Cambre had never seen this part of his world. The train’s tracks swooped above the land, carried by tall pillars.

“The train station is just up ahead,” Wheeljack said, pointing a little ways ahead of them. “It’s a travel and trade port. Big place. Rich place. The world gets richer the closer you get to Iacon.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s where the king lives. Pretty easy to give away your wealth to the people who live close to ya. Or do ya favors.”

Cambre’s mouth flattened into a hard line. He leaned away from the window. He placed his claws talons upon the glass and touched the sky.

“Wheeljack?”

“Yeah?”

Cambre took a deep vent. “Do you think my Sire is a bad person?”

Wheeljack drew his lips between his teeth. He leaned back in his seat. “I dunno, kid. I can’t really speak on it.”

“He hits my carrier sometimes.”

Wheeljack sat up.

“They don’t think I know about it but I do. I think sometimes he wants to hit me too.”

Wheeljack sat forward. He moved his mouth under his mask, but didn’t say anything. He closed his eyes and tried to think.

“No sire should hit the carrier of their child,” Wheeljack said. “End of story.”

Cambre’s jaw clenched. He looked back out the window. “So he is a bad person.”

“Being a bad person isn’t always that simple, kid-”

“No. I know. But it’s that simple for him.”

Wheeljack didn’t respond. Only a few minutes later he could feel them slowing down to pull into the station. Wheeljack raced to the engine to make sure it didn’t explode as it wound down to a full stop. The train was an express, so they hadn’t stopped since the moment they pulled out of Kalis.

As the train rolled safely into the station Wheeljack returned to Cambre and Ammo. He found Cambre’s little servos trembling against the windowsill.

“Nervous?” Wheeljack asked.

“Only about seeing Optimus,” Cambre said, stepping away from the window. “I can’t wait to see my carrier,” he squeezed the center of his chest. “He thinks I’m dead,” he muttered. “That’s a scary thing to think about.”

Wheeljack nodded. “Just imagine how happy he’ll be to see you, then.”

Cambre smiled for a split second. “Yeah.”

Wheeljack put his arm on Cambre’s back and led them to the exit. As soon as they stepped off the train they were met with a horde of castle guards.

“Oh look. The welcome wagon.” Wheeljack said.

The guards were checking everyone’s passport and ticket papers. Some guards were checking the inside of the train.

“I think they knew I was comin’,” Wheeljack muttered. “But that ain’t exactly a bad thing. For you, anyways.”

Two guards stepped in front of them. “Halt. Travel-”

Wheeljack was already getting everything out. “Travel papers and ID, yeah, yeah.” Wheeljack handed them over without a fuss. Cambre hid behind Wheeljack. The guard’s eyes went wide the moment he saw the name on the papers. He exchanged a look with his fellow guard.

“You can hail the king now,” Wheeljack deadpanned.

They did. News sure traveled fast, because Optimus made it there in less than a minute. As soon as he arrived his eyes narrowed.

“Wheeljack,” he said. “You know-”

“I was never supposed to come back, yeah, yeah yeah, save it,” Wheeljack stepped aside a little and ushered Cambre out from behind him. “Come on, kid, it’s okay.”

Cambre took a deep vent and voluntarily came out from behind Wheeljack.

Optimus didn't seem to know what he was looking at. But soon his eyes became wide, his knees became weak, and his spark sunk in his chest.

“Cambre,” he vented. “You’re-”

“Alive. Take me to my carrier.”

Optimus fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the sparkling. Cambre stiffened at the touch. He did not hug back. Optimus squeezed him a little. “Primus, I thought I’d lost you.”

Cambre recognized his sire’s falsehood. He knew what it was like to be in the arms of someone who was truly relieved he was alive. This was not that embrace. This was a farce.

“I want to see my carrier,” Cambre muttered into Optimus’ shoulder.

Optimus did not answer. He stood up, and pointed to Wheeljack.

“Guards, arrest this man.”

Cambre perked to attention. “What!?”

The two guards moved forward. Two more joined them. Wheeljack didn’t fight, but Cambre did. Optimus held him by the arm and kept him away from the confrontation.

One of the guards kicked the back of Wheeljack’s knees. The rest placed their spears at his throat while the cuffs were put on him. Ammo growled, but Wheeljack barked at her to stand down and stay where she was.

Optimus’ attention was drawn to her. “Kill that beast.”

Wheeljack tried to climb to his feat and protest, but was quickly brought back down. He fought against the guards. “Don’t touch her,” he said. “Just take me, let her run away. Run Ammo!”

But Ammo didn’t run. She yipped at her companion's attackers, and avoided the head of the spear. Cambre fought Optimus’ grip.

“Let go of me!”

The guard managed to grab Ammo by the scruff and keep her on the ground. Ammo whined, and bared her teeth, and wiggled under the strong grip. Cambre dug his claws into the hand holding him until it let go. As soon as he was free he raced to Ammo, and threw himself between the spear and her body. The guard stopped short.

“Prince Cambre-”

“Let go of her,” Cambre demanded.

The guard did as he was told. Ammo sat back on her haunches. Cambre hugged her around the neck.

Optimus stepped forward. “Cambre stop this foolish-”

“She’s coming with me,” Cambre said. “Or you’re gonna have to kill me.”

Optimus was fuming. "Fine," he spat, "the animal comes with us."

Optimus called back the guards and used them to escort the prisoner and the royals back to the castle. Before they were to take off Wheeljack made a request.

"May a say a word to the king before I am dragged away forever?"

Optimus stopped them. "Let him speak."

Optimus approached. Wheeljack was still on his knees.

"Ya gonna come where I can speak or do I have to yell?" Wheeljack asked.

Optimus rolled his eyes and took a knee. Wheeljack stood as tall as he could. He pulled back, and headbudded Optimus in the face as hard as he could. Optimus jumped to his feet. Wheeljack was grabbed by the head.

"We had a deal," Wheeljack spat. He was tugged to his feet and forced to move. Outside of the train station they stuffed him in the guard carriage and took him to the dungeon. Optimus tried to take Cambre’s hands, but Cambre tugged away and clung onto Ammo.

“Cambre please. I finally have you back-”

“Was my funeral nice?”

Optimus paused. “Cambre, please. We will discuss your return once we get back to the castle. Now come here.”

Cambre pressed his face into Ammo’s fur and shook his head. Optimus sighed. “Fine. But please stay close.”

Cambre did not argue. He followed Optimus out into the street, and followed him into the carriage. Cambre was tempted to ask Optimus why he took vehicles everywhere when he, himself, turned into a vehicle. Cambre held his tongue. Being around Optimus felt much different than being around Wheeljack. The soft, warm, feeling that Cambre had in his spark no longer existed.

“Your wing,” Optimus said. “It was damaged. We will have it repaired once we return to the castle.”

“Carrier can repair it.”

“No, he-”

“Only a Seeker is allowed to repair a seeker wing.”

Optimus narrowed his eyes. “Who told you that?”

Cambre flinched. “Oh. It was- uh-” he couldn’t tell Optimus. “My uncle. Sunstorm. A little while ago.”

Optimus eyed him for a moment. He turned his attention to the window. “Well, you are half grounder, so you will get your wing repaired by a regular medic.”

“No-”

Optimus snapped his head to look at Cambre. “What?”

Cambre’s entire frame went stiff “I said-” his voice trembled. “I said...nothing. I didn’t say anything.”

Optimus looked back out the window. “That’s what I thought.”

When they reached the castle Optimus sent the guards away and escorted Cambre to his room himself.

“Why did you arrest Wheeljack?” Cambre asked as they walked through the large, all too familiar, empty, hallways.

“That is none of your concern,” Optimus rumbled.

“Yes it is. He brought me home. Why was he arrested?”

Optimus jaw clenched. “He was banished from Iacon.”

“We weren’t in Iacon. We were in the town outside of Iacon.”

“No-”

“Yes. We were-” Cambre whipped around. “Wheeljack showed it to me on the map. The train doesn't go as far as Iacon, it goes to the trade port just outside the city. He showed it to me a dozen times.”

Optimus turned Cambre around and kept them walking. “Then he was wrong. That station was within city limits. In any case, Wheeljack is a traitor to the royals. He was told if he ever returned he would be arrested.”

“But he didn’t return to Iacon.”

“Quiet,” Optimus snapped. “These matters are too big for you.” Optimus stopped at Cambre’s door. “Rest now. I can’t imagine how tired you must be after such a long journey.”

Cambre turned around. “I’m not tired. I want to see my carrier. Let me see my carrier.”

“Your carrier has taken residence in Seeker territory. I will attempt to hail him so that he may see you.”

Cambre furrowed his brow. “Hail him? Why? I just got back, just take me to him-”

“You know you are forbidden to enter Seeker territory.”

“You made that rule up, you can change it!”

Optimus punched the wall beside the door. The whole castle seemed to shake.

“You are forbidden to enter Seeker territory,” Optimus growled. “Now rest. In your room. I will hail your carrier.”

Cambre backed into his room. Optimus closed the door, leaving him in the dark. As soon as he was alone Cambre fell to his knees. Ammo rubbed her head over his face, wiping away his tears. She whined, and licked his cheeks. Cambre hugged her around the neck and sobbed into her fur.

Cambre’s door burst open.

“Cambre?”

Cambre lifted his head. “Jazz?”

Jazz’s voice shook. “Oh my god,” he rushed into the room and gathered Cambre in a tight hug. He rubbed his tear stained face into the top of Cambre’s head. “My god my god my god. You’re alive. You’re really here, you’re alive.”

“Jazz,” Cambre smiled. He pulled away to see Jazz’s face. “I’ve never seen you cry before.”

Ammo growled at the intruder.

“No Ammo,” Cambre said. “Down. He’s a friend.”

Ammo circled them, inspecting this ‘Jazz’ character carefully. When she deemed him safe she leaped forward and licked his face.

“Oh, hello,” Jazz smiled. “Who’s your friend, Cambre?”

“That’s Ammo,” Cambre’s smile fell. He looked at Jazz, expression serious. “She belongs to Wheeljack.”

Jazz froze.“How do you know that name?”

“He brought me here. He saved me from the kidnappers. He brought me home.”

Jazz’s brow furrowed. “Is he still here?”

Cambre shook his head. “No, Optimus arrested him.”

Jazz cocked his head. “Optimus?”

Cambre grabbed him by the arms. “But he didn’t do anything. He brought me home. We weren’t even in Iacon, I know Wheeljack couldn’t come back to Iacon, but we weren’t in Iacon!”

“Ey ey, Cambre, calm down. It’s okay. It’s all gonna be alright.”

“Optimus didn’t have any right to arrest him! I want to know why he was arrested!”

Jazz bit his lip. “That’s- it’s complicated, kid. You said he rescued you?”

Cambre nodded. “Yeah. I escaped from my kidnappers and ran into him in the woods. He covered for me, and got me all the way here. He even modified that train with a pile of scrap junk so we could get here three days earlier! He saved me from a raging river! He shot a guy in the face for me! I don’t care what he did before, he needs to be pardoned!”

“Whoa whoa. Slow down there, kid. Slow down. I believe every single word you’re telling me, but trying to convince your sire-”

“Optimus.”

Jazz paused for a split second. “Yeah. Optimus. Trying to get through to Optimus on this is not gonna be a walk in the park. What Wheeljack had a part in-”

“What did he do?”

Jazz opened his mouth but it snapped shut. “I can’t tell you.”

“Did he kill someone?”

“Well, no-”

“Did he commit treason?”

“No, not-”

“Did he steal from the king?”

“No!”

“Then why in the world was he banished? And why was he arrested outside of the city? Jazz, the train station, the trade and travel port, it’s outside city walls, right?”

Jazz nodded. “Yeah, it is.”

“Wheeljack headbutted Optimus in the face, but that was only after he was arrested.”

Jazz pulled back. “Oh, slag, he did? Damn.”

Cambre smiled as he nodded. “Yeah. he did.”

Jazz took a deep vent. “Okay. I will-” he paused, trying to think. “I will talk to Optimus. For now I think it’s best you rest.”

Cambre grabbed Jazz by the wrist before he could stand up. “No. Wait. I want to see my carrier. Jazz, please take me to my carrier.”

“Cambre, Starscream went to live with the Seekers. You just have to wait a little bit longer.”

Cambre’s face scrunched up. “No, no, no. He needs me. I need to see him.”

Jazz took a knee. He wiped the tears out from under Cambre’s eyes. “I will bring him to you as soon as I possibly can, Cambre, I promise.”

Cambre let go and let Jazz leave. Jazz did not close the door behind him. Cambre climbed to his feet, but nearly fell over his knees were so numb. Ammo caught him and stood him back up. Cambre took a deep vent and tried to stop his frame from trembling.

“Come on, Ammo.” he started for the door. “We’re gonna go see my sire.”

 

* * *

 

Optimus didn’t hesitate. As soon as Cambre was tucked safely in his room Optimus headed out for Seeker territory. The sooner Starscream heard the news, the sooner he would be returning to the castle. The only other person who knew of Cambre’s return was Jazz.

Optimus knew how much Cambre meant to Jazz. As much as he wanted to, Optimus couldn’t keep the secret from Jazz. Not after all he’d suffered. Jazz simply hadn’t been the same since Cambre's supposed death. He hardly showed up to his duties. He had snapped at Optimus on more than one occasion. There was a point Optimus was sure Jazz was going to leave. The only thing that convinced him to stay was Prowl.

Optimus couldn’t lose his most trusted associates. It was the last thing he could afford to lose.

Optimus arrived in seeker territory alone. The guards at the entrance hailed for Sunstorm. Optimus rolled his eyes. Sunstorm was three months carrying, the last thing he should be doing was leaving the house. Yet, there he was, in a nearly unpresentable state, one hand on his hip, the other wielding his mate’s sword.

“Optimus,” he said. “You have no business here.”

“I have very important news for Starscream.”

“Fine. Give it to me.”

“No. I must deliver it to Starscream directly.”

“No. Starscream is in no condition to see you. I will deliver the message myself.”

Optimus growled. “It is royal matters.”

“If it were so important you would comply to my rules and give me the message. Since it seems so trivial I must tell you to leave. Goodbye.” Sunstorm flicked a dismissive hand over his shoulder as he turned away.

“No, wait!”

Sunstorm stopped. He looked over his shoulder.

Optimus took a deep vent. “Cambre is alive. He has returned to us.”

Sunstorm turned all the way around. He lifted the sword and set it under Optimus’ chin. “That is the most pitiful lie you have ever told, Optimus Prime.”

“It is not a lie. I know you think me a fool, but I would never tell a lie so stupid. You were at his funeral, we all were. But we buried an empty casket.”

Sunstorm lowered the sword. “Alright. Fine. Bring him to us. Bring him so that this mourning carrier may hold his child again.”

Optimus shook his head. “I cannot do that.”

Sunstorm cocked a brow. “But you just said-”

“Cambre will never see Seeker territory. Starscream must return to the castle if he wants to see him.”

Sunstorm scowled. “And I thought you couldn’t get anymore despicable,” he narrowed his eyes. “You created that rule. You can get rid of it. I will send a representative back to the castle with you to prove his existence. Then I will escort Starscream to the castle gates to see his sparkling, but he will not enter. Do you understand?”

Optimus nodded. “Fair enough. Who will you send as a representative?”

Sunstorm turned his head to the side and let out a great screech. Thundercraker arrived only moments later.

“Thundercracker, go with Optimus Prime back to the castle. He claims Cambre has returned to us.”

Thundercracker’s stony expression burst into surprise. “What? Cambre is alive?”

“He could be.” They both eyed Optimus Prime. “If Optimus isn’t lying like he usually is. He wants Starscream to return to the castle with him.”

Thundercracker scowled. “You think it’s a trick.”

“Of course it’s a trick, it’s Optimus Prime.”

Thundercracker nodded. “I will hail Skywarp for my safe return.”

The seekers nodded to each other. Thundercracker walked all the way back to the castle with Optimus. They hardly spoke. Optimus tried to converse, but Thundercracker had no interest in hearing anything Optimus had to say. Regardless, Optimus didn’t let up.

“I know you all think I’m stupid, but I am not this stupid.”

“Your level of stupidity is immeasurable,” Thundercracker said.

Optimus scowled. “I do not appreciate the way you people talk about your king.”

“You are no king of mine.”

“I am Starscream’s bonded. That extends to you.”

“No. It doesn’t, and No. You aren’t. It’s all a set up. All of the Seekers know that. Starscream doesn’t keep anything from us.”

Optimus muttered to himself. “I find that hard to believe.”

“You have a specific thing in mind. Say it.”

“His Lover.”

Thundercracker barked a laugh. “The only reason he kept that from all of us was because if we all knew it might reach Megatron. I knew as well as Sunstorm, Skywarp, and anyone else who heard through the vine. We were informed of Cambre’s parentage the moment we arrived here. Try harder, Optimus Prime.”

“I do not believe you.”

“I do not care.”

They did not speak the rest of the journey. When they arrived Optimus dismissed all the guards. He brought Thundercracker to Cambre’s room and opened the door so he could step inside. Thundercracker did not step inside. He turned on the light and looked into the room. When he saw nothing he scowled.

“Is this a joke, Optimus Prime?”

“No,” Optimus stepped into the room. “He was here. He’s probably just hiding somewhere.” Optimus tore the room apart. He looked under the bed, under the pillows, in the closet.

“Cambre!” he roared. “Where are you!”

The roar echoed through the castle, but Cambre was not there to hear it.


	17. A Prison and its Prisoners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Cambre gets hurt in this chapter

**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **   
**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **

_“In Seeker culture, the courting ritual is based on love and affection. You have a great, warm, feeling for someone, so you want to bond with them. That is why most people, especially Seekers, bond to another.”_

**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **   
**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **

_“But in my case, I wasn’t going to bond to Optimus because I loved him, I wanted to bond with him so that my Seekers would never have to fight again.”_

**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **   
**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **

_“I used to work in the castle, ya know. I was there when you were just a little tyke, so you wouldn’t remember me.”_

**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **   
**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **

_“Your sire should never yell at you...I’m not gonna get into it. But your sire and I have very very different ideas about how to handle certain things.”_

**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **   
**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **

_“This thing. It’s for sparklings.”_

_“You have a sparkling?”_

_“Not anymore.”_

**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **   
**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **

_“Lotta things changed after that courting. Lotta lotta things.”_

**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **   
**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **

_“Yer carrier gave me a scale from that fish.”_

**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **   
**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **

_“Found each other by the shore of a mercury pool.”_

**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **   
**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **

_“You and my carrier were friends,”_

_“Yeah. We were friends.”_

**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **   
**_Tick-tick-tick-tick_ **

_“They met almost every night by a mercury pond, where they sat, and spoke, and fell in love.”_

_**Tick-tick-tick-tick** _   
_**Tick-tick-tick-tick** _

_"I read in a book once about the war. That the defining feature of people from Helix were the lights in their hands. It got me excited. Thinking about people like me. I was sad when I learned they all died before the war...You speak Helix, don't you?"_

**_Tick_ **

_“Your sire loves you”_

**_Tick_ **

_“Your sire loves you”_

**_Tick_ **

_“Your sire loves you”_

_**Tick** _

_“Your sire loves you”_

Cambre shuffled to a stop.

The dungeon was quiet without their footsteps. As soon as they stepped before the bars Ammo began to whine.

One of Wheeljack’s eyes split open. The chains on his wrist screeched across the ground as he moved a hand to scrub his face.

“Ammo?”

Ammo yipped. Cambre shushed her. “Hush, Ammo. We don’t want anyone to know we’re here.”

Wheeljack’s voice came out in a whisper. “Cambre.” He sat up and crawled towards the bars. “You shouldn’t be down here, kid. Your sire-”

Cambre flashed his lights in Wheeljack’s face. “Isn’t Optimus. Is it?”

Wheeljack sat back on his haunches. He didn’t answer.

“Ya know, I always trusted my carrier to never lie to me.” Cambre stared at his palms and blinked the lights on and off. “I don’t think he ever did. You didn’t either, did you?” He sat down on the ground. “I want you to tell me how that story really ended.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “Cambre-”

“You don’t have to admit anything. I just want to know how the story ended.”

Wheeljack sighed. He crossed his legs and scrubbed a hand down his face.

Wheeljack took a deep vent. “The Inventor and The Lord didn’t abandon anything. The Inventor was brought to trial for suspicion of breaking the rules. He was found not-guilty, but his people worried. The Medic sent for The Great Leader, and The Inventor was taken back to The Sanctuary so he couldn’t cause anymore trouble.”

Cambre’s jaw clenched. He listened carefully. Ammo rested her head in his lap.

Wheeljack’s next words were a broken mutter. “He had no idea The Lord was carrying his sparkling. No idea. But The Lord did. In order to protect his people, and his Lover, he made the only deal he could. He had to bond to The Chief. But the Chief was given three conditions.” Wheeljack held up his fingers. “He must raise the sparkling as if it were his own. The Lord must be the sole leader of his own people. And The Chief must ally himself with The Sanctuary, so that when the time came, they would have an army to fight with them.” Wheeljack lowered his hand back to his lap. “The Chief, though bitter, agreed. He was desperate for peace, and this was his only way to get it."

Wheeljack chewed his lip. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “But the Chief had a condition of his own." His hand tebked as he pulled it away from his face. "The Lord was never to see the sire of his sparkling ever again. The Lord agreed. And thus, their union was born.”

Cambre leaned forward. His voice came out soft. “What happened to The Inventor?”

“He returned to the Sanctuary. Devastated, he locked himself away. The sparkling made between the Chief and The Lord was all anyone was talking about, and he couldn’t stand it. He built and built until the metal wore off his palms, and his fingers bled. It was all he could do. Eventually, whether through pity, or moral, The Medic told The Inventor who the Royal Sparkling’s sire truly was. By the grace of Primus, The Chief, now The King, was kind enough to let the Inventor meet his sparkling just one single time.”

A soft gaze fell upon Cambre like none he had ever seen. The warm, safe feeling returned. He continued to listen.

Wheeljack took a deep vent. “That’s where the story should have ended. But the war with The Cruel Leader was raging, and with The Sanctuary as an ally, The Inventor was sent to the castle to work with the armies and build and invent weapons. When the war ended The Inventor was taken in as the head scientist. He hated it. In part because The King hated him, and treated him with a great deal of disrespect. The Inventor couldn’t stand it,” his dim gaze softened. “But bein’ in that castle. Living there with his sparkling. Even though he couldn’t see or touch them, he could feel ‘em. That was enough.” Wheeljack closed his eyes. “But The King thought the Inventor was getting too close to The Lord and The Sparkling. So he made a deal with The Inventor. Leave peacefully, and they will not get hurt.”

Wheeljack clenched his fists. “So The Inventor left,” his voice trembled. “With no intention of ever returning.”

Cambre turned out the lights on his hands. He stood up.

“Thank you.”

Cambre took one step. He went no further. He clenched his fists, and took a deep vent and looked over his shoulder at his shackled sire.

“I’m gonna give this story a happy ending.”

 

* * *

 

Optimus sat back in his throne. Thundercracker had left long ago to tell Sunstorm that Optimus was a dirty liar, and that he was, in fact, stupid enough to tell them that a dead sparkling was alive. Optimus squeezed the arms of his throne and fumed to himself.

When tiny pede steps walked into the room. The tick of fox claws followed them.

Cambre came to stand before the throne. He crossed his arms and scowled at Optimus.

“Cambre,” Optimus rumbled, sitting up. He rose from his seat and stalked forward. “Where in Primus' name have you been. I’ve been looking all over for you-”

“I want to see my carrier.”

Optimus stiffened. He composed himself. He stored his anger for the moment, and stood above the sparkling. “Your carrier does not want to see you.”

Cambre’s confidence faltered for only a second. He forced it back in place. “I don’t believe you,” he spat.

“It is an unfortunate truth.” Optimus took a knee before the sparkling.

Ammo crouched down and bared her teeth. She let out a soft growl that Optimus struggled to ignore.

“I want to talk to him myself,” Cambre demanded.

“I’ve already told you, he will not see you.”

Cambre stomped his foot. “No! I know you’re lying, my carrier would never say that!”

“Cambre, a lot of things have changed since you left-”

“I didn’t leave. I was kidnapped.”

“Since you- have gone. Your carrier’s health has taken a turn for the worst. He has already accepted the fact that you are gone. Seeing you would just send him over the edge,” Optimus shuffled forward. “But do not worry,” he opened his arms and wrapped Cambre in a cold hug. “You’ve got me.”

Cambre was frozen before he regained his senses enough to shove Optimus off and back away.

“No,” Cambre shook his head. “No. No! I know you’re lying. You- you always lie! You always act like you care about me, but you don’t I know you don’t!” Cambre tried to keep the tears at bay, but he couldn’t. “I know I was never anything but a burden on you, but you don’t have any right to treat me the way you do! You’re not even my real sire!”

Cambre didn’t have time to react. Within a second he found himself on the floor, his cheek red and throbbing. Something dribbled past his lip. Cambre tentatively touched his lip with a shaking servo. It came away with blood. He touched the pulsing pain on the side of his face, but drew away immediately at the sting.

Cambre couldn’t think. His vents became broken and unsteady.

“Cambre?”

Optimus' voice was softer than Cambre had ever heard it. When Cambre looked up he found Optimus still on his knees, his hand caught between the jaws of a raging turbo-fox.

“Ammo,” Cambre stuttered. He could barely find the words. “Ammo."

Ammo growled into the hand. She bit down harder.

“Ammo.” Cambre cried. “Ammo.”

Ammo released Optimus’ hand. She raced to Cambre, her jaws stained with blood. She nudged Cambre with her nose, and gave him a handhold when he struggled to stand. Cambre’s hand gripped Ammo’s furr. She walked them to the door, and out into the hallway.

Cambre wiped his eye with one hand. “I wanna go back to my room,” he sniffled. “And I wanna see my Sire.”

Ammo whined. She brought Cambre back to his room. He locked the door behind them before climbing into bed. Cambre rested the unharmed side of his face gently on the pillow and began to cry. Ammo climbed into the berth and nestled against him. She rested her head atop his shoulder, and did not sleep. She kept her ears turned towards the door, and her guard up, determined to let Cambre rest.

Nobody bothered them for the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

Starscream shivered. He wrapped himself in his cloak and tried to concentrate on anything but the pain. He muttered under his breath, but no one could understand what he was saying.

Grimlock gently ran the cloth over the underside of Starscream’s chin. Starscream’s hand emerged from beneath the cloak and gently grabbed Grimlock’s wrist. Grimlock pulled the cloak back so he could wash the shoulder. He was gentle with the wing, and cockpit. Starscream continued to grumble, but his eyes remained closed.

“It’s alright,” Grimlock cooed. “Ratchet will bring you more medicine tomorrow.”

Starscream stiffened. He lurched forward and threw up over the edge of the berth. Grimlock shuffled back a little. He sighed, petting Starscream’s cold cheek with his thumb.

“It’s alright. It will be alright.”

Starscream hiccuped. His vents became quick. He groaned and began to cry.

“I know it hurts,” Grimlock uttered, trying to continue the cleaning. “I know. Just a little bit longer.”

Swoop came into the hut. “How is he doing?”

“Not much better.”

Swoop placed his medical bag down and removed the cloak from Starscream’s body.

“Is he in a lot of pain?”

Grimlock nodded.

“Ratchet told me to give him the medication if he was in a lot of pain. To hold him off until tomorrow.”

Swoop took out a vile and a needle. He administered the medication in the soft spot between the wing hinges. “Don’t clean that spot,” he said. “Wait about a half hour.”

Grimlock nodded. “Understood. When is Ratchet getting here tomorrow?”

“He just sent a message. Should be mid-day to evening.”

Grimlock growled. “That’s too late in the day.”

Swoop shrugged. “He had important business in Tetrahex. The train system got delayed, apparently.”

Grimlock rumbled. “Stupid trains. Never fast enough.”

Swoop felt Starscream’s forehead. He prepared wet cloths to place over his wings. Sunstorm came into the hut.

“How is he doing?”

“Not well,” Swoop said. “Doesn’t seem he can move very much.”

"He's been hallucinating again, too." Grimlock said. "I think he should be moved to a hospital."

"No, it's not safe to move him in this state. We just have to wait for Ratchet."

"We can move him."

"No. We are not moving him."

Starscream whimpered. He replaced his hand on Grimlock's wrist and held it there. Sunstorm's expression softened.

"I've never seen him in such a state."

"When he's well enough he should be moved to the hospital in Tetrahex. He will be closer to Ratchet and get better treatment there than he can get here." Grimlock said. "For all we know Ratchet will want to take him back with him."

"It will be by Primus he does." Sunstorm placed his hand upon Grimlock's shoulder. "Until then we just have to wait."

There came calls from outside. Slug rushed in.

“Someone is landing in the territory. Someone big.”

Grimlock stood up, and did not hesitate to pluck his sword from against the wall. “Prime?”

Slug shook his head. “Can’t tell.”

Grimlock raced outside with the rest of the Dinobots, and the horde of Seekers gathering at the front gates. No one was expecting anyone. Sunstorm rushed to join them. He shoved through the crowd and made his way to the front.

As soon as Grimlok saw the massive ship touching down in front of the territory he lowered his sword.

“Skyfire.”

Sunstorm’s wings twitched. “Skyfire?” He raised his hands to his people. “Stand down!” He called. “It’s a friend of Vos!”

Skyfire settled on the ground. He opened the hatch and out came Ratchet. He rushed through the crowd, his sirens blaring. The people parted to let him in. He raced to the Wing Lord’s hut, and went inside without an invitation.

Sunstorm and Grimlock made chase. Ratchet was muttering under his breath as he took vitals.

“I’m taking him to the hospital,” Ratchet declared. “He can’t stay in the environment any longer. He needs 24 hour care.”

Sunstorm stepped forward. “I’m going with him.”

Ratchet stood up. “You are not going anywhere. Not like that.”

Sunstorm scowled. “I can travel just fine-”

Grimlock put a hand on his mate’s shoulder. “You are needed here.”

Sunstorm's jaw clenched. His frame clamped up. He spoke through gritted teeth. “I cannot have my brother taken away from me again.”

Ratchet’s attention did not stray from his patient. “Sunstorm, your brother is experiencing major processing failure in his spark, I’d go as far as to assume his processor. He needs medical attention. He needs to be in a hospital. Skyfire can get us there in less than four hours.”

Sunstorm stood firm. He took a deep vent, and contemplated the matter. “Fine,” he muttered. “Do what you must. Just save my brother.”

Ratchet got the Dinobots to help him carry Starscream back to Skyfire As he passed, the Seekers reached out their hands to touch his wings, and face. They asked where he was going, when he would return, and if he would be alright. Sunstorm did his best to sate their worry, but it was to little avail, as he could barely sate his own.

Ratchet had been eager to take Starscream away, back to higher ground, and into a hospital, for a number of years. He was well aware that the conditions in Iacon, and even in Seeker territory, were unsuitable. Hopefully in a clean, balanced, mountain top environment, Starscream would thrive. He could be put on daily spark monitors, and given supplements, and well balanced meals. There were counselors, and a garden. Ratchet had built his hospital around the needs of his patients. He even took Starscream into consideration, should he ever choose to live there like he ought to have been.

Swoop ran the cane out before Skyfire took off, and handed it to Ratchet. All of the Seekers watched Skyfire leave, taking their Wing Lord with him.

Inside the transport Starscream’s spark burst with what little life it had left. He could feel the ground pulling at them. Getting further and further away from his people. He whimpered.

“I don’t want to leave.”

Ratchet placed a cool towel on his forehead and held it there with his hand. “It’s alright, Starscream. We’re getting you to someplace safe.”

Starscream did not argue further. He let his body rest.

 

* * *

 

Jazz had been looking for Optimus for hours. It seemed they must have always been in opposite places, because no matter how many times he checked the throne room, Optimus was nowhere to be found.

It wasn’t until late evening that Jazz found his king. Optimus was in his office, working away at whatever it was he was doing. Whatever matter was more important than his son. Supposed son. Optimus had never acted like it. Jazz couldn’t deny that. A small part of him had hoped being away for so long, the death, all of it. Something. Some part of it would awaken Optimus’ humanity. But it didn’t.

“Optimus,” Jazz said, hardly knocking before he entered the office. “I wanted to talk to you about-” he paused, spotting the blood splotched bandage on Optimus’ hand. Jazz furrowed his brow. “What happened?”

Optimus curled the crude hand into a fist and pulled it slightly behind the other one. “I had a little- scuffle with Cambre’s new pet.”

“Ammo?”

“Whatever its name is.”

Jazz couldn’t take his eyes away from the bandage. “Why-” Jazz cleared his throat. “Why did she bite you?”

“Primus, Jazz, how am I supposed to know? She’s a wild beast. The only reason we brought her back to the castle at all was because Cambre wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Yeah,” Jazz lowered himself slowly into the seat in front of the desk. “They seem close.” He forced himself to look away from the bloodied hand. “That sort of relates to what I’m here to talk about, actually.”

Optimus placed his pen down. “It’s Wheeljack, isn’t it?”

“Yes. I don’t think arresting him was the right move, boss man. Why did you arrest him? Cambre said you did it at the train station but that’s-”

“Outside of Iacon. So he’s told me.”

“But you already knew that. So why did you arrest him?”

“He had the Young Prince.”

“He was returning Cambre to Iacon.”

Optimus folded his hands on the desk. “And how do you think he found Cambre?”

Jazz leaned back and thought about it. “Cambre said he ran into him in the woods after he escaped from his kidnappers.”

“You believe that?”

“Neither of them have any reason to lie.”

“Wheeljack has plenty of reasons to lie. He hasn’t seen his sparkling in years.”

“Yeah, and who's fault is that?”

Jazz’s mouth snapped shut. Optimus glared at him. Jazz thought carefully about his next words. The last thing he wanted to do was upset his king. Optimus seemed on edge enough. Then again, Jazz was reaching the end of his rope, and the words were bound to pour out on their own.

“My King. Please. Listen to reason. I know you’ve been on edge lately but-” Jazz stared at the kings hand. “Think rationally.”

Optimus’ fists clenched. He stared at them on the table, his entire frame began to shake. “I hit him,” he whispered.

Jazz leaned forward a bit. “You hit- Wheeljack?”

Optimus shook his head. He rubbed the uninjured hand down his face.

Jazz drew back. “You hit Cambre,” he said, all of the air leaving his body. He stood up with such force it knocked the chair back. “Optimus, this has gotten out of hand. How dare you-” the words came pouring out. “How, fragging, dare you! Who do you think you are!?”

Optimus slammed his hands on the table and stood up. “How dare you speak to your king like that!”

“No! No, Optimus. I won’t be pushed around like this anymore, I’m done. I’m sick of this slag, I’m sick of you! All this time you got everything! You got everything, man. Everything! And what are you doing? You sulk up here in your castle acting like everything and everyone out there is out to get you. Like that baby you agreed to take care of is so much of a god damn burden!”

“Do not act so noble,” Optimus spat. “Do not act so noble. Cambre is no more your son than anyones.”

Jazz pointed a sharp finger at his king. “He is more my son than he has ever been yours!” Jazz turned on a heel and kicked the fallen chair in his rage. He whipped around, his hands clenched and pleading. “I took care of him. I fed him from my own reserves. I filled in for a sire where he had none, I did everything you, and Wheeljack, ever asked me to for him.” He swiped his hand across the air. “But you know what? You? I’m done. I’m sick of it. I’m taking Cambre, and I’m leaving,” Jazz slammed the door open. "I’m returning Cambre to his carrier.”

Jazz stormed down the hallway. He walked swiftly to Cambre’s room, his mind still racing. Jazz didn’t knock he just got in, and got right to packing.

“Cambre,” he called. “Get up.”

Cambre sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Wha- what’s going on?”

Jazz grabbed a bag from the closet and started putting all the things from the shelf inside. “You’re going to live with your carrier in Seeker territory. Now come on, get your things. We gotta go.”

Cambre took a deep vent and stretched. He rubbed the stickiness from his cheeks and rested his head a moment more before Jazz took his hand and helped him off the bed. Ammo hopped off the bed after him. They didn’t get very far.

A pair of guards blocked the doorway.

“Let me through,” Jazz demanded.

The guards did not respond with words. They took Jazz forcefully by the arms and turned him around. Jazz struggled against the grip.

“Soldier, I am ordering you to let me go. Who-”

“Optimus Prime,” the guard tried to put on a serious tone, but it wavered. “We’re sorry-” he cleared his throat. “But by order of the king you are under arrest for attempted kidnapping, and verbal assault of a royal.”

“What!?”

Jazz struggled harder. “This is ridiculous, I am taking Cambre to see his carrier!”

“The Young Prince is forbidden to enter Seeker territory.”

Jazz calculated his options. Him, a fox, and a sparkling against an entire castle of guards. There was no good ending to that. So Jazz stood down.

“It’s gonna be alright,” he told Cambre as he was dragged away. “I’m gonna get you out of here, I promise. I’m gonna get you back to your carrier!” the guards pulled him out of the room.

Cambre heard his call from down the hall.

“I promise!”


	18. A Castle and Its Rooms

The first week in the hospital hadn't been easy. Starscream was confined to his bed. He had a private room, and clean sheets, and a nice berth. He had a spark stabilizer inserted into his chest. Starscream had no idea how it worked. To him it just looked like a plain old cable. Apparently it rerouted energy from one spot on his body back to his spark.

Technically Starscream could survive without it. His spark was weak, but strong enough to stay ignited. The problem was with his energy level. A spark with low output made moving and living difficult. Before the device was installed Starscream could barely lift his head from the pillow. Now he was sitting up and walking around. It wasn’t easy, but he was doing it.

On his first night out of bed Starscream demanded to be taken home. The nurses attempted to usher him back to his room, but he declared himself the Wing Lord, and demanded to speak to Ratchet. The fit didn’t last long, as only moments after Ratchet arrived Starscream was a mess, confused, and crying for his sparkling.

Ratchet helped him back to his room and put a change in his medication.

After that Starscream didn’t ask to leave again. He didn’t argue with the nurses, or Ratchet, he did as he was told. He took the energon he was supposed to take, and the supplements. He walked around his room, ten paces every two hours, or however much he could do. He walked out in the hallway and peaked into the open doors.

Most rooms had four patients in them. The beds were less plush, the windows two per room. Starscream figured out very soon that he would be staying there for a very long time. Within the first week he was settled in. At the end of the first week he sent his brother a message on the only datapad he had been given. Sunstorm did not send a response until two days later.

Either that or it just didn’t make it back for two days. Anything was possible. The communication system was still new, and there was a great deal of empty space between one beacon and the next. Sometimes it took hours for a message to transmit. Sometimes it took days.

Starscream didn’t know if what he’d written had made any sense. He couldn’t even remember the original message. Either way, Sunstorm responded with Seeker updates. The people grieved at the loss of their Wing Lord, but had hope for his return. Starscream chewed his lip as he read the message. He had finally made it back to his people only to be taken away again. His extended stay at the hospital might extend to the birth of Sunstorm's sparklings. Starscream wanted to be home by then.

He placed the datapad in his lap and stared at the wall. He didn’t know how long he’d been staring at the wall, but it must have been a while because all of a sudden it was mid-day, and he was being given his second dose of medication.

He took an injection and a liquid. Starscream had been told what they did, but he couldn’t remember, and he didn’t feel like asking. Something about his protoform? His mood? He didn’t care. He accepted them without protest.

Despite his busy schedule, Ratchet visited Starscream everyday. He asked questions. Asked about Sunstorm and Grimlock, and how he felt. How he was adjusting.

There was a strange sadness in Ratchet's eyes. It was the same expression he wore when he told a dying mech to close his eyes, everything would be alright. The same expression he wore when he was treating a sparkling who shouldn't be spending his young days being sick.

Starscream recognized it. He'd seen it plenty of times. Everytime Ratchet came to the Seeker huts and picked up a sparkling who could do nothing but cry. Ratchet could read the pain of others better than anyone Starscream had ever met.

Before being struck with illness, Starscream was immune to those eyes.

“When will I be able to go home?” Starscream asked, half his face buried in the pillow. He stared at his talons against the bed, tapping as impatient as they could with what little energy he could give them.

“As soon as I deem you able.”

“I don’t have a say?”

“If you go back now you’ll just end up back here in less than a week. You need to build your strength before you can resume normal life.”

Starscream picked at the sheets. “I don’t even know what that is anymore.” His eyes darted to Ratchet. “If the anchor of a deal dies, does that deal become null?”

Ratchet shook his head. “That deal voided the moment Optimus threatened you.”

Starscream laid his hand flat. “Why do you think he did it?”

“I don’t know. Frankly, I don’t care. Optimus is a different mech now. He’s not the bot who courted you.”

Starscream returned to picking at the sheet. “I already knew that. Sometimes I wonder how Soundwave stuck around for so long.”

“Love is blind, or some slag. I don’t know. Maybe he’s just stupid.”

“Yes. Maybe he’s just stupid.” Starscream rubbed his thumb over the side of his finger. “Can people come visit me here?”

“Of course they can,” Ratchet stood up. “You’re not barred from the outside world, you know. You can go outside.” Ratchet replaced the chair against the wall. “There’s a reason we built a garden.”

Starscream frowned. Ratchet opened the curtains, and propped the door open before he left. “Natural sunlight is good for you.”

When Starscream was alone he rolled onto his back. He closed his eyes and tried to rest. A noise interrupted him. It sounded like a sparkling’s laugh, but it sounded far away. There were sparklings in the hospital, but they had a wing of their own. Starscream sat up and looked around.

He heard it again. Something clenched at his spark. The sparkling laughed again. Tiny hands touched his leg. Starscream looked down and saw Cambre, his eyes bright and alive, his smile wide.

Starscream yelped and pulled away. He blinked and Cambre was gone. The feeling of the tiny hands on his leg lingered. Starscream could feel the warmth of his sparkling’s head pressed against his chest. He started hyperventilating. He keened, touching the spot on his chest. Starscream screamed, getting progressively louder.

Two nurses ran into the room. Cambre ran in with them, but he was gone with every other blink. Starscream watched him, gripping his forehead, he dug his claws in. When the nurses tried to ask what was wrong he couldn’t answer, he could only beg them to make it stop.

He shook his head. “No no no no no,” he cried. “No no no. My sparkling is dead, my sparkling is dead.”

“Starscream, take your hands off your head. Starscream, look at me, listen to me.” The nurses tried their best, but Starscream’s distress won. Ratchet raced in. They removed his claws from Starscream’s forehead and sedated him.

Starscream’s vents hitched as he laid down into the bed. Ratchet carefully rested Starscream’s head on the pillow.

“It’s alright,” he said. “They’re just hallucinations. They can’t hurt you.”

Starscream closed his eyes. “Make them go away,” he begged.

Starscream had been having hallucinations for years. Being trapped in that room made the images in his mind real. The death of his sparkling had taken a toll. Ratchet tried to assure him that hallucinations were not uncommon after a loss like this. The residual bond remaining in Starscream’s spark forced him to see things that weren’t there. It happened with lost brothers, bond mates, and especially carriers and sparklings.

Ratchet didn’t have anything that could make it stop. The only thing he could do was cut off energy to the spark, but that wasn’t an option for Starscream. His spark was weak enough, cutting off the energy would accomplish the opposite of their goal.

“Do you want me to keep someone here to sit with you during the day?” Ratchet asked. “This is the third time this week-”

“No.”

Ratchet clenched his jaw. “If it happens again I’m doing it anyways.”

Starscream didn’t respond. He closed his eyes, and tried to sleep, and ignore the laughter in his head.

 

* * *

 

The dining room was big. Cambre had never realized how big it was. He always knew how big it was, but without his carrier beside him it seemed so much bigger.

Cambre held his fork and knife just like carrier had showed him. He cut slow, and kept an eye on Optimus to make sure he wasn’t being looked at. Optimus had called Cambre out of his room every evening for the past two weeks so they could eat dinner together. They hardly spoke to one another. Cambre often stayed in his room, but he wandered the castle freely when the guards weren’t around.

With two royals living in the castle Optimus had cut guard shifts, and sent most of them home or to patrol the streets. Cambre was free to go wherever he wanted. He wandered around to all the rooms and tore holes in the curtains with his claws. He slid down garbage shoots, and laundry shoots. He rode around on Ammo through the large empty hallways, and raided the kitchen for snacks, and food for Ammo.

Whenever the cook tried to yell at him Cambre ignored him and went about his business.

Cambre caused all sorts of trouble when he was alone. But with Optimus he didn’t breathe a word, and he didn’t hold his knife and fork wrong.

As soon as dinner was over Cambre tried to escape. Optimus’ soft rumble stopped him.

“I know you’ve been acting out.”

Cambre’s hand unconsciously went to the half healed bruise on his face. He turned around and stood up straight, but didn’t have anything to say. Optimus’ expression was not what he thought it would be. Instead of a brow dipped with rage, it was slightly perked. His eyes were soft, his lip lax. He almost looked concerned. Genuinely concerned.

“I know that you are acting out because of your carrier.”

A rage burst in Cambre’s spark. He suppressed it.

“I can’t imagine how hard this is for you,” Optimus rose from his seat and walked over. He took a knee before Cambre and reached out his hand. Cambre instinctively flinched back. Optimus stopped short. He pulled his hand away and closed his fist. He placed it on his knee with the other hand.

“I was thinking I could tell you a bedtime story tonight,” Optimus said. “Since you’ve had so much trouble sleeping. I know these last few months haven’t been easy on you. I know I-” he paused, his jaw clenching. “I- have not been the sire you deserve.” His gaze fell to the bruise. “I know that," his voice suddenly sounded distant, as if he were talking to himself. “I know I haven’t been.”

Cambre’s hand came up and gripped Ammo’s fur. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “It’s okay,” he said, keeping his voice neutral. “Am-ammo helps me get to sleep,” Cambre pressed into her a little. “She makes me feel safe.”

Optimus nodded. “I understand.” He stood up straight. “Are you going back to your room?”

Cambre nodded, pulling back.

“Alright. Have a good night.” Optimus reached forward again but stopped himself. Instead he nodded.

Cambre walked backwards for a few paces before racing away. He didn’t return to his room. He scurried to one of the dark corners of the castle and opened up the crawlspace in the wall. Ammo crawled in front of him so Cambre could close the door behind them.

It was raining when they got outside. Cambre used his wing and a half to shield himself as he made his way across the castle grounds. He undid a brick in the side walkway and ushered Ammo down into the crawlspace. They went until they started sliding. Cambre used his lights to find the wall in the pitch dark. He landed softly with his feet against it, and kicked out the brick.

The dungeon was in the same cliffside as the castle. There was no direct route in from inside the castle. In all his years of wandering alone, Cambre had only once ended up in the dungeon. He was four hundred, and had to be brought back up by one of the guards, he started to cry so loudly.

It took Cambre a few tries to find the way back. He visited the dungeon everyday to see Jazz and Wheeljack. They were the only two in there. All of the serious criminals were kept in a prison outside of Iacon city limits. Cambre had memorized the way to Wheeljack’s cell by now. Jazz he was still getting used to.

Wheeljack couldn’t get all the way to the bars. He could only sit close enough to be just in the light. Cambre scooted as close as he possibly could to the bars. Wheeljack asked how Cambre’s day was and took a look at the bruise. Wheeljack always forgot how short his chains were because everytime he reached out to pet Ammo, only to find he couldn’t.

Ammo whined, and stuck her head through the bars.

“I’m sorry girl,” Wheeljack said.

Ammo rested her head over the line, and kept it there, hoping Wheeljack could get close enough to pet her someday.

Cambre’s hands fiddled in his lap. “Optimus found out about all the trouble I’ve been causing,” he admitted. “I thought he was gonna hit me again.”

“I’m really glad he didn’t,” Wheeljack said. “You still causing trouble? What kind of trouble?”

Cambre shrugged. “I like to tear up the curtains in the rooms, and steal food from the kitchen,” Cambre drew his lips between his teeth. “I broke a vase yesterday.”

“Does it make you feel better?”

Cambre shook his head. “I dunno. Maybe for a minute.” His face scrunched up, but he refused to cry. “I dunno.”

“What do you normally do when you get stressed?”

That time Cambre did cry. He hiccuped. “I go see my carrier,” he wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands. “And I tell him stories, and I tell him what’s wrong,” his vents hitched.

“How do you think all the people who work in the castle feel when you cause a ruckus like that?”

“It-” Cambre sniffled. “It probably doesn’t feel very good.”

Wheeljack nodded. “I know yer really upset right now. I know. But I don’t want you to get in trouble, or get into bad habits like this, alright? So next time yer upset what are ya gonna do?”

Cambre tried to speak. “I- I don’t know,” he cried. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, let’s brainstorm together then. Yer upset, you used to go to yer carrier for comfort. Who can you go to for comfort?”

Cambre tried to stop his vents from hitching. He took a deep vent before speaking. “I- I dunno. Nobody in the castle likes me very much.”

“Well, okay. You sneak down here everyday, don’t ya? So why don’t you come talk to me?”

Cambre wiped his eyes with the backs of his fingers. “I-I could try.”

“Okay. And when ya can’t come down to see me, what else do you think you could do? To get out all the stress, what could you do? You’ve got Ammo, right?”

Cambre nodded.

“She’s always by yer side, right? I bet she’d love to get out and go fetch the stick once in a while, huh? You could run around with her.”

Cambre nodded. “I haven’t done that at all since we got back.”

“What else, can you think of anything else? What other feelings have you got stirrin’ up inside?”

Cambre clenched his fists in his lap. “I’m-” he tried to find the right word. “I’m angry,” he said. “I’m really, really angry.”

“So angry you feel like exploding?”

Cambre nodded.

“Okay, then scream.”

Cambre blinked. “What?”

“Go out on the back balcony, or someplace, and just scream. Hell, I give you permission to swear if ya want.” Wheeljack tapped his chest with his fingers. “Just don’t hold it all inside. And don’t force it in the wrong direction.”

Cambre mirrored the action. “Wheeljack?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Do we have the same spark?”

Wheeljack shook his head. “No. Not the exact same.”

“But I do have your spark.”

“A little bit of it, yeah. You got a little bit of mine, and a little bit of your carriers. The combination made a whole new spark, which is yours. But there’s still residual energy from the both of us.”

“So we’re connected?”

“In a way.”

“If I think hard enough, can I- I dunno. Can I feel my carrier?”

“Your connection with your carrier is strong. Some people can do that, but not everyone. Just don’t think too hard on it, Cambre. You might end up convincing yourself you feel something you don’t actually feel.”

Cambre nodded. He tapped his claws above his spark chamber, and tried to think a little bit. Not too hard. There was a little flicker of something foreign. He didn’t go any further.

“Optimus is probably gonna come check on me soon,” he said, rising to his feet. “I should go.”

“Are you gonna say hi to Jazz before you go?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna pass him on the way out.”

“Okay. Have a good night, kid.”

“I’ll see if I can get the guards to bring you an extra blanket tonight.”

“Thanks kid.”

Cambre sat with Jazz for only a few minutes. Jazz hadn’t been in good spirits the last couple weeks. He sat in the back of his cell. He wasn’t chained up the same way Wheeljack was, so he could move around.

"Hey Cambre."

"Hey Jazz."

Jazz flicked his fingers. "Come 'ere, let me take a look at you."

Cambre stepped forward and stuck his face through the bars. Jazz crawled over and took a look at the bruise. He checked around the eye and nose.

"Looks like it's healing up good. Does it still hurt?"

Cambre pulled back and pressed his fingers gently into the edge. "A little, but not as much as it did."

"Just don't play with it too much."

"I won't. It's annoying not being able to sleep on this side, though."

Jazz's attention went to Ammo. He pet her behind the ear. "I'm really happy you got her with you. She's a good fox, ain't you girl?"

Ammo made a little happy noise, and leaned into the touch.

"Bet you miss Jackie boy, though, don't you?"

Ammo whined. She rested her head in Jazz's hands and left it there.

“You headed back up?”

Cambre nodded. “Yeah. Optimus is probably gonna come check on me soon.”

“Does he come at the same time every night?”

Cambre shook his head. “No. But around the same kinda time.”

“Okay, you get going then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Cambre had a different exit route that led into the garden instead of the side pathway. There were a few different crawl spaces, but it didn’t take too long to get back to the castle. As soon as he was above ground he raced back to his room. He peaked around every corner to check for guards. On the last turn he checked for Optimus.

With Optimus nowhere in sight Cambre snuck into his room, turned out all but one light, and climbed into the berth. Ammo leaped on beside him and curled into a ball at the head. Only a few minutes later there was a light knock on his door. Optimus' deep voice followed.

“Cambre? Are you awake?”

Cambre rested his head in Ammo’s fur and watched the door. He listened for the telltale click of the doorknob. As soon as he heard it Cambre closed his eyes and steadied his vents. Optimus entered the room. He approached the bed. Cambre resisted the urge to stiffen up. He heard the snap of a mask retracting, and the gentle slap of lips upon fingers. Optmus just as gently put the misplaced kiss upon the top of Cambre’s head.

“Sleep well,” he whispered.

As soon as the door clicked shut Cambre sat up. He rubbed the top of his head with the ball of his hand. He leaped off the bed and went to the washroom. He washed himself as well as Ammo, who was surprisingly cooperative during bath time.

Cambre had very vague memories of bath time as a younger sparkling. Starscream couldn’t kneel beside the tub to give him a bath, so they placed a chair inside the tub so that Starscream could sit with Cambre in his lap.

Cambre filled the bath with solvent and bubbles. Nobody was there to stop him, just as much as nobody was there to stop him from letting Ammo leap into the tub and splash the solvent all over the floor. Ammo licked Cambre’s face, making him laugh. He shoved her away and scrub the top of her head with a rough brush.

When they were done Cambre told Ammo to get out. She shook off. Her loose meshy fur carried a lot more solvent and poofed up more than the average thick furred turbo fox. Cambre patted her down with a towel before working on himself. He used more than one towel to try and clean up the mess on the floor. The wet towels were then piled in a corner.

Cambre made a circle on the floor of his room and played marbles with himself. He kept a datapad by his side and thought through the things Wheeljack had told him. When he thought of something else that would help him relieve stress he wrote it down. Cambre wanted to show Wheeljack the list the next day. He half hoped it would make Wheeljack a little bit happier, knowing Cambre had taken his advice into consideration.

When Cambre became bored with marbles he moved on to card games. When he grew bored of that he laid down and tried to go to sleep. As he drifted off, he let his mind wander, and his spark open up. He tried again to feel his carrier. There was a trickle of a feeling, but Cambre remembered what Wheeljack had said.

Cambre knew how desperate he was to see his carrier. It would be easy to trick himself into thinking he felt something that wasn’t there. He didn’t concentrate so hard on trying to feel something, as much as letting himself feel something.

There was a subtle pulse in his park. A sudden jab. It wasn’t as painful as it was jarring. Cambre's eyes split open. He waited for the feeling again, but it didn’t come.

Cambre closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, knowing very well that he couldn’t.

 

* * *

 

Cambre picked apart the fruit he had stolen from the kitchen.

“You steal that from the kitchen?” Wheeljack asked.

“Yeah,” Cambre popped a piece in his mouth. “But I don’t get food till dinner so I’m gonna take whatever I want from the kitchen.”

“What? King don’t feed ya?”

“I used to eat breakfast and lunch with my carrier. Making meals for him was priority. But he’s not here anymore, so it’s not anymore.”

“So you ain’t been gettin’ real meals for three weeks.”

“I’ve been getting dinner.” Cambre took his list out of his subspace. “I added to the list more.”

“Okay, let me see.”

Cambre handed over the datapad. Wheeljack read it over. Only one thing had been added. He nodded. “Napping. That’s really good. Are you still having trouble sleeping?” He slid the datapad back over.

“Yeah.” Cambre separated another piece of fruit. “Do you wanna piece?” He asked, holding it out.

“Nah nah. I’m good.”

Cambre brought it back and popped it in his mouth. “Optimus has been acting real weird lately.”

“Seems to me he’d been actin’ weird these whole last three weeks.”

Cambre nodded. He turned the half eaten fruit in his hands. “Wheeljack?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay if I keep calling you Wheeljack?”

“Yeah, if that’s what you’re comfortable with.”

Cambre nodded. “I think calling someone else sire is gonna be hard to get used to.”

“You never have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“I know,” Cambre peeled away another piece of his fruit. “Thank you.”

They sat in silence for a long time.

“Wheeljack?”

“Yeah, kid?”

Cambre lowered the fruit to his lap and stared at it. “What is it like being a kid?”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “Whataya mean?”

“I mean- I dunno.” Cambre chewed on his lip. “I mean I almost never left the castle. I’ve never met another sparkling. I never had anyone to play with. I’ve been trained to be the prince since I was born. Carrier is always sick, so I’m alone a lot.” Cambre fed the rest of the fruit to Ammo. “I dunno. What are sparklings supposed to do?”

Wheeljack seemed to be thinking. “Well,” he started. “I guess think of what we did. Jumping on the bed. Running around playing fetch with Ammo. Trying new food. Just- I don’t know, kid. Being a sparkling is just- it’s.” Wheeljack didn’t have an answer. “It’s a lot of things.”

Cambre wrung his hands together. “I don’t know how to be a sparkling.”

“You are a sparkling. That’s all you need to be a sparkling.”

Cambre was silent for a moment. “No,” he muttered. “I just feel like I’m missing out on a lot.”

Wheeljack took a deep vent. He scrubbed his hand down his face. “I’m sorry, Cambre.”

Cambre shook his head. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” He stood up. “I think I’m gonna go. No one’s looking for me, but I get nervous staying away for too long.”

“Are you gonna come back in the evening?”

“Yeah.”

Ammo lifted her head. Her ears perked. Cambre paused. He stared off in the same direction she was staring, and found a figure walking towards them. Cambre froze. Ammo rose to her feet and started to growl. The fur on her back grew stiff. Cambre kept behind her.

Soundwave stepped from the shadows.

Cambre started backing away. He had seen Soundwave around the castle, but they had never spoken. Cambre didn’t even know what Soundwave did. The only thing he knew was that he was very close with Optimus.

“I-I’m sorry,” Cambre stuttered. “I was wandering around when I got lost down here-”

Soundwave put his hands up to silence him. Cambre’s mouth snapped shut. Soundwave nodded to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack nodded back.

Soundwave put his hand out to Cambre. His monotone voice was somewhat jarring. “Come,” he said. “I will help you get back to the castle. You won’t have to use the crawl spaces anymore.”

Cambre looked at Wheeljack.

“It’s okay,” Wheeljack said. “Soundwave is a good guy.”

Cambre stared at the hand offered to him. “If you try to take me to Optimus I’ll scratch your eyes out and run away.”

“You are your carrier’s son. I expect nothing less.”

Cambre gave one last glance to Wheeljack before taking Soundwave’s hand. Ammo seemed already sated by how Wheeljack had regarded this stranger. Still, she stood just beside Cambre, and kept an eye on Soundwave.

Cambre gripped the hand tightly, but did not dig his claws in.

“How did you know I was down here?” Cambre asked.

“I know everything that happens in this castle, little one.”

Cambre eyed him. “Are you going to tell Optimus?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Soundwave did not answer immediately. “Optimus is not the mech I knew so long ago.”

Cambre furrowed his brow, but did not respond. He did not ask to stop and see Jazz. he would return in the evening, hopefully without being interrupted.

“I am trying to convince Optimus to let Jazz go free,” Soundwave said. “To no avail. Yet.”

“Why not Wheeljack?”

“Wheeljack is a much more complicated case.”

Cambre squeezed the hand harder. “I hate Optimus Prime.”

“I know, little one. But don’t worry. You will be back with your carrier soon enough.”

Cambre’s wings perked up. He stared at Soundwave, but the mech’s expression remained hidden behind a visor and faceplate. Cambre’s wings fluttered.

“Is my carrier in the Seeker territory?”

“No. he has been moved to a hospital in Tetrahex. He is receiving the care that he needs.”

Cambre’s wings sprung all the way up. He didn’t say anything until he was being helped up onto his berth.

“When will I be able to see him?”

“Soon,” Soundwave nodded. “Very very soon. Rest now. Optimus will be around to get you in a couple of hours.”

Soundwave turned out the light, but left the door open a crack.

Cambre laid on his back. He did not try for the trickle that entered his spark, but it was there. Cambre placed his hand on his chest and tried to send a signal back.

He would make it to his carrier. No matter how long it took.


	19. A People and their Fair

Soundwave was a weird mech. He had started eating dinner with them. He placed himself at the end of the table so that Cambre was not as close to Optimus as he had been previously. Soundwave also kept Optimus' attention for most of the evening, and after dinner took Cambre down to the dungeon to see Wheeljack and Jazz.

It had been a month since Cambre got back. Every night, as Cambre laid down to sleep, he tried to connect with his carrier. Every night it seemed he got a little bit closer. When he pulsed something pulsed back. The problem was that it wasn’t always a pleasant pulse. It was a trickle of fear. A trickle of anguish. It always made Cambre feel a little bit worse. It also motivated him to get out of that castle and back to his carrier as quickly as possible.

Cambre tried to send a signal during that evening's dinner. He didn’t notice how hard he’d been concentrating until Optimus interrupted him.

“Cambre.”

Cambre flinched. His wings fluttered behind him. “Huh?”

“What’s on your mind? You seem to be thinking about something.”

“Oh. Uh-” Cambre returned to picking at his food. “No. Uh- no. Nothing. I’m not thinking about anything.”

“You know, if you are ever in distress I am always around to talk.”

Cambre had something to say to that, but he held his tongue. Instead he said, “I know. Thank you.”

Optimus put his fork down. “You know what? Why don’t we spend the evening together? We can play a few games, or take an evening walk about the village.”

Cambre perked to attention. “You’d let me go outside?”

Optimus drew back. He smiled. “Of course I would. What would make you think otherwise?”

Cambre’s hand unconsciously went to the side of his face where the bruise had been. He did not miss the change in Optimus’ expression. Cambre quickly pulled his hand away and replaced it in his lap.

Optimus drew his lips between his teeth. “There’s a fair in town. I hear they’re putting on a magnificent show of lights. An old, lost, Helix tradition.”

Cambre tapped his fingers atop the table. He resisted the urge to look at his palms. “Helix?”

“Yes. A once great nation, lost to Galvatron long ago.”

“I know, I read it in a book.” Cambre didn’t resist the urge to look at his hands. He closed his lights into a fist. “I wanna see it,” he looked at Optimus. “The light show.”

Optimus seemed hesitant. “Alright,” he said. “Then we will go to the festival this evening.”

Cambre bounced in his seat. “Can we go now?”

Optimus smiled. “As soon as you’ve finished your dinner.”

Cambre scarfed down the rest of his food and leaped off his feet. “Okay, I’m ready.” Cambre bounced on his heels by the door. “Come on, let’s go. Are you done? Lets go.”

Optimus chuckled as he rose from his seat. “Eager, are we?”

Cambre hadn’t been outside the castle grounds since he got back. After seeing the great big world, Cambre was eager to return to it.

Optimus assembled the guards and they headed out. The sun was beginning to set. As they walked away from the castle gates Cambre looked back at Soundwave, who remained behind.

“He’s not coming with us.” Cambre asked.

Optimus glanced over his shoulder. “No. He is not.”

Cambre didn’t ask any more questions, He didn’t want to ruin this opportunity. Optimus looked down at him.

“Would you like to ride on my shoulders?”

Cambre exchanged a look with Ammo. “I don’t think she’ll let you touch me.”

Optimus nodded. “Understandable.”

Cambre didn’t know going down to the town could take so little time. It only took about twenty minutes to make it into the town, and five more minutes to find the lively festival. Cambre was surrounded by guards, so he couldn’t see anything but the lights, but he heard the laughter of other sparklings, and music in the distance. The people greeted their king with loud cheers, and low bows. Optimus smiled and waved at his citizens.

Cambre’s arrival had been announced only a week before this. The people were ecstatic to have their prince alive and safe and back in Iacon. They had been told a great traveler had brought Cambre back to them.

Cambre wondered why that great traveler had been arrested and locked up in the dungeon. He tried not to think about it too much.

“The light show is a great dance.” Optimus explained. ”The people of Iacon don’t have the same lights as those from Helix, but they make do.”

Cambre looked at the lights in his hands. “What do they use?”

“Torches. It is a traveling festival. The people of Helix used to produce light. We celebrate those we have lost. There are no Helix people left in the world. Their culture lives on in history books and those who make sure they are not forgotten.”

Cambre blinked his lights on and off. “They’re all dead?”

“Yes.”

“All of them?”

“Yes, Cambre.”

Cambre cocked a brow. “Okay.”

Ammo knocked into Cambre and whined. Cambre pet her head, but didn’t say anything. He walked just beside Optimus, but didn’t walk too close. Optimus opened his mouth at one point to speak, but didn’t say anything.

“Are you hungry?” Optimus asked. “There is a lot of food and drink at the various stands. Many of them from Helix.”

“Yes,” Cambre said quickly. “I want to try all of it.”

“All of it? But you just ate. I was thinking a dessert or something-”

“No. I want to try all of it.”

Optimus did not protest further. They went to all of the stands. The vendors bowed to their king, and offered the Young Prince all his heart desired. Optimus did not turn down the offer.

"Pick anything you'd like."

Cambre taped his claws atop The table. "Can I get things to bring back to the castle?"

"Of course. Anything you'd like."

Cambre pointed to the stuff on the table. "Is this all Helix stuff?"

The vendor nodded. "Yes, Young Prince."

"How do you know if all the people of Helix are gone?"

The vendor's smile fell. He looked to the king for answers. Optimus took a knee beside Cambre to explain.

"While the people were lost many of their artifacts were recovered from Galvatron's territory after the last great war."

"Did you give the land back?"

"There was no one to give it back to."

Cambre cocked a brow. “Uh-huh.” He didn’t comment further. He went on to ask for two of everything at the counter. One for him, one to go. Cambre was introduced to light flake cakes, and rhodium pebble candies. He had no idea someone could be rich enough to eat rhodium.

“Were the people of Helix rich?” Cambre asked.

Optimus nodded. “Their land was on top of the largest rhod mine that ever existed.”

“Then why is it still so valuable?”

“Because they had such great access to the mines, they only used it as needed. In their region rhod wasn’t used for money, it was so abundant.”

Cambre looked at the candy in his hand. “Did they hoard it?”

“No. Most of them had no idea how valuable it was, they were so secluded. But their access to such a valuable resource was one of the main reasons Galvatron targeted them. He only learned after the massacre that the secrets of mining it died with the people.”

“So they perfected mining rhodium?”

“Yes. No one has ever replicated their success.”

Cambre hummed to himself. “That’s kinda cool,” he mumbled. He looked at his palm again, but Optimus quickly put his hand over it.

“Why the sudden interest in Helix?” Optimus asked. Ammo growled at him. He removed his hand from Cambre’s.

Cambre frowned. “We’re at a festival for Helix.”

Optimus drew his lips between his teeth. “Right,” he took a quick vent. “Let’s continue onwards.”

They walked through the festival. Cambre absorbed little of it, he was so surrounded by guards he could hardly see anything. Optimus simply led them to stands of snacks and food. Cambre consumed all of the candy, cakes, breads, and goodies he could. On his third variety of cake he began to wonder what the real food of Helix was like. What they ate for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Cambre was pulled from his thoughts by a tight knot in his tanks. He supposed going all in on everything had been a bit excessive. He decided the rest of his goodies could be saved for later.

At the end of the festival grounds was the stage where the performance would take place. The king and his posse were given special seating in the front. There were chairs around for most people, but not the entire crowd. Optimus offered Cambre the seat on his lap, but Cambre promptly refused. He allowed Ammo to place herself between them.

“Must the turbo-fox occupy an entire seat of her own?” Optimus asked.

Cambre peeked over her. “Yes. She must.”

Optimus sighed, but didn’t argue. The show began a few minutes later. Cambre settled in and tried to enjoy it.

It was...strange. There was something off about it. The way they danced with and juggled the torches seemed more like a performance for the sake of entertainment, not something traditional, or culturally significant. The people ooed and awed and cheered for the acrobatics and light tricks.

At the end of it they blew the fire out over the crowd’s head. Everyone clapped and cheered, and the performance was over. The people bowed and exited the stage.

Cambre was left with a funny feeling in his chest. He returned to the castle with Optimus, but didn't speak a word the entire way there. As soon as they stepped through the door Cambre looked up at Optimus and asked.

"Was that for entertainment?"

Optimus turned around. "Was what for entertainment?"

"That festival. All that stuff. People just use it now? Even though the people of Helix are dead?"

"It is a preservation of their culture."

"I thought a museum or something was the preservation of culture."

"No, that is merely a display."

Cambre cocked his head. "How come there isn't a museum?"

"There is. In the center of Iacon. The historical center displays the casualties of war and those who fought to preserve the-"

"Does Helix have a building?"

Optimus frowned. "I don't understand."

"An entire race of people were wiped out. Like. Completely and totally wiped out. Is this festival the only way you remember they existed at all?"

"Cambre, it has been almost 11,000 years-"

"So there are still people around who remember it."

Optimus mouth pressed into a hard line. "Cambre-"

Cambre brushed past him. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

Optimus didn't try to stop him.

Cambre didn't go to bed. He snuck down to the dungeon. Normally he would have Soundwave help him get down, but he didn't feel like trying to deal with Soundwave. Cambre and Ammo were out of the castle and into the dungeon in a matter of minutes.

Cambre still had all the goodies he collected tucked in his subspace. He jogged to Wheeljack's cell and plopped himself down in front of it.

"Wheeljack," he called to the sleeping figure in the corner of the cell. When he didn't answer Cambre shook at the bars. "Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack awoke with a start. He scrubbed his hand down his face and took a deep vent. He groaned as he removed the blanket from over his lap. "Hey kid," he mumbled, his voice still rebooting from sleep. "You're a little late. I fell asleep."

"Sorry. I can come back tomorrow if you want."

Wheeljack wagged his hand. "No, no. It's okay."

He crawled forward and planted himself in front of Cambre. "So how was her day? Optimus still actin' funny?"

Cambre nodded. "He took me out of the castle today."

"That must'a been nice. Where'd you go?"

Cambre worked his tongue around his mouth. He popped his lips. "We went to a festival," he said, suddenly distracted by a pebble on the ground. "A- uh. Helix festival."

Wheeljack's fins flashed. "Oh yeah? How was it?"

"Wheeljack?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"You're from Helix aren't you?"

Wheeljack nodded. "Yeah, kid, I am."

Cambre's hand paused where he was playing with the pebbles. "Are there any more of you?"

Wheeljack shook his head. "No."

"How do you know?"

"Cambre?"

Cambre's head snapped up.

"Do you remember when I told you you shouldn't ask about other people's scars?"

Cambre nodded.

"Well, this is one of those scars. I know there ain't anyone from Helix left in the world. That's all I'm ever gonna say about it. Okay?"

Cambre nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a moment. Cambre un-subspaced his container of goodies. "I brought you some stuff." He placed it down and slid it across the cell. "They said it was treats from Helix. I don't know how accurate they are, but I thought you'd wanna try it."

Wheeljack opened up the box and took out the rhod cake. "Damn. Wonder how much they're chargin' for this."

"I dunno. Optimus just gets to take everything he wants."

Wheeljack grumbled something inaudible. He popped the cake in his mouth. "Hm. Not bad. Not perfect. But after a month of food rations I think just about anything would taste good."

Cambre wanted to ask Wheeljack so many questions, but he held his tongue. Helix was a sensitive subject. He didn't want to cross a line.

Wheeljack continued to snack on the treats. He leaned forward and balanced his elbows on his knees. "How was the rest of the festival? Did you have fun?"

Cambre wrung his hands together. "I don't know. I didn't know how to feel." He stared at the lights in his palms. "It felt kinda insensitive. Using a dead people's culture as a means of entertainment."

Wheeljack shrugged. "To the rest of the world me and my people are stuff of legend. We don't have any descendants to be offended."

Cambre closed his lights in his fists. "I'm a descendant," he looked at Wheeljack. "I'm allowed to be offended."

Wheeljack nodded. "You are." He retracted his mask and smiled. "It makes me happy."

Cambre cocked a brow. "That I'm offended?"

"Not exactly. More that you have pride enough in your own self and culture to be offended. You and me, kid. We're the only ones left."

Cambre didn't say anything for a moment. He glanced off, away from his hands. "Wheeljack?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Can you teach me Helix? And- maybe Vosnian?"

Wheeljack leaned forward. "I'll teach ya Vosnian," he smiled. "So when you next see yer carrier he's in for a big surprise."

Cambre mouth split into a smile. "I'd like that."

 

* * *

 

Sunstorm decided about a month after Starscream had left that he could take the time to go visit him. They had tried to communicate via the Iaconian-Tetrahex messaging system, but it was still in the beta stages and often either lost messages, or never sent them at all. Sunstorm was growing anxious with his brother so sick and so far away.

So Sunstorm kissed his mate and bitlits goodbye, and took off for Tetrahex to visit Starscream at the hospital.

Tetrahex was home to the most advanced medical campus in all of the two kingdoms. With a surplus of medics and scientists living in the city, technology grew faster, and innovation was already yesterday's news to them. They were building entire cities with broadcasting systems, and a functioning self contained transport system. The city streets were clean and well kept. Mining operations produced little to no fumes or smog, and were mostly automated.

This freedom left more room for art, culture, science and technology to occupy the citizens time and effort. The economy of Tetrahex differed greatly from that of Iacon.

While Iacon, and most cities in the two kingdoms, relied on the production of raw materials for their wealth, Tetrahex gained theirs through contracts, patents, and real estate. There were more doctors, scientists, lawyers, and inventors per capita in Tetrahex than anywhere else in the world.

The city was a glimmering haven upon approach. Sunstorm might have taken more time to marvel at it, had he the time. But Sunstorm was on a mission. He was eager to see his brother.

Everything there was so organized and formal. Sunstorm had to tell a person at a desk who he was and who he was visiting before being allowed to see his brother. He even had to sign his name.

Honestly, it felt excessive. Any other hospital Sunstorm had ever gone to let him waltz right in, find who he needed, and that was the end of it. Ratchet's system was different, and not only in that way.

In addition to visitors having to announce and record their presence, they were also escorted to the room by a nurse. Where older hospitals had large rooms filled with beds lined up against each wall, these rooms were small, with two, or four, or six people per room. There were even curtains separating the bed for that extra bit of privacy.

There were different wings in this hospital. Specific wings. Even one for Sparklings and carrying mechs. They had to walk through that wing to get to the one Starscream was being held in.

Starscream was in long term care. The patients there were mostly immobile and needed something called "physical therapy" whatever that was. Sunstorm didn't care to know.

The rooms were a comfortable size, but they were bare and impersonal. Some of the patients who had been there for a number of years had little decorations on their doors, and additional furniture and things in their rooms. Some of them even had one of Tetrahex's little broadcast devices to keep them entertained. People talked over it and played music.

Sunstorm heard the staticy voice as he passed one of the rooms. It sounded so strange, but he wouldn't let himself get distracted.

The nurse knocked on the door before opening it. He called Starscream by name and opened the door a crack. When it seemed safe he stepped inside and moved to let Sunstorm through.

Starscream was sitting up reading a book in his berth. He looked up, and his stony expression immediately softened at the sight of his brother.

"Sunstorm," he made a face. "You're huge."

Sunstorm frowned. "I'm carrying three Sparklings," he walked towards the berth. "What do you expect?"

"I honestly expect you to be bigger, considering who your mate is."

Sunstorm pulled the chair up beside the bed and sat down. The nurse left them alone.

"So, dear brother, how are you doing? You're sitting up. Speaking. You look so much better than when you left."

Starscream set the datapad aside. "Yes, well, I'm not a shivering mess anymore so I suppose anything would be an improvement."

"You really do seem so much better, Starscream. Do you feel better?"

Starscream sighed and he pressed himself back into the pillows. "My body feels better. But I still ache all over. My mind is still a fog, I-" his mouth snapped shut. He bit his lip. "Ratchet says the hallucinations should have stopped by now but they haven't."

"Has he given you a potential reason as to why not?"

Starscream shook his head. He pressed the balls of his hand into his eyes. "No. He says we just have to wait for it to pass. But he couldn't tell me why my suffering is being prolonged."

"Quite the doctor."

Starscream scowled. He peeked out from behind his palms. "Just remember this is the mech who saved our entire race."

Sunstorm rolled his eyes. "Fine. I suppose I owe him that."

"Suppose," Starscream sneered. "Just remember who gives your little ones their shots and check ups."

Sunstorm flapped a dismissive hand. "Yes, yes, he's a fine doctor. I appreciate all he does for us."

"As well you should." Starscream let out a long vent. He turned his head. "How far along are you?"

Sunstorm traced a cloud shape into his belly. "Four months."

Starscream made a noncommittal noise and turned his nose back to the feeling. "You should have them in this hospital."

Sunstorm nearly gagged. "Lord Primus, how many drugs have they got you on?"

"It's a good hospital, Sunstorm."

"Seeker sparklings are always born among Seekers. No sparkling of mine will be born within any other borders."

Starscream was silent for a moment.

He shifted so his hands rested upon his abdomen.

"Mine was." His voice broke. "And he was born during a storm," he took in a shaking vent and squeezed his eyes shut, "and I brought him out and shielded him with my wings and told him I would protect him."

Starscream's claws dug into his abdomen. His vents skipped into a quiet sob. Sunstorm pried Starscream’s claws out of his plating and let them dig into his own.

After a while Starscream’s eyes split open. “I see him every night. He comes to my room and runs around.” he pressed the balls of his hands into his eyes and shook his head. “And I can’t sleep, I just want him to leave. I haven’t slept in a week because he won’t stop visiting me and I don’t know how to make it stop.” Starscream dropped his arms to his sides and took a deep vent. “I just want them to go away. I want to get past this so that I can stop being in pain. It feels like it’s never going to happen.”

Sunstorm’s jaw clenched. He ran the rough of his thumb tip over the side of his knuckle.

“Starscream,” he said. “I know that I never met my first sparkling, but-” he bit back his words, almost reconsidering them. He shoved on. “I do know a feeling like this. After the loss I didn’t interface with Grimlock for nearly a year, because I was so terrified of conceiving. It took me two years to merge with Grimlock again, and four years to fully regain my faith in Primus.”

Starscream’s head lulled to the side. Sunstorm continued. “Healing is very hard, Starscream,” he shook his head. “Nothing heals in a day. Or a week. Or a month. Or even a year. Life does get better. But it never feels like it’s going to. We waited 445 years before trying for another sparkling, because I was still terrified. I was scared until the moment they were born, and I am scared now, still, four months into my third carrying. It doesn’t go away. But it fades, and lulls, and it stops waring on your every thought,” he shook his head. “But not in a month. You’re not giving yourself enough time. You don’t always have to be the strong one, Starscream. You need help.”

“I’m getting help.”

“Not physical. Mental. Someone to talk to, help your mind be at ease so that these illusions stop hurting you so much.”

Starscream sneered. “I don’t understand.”

“Someone to help you with your grief.”

“I do not want to speak to anyone.”

“How unfortunate,” Sunstorm stood up. “I’m going to talk to Ratchet about grief counseling.”

“Don’t you fragging-”

Sunstorm was already gone.

Starscream fell back into his pillows. He briefly checked his claws.

“I’m going to kill him.”

 

* * *

 

Cambre practiced every night. He took notes, and made flash cards, and labeled everything in his room. He muttered phrases to himself as he fell asleep, and pretended he was speaking to his carrier. He visited Wheeljack before and after Optimus Prime's check ins, and stayed down in the dungeon for hours.

Sometimes it was too late to say goodnight to Jazz, but Cambre tried his best to visit Jazz just as much as he did Wheeljack.

Soundwave wasn't around very much for the next month. Cambre only vaguely remembered a shouting match between him and Optimus sometimes late at night, but Cambre couldn't recall whether that was real or he'd dreamed it.

Cambre went over the language in his head at all times of the day. When he was eating dinner he spoke to himself in Vosnian. When he was wandering aimlessly through the castle corridors he counted up to a hundred over and over on his hands. He rambled on to Ammo, and grumbled to himself in full and partial sentences.

It was broken at the moment, but Cambre made great progress in two short months. As he started to get better he requested Wheeljack speak to him exclusively in Vosnian. Wheeljack agreed to do it, but he was skeptical.

_“Cambre.”_

_“Wheeljack.”_

_“How are you?”_

_“Good.”_

_“Just good?”_

_“Uhhhh. Uhh-”_ Cambre rubbed the ball of his hand into his forehead. He snapped his fingers. _“Fine. I am feeling fine.”_

Wheeljack nodded. _“Good.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Heh. Just you wait kid. Someday I’m gonna get real complex with you, then we’ll see.”_

_“Slow down?”_

Wheeljack refrained from speaking at the pace he would speak with Starscream or Skyfire, and kept the dialogue simple and plain. Occasionally he threw a new word in there, or a shortened version of a word to introduce it to Cambre. Wheeljack tried to help Cambre with his flow, word choice, and accent. He was getting the grammer down surprisingly well in such a short amount of time.

Some things were still a struggle, though. The word for Wing, for example, proved a challenge.

_“Wing.”_

_“Sky.”_

_“No. Wing.”_

_“Sky.”_

_“No. Wi-ng.”_

_“Sk-y”_

_“No. Wiiii-ng. III. Hard I.”_

_“...Sky.”_

Wheeljack threw his head back. “Cambre. Listen carefully. _Wing.”_

Cambre thought it over for a moment. _“Sky.”_

Wheeljack slapped himself in the forehead. “No, kid, listen. This is very important. The word you are saying is sky. It is a simple shift in emphasis. The wing and the sky go together, they’re the same word. The only thing that separates one from the other is the emphasis, okay?”

_“If they are the same ,why can’t I use them the same?”_

_“It doesn’t work like that. The Wing and The Sky are the most important words in Vosnian.”_

_“Why did you say 'The' before word?”_

_“The Sky and The Wing always have The in front of them. They are titles, like Primus, or Unicron.”_

Cambre nodded. _“Okay. So I do The for Sky and Sky.”_

_“Sky and Wing.”_

_“Sky and Sky.”_

“You are my spark, but Cambre, please, you’re not listening.”

Cambre slapped his knees. “I am!”

“Then pronounce it right. Think. Listen to the word I am saying. _Wing.”_

_“Wi-ky.”_

“Very close. Try again. _Wing.”_

Cambre said it very slowly. _“W i n g.”_

_"There. Just like that. Good job."_

Cambre smiled, and wiggled in his seat. Ammo suddenly lifted her head and looked down the corridor. She stood up and galloped over to Soundwave, who was coming down the hallway.

"Cambre," he monotoned. "It is time to go."

Soundwave held out his hand. Cambre remained where he was. "But I just got here."

Soundwave shook his head. "Optimus has kept you captive long enough. I know now that I will never convince him to let you see your carrier," Soundwave reached out his hand. "I am taking you to see your Carrier."

Cambre stood up. He was ready to go with Soundwave. He took a step forward, but hesitated. Cambre looked through the bars at Wheeljack.

"What about Wheeljack?"

Soundwave shook his head. "I am sorry, little one. There is nothing I can do for him."

Cambre gripped the bars. "Can I come back and see him?"

"That remains to be seen. Right now you should be with your carrier."

Cambre's spark pulled him towards Soundwave, but his hand remained clamped around the bar.

"Cambre. You cannot be in two places at once. Optimus is resting. We must go now."

Cambre fell to his knees and reached his hand through the bars. Wheeljack reached forward. They came so close, but they could not touch. Cambre drew back.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." He said. "I'm not gonna let Optimus keep you in here forever."

"Don't worry kid. We'll see each other again."

Cambre stood up, took Soundwaves hand, and let himself be taken from the castle. All the while he kept an eye behind him.

Wheeljack remained in his cell. Alone. Chained.

An hour after Cambre left a figure stepped in front of the cell. Sharp blue optics fell upon Wheeljack.


	20. A Hospital and it's Visitors

Sunstorm was early. Which meant he was woefully unprepared. The twins had been nearly a month late, so this time around Sunstorm was naive enough to think his triplets would have the same fate.

It was not to be.

Sunstorm had planned to leave for the hospital a week before the sparklings were due. Unfortunately the sparklings were on their way out a week and a day before Sunstorm had planned to leave, which left no time for Sunstorm to travel from Seeker territory to Tetrahex. He could only imagine how livid Ratchet must have been. After all, it was him who’d convinced Sunstorm to give birth at the hospital in the first place. The twins were complicated enough, but triplets was an entirely different game.

Grimlock hailed for Ratchet, but whether or not he was actually going to make it remained to be seen. Until then they had the option of jumping on a train and leaving, or staying and relying on Swoop and the other seeker medics to take care of delivery. Grimlock urged his mate to risk the train.

“I am not giving birth on a train,” Sunstorm snapped.

“You’ve only been having contractions for two hours. The train ride is four-”

“Grimlock I’ve already made up my mind,” Sunstorm cringed, and tried to make himself more comfortable on the bed. “I am not risking a train ride,” he closed his eyes tight. “I have a feeling these little blessings are going to want to come out a few hours early.”

Grimlock’s eyes frowned. “I will try to hail Ratchet again. Just try to relax.”

“He’s probably not going to come,” Sunstorm groaned. “He has an entire hospital to run. One irresponsible seeker is none of his concern.”

“One irresponsible seeker with triplets is.”

Grimlock took Sunstorm’s datapad out of the drawer and tried to send a message. His fingers were clumsy with the small buttons.

“Dear Primus,” Sunstorm vented. “Just give it to me.”

Grimlock handed it over. Sunstorm sent off another message. He placed the datapad down and held his aching middle.

“He might not even get it until tomorrow. We certainly don’t have that long.”

“Get up and walk around.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Sunstorm stood up and started pacing. Despite only being in labor for two hours, the contractions were reaching a level of discomfort more on par with four or five. Sunstorm tried to concentrate on anything else. It wasn’t painful necessarily, though it would certainly reach that point. It was a discomfort. An annoying, relentless, unpredictable discomfort that there was no way to get away from.

On a relative level Sunstorm was a young carrier. He’d had one set of twins, and no other sparklings for 250 years after that. He had never had an interest in having sparklings, or a mate, or anything but his own self, but there he was, bitter, uncomfortable, and pacing about the house he and his lovely lovely mate had built together. All of it at the ripe old age of 20,000.

Sunstorm’s first set of twins had him panicking. He was in no better condition this time around, he was just keeping it all on the inside.

Grimlock tried to keep the environment calm, and relaxing. The twins had been left with Thundercracker and Skywarp, the people had been told of Sunstorm’s condition, and gathered by the house, but did not try to enter.

While Sunstorm had taken on the position of Wing Lord in Starscream’s absence, he was still just as secluded and aloof as he’d always been. While many Seekers wanted to be surrounded by their people during this joyous time, Sunstorm was just the opposite. He would have preferred being entirely alone, but that wasn’t really an option. He tolerated Grimlock, and only barely tolerated one or two medics, but that was it.

Sunstorm didn’t really like the idea of anyone but himself and Grimlock seeing his valve. Being squeamish made the doctors job much harder.

That, and the possibility of losing an eye or two.

Sunstorm nearly broke Ratchet’s nose on the last one.

Sunstorm sat on the edge of the bed. “Primus, I hate this,” he scowled at Grimlock. “You’re not allowed to merge with me for a thousand years.”

Grimlock whined, placing his head on Sunstorm’s shoulder.

“I’ll carry the next ones,” Grimlock offered.

Sunstorm cringed. “Ulgh. No. I hate spiking,” he smirked. “We just won’t have anymore.”

“You just don’t like spiking because you don’t like doing the work.”

“Excuse you, carrying and birthing five sparklings is more work than any amount of spiking will ever be,” Sunstorm shifted a bit. “Plus I’m always on top anyways.” He stood up and began pacing. He tried to steady his vents, and stay calm.

It seemed to be working, until Thundercracker came bursting in.

“Sunstorm!”

Sunstorm nearly jumped out of his plating. “Dear Primus, Thundercracker, what is it? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“I know this is a bad time, but you need to come to the front gate.”

“Don’t tell me that deadbeat-”

“Soundwave is here.”

“And? So what-”

“And Cambre is with him.”

Sunstorm froze. He shook his head. “No. It has to be a trick.”

“It isn’t. He has the lights in his hands.”

Sunstorm was out the door faster than he should be moving.

Seekers were gathered at the gate staring at the sparkling. They cocked their heads, and reached out their hands to touch his wings. The turbo-fox beside him yipped and nipped at all the grabby hands. Cambre kept them straight out behind him, and out of reach. He understood why the Seekers wanted to touch his wings, but that didn’t make it any more comfortable for him.

Sunstorm parted the crowd. As soon as Cambre saw him he relaxed.

“Sunstorm,” Cambre vented. “I-”

He was taken into a tight embrace. Sunstorm picked him up and spun him around, and pressed his face into his neck. When he couldn’t stand any longer Sunstorm fell to his knees, but did not let go. Sunstorm was crying harder than Cambre had ever seen him. Actually, no one but Grimlock had ever seen Sunstorm cry. It was weird for everyone.

“I’m sorry,” Sunstorm sobbed. “I’m in a state right now. Primus, Cambre, you’re alive!” he held Cambre gently by the face. “You’re alive. Oh look at you,” he soft smile fell. “Oh, but your wing. That must have been what they found. Oh Primus, oh Primus. I could never thank him enough, dear Primus. He’s brought you back to us!"

Cambre smiled. “I’m really happy to see you too, Sunstorm. But I need someone to take me to my carrier.”

Sunstorm stood up. “Yes, yes, I’ll take you there myse-” he was cut off by an intense contraction. He lowered himself back down. “Okay,” he placed a hand on his belly. “That’s not going to work. I need someone-” he looked around the crowd. He stood up with Grimlock’s help and called to his people. “Who is the fastest flyer behind Starscream and myself?”

The crowd murmured amongst themselves. Sunstorm’s eyes darted around the many heads.

“No one? Someone, we have to get the sparkling to his carrier, can’t anyone-”

Thundercracker stepped forward. “I will take him."

Sunstorm pet Cambre’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Oh, dear, I wish our reunion could have been longer. But you must go. Your carrier has waited for you long enough.”

Thundercracker transformed, and Cambre and Ammo crawled inside. They were off mere moments after Cambre’s arrival. Sunstorm waved goodbye. When they were out of sight he turned his attention to Soundwave.

Sunstorm narrowed his eyes. “What’s your play in this? What does Optimus want?”

Soundwave shook his head. “Optimus doesn’t know.”

“So he’ll be after him.”

“Potentially. It remains to be seen. Optimus has been- different. As of late. In every respect. I feel I do not know him anymore. What he did to Cambre. What he was doing. I couldn’t stand it any longer.”

Sunstorm huffed. “Yet you tolerated it for 700 years. How noble of you to step forward now and help the poor broken family,” Sunstorm stood tall. “I appreciate what you’ve done in this instance, but I can not forgive 700 years of willful ignorance. You are not welcome here. Go back to your castle, and do not return.”

Soundwave bowed his head. He turned and left without another word.

Sunstorm started back towards his house. He hunched slightly, his pedes dragged. “I need to go home. If there are any other miracles or blessings or whatever, please save them for tomorrow.”

Grimlock took one of Sunstorm’s hands and nuzzled the side of his head.

“There are about to be three.”

“Yes, but at this rate they will be here tomorrow.”

Grimlock chuckled. He helped his mate back to the house and closed them inside.

 

* * *

 

A train ride was four hours. Seekers made it to Tetrahex in less than one. Cambre held fast to the sides of the cockpit. Thundercracker wasn’t supposed to be a fast bot. He was, certainly. But among Seekers he was slightly larger and heavier, more for transport than speed. So when he did fly fast, his plating shook and rattled.

It was terrifying. But they made it in one piece. Cambre emerged a bit nauseous, but he shook it off, and ran into the hospital. Thundercracker chased after him. Cambre was struck by the smell of the place. It was- different. It was all white and clean and strange smelling. It smelled like fancy soap and bleach.

Cambre was so thrown off by the hospital he couldn’t figure out where to go. The mech at the desk addressed him.

“No animals.”

Cambre rushed to the desk. He got on his tip toes and pulled his chin up over it. “I’m here to see my carrier.”

Thundercracker came up behind him. “We’re here to see Starscream.”

The mech started flipping through a datapad. “Starscream isn’t taking visitors right now.”

“When will he be taking visitors?”

The mech shrugged. “Whenever Ratchet says he can.”

“Can we speak to Ratchet? It’s urgent-”

“Is one of you dying?”

“Well, no-”

“Then it’s not urgent.”

Thundercracker scowled. He pointed to the door. “That mech in there is falling apart with grief over the death of his sparkling, but his sparkling is right here. Alive,” Thundercracker slammed his hand on the desk. “I demand to see my trine mate.”

The mech pressed a button on the desk and spoke into a strange looking device. “Doctor Ratchet there are some Seekers here to see you.”

Thundercracker pulled back with a huff. He put his hand on Cambre’s shoulder.

“Come on Cambre, we have to wait for Ratchet to get here-”

Cambre shoved Thundercracker off. “No!” tears welled in his eyes. “I haven’t seen my carrier for six months! He thinks I’m dead, I have to see him!”

“Just little bit longer, Cambre-”

“No!” Cambre screamed. “I didn’t go through all this slag to get told I can’t see my carrier!” he started pacing. “I didn’t walk a million miles, endure storms, and raging rivers, and a torn wing, and my spark almost going out! I got smacked by Optimus, and held captive in that castle for you to tell me I can’t see my carrier!”

Thundercracker took a knee and grabbed Cambre by both shoulder. “Cambre I know this is difficult for you, but if you don’t calm down you’ll have to wait even longer.”

Cambre’s shoulder hitched with his vents. “But- but-”

“Just a little bit longer.”

Cambre took a deep vent and stopped his tears. He shoved Thundercracker’s arms off. “No!”

Cambre took off running. He burst through the doors, activated his thrusters, and took off. With a wonky wing his balance was poor, but in the right position it was hardly an issue. He flew through the hallways at speeds rivaling his carrier’s.

Cambre had no idea where he was going. He just went. He sent out little pulses in his spark, searching for a response. Something familiar. He barely paused, he didn’t stop. Not until the pulse of his spark grew intense. His body stopped for him.

Cambre fell out of the air onto his knees in front of a door. He looked up at it and found a name.

“Starscream.”

Cambre’s fingers went to his chest. His vents were heavy and tired. He couldn’t recall the journey. Not a snippet of it. But he was there now.

Cambre took a deep vent and stood up.

He stood before the door for a long time, with his fist raised. He didn’t knock. He thought so hard. He thought about the sound of his carrier’s voice. His warm embrace. His light, fake smiles. They were all behind this door.

Cambre knocked.

There was no response.

He could hear yelling and footsteps from down the hall. Cambre went inside the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

The lights were off, but the curtains were open, letting in the sun. There was a berth in the corner with a sleeping lump on top of it. Starscream was facing the window. Cambre could see the shadow of his wings twitching.

Every fiber in Cambre’s body relaxed.

He took a step towards the bed. “Carrier?”

Starscream bolted up. Cambre drew back. Starscream rubbed his forehead with the ball of his hand, and stretched his arm out.

Cambre stepped forward again. “Carrier?”

Starscream sighed. “Not again,” he muttered. He scrubbed his hand down his face and took a deep vent. “Just ignore it, Starscream, just ignore it.”

Cambre rushed forward. “Carrier?” He reached out to touch Starscream, but as soon as Starscream saw him he drew away.

“No,” Starscream said, his vent shaking. He refused to look behind him. He gripped his head and closed his eyes. “Just ignore it. It’s not real. It’s not real. It can’t hurt you. It will go away.”

“Carrier, I’m right here. Carrier!”

Starscream threw his head back. “Dear Primus, now he speaks!” He twisted around. “Darling, please, please, please-” he begged, his voice cracking. His vents trembled as he turned all the way around. He moved his hands as if to cup Cambre’s face, but did not touch it. “I want you to be real so badly,” Starscream said. “I do. But you’re not. You have to rest. You have to leave me alone, please,” he began to cry. “Please, I can’t take much more of this.”

Cambre grabbed the hands that wouldn’t touch his face. “But Carrier I am real. I’m here. I didn’t die.”

Starscream closed his eyes. He let his hands drop to the berth. He shook his head. “No. No no no no no.” Starscream pressed a button on the bedside table. It made a buzzing noise. “I’ll just call a nurse to put me back to sleep, and when I wake up you’ll be gone.”

Cambre grabbed his carrier by the cheeks before he could move away. He looked right into Starscream’s eyes.

“Carrier. I’m here. I’m real. You’re not imagining me.”

Starscream stared at Cambre for a long time. He gently removed the hands from his face. He turned them over, and rubbed his thumb over the smooth palms. He gaped at Cambre.

Starscream furrowed his brow. “Cambre?”

Cambre smiled. He nodded. “Yeah.”

Starscream’s entire frame stilled. He reached out his hands and touched Cambre’s face. He studied him, touched his cheek, gracing it with his claws. He touched his wings, the torn edge. The rough scrapes and scratches from the long journey.

“Cambre,” he muttered, his lips hardly moving. His face scrunched. “My sparkling.”

Starscream crawled onto the floor and wrapped Cambre in his arms. Cambre hugged back. He pressed the side of his head against Starscream’s chest and sent a little pulse through his spark. Starscream squeezed him. He pulled him into his lap, and consumed him with his arms, and wings, his entire self.

Cambre closed his eyes and felt the tears on the top of his head and the shaking vents of his carrier.

Someone came into the room. Starscream didn’t move.

Someone kneeled down beside them.

“Starscream?”

It was Ratchet.

“How are you feeling?”

Starscream hugged Cambre tighter. “Complete.”

Ratchet smiled. “I have a surprise for you.”

Starscream shook his head. “Nothing could be better than this.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that.”

Ratchet stood up and gestured for someone by the door. Cambre watched out of the corner of his eye as Wheeljack stepped into the room.

Cambre perked up. “Wheeljack!”

Starscream looked up but didn’t relinquish his hold. He looked down at Cambre. “Wheeljack?”

Wheeljack took a knee in front of them. He smiled at Starscream. “Hey Star.”

Starscream gaped. He blinked himself back to reality. “Wheeljack?” He shook his head. “I know this is a hallucination now.”

Cambre wiggled out of Starscream’s grip, but didn’t leave his lap. “No, carrier, Wheeljack is the one who saved me.”

Starscream looked between them. “You-” he paused. His mouth moved but no words came out. “You know-”

“You got a smart kid here, Star.”

Cambre looked between them. Starscream placed his hand upon Wheeljack’s cheek. Wheeljack leaned into the touch. Starscream drew away all of a sudden.

“But Optimus Prime-”

Wheeljack recaptured the hand. “Has no power over you anymore.”

“But our deal.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “Voided the moment he threatened the both of us.”

“But- I never said he couldn’t-” Starscream gripped his forehead. He tried to think, but all he came up with was fog. He shook his head. “I don’t even remember.” He looked at Wheeljack. “But I trust you.”

Starscream bit his lip and looked between Cambre and Wheeljack.

“In that case,” Starscream said. “Maybe-” he stopped himself. He furrowed his brow, and thought to himself. “Maybe, it’s time he knew?”

Wheeljack nodded. “If that’s what you want.”

Starscream drew his lips between his teeth, and took a deep vent. He pet the back of Cambre’s head.

“Darling, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Cambre couldn’t contain himself. “Wheeljack is my real sire.”

Starscream froze. He scowled at Wheeljack. “Wheeljack,” he snapped.

Wheeljack put his hands up. “I didn’t tell him. He figured it out.”

Cambre captured Wheeljack in a hug. He squeezed him tight. “Yeah,” Cambre muttered. He started to tremble. “I knew my carrier would never lie to me,” he squeezed harder, and spoke through the tears. “I knew I had a sire somewhere who loved me.”

Wheeljack hugged back. “I ain’t ever stopped.”

Starscream wrapped his arms around the both of them. He gave Wheeljack a kiss on the side of the head, and whispered in his ear.

“We have a few things to discuss.”

 

* * *

 

Optimus fingers tapped rhythmically on the armrest of his throne.

“You let him go.”

“Yes.”

“Without my permission.”

“Yes.”

Optimus leaned forward. “I hope you have a good explanation.”

“Wheeljack was wrongfully detained. Records say he was arrested at the trade port outside of city borders. But the agreement you made with him only covers territory within the boarders of Iacon. He wasn’t in Iacon.”

“He headbutted me in the face.”

“You held him for three months without trial. On a charge like that, inside or outside the city, we would be forced to release him. Per the laws you created, My King.”

Optimus’ fist clenched. “Show me.”

Prowl presented the datapad. He took a couple steps forward to hand it to Optimus.

Optimus read over all of the highlighted paragraphs. It was true, three months in prison without counsel, or an upcoming trial for something as minor as minor assault meant Wheeljack was free to go.

Optimus scowled, and discarded the datapad on the floor. He put his hands together. “And Jazz?”

Prowl was already lipping through another datapad. “Yes. Him too. It took a little bit longer to track down, but-” he turned the datapad around, but didn’t hand it to Optimus. “I found it. Starscream’s will, and Cambre’s birth certificate. They both list Jazz as Cambre’s legal guardian if Starscream and Wheeljack are absent, dead, or incapacitated. Since Wheeljack and Starscream were both incapacitated Jazz had every right to remove Cambre from the premisis. You arrested him with no charge, so he was free to leave.”

Optimus leaned back in his throne. “He’s gone now, I assume.”

Prowl nodded. “Long gone,” he began flipping through another datapad. “Then there’s a matter of the land you owe Wheeljack.”

Optimus sat up. “Now what cockemamy slag are you-”

“The land,” Prowl said louder. “You made a treaty with Cyclonus promising any Helix who came forward fifteen acres of land in Kaic, bordering Tetrahex. Cyclonus wanted to ensure that all of the citizens who came out of hiding after the war could have their home back. So far Wheeljack is the only bot who’s stepped forward.”

“And has he claimed the land?”

“Well, he’s in Tetrahex right now. I can only assume he’s about to. But the document will be sent to you to sign. Both leaders have to sign off on it.”

“I will not sign that document.”

Prowl cocked a brow. “May I remind you, My King, that Tetrahex is your second largest trade partner, and the kingdom that supplies us with all of our medical supplies and electricity. Without them we would be behind by a thousand years or so. I would not advise breaking ties with them.”

“And one unsighned document would do it?”

“Yes, My King. It is no secret that Cyclonus doesn’t like you very much.”

Optimus groaned. “Fine.” He spat. “I will sign the document when it is brought before me.” Optimus took a deep vent. He flapped his hand. “You are dismissed. Please send for Soundwave on your way out.”

“Soundwave is gone.”

Optimus furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“He packed his things and left this morning,” Prowl handed Optimus a datapad. “He wanted me to give you this.”

Optimus took the datapad and read it over. It was a letter. A short letter.

Soundwave had always been a mech of few words.

When Optimus finished he placed the datapad on the arm of the chair and buried his head in his hands. He shook his head. “No,” he whimpered. “No no no.”

Prowl took a step up to the throne and presented Optimus with another datapad.

Optimus lifted his head from his hands. “What's this.”

“My resignation.”

Optimus sat up. “What?”

Prowl placed the datap down. “I am resigning as your advisor.”

“What? No,” Optimus shook his head. “You can’t do that-”

“I have all the proper paperwork. So yes, I can. I’ve already been offered a job in Tetrahex.”

Prowl turned on a heel and stepped down from the throne. He closed the door behind him. The sound of it shutting echoed throughout the empty hall.

Optimus leaned back, sulking in his throne.

 

* * *

 

Starscream picked at the blanket. Ammo rested her head in Starscream’s lap and licked his hand.

“Do you want to start all over?” Starscream asked. “Or just start where we left off.”

Wheeljack rubbed the back of Starscream’s free hand with his thumb.

“I think we need to get to know each other again. For a little while. It’s been so long.”

Starscream replaced his hand on top of Wheeljack’s.

“And if we’re not still in love? You want to be part of his life?” Starscream nodded to the sleeping sparkling in his lap.

“I’ve missed out on so much, Star. I wanna be a part of his life for as long as you’ll let me.”

“I want you to be in his life. He needs someone like you.”

Wheeljack kissed the back of Starscream’s hand. He smiled. “I know we’re gonna take it slow but-” Wheeljack smiled. “I’ve just missed you so much. I just wanna wrap you in my arms and never let go.”

Starscream smiled back. “I know the feeling.”

Wheeljack took a deep vent. “But you’re right. It’s not good to rush into things like this. Especially with him, and you’ll still be in here for a while won’t you? All the trauma yer spark is going through.”

Starscream nodded. “Ratchet says I should stay here for another year. Maybe more. But with Cambre here, and maybe even with you here, my recovery might go a lot smoother.”

“I hope it does. And when you get out there’ll be a home here waiting for you.”

Starscream shook his head. “No, I have to return to Seeker territory. They’re all settled there. I can’t move them again. That was supposed to be our permanent home.”

Wheeljack furrowed his brow. “But do you really want to be that close to Optimus.”

“Of course not. But I must do what’s best for my people.”

“Cyclonus is giving me thirty acres of Helix land. He’s more than willing to give your people somewhere to settle. It would be perfectly legal, since Cyclonus and Iacon have their treaty.”

Starscream clenched his jaw. “I will consider it.”

“That’s all I can ask.”

“Are you going to take the land?”

“I was considering it. I’ve been wandering for so long it might be nice to just pick a plot of land and settle down.”

Starscream scooted down so he was laying on his back. “I will consider it more in the morning. I’m tired right now.”

“Okay,” Wheeljack stood up. “I’ll leave ya be.” he snapped at Ammo. “Come on girl.”

Ammo stood up and shook off. Wheeljack gave Starscream a kiss on the forehead. Ammo followed Wheeljack out.

Upon Ratchet’s instruction the door was left open. Wheeljack wandered out into the hallway and all the way to Ratchet’s office. He knocked on the frame of the open door.

Ratchet looked up from his work. “Oh. Wheeljack.”

“Ratchet.”

Ratchet put his datapad down. “Is Starscream alright?”

“Yeah, he’s sleepin’. Cambre is still with him.”

Ratchet folded his hands on his desk. “Did you want to talk about something?”

Wheeljack scratched at his finial. “Yeah,” he replaced his hand on the arm rest. “What do you know about Spark Mates?”


	21. A Family and Their Home

Sunstorm brought the bitlits three days later. Ratchet wasn’t very happy that they’d decided to transport such new creations, but Sunstorm told him he couldn’t stand to be away from his brother any longer.

That, and he thought it necessary to get checked out after the particularly difficult birth. Fortunately, both parents were perfectly suited to transport new-sparks. Two were nestled safely in Grimlock’s pouch. The last one was stationed in Sunstorm’s cockpit.

Sunstorm was in a wheelchair when he arrived. He cradled the tiniest sparkling Starscream had ever seen, wrapped in an enormous blanket.

Starscream sat on the edge of his bed to greet them. He reached his arms out.

“Come here. Let me look at them.”

Grimlock produced the set of twins that had emerged. They were still soft, and warm, their eyes weren’t even open. They squirmed as they were transferred from Sire to Uncle, and whined at the distinct loss of warmth.

Starscream smiled down at the new bitlit. He ran his knuckle gently over his cheek.

“Hello little one.”

Cambre came skipping into the room. He stopped short when he saw his uncle.

“Uncle Sunstorm,” he scurried over, and went in for a hug, but pulled back when he saw Sunstorm was holding a sparkling. Cambre’s eyes lit up. “Are these my new cousins?”

Sunstorm smiled. “Yes. Barely three days old.”

Cambre leaned over to get a better look at the littlest. “He’s so tiny.”

Starscream chuckled. “You were that small once.”

Cambre sat beside his carrier on the bed. “Not that small.”

“Oh no. You were a tiny bitlit. I remember the first time I saw you, I was amazed at how tiny you were.”

Cambre got up on his knees to get a better look at the sparkling in Starscream’s arms. Cambre waggled his finger at the little guy.

“What are their names?”

“Re, La, and Clatter.”

Cambre furrowed his brow. “Kinda funny names.”

“The twins full names are Rhenium, Lanthanum.”

Cambre nodded. “That makes sense.”

Starscream nuzzled the new spark’s nose. “Oh, I almost miss having a new-spark,” his smile dropped when he looked to Cambre. “But I don’t. You were a handful.”

Cambre drew back and put a dramatic hand on his chest.

Starscream chuckled. “I’m only kidding. A little. I’m not, but I love you.”

Cambre dropped the act and scooted a little closer. “I know.”

Starscream took a deep vent. “How wonderful, Sunstorm, really. Three healthy little seekerlets.”

Sunstorm waded his head. “Well,” he said slowly.

Starscream’s wings hiked up. “What’s wrong? Are they okay?”

“Well, they’re all healthy.” Sunstorm started unfurling the smallest. As the cover folded away it became more and more clear that it was no blanket he was swaddled in.

The tiny sparkling squirmed and whined at the sudden cold. He was even smaller than Starscream had originally though, with two wings that were seven times as big as him, each.

Dinobot wings.

They flopped over Sunstorm’s arms, limp and useless. Starscream leaned forward to get a better look.

“Primus, look at him,” he vented. “Those wings.”

“He came out wrapped in a ball. We didn’t even know he was a sparkling until he unfurled.”

Starscream was still in awe. “Look at him,” he said again. He furrowed his brow, and blinked at his brother. “He looks like a seeker.”

Sunstorm nodded. “Yup. Seeker frame. Dinobot wings. Whoever thought?”

Starscream leaned back. “Whoever thought.”

Cambre leaned his head on his carrier’s shoulder. “I have lights in my hands,” he shrugged. “So it’s not so unheard of.”

Starscream scoffed. “A seeker frame with dinobot wings is a lot different than lights in your hands, darling. Speaking of which, where’s your sire?”

Cambre leaped off the berth. “He’s talking to Ratchet about something. I don’t know what. I’m gonna go read the little little kids stories.”

Starscream flicked his hand out before Cambre could escape. “Ah ah. Kiss.”

Cambre skipped back over to the berth and gave his carrier a kiss on the cheek before taking his leave.

“I wonder what Wheeljack is talking to Ratchet about,” Sunstorm said.

Starscream rolled his eyes. “I don’t worry about it.”

Sunstorm’s attention returned to his brother. “You seem to be doing better.”

Starscream took a deep vent as his lips turned up in a smile. “I feel better. I haven’t felt this good in years.”

“Do you think it has anything to do with your former lover, and current sparkling being back with you?”

Starscream shrugged. “Who knows. I just want to enjoy it while it lasts.”

 

* * *

 

“Spark Mates are just an old myth with no physical evidence to back it up. It’s just a silly story, Wheeljack. Stop asking me about it.”

Ratchet returned the datapad he’d been flipping through to the shelf, and pulled out another. Wheeljack followed him around the shelves.

“I’m just sayin’, doc. I mean come on, it all lines up, don’t it?”

“No.”

“Starscream could barely get outta bed, and now that we’re both here his fever’s broke, his frame fatigue is practically non existent.”

Ratchet grumbled something and covered his face with a datapad as if he were reading it. Wheeljack pulled it down.

“I’m just sayin’, doc. Consider it. You got all the money in the world to research stuff like this.”

Ratchet turned away. “There’s no reason to research it because it simply doesn’t exist,” he plopped himself down in his desk chair. “How in the world would two unrelated sparks be able to create a bond, not only prior to meeting, but maintain that bond over great distances? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“But it ain’t a bond, it’s compatibility. And the only reason it has any affect on the two people is after a merge, just like Star and I.”

“Wheeljack,” Ratchet snapped. “I am not going to waste resources trying to prove that some ridiculous thing from ridiculous stories is a real thing.”

Wheeljack scowled. He put both hands on the desk and leaned forward. “You never had the tech to prove or disprove it. You just won’t do it because yer stubborn.”

“No. I’m sensible. Do you have any idea how many resources could be wasted trying to prove the non-existence of something? It’s a lot, Wheeljack. And even more to prove it does. Perfectly compatible sparks that can bond without a bond do not exist. End of story.”

Wheeljack let his head drop. He huffed. “Ratchet, please. Imagine all the people you could help if this was real. All the people suffering.”

“Starscream. Just say Starscream.”

Wheeljack stood up straight. “Okay, fine, so my main priority is Starscream. But that ain’t the point, the point is-” he paused to find his words. He dropped the stiffness in his shoulders. “The point is I know I ain’t the only one this has happened to. There are a whole lotta bots out there, and there is a whole lot we still don’t know,” he clenched his jaw. “There’s a chance that Starscream won’t wanna be part’a my life anymore, and I don’t want him to be sick if I can’t be there.”

Ratchet stood up. He placed his hands on Wheeljack’s shoulders and tilted his head slightly to get a better look at his face. Ratchet spoke in the sincerest tone.

“You are an idiot.”

Wheeljack lifted his head. “What?”

“You heard me. You are an idiot.”

Wheeljack swatted the arms away. “I know what you said.”

“You really think Starscream tormented himself with memories of you, looked at his sparkling everyday and saw you, and endured living with that piece of scrap Optimus Prime, just to never make it back to you?”

Wheeljack rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. “I never really thought about it like that,” he muttered. “But- he said we should be taking it slow. Get to know each other again. What if he doesn’t like this new me.”

Ratchet shook his head. “What new you? You’re the fragging same as the day I met you, and I met you 10,000 years ago!” Ratchet calmed down. He looked Wheeljack up and down. “You looked just about as nervous then, too.”

Wheeljack took a step back. “Aw, come on.”

Ratchet sat back down at his desk. “Why the sudden concentration on Spark mates, anyways? No one’s talked about those in years.”

“Met a doctor,” Wheeljack scratched at his finial. “Kinda funky, but he was smart. Had an interest in this type’a stuff. I think you should meet him.”

Ratchet scoffed, organizing the files on his desk. “If he’s the type of doctor who believes in slag like that I’m not interested.”

Wheeljack walked in front of the desk and leaned over it. “Ratchet, he saved Cambre’s life by jumping his spark.”

Ratchet glanced up from his work. “By what?”

Wheeljack stood up straight and grabbed the air. “He took these cables, ya know? And he attached them to us. He jumped Cambre with the energy from my spark.”

Ratchet sat up a little straighter, but kept his attention on his desk. He moved his datapads around without looking at any of them.

“No one’s ever done that.” He muttered. “It was always considered too risky.” Ratchet thumbed his fingers atop the desk. He furrowed his brow and squared his jaw. “He did it with a sparkling?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah. I don’t got a single clue how he did it, but it saved Cambre’s life so I didn’t care.”

Ratchet took his pen and tapped the tip atop the desk. “We have researched things of that nature, but never successfully.” He looked at Wheeljack. “Where is he?”

“A small rest town just on the edge of the mountains.”

“That could be anywhere.”

Wheljack rolled his eyes. “I know where it is, I don’t know what it’s called.”

“What’s the doctor’s name?”

“First Aid. He’s got more than that, too, doc. He’s got all sorts of ideas and inventions.”

Ratchet threw his pen down. “Well, if you can find him, I’ll consider him. Until then you should get back to Starscream. He’s been asking after you all day.” Ratchet made a face. “You have been visiting everyday, right?”

“Uhh…” Wheeljack shrugged. “Sorta. I visit him in the morning, but he’s usually asleep.”

“And during the day?”

“I’m not usually around.”

Ratchet crossed his arms and turned his chair so they were facing each other. “Any reason why?”

Wheeljack pulled on his finial. “Just- forget I guess.”

Ratchet cocked a brow. “You forgot? You forgot to visit the love of your life, your so-called “spark mate” who you haven’t seen in four or five hundred years? Really?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

Ratchet rose from his seat. “No. You don’t,” he took Wheeljack by the shoulders and turned him around. “But you might have to explain yourself to Starscream.”

Wheeljack groaned as he was walked towards the door.

“What?” Ratchet said. “You don’t love him anymore?”

“No, I still love him. Primus, whenever I’m around him I feel like a young spark havin’ his first crush.”

“Wheeljack, you’re allowed to be nervous. It’s perfectly natural.” He shoved Wheeljack out the door. “But try to get over it. You’ve waited for this mech for 700 years. Neither of you should have to wait any longer.”

Ratchet closed the door and locked it. Wheeljack turned to the hallway and stood there for a minute. It was a long enough walk to Starscream’s room that Wheeljack could talk himself out of going on the way. He tried not to think, instead.

He passed through the sparkling and carrier ward. He passed the door to the community and play room and found Cambre sitting on a little chair reading datapads to the smaller sparklings. Wheeljack paused to watch for a second. He leaned against the door and smiled, listening to the riveting tale of a sparkling picking fruit off a tree.

When the story ended Cambre found his sire in the back of the room. His face lit up. He lifted his whole arm and waved before telling the sparklings he was done for the day but he’d be back tomorrow. He raced over to his sire and gave him a hug around the middle.

“Are you going to my carrier’s room?”

“Uh, I was thinkin’ bout it.”

“Can I walk with you?” Cambre bounced on his heels. “Uncle Sunstorm brought the triplets. They’re so tiny and cute.”

Wheeljack nodded. “Cute. Looks like I gotta go meet ‘em, huh?”

Cambre nodded furiously. “Uh-huh.” Cambre skipped along as they started down the hallway. He took Wheeljack’s hand, gripping only three fingers. He smiled wide. “One of them has Dinobot wings. It’s super cool.”

“Oh yeah? That’s different.”

When they arrived Sunstorm and Starscrean were still sitting and talking. Grimlock sat in a chair on the other side of the room, feeding one of the twins. The other rested in the pouch on his back. The third sparkling remained cradled in Sunstorm’s arms.

Starscream’s face lit up at the sight of his lover. “Wheeljack. Come see the sparklings.”

Wheeljack wandered over to the berth. He gave Starscream a kiss on the cheek before turning his attention to the bitlit in Sunstorm’s arms.

“Oh wow, he’s so little.” He knocked Cambre in the shoulder. “Even smaller than you were.”

Cambre pouted. “Why does everyone keep saying I was little.”

Wheeljack rubbed his sparkling’s head. “‘Cause ya were.”

Cambre grabbed the wrist and restrained it. He tried not to smile, but failed. He shoved Wheeljack’s arm away but kept hold of it. “You’ve never even met me.”

“That’s not true. I met you once when you were a few weeks old.

Cambre lifted his legs so he was hanging off Wheeljack’s arm. “That doesn’t count.”

“Counts to me.” Wheeljack lifted his arm up so Cambre would have something real to hang off of. Cambre chuckled and dangled for a moment before letting go. He climbed up onto the berth and cuddled up next to his carrier.

“Are we gonna go for a walk today, Carrier?”

Starscream shook his head. “I don’t know, darling,” he smiled, petting the back of his sparkling’s head. “I’m tired today. Why don’t you go with your sire?”

Cambre frowned. “I spent two months walking with Wheeljack. I wanna walk with you.”

Starscream ran his knuckle over Cambre cheek. "I'm sorry, darling. I just can't today," he smiled, but it was weak. "How about later this evening you join me before bed time and we can play a few games together, how's that sound?"

Cambre pouted, but nodded his head. "Okay."

Starscream wrapped him in a hug. "Alright. Now run off with Wheeljack. Sunstorm and I still have a few things to discuss."

Cambre scooted off the bed. He took Wheeljack's hand and let himself be led out of the room. As soon as he was gone Starscream's smile dropped.

"I have no idea how he's adjusting to having a new sire."

Sunstorm sneered. "Considering it's such an improvement I can't imagine it's bad."

Starscream bit his claws, gaze still set on the doorway. "I know. It just doesn’t feel like he’s accepted it. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe we should have held off a little longer.”

“Starscream, he figured it out. There’s nothing you could have done about it.”

Starscream frowned. “How could he have figured it out if Wheeljack didn’t make it stupidly obvious?” He waved his hands about. “Not that I’m calling Cambre stupid but Wheeljack has never been the best at subtle, and I can’t imagine he didn’t miss Cambre all those years alone. Cambre has never known any sire besides his own, I’ve never even hinted at it.”

Sunstorm clenched his jaw. He stared with distant eyes at the sparkling in his hands. For a long time he didn’t speak.

Starscream leaned over to get a look at his brother’s face. “Sunstorm?”

“But you did hint at it.”

Starscream sat up straight. “No, I-”

“You always told Cambre his sire loved him,” Sunstorm stared at his brother. “When the sire he knew obviously didn’t. Cambre knew that the people of Helix had lights in their hands just like him. He remembered the story you told him a few times as a little spark. If he could connect any of the dots he’d be right on top of it. Like you said, he’s not stupid.”

Starscream opened his mouth, but didn’t say anything. He looked down at the berth and thought to himself. He scratched at the side of his head and bit at his claws.

“I know. I know I said that. Because I told him I would never lie to him.”

“And you didn’t.”

Starscream pressed his palm to his forehead. “I just don’t know how Cambre is adjusting. learning your sire isn’t your sire is a big deal. He’s so young-”

“And now he can live the rest of his life with a sire that loves him. It’s a good thing, Starscream. Imagine for a moment if we found creators that had loved us as much as Wheeljack loves him. At that age? I’d leave our creators in a spark beat.”

Starscream sighed. “I suppose you might be right.”

“I know I’m right.”

Starscream scowled. “I suppose you might be right,” he stressed. “But the fact remains, Cambre isn’t us. I don’t know if he’ll ever fully accept Wheeljack as his sire. Pits, I’d even go as far to say he sees Jazz as more of a sire.”

“Just give it time. You’ll be moving in together at some point, so Cambre will grow accustomed to having his sire in his home.”

Starscream cringed. He wrung his hands together in his lap.

Sunstorm furrowed his brow. “What? You are moving in together once you get out of the hospital, aren’t you?”

“Well…”

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack steadied his strides so he and Cambre were walking beside each other. Patients at the hospital took care of the garden. Visitors were allowed to pick the flowers for loved ones staying in the hospital.

Cambre occasionally stopped at a plot and carefully snipped off one of the flowers. The crystals were in full bloom. Cambre had picked five flowers to put in the vase beside his carrier’s bed all three days now. He planned to do it everyday they were at the hospital.

Considering Starscream would live there for a year or more, it was likely everyday Cambre would go out there and pick the flowers. Three days in he was already tired of it. He wanted his carrier to be healthy. He wanted the hospital to work its magic and fix things. Fix his carrier. Fix his spark. Fix his frame. Let him go home.

Cambre spun the flower between his fingertips and stared into its sparkling red center.

He wasn’t sure where home was now. It wasn’t the castle. It wasn’t the road. It wasn’t the hospital.

Cambre felt a pit in his tanks. Something squeezed at his spark. He gripped the stem in his fist. It broke in half and fell to the ground. Cambre snapped out of his head and gathered the cracked flower off the ground. Wheeljack took a knee beside him, and leaned over to get a better look at his face.

“Cambre?”

Cambre didn’t realize he’d started crying until the tears rolled down his neck. He hastily wiped them away and tried to keep the sniffle out of his voice.

“I just dropped it,” he said. “It was a really pretty one. Carrier would have liked it.”

“Cambre, are you okay?”

Cambre shook his head. His face scrunched up. He supported himself on one hand and wiped the tears off his cheeks. “I just want my carrier to get better,” he cried. “He’s been sick for so long. He- he’s so much better here but I just want him to be better forever.”

Wheeljack sat all the way down. Cambre climbed into his lap and cried into his chest. Wheeljack pet the back of his head.

“It’s okay,” Wheeljack cooed. “I know it’s hard. I know. Just let it out.”

Cambre took a deep vent and tried to stop crying. “I feel like I’m gonna be picking these flowers for him forever.”

“It won’t be forever,” Wheeljack adjusted Cambre. “Yer carrier’s still got plenty of life left to live. So do you.”

Cambre’s claws picked at the peeling paint on Wheeljack’s chest.

“Will you still be here when he’s better?”

“That’s up to yer carrier.”

Cambre tightened his hug. “I think you help him get better. He loves you a lot.”

“Oh yeah? Ya think so?”

“Yeah. I think so,” Cambre sniffled. “He’s never smiled like that for anyone.”

Despite himself Wheeljack smiled. He let Cambre calm down and relax for a few minutes before picking him up and taking him back to his carrier.

“You got all yer flowers?”

Cambre nodded against his shoulder. He lifted his head a little and pointed to one of the flowers towards the end of the garden. “That one. Get that one.”

Wheeljack pointed at it. “This one?”

“Yeah.”

Wheeljack carefully broke the stem and handed the flower to Cambre. Wheeljack adjusted Cambre in his arms and headed back to the room.

 

* * *

 

Sunstorm wanted to get up and pace, but he still couldn’t stand. He would have told Grimlock to pace for him, but Grimlock was occupied feeding the second of the twins. Instead Sunstorm’s hands danced around the air like he was swatting away a group of flies.

“What do you mean you’re not sure if he still loves you! He’s waited 700 years for you! If that fragger had a sparkling with you and didn’t think he’d have to come back and take responsibility-”

“It’s not about Cambre, Sunstorm. Wheeljack obviously loves his son. Whether or not he’ll love me, I just don’t know. Maybe he’ll hate this new me! How am I supposed to know? We’ve hardly seen each other for three days. It’s almost like he’s avoiding me.” Starscream’s eyes went wide. “Oh dear Primus, he’s avoiding me. I knew this would happen!”

“Starscream get ahold of yourself. What new you could you possibly be talking about?”

Starscream scowled at his brother. “Sunstorm, when he met me I could beat Optimus Prime with my bare hands. Now I can’t get out of bed without a cane. I can barely walk without that cane,” Starscream’s hands tensed up. “I can barely walk! I’m just some poor sickly idiot now. I’m nothing. I’ve gone from everything to nothing in a few measly hundred years.”

Sunstorm rolled his eyes. “I’m sure he’s changed too. Did you see him? He looked a complete mess. It looked like he’d been roughing it in the woods for a hundred years.”

“He was roughing it in the woods. For four hundred years. He’s been a drifter since he left the castle.”

Sunstorm sneered. “Oof. Poor Wheeljack.”

Starscream fiddled with the blanket in his lap. “And- there are a few other things too,” he trailed off.

Sunstorm leaned forward. “Like?”

Starscream itched at his wrist. “Just-” he took a deep vent. He huffed. “I don’t know if I’m ready to- you know- with anyone. Anymore. Ever, probably.”

Sunstorm drew back. “Oh.” he pursed his lips. “Well, Starscream, I think he would understand that. If you just explain-”

“No,” Starscream snapped. “I will not inform him of the extent of my and Optimus’ former relationship. If he was a decent mech he wouldn’t need to know.”

Sunstorm shrugged. “Maybe. But it is probably in both of your best interests for Wheeljack to know at least something about what you went through with Optimus.”

“Someday. Maybe. Probably not. For now I’ll just have to tell him the truth. Some of the truth.”

“All of the truth.”

“No. Shut up.”

“You shut up. You’re being stupid.”

Grimlock rumbled from the otherside of the room. “Starscream being stupid.”

Starscream pointed at him. “Stay out of this!”

Grimlock placed his sleeping sparkling in his pouch and walked over to the brothers. He took a knee beside Sunstorm and nuzzled the side of his head.

“If Wheeljack loves you, Starscream, like I love Sunstorm. Then he will understand.”

Sunstorm leaned into the touch. He hummed, and spoke in the language of the Beasts “I suppose I need to get back to my room?”

“Need to rest. Your brother is very stress inducing.”

Starscream scowled. “What are you saying about me?”

Sunstorm smirked. “Only that you’re a pain in the aft,” Sunstorm waved over his shoulder as he was wheeled away. “Goodbye, brother, I’ll see you tomorrow.” They paused at the door. “And just consider the truth, alright? I promise it will make your life so much easier.”

Starscream groaned. “No promises.”

 

* * *

 

By the time Wheeljack and Cambre reached the room Sunstorm had been wheeled back to his own. Wheeljack placed Cambre right in Starscream’s lap. Starscream wiped the stray tears from Cambre’s face.

“Why are you crying?” Starscream asked. “Is everything alright?” He threw a glance to Wheeljack for answers, but Cambre spoke up.

“I was just feeling sad,” he rested his head against his carrier’s chest. “Because you have to be in here for so long. And I don’t know where I’m gonna be while you’re in here.”

Starscream kissed his forehead. “Wheeljack and I will work that out. Don’t worry.” he looked down at him. “Why don’t you go blow off some steam and play with Ammo in the courtyard?”

Cambre rubbed his nose. “Okay.”

Starscream let him down. Wheeljack whistled for Ammo. She came barreling into the room, hyped already from playing fetch with the three hundred year olds. She came in panting, tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. She leaped over and licked Cambre’s salty face. Cambre giggled, and wrapped his arms around her neck. They raced off to the courtyard together.

As soon as they were gone Wheeljack pulled up the chair beside the bed and sat down.

“So, how do you wanna handle it? Where Cambre’s gonne-”

“I can’t have a physical relationship with you.” Starscream blurted out.

Wheeljack cocked his head. “What?”

Starscream buried his face in his hands and shook his head. “I wanted to tell you as soon as you arrived,” he lifted his head. “But it was such a moment and I was so happy to have you back, but I knew the moment you arrived-”

“Hey hey hey, slow down.” Wheeljack scooted forward. “Starscream, what are you talking about?”

Starscream crossed his legs and stared at the wall. “I’ve spent so long having loveless intimacy with a loveless mech, I just- I don’t think I want to do- I don’t want to,” he huffed. “Primus, why are words so difficult!”

“Starscream, if you don’t wanna interface with me that’s fine. You know I never cared about that.”

“But it’s not just the interface. I don’t want to merge, I don’t want to interface. I- I want to love you, and I want to kiss you, and hug you, but I just don’t know if I’ll ever want to do that together with you. I don’t know if the feeling will pass. Or if this is forever. I-I don’t know.”

Wheeljack put his hand over Starscream’s but didn’t touch. “Can I touch you?”

Starscream nodded.

Wheeljack took Starscream’s hand.

“Starscream, I have waited for you for 700 years. 700 is a long time. Maybe not super long. Hell, maybe not even the longest time anyone’s ever waited for anyone. But it was a long time for us. If you’ll have me I ain’t ever given’ you up. End of story. Ain’t much more to it. We didn’t need interface or merges out on that shore. We don’t need ‘em now.”

Starscream took a deep vent. “I don’t even know if I’m ready to be in a relationship.”

“That’s fine. We don’t gotta be. Not now, not ever. I just wanna be close to you.”

Starscream nearly flew out of his seat. He tackled Wheeljack to the ground and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Oh Primus, who am I kidding!” Starscream said. “I want to be in a relationship with you. I do. I want it more than anything. I’ve wanted it for 700 years. I’ve wanted it from the moment you stepped onto that shore with me. I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?”

Wheeljack chuckled, his vents strained by the weight on his frame. “Yes. Yes. I think we’ve waited long enough.”

Starscream grabbed Wheeljack by the cheeks and gave him a big kiss. He dotted kisses all over Wheeljack’s face. “We’re going to build a house, and raise our sparkling together, and live happily ever after with my seekers, and our land, in Tetrahex.”

Wheeljack wrapped his arms around Starscream’s waist and hugged him tight.

Starscream paused. “But I haven’t changed my mind about the interface thing.”

“I haven’t changed my mind about how that doesn’t change my mind about wanting to be in a relationship with you.”

Starscream laughed. “That was so many words.” he kissed Wheeljack’s nose. When he pulled away he stared into Wheeljack’s bright eyes, and imagined the life ahead of them. He sighed. “I can’t wait to move in with you.”

“Me neither. But you gotta get better first.”

“I need to stand up first.”

“Yeah, that too.”

They laughed. Starscream trailed off.

There was a pause.

“Wheeljack?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t get up.”

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until a nurse walked by that Starscream was hauled to his feet and helped back into the berth. Wheeljack checked his middle for dents before righting his chair and sitting back down.

Once the nurses were gone Wheeljack got down to business.

“So. Living situation for Cambre. How do you wanna handle that?”

“He should live with you. I would offer my brother’s home, but he just had triplets so I’m not going to do that. If Cambre is comfortable living with you, then I am comfortable with it.”

“Okay. Do you wanna tell him, or should I?”

“I should probably tell him. I think he’ll have an easier time taking it from me. It is up to him, though, so if he is uncomfortable living with you then I’ll have to find other arrangements.”

Wheeljack nodded. “I understand.” he scratched his finial. “I’m gonna have to find a place to live.”

A figure stepped through the door.

“I believe I can help you with that.”

Wheeljack stood so fast from his seat he nearly knocked it over. “Lord Cyclonus,” he bowed his head.

Cyclonus stepped forward. “Please, raise your head. There is no need for formalities in my company.” Cyclonus approached the bed. He bowed his head to Starscream. “Wing Lord.”

Starscream nodded back. “Lord Cyclonus.”

“I hope your recovery is going well.”

“As well as it can be, I suppose.”

“I am happy to hear it. I came to discuss the matter of your extended residence. I understand you might want to live in Tetrahex permanently.”

Starscream grabbed his cane from beside the bed and stood up. “I don’t like being looked down upon. Shall we take a walk?”

Cyclonus nodded. “If you prefer and have the strength.”

“I do. There are quite a few things I’ve been meaning to talk to you about. I was wondering when you would make your way to me.”

“I’m afraid I’ve been a busy mech.” They started out of the room. “Optimus Prime is often difficult to deal with.”

“Tell me about it.”

They walked down the hall far enough that their voices faded away and Wheeljack was alone. He went off in the opposite direction to meet Ammo and Cambre in the courtyard.

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack watched Cambre and Ammo play in the courtyard for a couple of hours before Cambre ran over to him, exhausted, and requested to return to his carrier. When they returned to the room Starscream was still away. There was a trickle of worry in his spark, but it didn’t last.

Even in this state Starscream was a strong mech. He was with Cyclonus, and they were in a fully staffed, well equipped hospital. If anything happened nothing would happen.

Cambre was snuggled up to Ammo, sound asleep, when Starscream returned to the room. Cyclonus was still with him. They exchanged a few parting words before bowing their heads and going their separate ways.

Starscream limped over to the berth, a soft smile on his face. He placed a hand on Wheeljack’s shoulder and gestured with his head towards the hallway. Wheeljack stood up and followed him just outside the door so they could talk in private.

“Optimus isn’t even half the King Cylonus is,” Starscream said. “He’s offered my people permanent sanctuary, and promised that I would never have to see Optimus ever again. Not that I was planning to.”

“That’s great, Star.”

Starscream couldn’t stop smiling. He placed his hand on Wheeljack’s cheek.

“And he has a house for you. In the land that used to be Helix, right on the edge of the city, Thirty acres, just like you said. Fifteen for you, and fifteen for Cambre.”

“I know, he-” Wheeljack paused, “Wait, a house? He has a house for me?”

Starscream nodded. “Yes. He built it right after the war and just waited for you to come back. That land, that house, it all rightfully belongs to you. You and Cambre have a place to live, isn’t that wonderful?”

Wheeljack grabbed the hand on his face. “Yeah,” he nodded. “Yes. Yes, it’s great.” He, too, couldn’t stop smiling. He wrapped Starscream in a hug.

“It’s big enough for all of us,” Starscream pulled back. “But even better. I won’t have to stay here for a year.”

Wheeljack’s smile faltered. “What? Why? Are you moving hospitals?”

Starscream shook his head. “No, no. The house is new, and clean. Just like this hospital. I have my own bedroom. I can get home care. Cyclonus already had it all arranged and paid for.”

Wheeljack’s eyes went wide. “Are you serious?”

Starscream nodded. “Yes,” he bounced on his heels. “I only have to live here for another six months, and then I am free to join you and Cambre. And by then everyone will have moved here, and we’ll be out of Optimus Prime’s reach forever.”

Starscream laughed, so overwhelmed with joy. He kissed Wheeljack’s lips and pulled him in close. They lingered together for a long time. At the end of it Starscream sighed.

“We’ve finally arrived.”

“Took us long enough, huh?”

“Too long, but we’re here now.”

Wheeljack tugged Starscream towards the room. “You wanna tell Cambre.”

“Tomorrow,” they went back into the room. “I’ll let him rest right now.”

They both cocked their heads at the bed.

Wheeljack smiled. “Think you’ll fit?”

Starscream smirked. “I’ll stay up for a little longer.”

Starscream took the chair beside the berth. He leaned over and gently brushed a bit of dust off of Cambre’s cheek. The sparkling stirred, his hands flexing against the sheet. Starscream gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“Sleep well darling,” He whispered. “You’ll be home soon.”


	22. A Story and its Epilogue

Starscream’s family was given a medium sized home in the small hilly grassland known as New Helix. After making a deal with Optimus, Cyclonus managed to reclaim all of the land that used to be Helix, and returned it to its natural state. All mining operations stopped, and the land was given to the Seekers. They were free to use any of the resources.

It was the least Optimus could do considering how he handled the development of New Kaic. When the war began Cyclonus was promised a portion of the land Optimus conquered. Considering it had been Cyclonus’ home land it was only fair. Seven hundred years later Cyclonus had not seen an acre of that land. So the small portion that used to be Helix truly was the very least Optimus could do.

Starscream’s house had been built on a hill overlooking the rest of the village. It was not a high hill, certainly a far cry from the pedestal Optimus had placed himself on. The house had been built in a similar fashion to other Seeker homes. It maintained the same structure, but had been built on a much larger scale, and had three levels to it, one of which was a cellar.

The lower level was living space, a front room, a bedroom, and a kitchen with a stairway down to the cellar. The second level was two bedrooms and an office, split into three even sections. The hallways were slightly narrow, but still walkable. Starscream’s bedroom was the one on the ground level. If he wanted to, or was well enough, he would eventually graduate to the upper bedroom with Wheeljack.

If he was ever well enough.

Starscream had lived with chronic frame fatigue for almost 700 years. It took a large toll on his body. He would likely be walking with a cane for the rest of his life, but it would be up to Starscream to figure out his limits.

Six months was extended to seven months. When Cambre heard he cried for a whole day, even at the hospital while he was visiting Starscream.

While living with Wheeljack was fine and comfortable, and they were getting along together, Cambre wanted nothing more than to be with his carrier again. Wheeljack was a good sire. He got Cambre up every morning, gave him lessons, prepared his meals, and helped him hunt. He gave him plenty of playtime, and reading time, and told him stories to get to sleep. They had worked together to arrange Cambre’s room with Jazz’s help.

Jazz had arrived in Tetrahex almost a week after Wheeljack. Apparently he had some business in Iacon. He had taken the time to pack up a lot of the things in Cambre’s room, including all the souvenirs he’d collected over the years. Jazz and Wheeljack set up the bed and the shelves. Wheeljack made Cambre a blanket which was a complete insult to blankets, but Cambre used it every night.

Jazz lived just outside the Seeker village. He was considering getting a home in Tetrahex, but he wanted to get away from the big city life for a while.

Cambre had to endure living alone with Wheeljack for another month, but the seven months were up, and Starscream was all geared up to come home. Cambre was just as ready to have him.

Cambre bounced in his chair, waiting for Wheeljack to finish preparing lunch. Ammo laid beside the table with her head down between her paws.

“She’s seemed really tired recently,” Cambre said, watching the resting turbo-fox.

Wheeljack put a plate down in front of him and sat down. Cambre started shoving food into his mouth, only pausing every once in a while to comment on Ammo’s behavior.

“I tried to play fetch with her yesterday but she wouldn’t run. She went to get it but she walked. And she whined at me last night and put her head in my lap, but there wasn’t anything to be sad about so I don’t know what she was whining about.” Cambre took two big mouthfuls. “And she’s been going to the basement a lot.”

“Swallow before ya speak.”

Cambre swallowed in one big gulp. “And she looks uncomfortable,” Cambre cocked his head, steadying her. “And fat,” he looked at Wheeljack. “Maybe she’s sick?”

Wheeljack leaned over and gave Ammo a pet on the head. “I dunno. She has been actin' weird."

Ammo lifted her head to the pet and whined.

"Aw. Not feelin' good, girl?"

Cambre slipped out of his chair and knelt beside Ammo on the floor. He pet her back.

"Can we take her to a doctor?"

Wheeljack shook his head. "I'm not sure. Ain't a lotta doctors who know about animals like her. Might have to take her to a biologist or something."

Cambre frowned. "I don't want Ammo to go away."

"It's okay. She's tough. She'll be fine." Wheeljack tried to switch the subject. "You excited? Carrier's gonna be outta the hospital today."

Cambre stood up and bounced on his heels. "Do I get to go with you to pick him up?"

"A' course."

"Can Ammo come?"

"Sorry, kiddo, we gotta leave her home for this one."

Cambre frowned. "Really?"

Wheeljack nodded. "Sorry, kiddo."

"Aw," Cambre sat cross legged and rested his head on Ammo's back. He would have occupied himself playing outside with Ammo, but she didn't want to move. Cambre wasn't sure how to pass the time.

"You want me to read ya somethin'?" Wheeljack offered.

Cambre shook his head. "No. I'm gonna see if I can visit Uncle Sunstorm and Uncle Grimlock."

"Okay. Have fun. I'm takin off in a couple hours so be back before I leave."

Cambre gave Ammo a kiss on the forehead and rushed off to Sunstorm and Grimlock's house. They'd been somewhat stressed with the arrival of the triplets, so anyone able and willing to give the twins attention was a Primus send.

Cambre hadn't even met his cousins before six months ago, so he was happy to spend time with them. They were a rambunctious little pair. Prang liked to set things on fire. Cambre had become ept at handling that. Running around stomping out little house fires was easy after a while. Considering the triplets were such a handful, Cambre was happy he could be there to help.

Grimlock did most of the work. Sunstorm often did lighter work, and about a third of the feeding while Grimlock cleaned the house, bathed the Sparklings, and prepared and hunted meals. Occasionally Sunstorm would hand off all duties to his conjux and go out to get a rabbit or two for Ti and Prang. It got him up and out of the house.

Sunstorm sat cross legged on the floor with Cambre and the twins. Clatter suckled eagerly at Sunstorm's thumb.

"Do you always feed him with your thumb?" Cambre asked.

"No," Sunstorm brushed a bit of dust of Clatter's face. "Occasionally I use the port in my pointer finger. Sometimes the one on my side. Depends on who I'm feeding."

"Can you feed all of them at once?"

"If I'd like to sleep for a week afterwards."

"Does Uncle Grimlock feed them?"

"Yes. He usually feeds Re and La while I take care of Clatter."

"Does he have a bigger reserve because he's bigger?"

"Yes."

Cambre had to dodge tiny claw swipes from Prang, who demanded attention. He eventually resorted to biting. Cambre yelped. "Hey!" He pulled his hand away and shook a finger at his cousin. "No biting."

Prang furiously babbled at him. Cambre pulled him into his lap to sate him. Ti followed soon after until Cambre was almost toppling over.

"They're heavy," Cambre said, struggling under the weight of his 250 year old cousins. Cambre gave in and laid on his back so they we're sitting on top of him.

"Yes," Sunstorm said, unphased by the turn of events. "They get that from their sire."

When Prang got tired of sitting on his cousin he ran off to find his sire. With one sparkling in his lap Cambre sat up.

Sunstorm studied the air around him. "Where's your little friend today?"

Cambre furrowed his brow.

Sunstorm waved his hand. "Your creature. The fox that follows you around. Gun, or something."

"Ammo."

"Yeah, that one."

"She stayed home. She wasn't feeling too good."

Sunstorm pouted. "Oh. Well, I hope she feels better. How old is she?"

"Uh, about 400 I think."

"So not that old. I bet she'll perk up. Probably just ate something she shouldn't have."

Cambre nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

Cambre checked the time. He removed Ti from his lap and encouraged him to go play. "I gotta go," Cambre smile grew wide. "Wheeljack and I are gonna go get carrier today."

Sunstorm smiled. "You should get going then." He accepted a parting kiss on the cheek and gave one back. "Tell Starscream I'll be around to visit him tomorrow."

"I will," Cambre waved goodbye. "Bye Uncle Sunstorm!"

Cambre scurried back to his house and trotted inside. He found Wheeljack sitting in the front room trying to read a datapad. Emphasis on trying. Ammo kept crawling up on his lap and burying her head beneath his chin. Wheeljack tried to sate her with pets but she wouldn't stop crying.

Cambre frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno, nothin' seems to hurt on her."

"Does she seem sick?"

"She ain't runnin' a temperature. Her eyes look fine, her ears look fine, nothin' wrong with her teeth. I can't figure out what's wrong with her."

Cambre climbed into Wheeljack's lap with her. "Maybe she's just sad?"

"I give this fox everything."

"She could still be sad." Cambre reached over and pet the side of Ammo's neck. "Are you sad Ammo?"

Ammo whined and licked Cambre's face.

"Sunstorm thought she might have eaten something she shouldn't have. Maybe she's got a tank ache."

"Maybe." Wheeljack stood up, sending Ammo and Cambre off. "I don't wanna leave her alone while we're gone. I'm gonna message Jazz, but we gotta leave right now so he's gonna come over or he's not."

Cambre pouted but went along. They locked Ammo in the house and headed to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

It was about an hour drive to the hospital from New Helix. Wheeljack filled out all the proper paperwork to take Starscream home. They had arranged for Skyfire to take them back to Helix.

He and Wheeljack had a long conversation upon Wheeljack’s return. It made Wheeljack regret not trying to convince Starscream to bond to Skyfire instead.

He was a good mech. He would have understood.

But what was done was done. Nothing they could do about it now. Wheeljack hoped they could rebuild their friendship. This was a good starting point. Wheeljack could feel the trickle of love Skyfire still held for Starscream, but Skyfire was nothing if not an honorable mech. He would want to be part of Starscream’s life, but understood that he would never be as close as he might want to be.

Starscream was cleaning up his room when they arrived. He was packing his few things, and taking the sheets off the bed. As soon as Cambre came in the doorway Starscream turned around and squatted down to give him a big hug. Cambre’s entire body relaxed in his carrier’s embrace. After so long apart, even with visits, the sensation never got old.

Even after living with Wheeljack for seven months Cambre still sometimes felt it was him and his carrier against the world like it had been at the castle. The castle and Optimus were worlds away now. Those memories still bothered Cambre, but they would never touch him again.

He dug his tiny claws into Starscream’s sides and pressed his head into his chest.

Starscream took a deep vent. “I’m so happy to be going home,” he sighed. “It’s been too long.” Starscream pulled away a little to look at Cambre. “How’s the house,” Starscream asked. “Is it clean? Your sire is a mess.”

Cambre giggled. “Only his room is dirty.”

Starscream stood up with the help of his cane. He brushed himself off and grabbed his bag from the bed. “Are we all ready to go?”

Cambre took Starscream’s free hand before Wheeljack could. Wheeljack compromised and took Cambre’s other hand.

“If you are,” Wheeljack said.

Starscream rolled his eyes. “I’ve been ready for six months. I can’t wait to get out of this place. It’s nice enough I guess, but it smells horrible.”

They walked out of the room together.

“When’s your next appointment?” Wheeljack asked.

“A week from now.”

“Ratchet assign ya a nurse yet?”

“Yeah, some new guy,” Starscream flapped his hand. “I don’t know. I don’t remember his name. First- something.”

Wheeljack perked to attention. “First Aid?”

“Maybe.”

Wheeljack was practically buzzing. “I know First Aid. He’s the one I was tellin’ you about.”

“Wheeljack you’ve told me a thousand stories, I can’t remember everyone.”

“He’s the doctor who saved Cambre. After we got outta the mountains, remember? Remember I told ya that story with the jumping, and the missing wing.”

Starscream cringed. “Yes. I remember that one.” He dropped the face. “I suppose I’ll have to thank him, then.”

Outside the hospital Skyfire was already waiting. Cambre kept at Starscream’s side to catch him if he fell. Wheeljack kept on the other side.

Starscream paused just inside the door. He smiled up at the ship.

“Skyfire.”

“Starscream.”

“It’s so good to see you again.”

Skyfire’s smile was audible. “And you, Starscream.”

Starscream limped over to one of the seats. “I imagine we have a lot to discuss.”

“If you want to. But later. Ready to go home?”

Starscream plopped himself in one of the seats. “More than ready.”

Skyfire chuckled. “I can only imagine.

He closed the hatch, and they were off a few minutes later. It only took a short ten minutes to get from the hospital to Helix. Skyfire touched down in the empty part of the field behind the house. He transformed as soon as everyone was out. He smiled at Starscream.

Starscream smiled up at him.

“I’m sorry, Skyfire, I was an idiot.”

Skyfire’s eyes dimmed, but his smile did not waver. “I’m sorry you had to go through what you did. We can talk after you’ve settled into your new home.”

Cambre squeezed his carrier’s hand, looking in awe at the massive bot before him. Starscream chuckled at him. “Cambre, this is our friend. Skyfire.”

Skyfire took a knee and held out his hand. “It's very nice to meet you, Cambre.”

Cambre shook the hand like he was supposed to, but couldn’t take his eyes off the massive shuttle. “You’re big.”

Skyfire laughed. “I know. You’ll get used to it.”

“I dunno about that.”

Skyfire stood up straight. He shook Starscream’s hand and Wheeljack’s hand and wished them a good day before taking off for Tetrahex.

Wheeljack and Cambre helped Starscream up the hill. As they came over the peak they spotted Jazz at the door trying to unlock it. He waved at them.

“Hey! Wheeljack, I just got your message.”

Wheeljack’s fins lit up. “Just now? I sent it two hours ago.”

Jazz shrugged. “Sorry man. You know how this system works.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “Jeez. This friggin system,” he got out his key to unlock the door. “Gotta get that thing fixed, I swear.”

“Should get your lock fixed too,” Jazz mumbled.

“Ey, my lock works fine. Just just gotta jiggle it a little,” Wheeljack demonstrated. The lock popped and he shoved the door open.

Wheeljack stepped inside. He looked around for Ammo but didn’t see her. She usually raced to the door before it was even open.

A sickly feeling formed in Wheeljack’s spark. He called for her, but didn’t get an answer. Everyone else stepped in behind him. Wheeljack scratched at his finials.

“This is weird,” he muttered to himself.

Starscream stepped up beside him. “Are you looking for your turbo-fox?”

“Ammo, yeah.” Wheeljack flinched. “Sorry,” he took the small bag off Starscream’s shoulder. “Let me take that. Come on, I’ll show ya to yer room,” Wheeljack looked over his shoulder. “Cambre, find Ammo please? I’m worried about her.”

Cambre raced off to find Ammo. He ran up the stairs and went to his room first. Jazz stayed behind.

“Anything you want me to do, Jackie.”

Stascream whipped around, nearly knocking himself over. “You could say hello to me for starters.”

Jazz chuckled as he stepped into Starscream’s open arms. “Glad to see you still got that bite, Screamer.”

“I’m offended you’d think it’d ever go away.”

Jazz pulled away. “I’m glad to have you back, Starscream.”

“You too, Jazz.”

Cambre came racing down the stairs. “She wasn’t upstairs. I’m gonna check the basement.”

Cambre ran down the stairs. Starscream turned back around to go back into his room, but was interrupted when Cambre ran back up the stairs and right to Wheeljack. Cambre tugged on his hand.

“Wheeljack, Wheeljack. You have to come see,” Cambre said.

“What, did ya find her?”

“Just come see!”

Cambre dragged Wheeljack off to the basement. Starscream and Jazz exchanged a glance before following them down. It took Starscream longer than the others to get downstairs. When he reached the bottom he found everyone standing looking at something in the corner.

Starscream moved Jazz and Wheeljack aside to see what they were looking at.

He found Ammo laying on her side nursing five newborn pups. She was nestled in a nest made of blankets and pillows stolen from around the house.

“Wheeljack.” Starscream said.

“Yeah?”

“Your turbo-fox just had pups.”

“Yeah, I see it.”

“What are you gonna do about that.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Nothin’ probably.”

“So I’m going to have to live in this house with six turbo-foxes?”

“Well,” Wheeljack rubbed the back of his neck. “They could live outside.”

Cambre gasped. “No.”

“Cambre, Ammo’s lived outside most of her life. She’ll be fine.”

Ammo lifted her head. She looked at Wheeljack and yipped. When she had his attention Ammo nuzzled at her new little creations and wagged her tail.

Wheeljack scrubbed down his face, struggling to keep on a smile. “I see ‘em girl. Good job.”

Ammo’s tail wagged harder. She licked at the little pups. Cambre sat down on the ground in front of them. The five pups were tiny. They were similar in color to Ammo, with some black and silver mixed in.

Wheeljack scratched at his finial. “How did this even happen.”

Starscream frowned at him. “Do you let her outside?”

“Yeah.”

“Does she go off on her own when she’s outside?”

“Yeah.”

“Then that’s how this happened.”

Wheeljack groaned. “We can’t let her live outside.”

“Wheeljack come on. She’s a turbo-fox. It’s six turbo-foxes.”

“I’ll build a new addition to the house.”

Starscream threw his head back. “Ugh. Fine.” He turned on a heel and went back to the stairs. “I’m going back to my room. That turbo-fox is not allowed in my room.”

Jazz and Wheeljack helped Starscream back to his room. Cambre stayed downstairs with Ammo.

 

* * *

The house became a bit of a mad house after the pups were born and Starscream returned. After two weeks the pups were up and wandering around. They were still a little wobbly, but they were eager to explore.

Cambre and Wheeljack took everyone outside to get their energy out. The pups just followed their carrier around. Every once in a while Ammo would pick up a pup and place it in Wheeljack’s lap to take care of. Wheeljack lifted up the tiny pup and pet its little head with his finger.

“Look at you, cute little guy.”

Starscream, who sat behind him, couldn’t help but smile. They were pretty cute.

Ammo took frequent rests to feed whoever needed to be fed, and let the pups climb into her fur to sleep or hide. The entire atmosphere of the house was relaxed. The seekers were safe. The village was thriving, and their home was happy.

Starscream smiled at how loving and careful Cambre was with the pups. Even after so much, he maintained his childhood.

Starscream was thankful for that.

Starscream took a deep vent and leaned back on his hands. Wheeljack scooted a little closer to him.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” he asked.

“Just this.” Starscream sat up. He took Wheeljack’s hand and gave the back of it a kiss. “I feel like I’m in a dream.”

Wheeljack smiled. “It ain’t a dream Star. You’re here. You made it.”

Starscream looked out at the field. Cambre giggled as he was chased around by five little pups. He threw a stick for them all the fetch, and rolled around in the grass.

Starscream smiled.

“Yes. I suppose I did.”


End file.
